Bridging Three Worlds
by swervin35
Summary: Bella has always known she was different, born in the 23 century when much turmoil plaques the world.She has always known what made her so different from her friends & had to keep it a secret.What happens when tragedy strikes and then she meets Edward? **To be edited in the near future, so please forgive any errors; I am well aware of them.**
1. Chapter 1 Bella’s New Beginning

Bridging Three Worlds

The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments.

Chapter One – Bella's New Beginning

BPOV

I am not afraid of moving in with my Godfather, Charlie. I have been expecting that I would eventually end up living with him; I just did not think it would be so soon. Leaving my only home that I have known so long is what I am afraid of, I am afraid that I will forget my guardians. I lost my parents, Renee and Phil, when I was three. After bouncing between aunts and uncles for three months, Charlie decided that I needed something more permanent. _A home_. At the time he was not able to provide that for me. My aunts and uncles love me but just could not handle me. That is when I first realized I was different from others my age. My family was afraid of me for reasons unknown. I know now that Charlie would have taken me in after my parents died but his job had him stationed in the far reaches of space. You see Charlie is a Star Commander, first officer of the starship _Journey_. He could not just up and leave, I could never ask him to do that, so he arranged for me to be assigned Star Commander guardians, Danielle and Matthew Graham.

I am now sixteen and moving away my friends and family. I find myself looking out the shuttlecraft window trying to hold back tears.

_***Flashback***_

"_Come on, Bella," called Samantha, "we are going to be late." She was so thrilled to be seeing the latest James Bond movie._

_I could care less about the movie but was only going to spend time with my best friend. "Sammie," my nickname for her escaping my lips, "it is not like we are going to miss anything!" We were not really running late, always make it in time. "We'll just miss a few of the previews."_

_***End flashback***_

I shook my head, not wanting to remember. It was hard enough leaving without the memories invading. Putting my earphones on, I turn on my IPod and pulling out my copy of _Romeo and Julie _Ilost myself as I listened to the story unfold, not thinking about my friend or where I was going, Forks.

***

CPOV

Isabella would be arriving soon. I have never been so nervous. I have not seen her in the last year due to work and a mission that took me into space. I arrived back to headquarters three weeks ago and was informed of the tragedy the Isabelle witnessed. She has been in the hospital and therapy ever since. She refuses to speak and I fear for her. As soon as I heard, I went to visit her and tried to talk to her and told her she could return with me. Her therapist did not think that was a good idea. I was finally able to convince her therapist, with the help of Counselor Daniela, to release her to my care. Hopefully Isabella talks with Daniela. They had there first meeting together last week and Daniela called my right after. It is her recommendation that Isabella not be enrolled immediately at Forks High School but be home schooled. Daniela also spoke with the principal of Forks High School and arranged for Isabella to participate any after-school, of her choosing and when she is ready, they offer.

I am currently at my home Star Commander post in Forks while extensive repairs and upgrades are being made to the _Journey_. I will be here for at least a year perhaps longer making short trips to the nearby space station from time to time.

Pacing back and forth in my office, I wonder again for the hundredth time since I found out what exactly did Isabella witness. She was still not talking about that and it is my fear that she near will. Daniela had arrived yesterday and stopped by before heading to the shuttle deck to great Isabella. She told me that Isabella still had made no progress and was hopeful that a change would do her a world of good. Only time will tell if this will happen. I have to remember to be patient with Isabelle and give her space. All I really want to do is to take away her pain and help her heal.

Checking the clock, I see that it is 13:45; Isabella's shuttle will be her soon. I grab the small welcome gift and head to the shuttle deck. Here it goes.

I arrived as the shuttle opened it doors and out walked Isabella. Even from this distance, I could see the sadness in her eyes and the gaunt draw of her face. It brought sadness and again the question of what she had seen.

***

BPOV

I could feel the shuttle start to descend. Fear washed over me. What if I did not like it here or Charlie did not like living with me and decide to send me away? Where would I go if that happened? I could possibly go to Scotland and live with my grandfather but what kind of life would that be. I have to try and make this work. Luckily it was Friday, I would have today and the weekend to settle in before I meet with the officers that would be home schooling me until I was ready to enroll at the local high school.

I felt the soft thud as we came to a rest on the ground and I gathered my bag, the rest was already shipped here, and exited the shuttle. I was met with dreary, rainy weather. Great, the weather matches my mood. I could get use to this, I think. I see Counselor Daniela and Charlie on the upper walkway waiting for me. _Okay, Bella, let's get this over with._ I planted a slight smile on my face as I made my way to the walkway and slowly made my way to them.

"Isabelle," Charlie started. I will have to tell him later I prefer Bella. "Welcome, my dear. Here I got this for you," he continued handing me a small bag.

I nodded my thanks to him, not trusting my voice. I opened it and found two small boxes. One, I recognized, as standard issue Star Commander com-badge. I placed it on my collar without question. It was slightly different from the one Charlie and the Counselor wore. I did question this either. Opening the second box, I was greeted by the sight of a necklace. It was a beautiful fused glass pendant with purple flecks and a simple silver chain. It touched my that Charlie remembered purple was my favorite color. I put this on also, having a little trouble and was grateful when Charlie took it from me and helped me with it.

"I will show you to our quarters," Charlie was saying. We feel into a comfortable but awkward silence as I followed. We arrived shortly after and bade good-bye to Daniela. I knew that I would be visiting with her daily starting tomorrow and she said she would see me then.

Charlie showed me my room and left shortly after. I still had not spoken and he looked a little disappointed but happy all the same. I needed time and I think he knew that. I started to unpack some the boxes that filled my new room. I was looking for the pictures of my parents and guardians that I dearly loved. Fresh tears threatened to break through when I found them. I missed them so much and fell to the bed as the tears fell.

**A/N Okay there is the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Cantata

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments.**

Chapter Two – Christmas Cantata

BPOV

_***Flashback***_

"_We'll just miss a few of the previews."_

"_I don't want to miss any of the previews this time," Sammie complained as she urged me on. I had a bad feeling about this as I ran to keep up._

_We made it to the box office in record time and bought our tickets. Skipping the snack lines we head straight to Theatre 3. Entering just as the lights started to dim and the dancing popcorn bag appeared on the screen._

_Action soon filled the screen with James Bound in hover craft chasing the evil Dr. Blindside in hopes of regaining a top secret power crystal. Why did I let Sammie talk me into to coming? All I wanted to be doing was spending time with my guardians._

_***End flashback***_

Bella woke up with a start from the sudden memory invading her sleep. Looking over at her alarm clock and seeing it was 0530 she decided to getup. Grabbing her toiletry bag, she slipped silently from her run and headed towards the bathroom. The soothing warm water chased away the memory. I am dreading today. I have been in Forks for a little over six months now and was making little progress as I still will not talk about I saw. The only friends that I have are many tutors and I only see each one twice a week.

Charlie and Daniela have been more than patient with me. Daniela, the second day I was here, told me about the arrangements that she had made with the high school. I was not ready to interact with my peers here and did not think that I would ever be. I knew a few from when I visited Charlie two weeks each summer but no one knew that I was living here. I wanted to keep it that way. I had no desire to have more people pitying me and wondering what happened.

So, today, I am being forced into going to the high school by Charlie and Daniela to watch the tryouts for the Christmas cantata and grade competition. I would be a junior had I enrolled. Daniela will be going and staying with me. She is not going to force me to try out but I have to attend the three day tryout.

_***At Tryouts Forks HS***_

As I watched and listened, I wished I could have that much fun and found that I got up took the microphone that was offered me. _No, I can't do this._ I had the choir director the microphone back and sat down. This happened twice, on the first and second day of tryouts. Both times, I got up with confidence that I could do this only to sit back down. Each time the choir director gave me an encouraging smile. I just could not make myself move any further towards the stage.

_***End Forks HS***_

Daniela grateful said nothing after the second day of tryouts though I overheard her speaking with Charlie. "I just don't know what more we can do," she told him. "I thought getting back into music would help her open up. She got up again today and started towards the stage only to sit back down. I can tell she wants to try. I just wish I knew what was going through her mind."

"We need to continue to be patient with her, Daniela. We cannot force her to do anything she is not ready for. I am not even sure if we should have forced her to going to the tryouts in the first place."

I made a resolve after hearing that to try harder. I wanted music back in my life but it was the stage that frightened me.

_***Last Day of Tryouts Forks HS***_

I woke this morning feel well awful, I felt like something was going to happen. I was not sure if it was going to be good or bad. Today was my free day, as it was Friday, and I had finished with all my assignments for the week and I was up earlier so I decided just to read until it was time for me to get ready. At 1330, I showered and dressed in a Star Commander sweatshirt and black jeans. Putting on my converse sneakers, I waited for Daniela to come and pick me up.

Fearing whatever I knew was coming, I left with Daniela. We arrive at the high school fifteen minutes before the final bell rang. Getting it the auditorium before anyone else, I went and stood in the center of the stage. Closing my eyes, I pictured a full house and fans screaming my name. Opening them slowly, I saw student of the high school start filing slowly in. Descending the stairs I sat down next to Daniela anxiously waiting for tryouts to begin.

During the night, I had decided that I was going to get up on stage despite all my fear. I had not prepared anything but if I could just get up on the stage and just face that fear, I would feel like I had accomplished something.

The same boring Christmas songs were being sung; the same ones that I have been hearing for the past two days. I hazarded a glance at my watch, only twenty minutes left and I could go home. I still had not gotten up and didn't know if I would at this point.

I heard faintly behind me a girl speaking, "Come on you three, Rose and I dared you to get up there and sing. You are running out of time and you do not want to know what we have planned if you fail in completing the dare."

"Come now, Alice," a musical and velvety voice responded, "You can honestly want us to go up there and sing the song you two picked out."

I don't know what happened after that, but three boys walked to the stage with a CD in hand. I didn't even know that anyone still had CDs these days. What with albums being put straight online for anyone to download, who would want a CD?

One of the boys handed the choir director the CD and told her which track. She was slightly taken with the one that spoke, but quickly recovered and put the CD into an ancient player.

Soon the music, I happened to know was the Jonas Brother's Year 3000, filled the large auditorium. The boys started singing, very funnily, the song. I was aghast. They were ruining a classic. I could definitely do better than these yahoos.

The next thing I know I am on stage snatching a microphone the one closest to me and mimicking their dancing steps to perfection sang.

_I took a trip to the year 3000  
This song had gone multi platinum  
Everybody bought our seventh album_

The music stopped suddenly and everyone was looking at me in awe and I felt the familiar blush creep up my face.

"Ms. Swan and Cullen boys," would you mind doing that again from the beginning.

"I am not sure about that," I started to say and was interrupted by a spiky haired girl.

"Rose and I will join you, if it would make it easier for you." I nodded my agreement not knowing what to say.

"Okay, girls, jump in at anytime."

The music started again and the Cullen boys started out. Not speaking and hoping the other two girls would follow my lead, I jumped in at the same spot again, the girls following, copying the guys dance moves. The music did not stop this time but continued on and I continued to sing. I felt great when the song ended. I had never expected I would have so much fun but what happened next shocked me.

The choir director joined us on stage and announced the lead singers. "Our lead singers, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

'_Hello floor'_ was all I thought as I fell backwards.

**A/N: And that folks is Chapter 2. Edward's prospective is next.**

**I write mainly for myself as a release from the stress of the day. This story has been rolling around in my mind for a few months now and I finally decide to commit it to paper; so if you like it, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dare

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three – The Dare

EPOV

I can't stop thinking about the girl that I ran into two years ago while hunting. I am still amazed that I was able to go from hunter mode to the normal, helpful human teenager.

_***Flashback***_

_Carlisle and I had spent most of morning hunting and were just starting to head back home. I was about a mile ahead of Carlisle when I came asked a young woman crying. I had quickly dropped to a human pace and slowly approached her._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. The young woman was beautiful, no that's not the right word, she was more than beautiful she was breathtakingly beautiful. I continued my slow approach and before long was kneeling next to her. "Are you alright," I asked gently._

_Slowly she raised her chocolate eyes to meet my golden ones. I was once again taken by her shear beauty and the monster within me was telling me to spill her blood and drink as my throat burned in agonizing pain. I held to my determination not to give in to the monster and took a deep breath, holding it. It was then that I noticed that she was startled. "You have no need to fear me, I only want to help," I told her and again asked if she was alright._

_She gave me a gentle smile. Ah, if I had a heart it would be in overdrive at this moment. "No, I am not fine. I am lost and I do not know where I am. On top of all that my head hurts."_

_I knew Carlisle was nearby and called out to him in a barely audible whisper asking him to hurry and relied that someone was injured. "My I take a look," I asked. I have a medical degree and would easily be able to assess the young woman's head. She nodded her consent and I carefully examined her head. "How did you come to be here?"_

"_I don't know. I just came to find myself here when I woke." There was something in her voice that told me she wishing for me to believe her. Since coming upon her, I had been trying to read her mind and had yet to be able. This confused me and I had no way of knowing if she spoke the truth but I had not reason to not to believe her. "Were you out hiking," I questioned as I felt a rather large bump on her head. No wonder she was crying._

_She seemed to contemplate this question before answering. "I don't know, I mean, I can't say for certain if I was or wasn't. Do you think me not being able to remember has something to do with why my head hurts?" By this time Carlisle had arrived. "Miss," I started but I didn't know her name. "I forget to ask you your name. I'm Edward and this is my father Carlisle."_

"_Bella," she responded. At least she remembers her name._

"_Well, Bella, Carlisle is a doctor and we do not live far from here. Do you think you can walk?"_

"_I can try. Would you help me stand?"_

_I took her hand to help her up and electricity flow through me. I am not sure if Bella felt it for as soon as she was standing she swayed and started falling backwards. I quickly caught her swinging her feet out from under her. When I had her safely within my arms, I looked down at her. She was breathing raspy and shallow and her eyes were closed._

"_Edward, we have to get her back to the house quickly. I don't see any harm in running. I believe she has fainted and will not come around until we are safely home. I will go run ahead and tell the family. Follow in a minutes time," Carlisle said before taking off at vampire speed._

_A minute passed and I took off hoping the others would understand._

_Two days had passed and she had not woken. I hadn't left her side since arriving home to find only Alice and Esme had stayed. Carlisle said that we had nothing to worry about and that there was not cause to believe she had a concussion. He had gone to the hospital and brought home an oxygen tank and IV fluids for Bella. Her breathing was still shallow but slowly returning to normal._

_Emmett and Jasper monitored the news and there were no reports yet of anyone missing. Carlisle said that once she regained consciousness he would drive her into town and take her to the sheriff's office if she did not remember anything else about how she came to be in the forest._

_I decide to leave Bella's side and went to talk with Alice a few hours after ago. She still cannot see when Bella will wake up. I had told the family after Carlisle return and tended Bella again that I could not hear her thoughts. They were surprised. I have tried for the past two days to hear her and still nothing. I don't know why but I am worried. Carlisle believes I can't hear her because of her injury. Only time will tell. Time to check on Bella._

_I enter Alice and Jasper's room and find Bella gone. I run downstairs and everyone is going about there as if nothing is wrong. "Bella is gone," I tell them. They all stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at me. _

"_I didn't hear her get up," Rosalie said._

_We all listened and none of us could hear her heartbeat that was so prominent an hour ago. "We have to find her," I said fanatically. Running out the door to search the woods; I knew everyone else was doing the same. It didn't take us long to determine that Bella was not in the woods and she was most certain not in the house._

_***End flashback***_

I thought about Bella everyday for two years hoping I would find her again. No sign of her has even been seen since she disappeared.

"Earth to Edwards," Emmett called out to me trying to get my attention. "Don't tell me you are still thinking about Bella."

"Then don't ask," I growled as we sat in homeroom. The principal was making the morning announcements. Nothing really new was added, just an announcement reminding everyone about the tryouts for the Christmas Cantata and competition between the Freshman/Sophomores and Juniors/Seniors would start on Wednesday and go until Friday. Not that anyone needed reminding. There were posters everywhere and it was the talk of the school. Who would win in each showdown? Seniors silently wishing that they could win just once in their four years.

The week pretty much went the same and it was boring. Wednesday rolled around and all us Cullen kids sitting at our normal lunch table with our prop lunches. All of a sudden Alice gets really quiet and her eyes ghost over blankly. I have the privilege of seeing first hand what she sees.

_***Alice's vision***_

_We are sitting in the auditorium watching our fellow classmates' tryout. A young woman stands and goes over to the Ms. Brandt. She is handed a microphone and starts heading towards the stage. She stops and turns back to Ms. Brandt handing the microphone back with an apologetic look on her face._

_Wait, my mind calls out. That's Bella._

_There was more, but Alice was singing now and effective blocking me from seeing anymore._

_***End vision***_

I share a knowing look with Alice while the others try to find out what she saw. I shake my head silently telling her not tell them. "Emmett, truth or dare," she says suddenly, taking the others by surprise at the question.

"Dare, of course," Emmett replies.

A wicked grin appears on Alice's face as she starts singing in her mind to keep me out. "Friday you, Edward, and Jasper will be trying out for the cantata. The dare is you have to sing the song that Rose and I pick out. You will find out then what song."

We stayed away from the tryouts the next two days. When Friday rolled around, Alice reminded us of the dare and told us that we would find out what song during the tryouts.

School was again boring. My biology teacher pulled me aside after class and once again accused me of cheating because I had once again aced the test. I flat out told him that I did not cheat but yet again he did not believe me. I called Carlisle and told him to except another call from Mr. Banter.

The final bell rang and I made my way slowly to the auditorium catching up with my brothers and sisters along the way. We were the last to enter and took our seats. Ms. Brandt was explaining to the newcomers the way that tryouts would work. "If you want to tryout, just bring your sheet music or player up and I will either playing or hook up to the sound system." With that tryouts began. We sat and listened to for awhile before Alice turned and quietly announced what Emmett, Jasper, and I would be singing. We groaned when she told us it was the Jonas Brothers' the Year 3000 handing us a CD.

Emmett and Jasper quietly discussed what to do knowing that I would go along with anything just to get it over with. Alice again turned to us and said, "Come on you three, Rose and I dared you to get up there and sing. You are running out of time and you do not want to know what we have planned if you fail in completing the dare."

"Come now, Alice," I responded, "You can honestly want us to go up there and sing the song you two picked out." Oops, I forgot. No one messes with or refutes Alice. Her eyes shot draggers as she silently yelled at me. _So help me, Edward. If you do not get up there, you car will get a fresh coat of paint._

That was all it took and she knew that I would not let her took my car. I grabbed Emmett and Jasper by the collars and walked quickly, yet slowly, to the stage. Emmett stopped and gave Ms. Brandt the CD and told her which track.

Once we were all ready Ms. Brandt hit play. We had fun with the song, as none of us really wanted to be in the cantata. We all stopped singing suddenly when Emmett's mic was snatched from his hand. A beautiful alto filled the room with the rest of the bridge.

The music stopped after that. The whole room was in awe.

"Ms. Swan and Cullen boys, would you mind doing that again from the beginning."

"I am not sure about that," Bella started to say and was interrupted by Alice.

"Rose and I will join you, if it would make it easier for you." She reluctantly nodded her agreement not knowing what to say.

"Okay, girls, jump in at anytime," Ms. Brandt said.

The music started again and we boys started singing. The girls jumped in at the same spot again Bella had previously copying us guys. The music did not stop this time but continued on with Bella and I singing together at times.

I was in complete awe when we finished. It was amazing despite the burning of my throat with want and need.

Ms. Brandt joined us on stage and once the clapping ceased, announced the lead singers. "Our lead singers, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," said pointing to Bella and I.

I watched as Bella's eyes grew wide and heard Alice rushed whisper, "She going to faint." I was the closest to Bella and easily caught her as she fell backwards.

Everyone gasped and started gathering in front of the stage. Ms. Brandt knelt beside me and Bella and a Star Commander Officer was quickly on the stage. "Is she already," the officer asked.

"I think so. Just shocked I believe, that is, if I interpreted her face correctly before she collapsed," I replied.

I looked back down at Bella just as her eyes opened. "Hello there," I said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and looked around as a blush stole across her face when she saw everyone watching.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is my longest yet. Comment if you like this story. Let me know if there is something you don't understand or don't like something. Again, I write for myself but if you have any ideas of how I can make this story better, please let me know, and I will consider your ideas. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and only makes the story better. Never heard of constructive criticism, well it is this – tell what you don't like and follow that with something that you like. **


	4. Chapter 4 Confusing Feelings

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

Chapter Four – Confusing Feelings

* * *

BPOV

_Me. Lead. Vocals. Nooooo! How did that happen? Why me?_

I felt myself falling and waited for the impact I knew was coming but it never came. I felt cool arms wrap themselves around me waist and gently ease me down. I waited a few moments and listened to what was going on around me. I heard Daniela ask someone if I was alright. Then I heard a velvety and musical voice reply. I was so focused on the voice that I did not hear the reply.

I slowly opened my eyes and peered up into gorgeous golden eyes. Wait! Golden eyes. I have seen those before. I ranked my brain for when and was coming up with nothing. A blush stole across my face as I stared, finally looked away and notice everyone in front of the stage. A deeper blush appeared.

"I'm fine," I said struggling to get up. The hands at my waist tightened hold me in place. "Really, I am fine," I assured the person holding me.

"Are you sure?"

Ah that voice again. I looked back up at the eyes and felt my heart beat erratically. _Stop it,_ I chided myself. _You are engaged._

_True enough._ My mind responded._ To a young man you have only met once. Do you really want to go through with the arrange marriage?_

_No, not at all but I resolved two years ago to go through with it and give my heart to this gentleman. It is what my clan wants for me._

_What about the prophecy? Does it not vaguely state who you are to marry?_

I stopped my inner-thoughts before I could think about what the prophecy said. The prophecy was apparently wrong or the clan would not have gone against it when they arranged who I was to marry. And come to think, why did this archaic practice still exist? _Stop it!_ I again told myself. I hate these feelings and the person that brought them about.

"Yes, I sure, I am fine," I told the eyes. The hands hold me helped me up before leaving my waist. I immediately missed them. Chiding myself once again, I turned my attention to Ms. Brandt. "Why me," I asked her.

"Did you not see how everyone reacted when you performed? There was an energy that screamed excitement. You have an amazing voice and it needs to be at the forefront of the show. What do you say? Will you be the lead female vocals?"

I was about to refuse when I remember my resolve to try for the sake of my godfather and the counselor. "I guess, but I reserve the right to back out at anytime no questions asked. Is that alright?"

I deduced the Ms. Brandt was informed of my situation and nodded her agreement. "In the case that Ms. Swan backs out, Ms. Webber will replace her. Ms. Webber is that alright with you?"

"Of course, Ms. Brandt," a girl directly in front of me said giving me a smile. I immediately like her and hoped we would become fast friends.

Ms. Brandt continued by thanking everyone, announcing the ensemble, rehearsal schedule for each grade level, and finally for rehearsal schedule for the Juniors and Seniors special joint performances. With that everyone was released to go. Ms. Brandt handed me the sheet she had read from that contained all the information. I thank her and made to leave being stopped in my attempt to escape.

"Hi, Bella," a girl said, I didn't know anyone knew my name or that I preferred Bella. "I'm Angela Webber. I was wondering if you would like to join someone us at my house for a movie. It will mostly be Juniors and Seniors. It is a yearly tradition after tryouts and joint rehearsal, a way to get to know who you will be performing with."

I looked to Daniela, who smiled encouragingly at me, before responding. Not giving it a second thought, "I would like that, Angela. Oh and thanks for agreeing to be my musical understudy."

"Think nothing of it. You have a beautiful voice, by the way. Do you need a ride or do you have your own car," she asked politely.

"I need a ride, let me just go and talk with my teacher," I said not wanting to anyone to know who Daniela was really. "What time do you think we will be done," I asked turning.

"That depends on how many movies we watch." I nodded and walked over to the counselor.

"I guess you already know that I was invited to watch movies with everyone."

"Of course, Bella, and can I say that I am proud of you. You accomplished something big today. Go have fun and make some friends. Call me or Charlie and we will come and pick you up," with that she waved my off to a waiting Angela.

CPOV

When Daniela told me that Bella tryout out, I was ecstatic even more so when I found out that she was ask to be one of two lead vocals. What really shocked me was the fact that she at someone house to watch movies.

"Charlie, you should have been there," Daniela was telling me. "One minute she was sitting next to me having failed to reach the stage once today and the next she was grabbing a mic from one of the boys on stage and singing. Everyone was in awe. The Ms. Brandt asked if she and the boys would start over. She was a little hesitant but when two other girls said they would help her and agreed to start over. When the song was over the whole place was a roar of applauds. She collapsed, though, when Ms. Brandt announced her and one of the boys as leads," she continued to say.

I gave her a questioning look. "Oh, don't give me that look. Isabella said she was fine and agreed to be lead vocals but insisted on an out clause, much to dismay."

"What is this clause," I found myself asking.

"Not sure exactly, but Isabella only agreed if she could have the right to back out with no questions asked. I don't think she is ready to take the step and put herself back in the spotlight, but at least she is trying," she said with a shrug before sipping at her tea.

Taking a sip myself I ponder at this. I was happy she was trying and a little sad. "Daniela, what if I arranged for them to perform at the Scottish embassy in Seattle? Do you think Isabella would perform there?" I had told Daniela long ago that is where Isabella had first picked up a mic when she was four and sung Phil Collins version of "I Just Can't Wait to be King". It was hilarious and wonderful at the same time. Isabella had seen the movie at a friend's house and begged her grandfather for the movie. He surprised her with both the movie and an MP3 player with the soundtrack on it. It was amazing how fast she learned the songs. She had marched up to the DJ and asked if she could she the song at a Clan function. He announced her after handing her a mic. I smiled at the memory.

"I don't see why not. Isn't the embassy looking for students to come and perform at the beginning of December anyway?"

"That's why I asked. The annual Christmas dinner is the first Saturday and her grandfather always attends. And him being the top ambassador, I am sure he will agree and let the Forks' students perform. I'll give him a call later this evening since it is still early morning in Scotland."

EPOV

I overheard, well if that is not the understatement of the century, Angela ask Bella to come to the annual Junior/Seniors' movie night that celebrates the making of the cantata. I turned to the others and informed them that we would be going once I heard Bella say she would go.

Alice gave me a knowing smile. _Right_, she already knew we would be going. _Damn little pixie and her abilities._

_You like her, don't you._ I heard Jasper ask.

_Ah, my lit' bro has his first crush. _Emmett threw my way.

I turned my attention to Alice and she was just singing _I just can't wait to be king._ _Lion King, how strange!_

Rosalie thoughts mirror that of Emmett's and Jasper's, but there was something more to her thoughts. _I can't believe it, Edward, a human. Really, Edward, she is not like us._

I ignored my brothers and sisters thoughts. I did not care. I hated Bella for making me wanting her so much and for helping me make lead. The goal was to just do the dare and that is it, but no, Bella had to grab Emmett's mic and mimic our moves while singing.

I knew deep down that I could not back out. I was not a coward; I would just have to take extra precautions. Hunt nightly. Fortify myself per say just so that I could stand being around her. I hoped it would help. I would talk to Carlisle tonight and ask for advice.

We followed Angela and the others to the Webber house. Everyone was a little surprised to see the mysterious Cullen's but accepted the fact that we were apart of the show and had a right to be here.

Ms. Brandt had also decided to join us, I noticed. No consequence. Then I met Bella's eye, she gave me a look that spoke hatred. I knew my eyes spoke the same. Ms. Brandt must of sensed the tension and spoke to the group. "I know that it is not my place to be here tonight, but Ms. Webber invited me. Seeing as the two leads will be performing some songs that are about love at Christmastime and don't know each, I suggest that they sit together at each rehearsal and any informal get together. I trust each of you to see that that happens," she finished with a smile.

Bella's and my eyes snapped to look at Ms. Brandt in disbelief. "I don't think that will be necessary," I said.

"Completely unnecessary," Bella said at the same time.

"Come on, Bella," Angela said to her, "be a good sport. This is part of the tradition. The two leads have to appear be totally into each other."

Bella sighed, what a lovely sound. I need to stop thinking that way. "If it is the tradition then so be it," she said coming towards the five of us. "Which one of you is Edward," she asked.

She gasped inaudibly when Jasper pushed me forward. "I guess I should introduce myself. I Bella, Bella Swan," she said extending her hand.

I took it briefly and let it drop with a gruff, "Edward Cullen."

"Edward, Bella," Angela called to us, "You two take the loveseat. Everyone else get settled in and I'll start the first movie."

Once everybody had settled down, Angela again addressed everyone. "Again, as per tradition, we will start off with the 1947 classic _Miracle on 34th Street_. After that it doesn't matter what we watch. Who wants to host next Friday's movie night," she asked. Someone raised the hand, "Thanks, Mike. Okay, next week the Newton house same time." And with that she started the movie.

BPOV

I could believe what I just heard. I would have to sit next to at every rehearsal and any other get together I went attended. I should just excuse myself and call Charlie to come and pick me up. That all changed when Angela said it was all tradition and some other babble. _Okay, Bella, how bad can it be to sit next to the boy?_ I relented and walked over to the three boys and the two girls that were on the stage with me. One of them had to be Edward.

One of the boys pushed Edward towards me. I gasped as I took him in. He had messy, and might I say, sexy bronze hair and golden eyes. So this is who caught me. As he shook my hand a brief shot of electricity went up my arm. His voice was again so familiar to me and yet I could not place it.

We both moved to sit where Angela told us and soon was watching the traditional movie. I cried a little towards the end when the court decreed that Santa was not guilty. Once the movie was over, I stood to stretch and asked where the bathroom was. Once in the safety of the bathroom and after relieving myself, I sent a quick message to Charlie.

When I returned I sat once again by Edward loathing the closeness between us. Angela next popped in _Elf_. I had not seen it before and did not really enjoy it. Not really my type of movie. It soon ended and as I was about to call Charlie someone placed a hand on my shoulder. "I can give you a ride home," someone said. Turning I saw that I do not know the boy.

"Mike Newton," he said as introduction extended his hand.

"Pleasure," I said. I knew he must know who I am and did not feel inclined to introduce myself.

"So how bout that ride," Mike asked again.

I was panicking. He reminded me too much of what I had witnessed. I looked around for an escape but he blocked the only escape route. I didn't know what to do and I knew I was on the verge of breaking down.

"There you are, Bella," Edward said behind Mike. "Are you ready to go?"

Mike looked between Edward and I before backing up and letting me pass. I moved quickly passed him and towards the front door with Edward behind me.

"Thanks, Edward," I said once we were outside. "You do not have to really give me a ride. My godfather would be move than happy to pick me up but you could wait with me."

"I don't mind, Bella," he responded leading me to his car. "It will give us the opportunity to get to know each other." Opening the door for me he stood aside to let me climb in, shutting the door gently behind me. It did not take him long to climb in next to me. "So, where to," he asked.

"Star Commander front gate. That is as far as you will be able to go at this late hour. Do you know the way or…"

"I know where to go," he responded politely cutting her off. "Sorry," he said with the hint of guilt showing in his voice, "I was raised better and should not have interrupted."

"No apology needed," I said turning slightly to face him, inviting conversation.

Edward looked quickly over at me before asking, "So, Bella, why haven't I seen you in school?"

"I am home schooled right now but my godfather made arrangements with the high school so that, if I chose, could join in on some of the extra-circular activities. Until two days ago I didn't want to. He, in a way, laid a guilt trip on me and I consent to go to tryouts. I never intended to actually go on stage, but, I don't know. Something made me get up there today," I said hoping he would not see my blush.

"How do you like be schooled at home," he asked next.

"It is boring at times, but I enjoy it a little."

"Would you mind if I asked why are you being home schooled?"

That question hit a nerve and I was not sure how to respond. I never imagined that I would be having remotely anything close to this conversation. "Do you mind if I don't answer that right now."

He looked at my again with a quizzical look on his face. "Fair enough," his said giving me a crooked smile. "Next question, how long have you lived in Forks?"

I noticed that we were stopped in front of the gate already. I looked back at Edward and to the gate again. _Impossible._ I ignored the feeling I just felt and answered his question. "I moved in with the Commander, my godfather Charlie, six months ago. Don't ask why, I will not answer that question either," I said giving him a slight smile. "I better be going. I'll see you Monday. Goodnight," I said putting my hand on the door handle.

"Let me help you," he said. I was about to protest but he was already halfway around the car.

"Thank you," I said as I took his hand. "Well, good night again."

"Good night, Bella," he said as I walked towards the guardhouse and showed them my pass.

I walked the short distance to the officer's quarter and made my way up to the top floor. "Charlie, I'm home," I said entering, knowing he was still up.

"How was it?"

"Not bad," I found myself saying. "Do you mind if I pop to Scotland? There is something that I need to check out in the library."

"It is awfully late, Isabella. Can it wait until morning and I will go with you?"

"No, this really can't wait. I need to know the answer now and would really like to go alone. I might not be back until late tomorrow."

"Alright, just be careful and be sure to let your grandfather know you are there."

"I will, Charlie, I promise. Let Daniela know."

He told me that he would and with that I made my way to my room to get my fused glassed rainbow flecked pendant. Putting it on my necklace around my neck, I snapped my fingers and was instantly in Scotland and the hidden library.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is my longest to date, over 3,000 words. Comment if you like this story. Let me know if there is something you don't understand or don't like something. Again, I write for myself but if you have any ideas of how I can make this story better, please let me know, and I will consider your ideas. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and only makes the story better. Never heard of constructive criticism, well it is this – tell what you don't like and follow that with something that you like. The link to all pendants mentioned so far is on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Prophecy

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

Chapter Five – The Prophecy

EPOV

When Jasper told me that Bella was sending off panic waves I looked over my shoulder to see her cornered by Mike. I focused my abilities immediately on his thoughts.

_If I can just get her alone, I would have my way with her._

I did not like that. I turned back to Jasper asking with my eyes how she was feeling now.

_Man, she is really panicking and could breakdown at any minute. She must have gone through something really bad._

_Edward. _It was Alice. _You need to offer her a ride. I have played out the scenarios._ Alice quickly showed me. _As you can see, they all end with her breaking down but the last one where you interrupt. Go quickly, Edward, or this will not be pretty._

I made my way quickly over to where Mike had Isabella cornered. "There you are, Bella," I said, "Are you ready to go?"

Mike gave me a sinister look before looking back at Bella, who luckily nodded. He backed up letting her pass. She moved quickly passed him and towards the front door with me following.

"Thanks, Edward," she said once we were outside blushing slightly. Oh how I love that blush. "You do not have to really give me a ride. My godfather would be more than happy to pick me up but you could wait with me."

"I don't mind, Bella," I responded leading her to my car. "It will give us the opportunity to get to know each other." Opening the door for her I stood aside to let herclimb in, shutting the door gently once she was settled. It did not take me long to climb in next to me. "So, where to," I asked.

"Star Commander front gate. That is as far as you will be able to go at this late hour. Do you know the way or…"

"I know where to go," I responded politely cutting her off. I knew better. Hell, I was raised better. "Sorry," I said with the hint of guilt showing in my voice, "I was raised better and should not have interrupted."

"No apology needed," she said turning slightly to face me, inviting conversation. I started the car and drove off leaving my brothers and sisters to fend for themselves. Alice would explain and hopefully they would understand.

I asked Bella trivial question and she politely answered each one until I asked her why she was being home schooled. She politely declined to answer. I must have hit a nerve.

We arrived at the front gate all too soon and I had so many questions. She looked confused and looked between the gate and me before answering my final question. Bidding me good night she went to exit the car. I quickly stopped her and before she could protest got out of the car and helped her out.

Bidding me good night once again she walked to the guardhouse producing a pass and showed it to him.

It's time to seek out Carlisle and talk with him. He at the hospital tonight and won't mind if I stop by.

BPOV

After I retrieve my pendant, the key to the library, I snapped my fingers concentrating on the hidden library in Scotland. The alarm immediately went off. Luckily I was right next to the keypad. I quickly punched in the code affectively shut it off. I picked up the phone next to it and spoke to the guard letting them know I was in the library. I then asked to speak with my grandfather.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather. Just letting you know that I am here."

"Bella, what a surprise," he said on the other end. "How long will you be here?"

"Until tomorrow night or when I find what I am seeking. I need some answers and hope that the library holds them."

"Come and see me when you get a chance."

I promised him I would before setting the receiver down. He and Charlie were the only constants that I had in life now. My aunts and uncles were sporadically in and out of my life that I could not keep up.

I knew that the library held the answers and my grandfather knew that. I just couldn't let him know what I was seeking because there was not telling who was listening. The phone was an open communication line and anyone in the keep could pick up and ring any room or listen to any conversation. I would speak to him before I leave and fill him in on my confusing as I was starting to question the actions of the clan council and the marriage they had arranged.

I went directly to the center of the room where the Alter was. Placing my hand over the book, I commanded with my mind for it to open. It opened to the prophecy, my prophecy. My grandmother had received it after I was bore. It held the key to who I was and what I was. I began to read.

_***The Prophecy***_

_Isabella Marie Swan born of Renee Susan McCullough on the September 13, 2214. Isabella is a very unique little girl and will be the key to bringing together three worlds. Those worlds will appear in this prophecy as Isabella grows and learns. As her grandmother, I can only hope that she will be receiving of all the gifts that are rightfully hers…_

_***Prophecy paused***_

There is nothing really new after this statement of facts. The prophecy goes on the say what gifts are rightfully mine. The power to discern if someone lies to me being the only one that I have currently, besides the ability to transport myself with the snap of my finger. I continued reading coming across something new, that I have never read before.

_***Prophecy continues***_

_Isabella has gone through some trying times and is right now confused. Questioning the clan and what they have arranged on her behalf a year after her birth. As her grandmother, I fought against this knowing the hidden secrets of this prophecy. The council at the time of my fight knew of the hidden secrets, but did not believe they would come to pass. She will in time learn the truth and will fight the clan council to reverse what they have done. She will have powerful proof to support her._

_Isabella, I know that you are confused right now. Seek out this prophecy often and trust yourself. New and exciting abilities are about to be sent your way. Oh and don't let the council assign you a new temporary protector. I trust that Charlie has fought against this for a while. You will understand soon, I promise._

_***Prophecy ends***_

The prophecy has for the first time added to itself and I read on for a bit and nothing else was new. I wonder what abilities I will have to keep secret now. I felt my eyes growing heavy and my question was answered. I knew I would have to go along with the clan's wishes a little longer where my marriage is concerned. I made a mental note to check it again when Charlie and I came for the four day break at the end of November. That was only two week away. I would next check it during the Christmas festivities.

I went to the small cot that was in the library for me and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of Edward and I singing together.

_***Dream***_

_Music filled the air and I was happy for the first time in seven months. Edward was standing behind me as we started to sing "Baby it's Cold Outside". He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head back against his shoulder suppressing the urge to sigh. I stepped out of his embrace when I sang "This evening has been" and just as he sand "Been hoping that you'd drop in" and looked lovingly into his golden eyes._

_Turning to the audience at the conclusion of the song, I made eye contact with Kameron, anger and heart-ache filled me. I couldn't be in the same room with him any longer. I had to get out of here. But what about the rest of the show, a part of me asked. Can you really flee?_

_I knew the answer was a resounding no. I had sucked it up this far, I could see this performance through to the end. I lifted the mic up as a song popped into my head…_

_***End Dream***_

I woke with a start to find that it was early morning. I sat up and held my head between my hands. "What was that?" The dream was still running through my mind and it was then that I heard my grandmother's soothing voice.

_Isabella, my dear child, you need to write your dream down._

I felt like I was losing my mind. My grandmother has been deceased for almost two years now. "Grandmother, is that you," I asked to thin air.

_Yes, my child. Has no one ever told you the mystery of this library?_

I shook my head and said no.

_Ah, then allow me. Only you and your protector can enter this room, along with the historian. Here you can speak with me._

I jumped when I felt a hand brush my hair and looking I saw my grandmother. "Impossible."

_No, Isabella, not impossible. As I said this room is a mystery. You will soon learn how much of a mystery. Now you must write down your dream and here these will help you understand what you will experience from time to time._

A book floated towards me and landed in my lap. Two other books also found a home on my lap.

_You can take these from the library and when you need them no longer, they will return. Wonderful and confusing times are coming, trust yourself and talk to those who love you. I will be with you always; remember that._

She disappeared after that leaving me alone and very much confused but I did as she asked. I went over to the desk and pulled out a blank journal and starting writing. I included more than my dream, placing my question and answer in the journal. I felt a little less confused after doing so. When I was done, my stomach growled. _Time to find the kitchen_, I thought to myself.

I armed the library's alarm and left the room. I would not be going back this visit. Delicious smells filled the air as I drew nearer the great hall. My stomach growled again with the thought of being feed. Entering the great hall, I went straight for the raised dais joining my grandfather and his guests. A plate was instantly placed in front of me and I dug in. I cannot remember the last time I was so hungry and paced myself.

"Ah, Isabella," my grandfather started. "I did not think we would be seeing you so soon this morning."

The same old ruse; I smiled at my grandfather. "You know what they say. The only way to beat jetlag is to rise with the sun."

His hearty laughter was joined by the others at the table. I again smiled feeling at ease with the laughter instead of the embarrassment I would normally feel had it been anyone else.

"Now, gentlemen, I must be excusing myself. Many things to take care of today and you should know. Isabella, care to walk with me," he asked noting that I had finished.

We exited the great hall with haste. Haste was the normal pace for my grandfather and for the Lord of the keep. "So, did you find what you were looking for?'

"Aye, Grandfather, that I very well did," I said following in with the local brogue with ease. "And I need to be telling you why I came. Be there a place we can speak without being overheard," I knew there was but this was all put of the ruse he and I had used for years.

He led me to his private study allowing me to pass before him. Closing the door behind him and securing it, we both sat in front of the silent fireplace. "Grandfather, I have begun to question the clan council's decision on whom I am to marry. I believe that they have betrayed not only me but the whole clan with their decision."

"Lass, sound just as your grandmother did the day the decision was made. It went against the very prophecy she herself wrote but your mother was adamant that the prophecy was wrong and urge the council to arrange the marriage."

"What exactly is the prophecy?"

"I wish I could be telling you, Isabella, but I fear I cannot. You will learn in time who you are meant to marry. It is a good sign that you are questioning but that begs the question why now? I had thought it would be still a good many years before you questioned the council."

I told my grandfather about Edward and the feeling I had had just after meeting him. "There is just something about him, Grandfather, that draws me to him. I not be knowing quite what that be."

"Have you spoken to Charlie about this?"

"Nay, I came straight here after Edward dropped me off last eve. But what advice could Charlie give me other than 'Stay the course, Isabella. Do as the council wishes. Don't go and stir up something that could destroy the clan.' What kind of advice would that be I ask you? It goes against the very grain of what was revealed to my last eve in the prophecy."

"That it does, lass, but see reason in it. Stay the course, for now. Do as the council wishes, for now. Don't go and stir up something that could destroy the clan until you have solid proof that the council is wrong. Talk to him about what you are feeling, he just might surprise you."

"I give you that there is wisdom in it when put that way and I will try to talk with him," I said with a glance at my watch. "I best be going. We have spoken for nearly four hours and there is much that I have to do at home before Monday's practice."

"Aye, Charlie, called and told me. I am happy that you are singing again. He also asked me to arrange for your troupe to come and perform at the embassy next month. Would you like that?"

"It really is not my decision, Grandfather. I will perform, maybe, if Ms. Brandt tells us we are to perform there."

My grandfather nodded that he understood and I stood, gave him a kiss and hug before setting in my mind where I wanted to be and snapped my fingers.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some of the prophecy about Isabella revealed. Does Edward have something to do with the prophecy? Added to favorites and keep reading to find out the answer.**

**Leave a comment if you like this story. Comments do not drive whether or not I post new chapter. Comments are nice but I write for me.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Voice from the Past

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

* * *

Chapter Six – A Voice from the Past

EPOV

I arrived at the hospital ten minutes after dropping off Bella. I went directly to Carlisle's office knowing he would be there at some point in his twelve hour shift. It didn't matter how long I would have to wait, I really needed to talk to him about what I was feeling.

Carlisle was my father for all intents and purposes and I trusted his advice like I would if he really was my father. He has seen me through some troubled times. When he first changed me, I rebelled against him and his way of life. After some time I calmed and returned to him learning to control my hunger and live off the blood of animals.

Carlisle wondered in an hour later. "Edward, son, what do I owe this pleasure to," he asked sitting behind his desk.

"I need some advice."

"About," he prodded.

I ran my hand through my hair. _How do I phrase this?_ "I made the Christmas Cantata as lead vocals," I started.

"That's wonderful," Carlisle responded.

"Well, this is this girl who is also made lead and I want to kill her."

"Are you trying to say that she is _la tua cantante_, your singer?"

I chuckled once without humor. "I believe that is what I am saying. There is one problem though, I cannot read her thoughts."

Carlisle appeared to be deep in thought on this only his thoughts betrayed him. _I wonder why, Edward._

I shrugged at this thought. "So, what do I do? I have to sit next to her at every rehearsal and all the informal gatherings. How do I my hunger for her blood?"

_Alice and hunting often. _Were Carlisle's only thoughts. Yes, Alice plus nightly hunts would help me. Alice would be able to warn me if I would be a danger to Bella.

"Thanks, Carlisle, I won't take anymore of you time. I had best going home and face the firing squad," I said with a bemused laugh. "I left the others at the Webber's to take Bella home and then came here."

"They will understand, Edward. You have done so much for them."

Carlisle was right once again. My siblings were more than understanding and did not mind the fact that I had left them. "Alice told us why, Edward," Jasper said. "If you did not step in there is no knowing what Mike would have done to her when he had her alone."

I shuddered at the mere thought. I left the others prepared to hunt. I called for Alice to join me needing to talk to her. _Edward, I already know you want me to keep a watch out for you. I've got you back. I don't see you hurting Bella. You just need to trust yourself and in time you will._

BPOV

It was early morning when I appeared back in my room in Forks. Knowing that Charlie would not be up for a few more hours, I pulled out my laptop to check my email. I had a few messages from my friends in Indiana and replied that I was doing fine leaving out that I had made the cantata. They really didn't need to know that. As I was about to logout another message came through. I opened it and was livid at the images it contained and let out a scream.

Charlie came rushing into my room moments later. "Isabella, what's wrong?"

All I could do was point to the screen where the images danced before my eyes. Charlie quickly closed the screen and turned to me. "Who sent you that message?"

_Who indeed?_ I could not remember. I just stared at Charlie. "Its okay, Isabella," he said pulling me into his warm embrace. "I am going to take you laptop for now and have one of the security officers look into who sent the message."

I nodded my agreement. It was time to change my email address once again. "Charlie, would it be possible for Jaurdena could set me up a secure email account? I know Daniela mention the possibility when I first arrived and now I wish I would have taken her up on that offer."

"I will see what I can do," Charlie responded with a smile. "I think with this email, they will allow it," he added ruffling my hair. "When did you get back," he asked as we walked out of my bedroom.

"About an hour ago, I found what I was looking for and though I don't agree with all that I found I know that the time will come to action," I said before explaining what was added to the prophecy and what happened when I woke. I am glad that Charlie knows of the prophecy concerning me and that I can talk to him.

He listened patiently and agreed that waiting would be for the best. "You do not have the proof you need to go against the council's wishes," he said. I was on the verge of tears upon hearing that. I thought he would support me; I never thought he wouldn't. "If you have the proof by the time we leave, then I will support you in this," he said sensing my trepidation about not having his support.

"Fine, I'll wait," I responded with defeat. "Hopefully I will have the proof."

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you had consented to the council's wishes two years ago."

"I did and at the time felt it was right. I even consulted the prophecy one last time. Now, I am not so sure that if the council was right by me and the rest of the clan by arranging my marriage." I was not about to go into further detail about the strange feeling that came over me just by shaking Edward's hand.

Luckily Charlie didn't press me for me. I was a lot like him in the respect. We both knew when it was time to back off and give each other space. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day," he asked me.

"I thought that after I meet with Daniela, I would go to the simulation deck and create somewhere I can get my voice back up to speed. It has been a long time since I have sung that I am afraid I will hurt my voice if I don't take it slow. There is no telling what songs Ms. Brandt has in mind," I said getting up.

"Try program Swan One," Charlie said to me. "I think it would be exactly what you want."

I thanked him and left to dress before going to visit with the counselor.

_Later in the day_

My time with Daniela went pretty quick. She asked me how I felt about being named lead and if I had fun with my fellow performers after tryouts. I really hadn't given much thought about I how really felt and had told her so. As for if I had fun, I really did; it really felt great being around other teenagers.

I spent the next two hours on the simulation deck. Charlie was right, I did like the program. It was just what I would have created myself. It was an old-time looking recording studio. Almost like the studio where Aerosmith recorded. I knew for previous experience in a simulation suite I could tell the computer exactly what I wanted and it would provide my request. All I asked for was microphone and stand, a stool, and background music that I had written some time ago. I started out slow and built my way up.

I was exhausted when I had finished but I was satisfied to know that my voice was still as good as I remembered. It was not even close to what it was when I stopped singing but I knew with practice it would be just as great, maybe even better. I stopped by the cafeteria and got a bottle of water and made my way back to the quarters I shared with Charlie.

Glancing at the phone, I noticed we had a message. Pressing play, I listened. _Isabella, run, hide. Don't stop running until you know no one is following you._ Danielle's, my guardian, voice shut to me. _Run if you can, Isabella, I will find you. You will never get away from me._ I couldn't place the voice as I ran from the quarters with tears streaming down my face. I didn't know when I was going, I just knew I had to get as far way as I could get.

I collided with someone and there arms wound around me, holding me to them. I let out a scream before passing out. I woke an hour later in the hospital not knowing how I had gotten there.

"How is she doing, Dr. Cullen," Charlie asked. "I got hear I soon as I could get away."

"My son, Edward, brought her in. He was on his way to visit and get to know her better before Monday's rehearsal. She ran into him in her haste to get away from someone or something. He brought her straight to me not knowing where else to take her," a calming voice responded and I could only guess that it was Dr. Cullen. "Any idea what she was running from?"

"I'm not sure. Everything is locked down at the Star Commander base until we find out. I have a feeling she will not feel safe until we get to the bottom of whatever scared her. I just don't know where she will stay," it almost sound like he said that last part to himself, but Dr. Cullen responded.

"I am just about to get off and sure my wife and children would not mind if Isabella stays with us for a few days."

I could just imagine the look on Charlie's face. I bet it resemble mine at this moment. Total disbelief. "I'm not sure if that would be for the best. I could always send her up to stay with Captain Carlton until Monday."

No don't send me up there. I wanted to say but did not want to let them know I was awake just yet. Don't get me wrong, Captain Carlton was really nice and loved me as his own daughter, but I did want to be in Space for who knows how long.

"Let's see what Isabella has to say about this." Thank you Dr. Cullen I said silently to myself. "She should be coming around soon." Oh no, here they come. I feigned sleep and when the stopped by the bedside I slowly blinked me eyes as if get my bearings.

"Where am," I asked dumbly, of course I knew I was at the local hospital having heard their conversation. Charlie replied sweetly and asked what I remember before fainting. _Everything but the face of the caller._ I wanted to say. Instead saying, "Digital v-mail same as the e-mail message." I was being cryptic not wanting Dr. Cullen to know what really had me terrified and running.

"Well get to the bottom of this," Charlie whispered to me. I noticed that Dr. Cullen had busied himself with my chart.

"Well, Isabella," Dr. Cullen started turning his attention to me.

"Bella," I interrupted.

"Okay, Bella," he said with a smile. "Let's see if we can get you out of here; if you would just follow my finger with your eyes trying not to move your head." I did as instructed knowing he was just checking to make sure I didn't have a concussion.

"There is no sign of concussion but that doesn't mean you don't have one. If you experience any dizziness or nausea, I want you to come back or tell someone." I nodded my agreement and he continued. "Now it has come to my attention that you might not want to go back to the Star Commander base until they find what ever scared you in the first place. I like to offer to you the option of staying with me and my family."

Was this doctor for real? I bowed my head and noticed that the pendant I was wearing was glowing a faint green. _It has never done that before. I wonder what it means._

_Isabella. _My grandmother's voice._ It means that you can trust the person as they are telling you the truth. They are not trying to deceive you. They truly want to help._

My grandmother has never steered me wrong._ This must be what the prophecy meant by new abilities._

_One of many, my dear child. The pendant and books will help in further training you. You will not always need the pendant to guide you. You will one day see that you can not only discern who lies to you but much more, like who you can always trust. Now you best not keep them waiting any longer._

I smiled at that. How did my grandmother know? "I would like that, Dr. Cullen." Oops, the look on Charlie's face says it all. I should know the name of the doctor as I was not told.

"Alright, let me just finish up here and get you checked out. Charlie, if you would follow me."

Half an hour later I was released from the hospital and was on my way to with Dr. Cullen. "Dr. Cullen, does your family know you are bringing me home with you?"

"Carlisle, please; and yes they know. The guestroom should be ready when we arrive.

Next stop, the Cullen house; I'm not so sure about this but it has to be better than not knowing if I am stay or not with Charlie. I trust he will catch whoever the caller was.

Carlisle's POV

I was glad that Bella agreed to stay with us. After getting her checked out, I made a quick call home already knowing Alice would have seen who I was bringing home once Bella had agreed. This would give me a chance to see for myself what Edward spoke of last evening.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Ah, how the plot thickens! And when even got a Carlisle point of view; I hope to have at least one more from his POV and the other Cullen's as well. Who is it that is terrorizing Bella and why can't she place the voice with a face? Added to favorites and alerts so you can keep reading to find out the answer.**

**Leave a comment if you like this story. Comments do not drive whether or not I post new chapter. Comments are nice but I write for me.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Cullen’s

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – The Cullen's

EPOV

Carlisle was nearing the house and he was not alone. I turned towards Alice with a questioning look.

_He is bringing Bella to stay with us for a few days. Can't see why. But it will be great to have Bella staying with us for however long. There is just something about her I can't see yet. I see something but it is still fuzzy as if something hasn't been decided yet._

"Does Jasper know?"

"Not to worry, Edward, I told him and he will not harm Bella."

I heard the car come to a stop out front and looked towards the door, bracing myself. _Edward, you too will not harm her. That much I can see._

"Thanks, Alice." The whole family knew of my trepidation when it came to being anywhere near Bella but no one like Alice and Jasper. Carlisle knew somewhat because I what I told him but Alice and Jasper just had there own way of knowing what I was feeling. Alice could see it through here visions and Jasper could feel it. I was glad to have Alice watching out for me but I was worried about Jasper. He didn't have the control of his appetite yet. But had trust in Alice's ability.

BPOV

I don't know what I was expecting but the house that Carlisle pulled up to was not at all what I thought. The majority of it was glass walls. I didn't know what to say.

"Welcome, Bella," Carlisle said from next to me.

Finally finding my voice, I said, "You have a lovely home and I haven't even seen the inside."

Carlisle chuckled as he stepped out of the car. I followed his example and got out also. "Charlie will be bringing you some things later," he said as we walked towards the front door. "Anything you need, just ask."

I was greeted by the spiky hair girl, who had volunteered to sing with me, when she opened the door. "Hi, I'm Alice and we are going to be such good friends," she said giving me a hug.

"Now, Alice," Carlisle said from behind me. "Let's give Bella a chance to get inside the door."

"No, its fine," I responded hugging her back. "I haven't gotten a greeting like that in a long time," I said smiling at Alice.

"Well, let's get you inside. Everyone is dying to meet you," she said dragging me inside the door and up the stairs. Carlisle again chuckled as he watched the scene. "Of course you know Edward," she commented point to the couch once we were on the second floor.

_I wonder how many levels this house is._

"The big brute, the one you stole the mic from, is Emmett." He stood and gave more a big bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Emmett," I got out.

"Sorry, Bella, it's good to see you. Finally someone has arrived that can rival Edward."

A pillow came from over my head and hit Emmett in the face. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Don't mind Emmett and Edward," a beautiful blond said coming down the stairs, I recognized her as the other girl from tryouts. "I'm Rosalie and might I say you have a wonderful voice."

I blushed at the comment. Nobody has ever commented my voice before. "Thanks," I squeaked. I could feel someone staring at me. I turned and looked only to find that it was Edward. "Do you have a problem," I playfully asked.

"Nope," he responded popping the p. "Just admiring," he suddenly stopped. "Sorry about that. I sometime speak without thinking."

"I have the same problem," I said giving him a smile.

Alice just stood there shaking her head. "Come on, Bella. You still have to meet our mother and Jasper. Well, you'll meet Jasper when he returns," she was saying as she dragged me towards the kitchen. "This is our mom, Esme. She decorated the house."

"Wow, it is amazing," I said before added, "at least what I have seen."

"That is very nice of you to say, Bella. Has Alice shown you where you will be staying while here?"

"Actually, I will be showing her," Edward said coming in. I turned to look at him. "I mean, if that is alright with you, Bella."

"I don't mind, but before you do can I ask if there would be someone I could work on my voice later. I haven't sung in a long while and don't want to strain my vocal chords."

"You can use the music room," Edward responded. "I'll show you were it is before taking you upstairs to the guestroom." I followed Edward as he led me towards the back downstairs in into a large room. Inside the room was a black gloss grand piano.

"Do you play," I asked walking over to it and letting my fingers ghost over the ivories.

"A little," Edward responded giving me a crooked smile. "Maybe I could play for you sometime."

"I would like that." I didn't know where the comment came from but from the moment I saw Edward my heart was going a mile a minute. I was sure that he could hear it were you close enough.

"Let me show you the rest of the house." I followed obediently as we climb to the second floor once again. "Carlisle and Esme's room, as well as the rumpus room and kitchen, are on this floor," he said before continuing to the next floor. "Carlisle's office and my sibling's rooms our found here. Alice's room is the first on the right, followed by Rosalie's, Emmett and Jasper share a room across from Rosalie, and Carlisle's office across from Alice. Each bedroom has its own bathroom."

He seemed a little nervous as we climbed to the top floor. "This is the floor the guestroom is on and my bedroom. We share a bathroom," he stated as we stopped. I looked around. This floor had a sitting area make like the rumpus room. "My brothers, sisters, and I tend to gather either up here or downstairs depending on what Carlisle and Esme have planned or we just want to get away from our parents."

"You all seem close. It must be nice to have your brothers and sisters to turn to when you need them," I commented.

He chuckled slightly before saying, "We are close but that doesn't mean we don't have our disagreements from time to time. And yes, it is nice to have Emmett and Jasper watching my back even Alice and Rose has been there for me. Though I have to admit there are times when I would like them to keep their noses where they belong, but hey, that's what families do, right?"

"I really wouldn't know. I don't have siblings. I have cousins but they are older or younger than me so I pretty much don't have anyone that really knows what it is like to be a teenager in today's hectic world," I said. "So, which room is the guestroom?"

"First door on the left, bathroom is at the end of the hall."

"So, are you going to show me your room," I asked. _Whoa! Where did that come from?_

_Isabella, there seems to be a connection between you and this boy. Don't hesitate to explore what it is._

Edward looked just as surprised by this as I was. "I mean, if you don't mind. I don't want to impose on your privacy or anything."

"No, I don't mind. Just a little surprised," he said walked to the first door on the right with me following. Opening the door he allowed me to enter before him.

His room was slightly disarrayed with books scattered across the floor and futon, not much else decorated the room. A large stereo system took up most of one wall with shelves of CDs and books above and on either side. Walking over I hit play saying, "What are you listening to?"

Claire de Lune filled the room. "Debussy," I said, "I haven't heard his works in since I was six." I stood there listening vaguely aware of Edward's silent approach.

He turned me slow and taking one hand in his he placed his other on my waist. Normally I am a klutz but when it comes to dancing am I as graceful as they get. We slowly danced to the piano music. Stepping back when the music ended, I blushed deeply. "Umm, thanks," I said.

"We should be getting back," Edward said, "The others will be wondering what is keeping us."

"I will be right down. I just want to freshen up a little. Call my godfather."

"See you downstairs then."

Crossing the hall I entered the guestroom before heading to the bathroom. It was much like Edward's room but with more decorations and less the futon. In the futon's place was a queen size canopy bed with silver curtains tied back to the posts. The room was very tastefully accented with blue and gold. Sitting on the bed, I pulled out my cell and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you doing?"

"As to be expected after the fright I received upon hearing that message. Have you heard it yet?"

"I have. Jaurdena and her team are working on finding where the call originated from. No luck yet. I was just getting ready to pack some things for you. Is there anything special you would like me to bring?"

"Yes," I said. I asked Charlie to bring my laptop, the three books I had brought home with me from Scotland, and my music binder. I told him all but my laptop were on my desk. He made me promise that I would not log on to my email for the time being and I reluctantly agreed. Before I hung up he said he would be by in a few hours with my things.

After making a stop by the bathroom, which I might say is just a big as the guestroom and decorated in the same colors, I headed back downstairs. I dirty blond boy was the only one in the rumpus room when I entered. "You must be Jasper. I'm Bella," I said extending my hand.

"Yes, I am Jasper, but if you don't mind, I prefer not to shake your hand. I am a feeling to well and don't want to get you sick if it something more than just my allergies."

How considerate of him. I joined him by sitting on a plush chair. I was not surprised to see that he was watching the Brazil vs. China soccer match. I did not know much about sports and really sit down to watch any but not wanting to be rude I asked who was wining. I was told that it was tied at zero at the moment. I watched with mild awe asking question here and there. Jasper patiently answered my questions. Before long we were joined by the others.

EPOV

I left Bella upstairs and quickly headed downstairs. The taunting voice of Emmett filled my mind.

_Edward's got a little crush._

Nobody but Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle knew how I really felt about Bella. On the outside, I projected hate, though I don't think I did a good job of that today. On the inside, I wanted her, whether it was still her blood I wanted was hard to tell at this point. When she ran into me early, I felt something deeper calling me. Something with a stronger pull than what her blood did to me. Maybe that is what made me treat her differently around my family. I was so confused.

I went out for a run to clear my head and exploring the cause of my recent behavior but Emmett decided to join me. _Hey bro, what's with you and Bella?_

I ignored his question only to have a boulder thrown at me. Has he not learned yet? I dodge it with easy. Finally he left me alone. I ran as far as the river that's runs through our property before turning back. When I return the other joined me in the rumpus room where we found Jasper and Bella watching a soccer game.

I didn't take Bella as the type to watch sports, I mused to myself.

"Not another soccer game," Alice whined interrupting my thoughts. I noticed Bella held in her laughter at the pouting face of Alice. I tried again to read her mind and came up with nothing. "Can't we watch a movie?"

No one can argue with Alice and Jasper relinquished the remote to her. Of course Alice made Bella and I sit together as we watched Enchanted. I let my mind wander knowing I would be free to do so while my siblings were engrossed in the movie.

Have way through the movie Bella rested her head against me. I knew without looking she had fallen asleep. I got up and carried her upstairs without a word to my siblings feeling their curious eyes on me. I blocked out their thoughts not wanting to hear.

I laid her on the bed and went to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that there was not update yesterday. I was having a little trouble putting into words what I imagined Bella's reaction to meeting the rest of the Cullen's at their home. It might not be as I envisioned it but it is close. I hope you enjoy.**

**I gave you a big clue as to what is to come but there are still some decisions that need to be made on Bella's part. She is not yet ready to learn more about what she is meant to do. More of the prophecy will be seen in Chapter 9 or 10, haven't decided yet. I just need to lay a bit more of the foundation before revealing more of the prophecy. Chapter 8 should be out tomorrow, hopefully, if not Friday.**

**Leave a comment if you like this where this is heading up to this point. Comments do not drive whether or not I post new chapter. Comments are nice but I write for me.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Slip of the Tongue

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – A Slip of the Tongue

BPOV

It was now Monday and I am still at the Cullen's. Charlie called to inform me Sunday afternoon that my tutoring sessions were on hold until further notice. When I asked if they had any leads into who called and emailed me, he was silent for a moment before telling me not to worry they were doing their best to find out. He further told me that I could now login to the Star Commander e-mail system. He gave me the address and login information and told me he would talk to me soon. I hung up from the call even more frustrated and scared than I had been before I talked to Charlie.

I didn't let my frustration get me down. I was enjoying getting to know the Cullen children. We watched movies, played virtual reality games, and Edward helped me when I was training my voice. He is an amazing piano player and brought new life to the songs I wrote.

He and I were currently working with my voice. "Bella, I have never heard these songs before," he said after I sang a very heart felt song. "Who is the artist?"

I hesitated in telling him but I felt that I could trust him. "I am the artist. I wrote them," I said with a blush sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"Maybe we could talk Ms. Brandt into putting one of these in the show."

"No, no, really don't do that," I blurted out. The thought of singing my songs for someone other than myself and those I trust was unthinkable to me. _Wait. Did I just say to myself that I trusted Edward?_

_Not only once but twice, my dear. The first when you allowed him to help you rehearse and the second when you told him you wrote the songs. Now you had best stop daydreaming._

EPOV

"Why not? The songs are wonderful, I am sure she would allow at least one," I said looking at Bella. She had a dazed look about her, much like Alice when she is seeing something that might happen. I was worried, I had seen other human teenagers zone out just like this and I did what I have observed others doing. "Bella, Bella," I said shaking her. She slowly blinked. "Are you okay? You zoned out there for a minute."

"Of course I am fine," she answered sweetly. "I just had a thought. I am not sure if I would be able to stand having someone else sing what I have written or sing them myself. Let me think about it for a while."

"That sounds good. You should really consider it though. It would give the show a personal touch; give the audience a song they haven't likely heard before," I told her. I did not hope to convince her but just give her a little more to think about.

"I realize that, I just don't know," she replied looking at me. "Haven't you ever felt that way, I mean, feeling exposed by just the mere thought of doing something like singing?"

"I see where this is going, at least I think. It feels almost like you are bearing your whole _soul_," I groaned internally at my poor choice of word, "sharing with everyone your hidden secrets."

What Bella next told me and how I reacted surprised me.

BPOV

I was a little surprised. He understood exactly how I felt. "Exactly; I just don't want to share my music with just anyone. I have to know they will appreciate what they are hearing and you can't get that from a stage with lights glaring hotly down on you. How anyone can read an audience in that setting is beyond me? I prefer a more intimate setting, like a family room with only a few close friends and family around. I mean when I was travel with," I stopped there realizing what I was about to say. _What was with me and being around Edward? Could I not act like myself around him?_

_I think you know, Isabella. There is something magical between you, something pulling you to him._

"Who did you travel with," Edward asked.

"My grandfather; he is the clan chief of the McCullough's, that's my mother's family. He took me with him when he traveled to some of the clans in Scotland two summers ago and I would sing for his friends; nothing to big just ten or twenty people each stop. I met who the clan council wishes for me to marry on that trip." I looked over at him again and noted his downcast face. "Not that I agree with the council but they won't listen to me. I haven't even accepted the proposal yet, though they pressure each time I visit to accept and I keep refusing."

"So, you're engaged," there was a note of sadness and something else in his voice when he asked.

I successfully changed the subject. I did answer something that was true but not with what I was really going to say. I could in no way telling him I traveled and toured with Corbin Bleu and Mitchel Musso. I think I say a little too much; no turning back, I thought as I answered his question. "No not technically. It is still my choice if I accept the match that the council picked out for me." Why am I telling him this? Oh right, I trust him. "There is just something that didn't feel right when I met the young man the council had arranged for me to marry when I was three."

"You mean you can date?"

Why did he want to know? I smile and bit my lip before answering, "Yes. The council agreed that if I would drop the matter of dissolving the arrangement I could wait until I graduate from college before accepting. I did insist on one other stipulation. If the young man they wanted me to marry got intimately involved with another and I found out about the contract that was signed by my parents and his would be a mute point."

"How did the council take that?"

"Not well but the reluctantly agreed," I shrugged. "It was almost like they already knew I was going to make that request," I said as an afterthought. "So shall we move on to the next song or do you want to stop for the day. I mean we have the cantata rehearsal tomorrow and my voice is improving after a few years of not using it for singing."

Edward was eerily silent for a moment. He snapped out of it when I moved to touch his shoulder. "No let's stop for today. Don't want you to strain your voice." He stood and made his way to the door I followed after picking up my notebook.

"Hey, what are you going to do tomorrow since you don't have your tutoring sessions?"

"I hadn't thought about it. Why?"

"You can always come to school with us and shadow me."

"That would be nice. Are you sure it would be alright?"

"The principal shouldn't have a problem with it. We'll tell him that we are trying to get to know each other and you wanted to see what I was like in school," he said giving me a crooked smile that made my heart puddle beneath me.

"Fine by me," pushing at his shoulder playfully.

APOV

I walked into the rumpus room just as Bella pushed Edward. He stumbled back a look of surprise on his face. That's interesting. _Edward, can we talk._

"Hey, Alice," Edward called to me, "Guess who's coming to school with us tomorrow."

_Of course I know Edward. I saw Bella coming with us, but I'll play along._ "Who," I asked. I knew full well what Edward was trying to do. He didn't want to talk to me right now and he was trying to distract me.

"Bella," Edward shouted.

Emmett came rushing down the stairs. Oh no! This is not going to be good, I thought as a vision quickly came and went. _Stop him, Edward._ I quickly distracted Edward from what we saw.

Edward and I shared eye contact for a moment. His eyes telling me we would talk later about what we both saw. Picking up a pillow he threw it at Emmett. Disaster adverted for now.

EmPOV

"Heads up, Emmett," Edward called to me tossing pillow at me. With ease I caught it totally forgetting the hug I was about to give Bella. "Bella, are you really coming with us tomorrow," I asked throw the pillow down on the couch and sitting next to her.

"Sure am, Emmett. Don't you want me to go," she asked me with a pout on her lips.

I let out a laugh. "Of course, I do. It will give you a chance to see what Edward's like in school or not like."

"Let's not tell Bella any horror stories," my Rose said as she and Jasper joining the rest of us. "We don't want her to get the wrong idea. Let her make her own decision about our dear brother."

"I like that idea, Rose. No stories," Bella said. "Anyway, if I am going to be going with you guys tomorrow I need to be getting to bed," she said heading towards the stairs and disappearing up them.

BPOV

I wasn't really tired but something was bothering me about the conversation I had with Edward. Reciting a quick spell to fool them into thinking I was still here, which I really hated doing, I snapped my fingers thinking of the hall outside the library in Scotland.

I arrived moments later and luckily no one was in the hall. I opened the door and quickly disarmed the alarm. Picking up the phone, I was surprised to find my grandfather on the other end. "Isabella, I was excepting you," he said.

"You were?"

"Yes, once Charlie called to tell me what happened, I knew you would evidently come here."

"I just wanted to check on something out plus I wanted to talk to you. Meet me in your study in an hour." I hung up after that and went to the prophecy. This time I didn't start at the beginning since I was just here early yesterday morning. So much had happened since I last checked the prophecy, especially with what I remembered in regards to what the council did so many years ago.

I wasn't surprised this time that the prophecy again added to itself. I was excepting it.

_Isabella, you have the right to question as you are a very special person. The clan council has the right to fear you. You have never questioned anyone before always doing what has been asked of you. That is your nature. But if you do not continue to question your arranged marriage, I fear all will be lost. You are just beginning to learn that you not only have the ability to discern who is a liar and to transport yourself by the snap of your fingers, but now you can tell who you can trust. You have very special gifts that come from three different worlds. Two are the world of magic. Your greatest grandmother came from the world of witches and warlocks. She was prosecuted by her family and people when she fell madly in love with a wand waving wizard, your greatest grandfather. Together they were accepted by the McCullough clan and soon became the Lord and Lady of the clan, titles they did not want. Despite their own feelings over the titles, they loved the clan and accepted what their fellow clan member wanted of them and adopted their name. You are very much like them in that respect. You know this history, my dear child, but what you didn't know was they each possessed magic. That is where you get you abilities from. Oh and what abilities they are. Do not think that you will never die, for you one day very will may, unless this prophecy is heeded. It is your choice now and if you so chose to stand up to the council again. If you do, you will have support and the proof you need. And what a glorious future is in store for you. If you chose to stay the course with the council's wishes, then the prophecy ends here. No more will be reveal at this time. Take time to consider what you want and it will come to pass. Consider only yourself and no one else in this decision as it will affect you and only you._

_Cryptic much_. I sat and thought about that for awhile. Thought about the dream that I had in this very room. What was it that I really wanted? I didn't know the answer all I knew was that the council had no right to do what they did.

I need to go and talk to my grandfather. Maybe he could give me some advice. Rearming the library, I headed towards my grandfather's study still thinking about what I read.

EPOV

I watched as Bella disappeared, I needed to clear my head. She had told me something big and I don't know how I felt knowing. "Alice, care to join me for a run?" I knew she would and didn't wait.

When she and I were out of hearing distance for the others vampire hearing, I stopped. "Okay, Alice, what was that," I asked knowing she would know exactly what I was talking about.

"I'm not sure exactly. I still can't see what Bella's future holds. It just comes in bits and pieces." She replayed in her mind what she had seen.

_***Alice's Vision from EPOV***_

_Bella and I were standing on the stage. I could clearly see the tartans on the guards from where I stood. I turned my attention to Bella and looked lovely in her eyes. Tears glistened there._

_***Vision ends becoming cloudy***_

"What does it mean?"

"I wish I knew, Edward, I wish I knew. I have been seeing it off and on ever since Friday. Never seeing anything more than what you saw today. Sorry for keeping it from you."

I ran off. If Alice knew what was good for her she would keep her distance. I was glad when I didn't hear her following.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank shorty84 and teambellaedward for their comments. For those of you who are patiently or impatiently waiting for more to be reveal in lines of the prophecy, I hope you liked this chapter. The prophecy adds more to itself only when Bella is ready for more. Though it is cryptic, it mirrors Bella's own comments to Edward. She now has to decide what she wants. And what does she want? Add to favorites or alerts to keep reading.**

**Leave a comment if you like. Comments do not drive whether or not I post new chapter. Comments are nice but I write for me.**


	9. Chapter 9 Edward’s Reaction

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: A really short chapter focused solely on Edward. I felt that this would be the best way for Edward to vent without harming any, especially Alice, and explore his emotions without his family's interference. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine – Edward's Reaction

EPOV

I ran and ran; I was almost to Alaska when I stopped. I didn't know what I was running from – from myself, from the monster in me, or just out of confusion. I stopped suddenly and looked up at the night sky. It was so peaceful. I was so lost in my thoughts trying to identify why I ran and decide if I would return.

What I felt when Bella told me that her clan had arranged a match still saddened me. How could any intelligent person in this day and age adhere to such an archaic system? Then there is the fact that Bella might not want this. She did say that the clan council wouldn't listen to her.

It was acting like I was jealous. I had just met Bella, why would I be jealous. Jealous of who though. I don't think Bella would tell me anything more on what is possibly in her future. Who then? Charlie but the only question was would he talk to me; only one way to find out. I decided that I must talk to her godfather and find out what I could about who the intended is. My phone rang a moment later. Alice.

"Hello, Alice," I answered. "What do you see," I was too far away to try to hear her thoughts.

"You decision is noble, Edward. Charlie will speak to you but he will be leery of the reasons. Be honest with him and you will have no problems. So, when are you going to talk to him?"

"After rehearsal tomorrow," I responded. "I'll drop everyone off," I started before being cut off.

"No, Emmett will drive. You better start back. You will be cutting it close already," she said ending the call.

Stupid future seeing spiky hair pixie; I loved Alice though and what she told me would be helpful. I stood there for a moment longer before turning tails and running back.

I arrived back and had just enough time to shower before Bella would wake up.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this brief chapter. I just didn't like how I left with Edward running off in the last chapter. It adds a little to the story and will help you to understand what will happen later. Leave a comment if you like. Comments do not drive whether or not I post new chapter. Comments are nice but I write for me.**


	10. Chapter 10 Rehearsal

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

Chapter Ten – Rehearsal

BPOV

"Grandfather, I just don't understand. If the marriage is not supposed to happen, then why is the council still insisting that I marry him?"

"They have their reasons. It all boils down to the fact that they don't believe the prophecy."

"What is this prophecy anyway? It has added to itself but it really doesn't tell me anything. The latest addition tells me of my magical heritage and how my greatest grandparents came to this clan. Then tells me to ignore what everyone else wants and focus on what I want. I don't even know what that means or what I want," I said frustrated.

"I know that you are flustered but take a step back. Look at your life without the influences of your friends and family." I did as he instructed and what I saw was disturbing. I frowned. "Are you happy with what you see?"

"No. I have always done what I was told to do and gone where instructed. I have never done anything for me."

"So, what do you want?"

"I think it is pretty obvious I want to be happy, free from all the pressures everyone is piling on me."

"You need to be going soon. I want you to think about something in the coming days and weeks. I don't want you to answer me now, just think about these questions. When are you the happiest? And why are you happy at those times?"

"I'll think about what you said and asked. Thanks Grandfather."

"Now you had best return and get some sleep." Sitting I snapped my fingers returning to the room I was staying in at the Cullen's home. I had just laid down when I thought the door opened. Strange I thought closing my eyes and sleep soon over took me.

Morning came all too soon. I was exhausted maybe popping to Scotland was not such a good idea knowing I would have to be up extra early. After taking a quick shower, I dressed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I gave an apple and waited for the others.

_Later that day_

School was school. Edward was right the principal had no problem with me shadowing him nor did any of his teachers. Edward was not that much different in school than I thought he would be. Quite and attentive answers questions only when called on never volunteering an answer.

Of course, there were stares. Everyone looking at me, wondering who I was. Only one teacher, Ms. Brandt, made me introduce myself. I could tell that Ms. Brandt was happy I had come today. I stuck with the basics when I introduced myself – name, that I was home-schooled, and what music I liked.

The day pretty much sailed by and soon it was time to head to the auditorium for rehearsal. Today's rehearsal would be all the Juniors and Seniors. Ms. Brandt greeted us and had us go around the room introducing ourselves. She asked us to name the music style that described us. When I introduced myself, I said the first music style that came to my mind: Classical. Edward gave me a strange look before introducing himself. He too chose Classical to describe himself.

It took half an hour for everyone to introduce themselves. Once everyone was done, Ms. Brandt announced, as she passed out our binders, that our first performance would be at the Scottish Embassy in Seattle on first Saturday in December. Of course I already knew this having talked to my grandfather. Flipping through the binder, I found that I knew all the songs and would primarily feature Edward and I. _Joy._ We were instructed to go with Ms. Cora to rehearse in the music room while the rest learned the choreography. Once we were in the music, Ms. Cora informed us that we did not have to worry about the dances so much as we were going to be free to move among the rest of the performers.

EPOV

Bella and I would be singing nearly every song together and that would mean private rehearsals almost daily. I looked over at Alice and she shook her head before we left with Ms. Cora. _I don't see anything, Edward, nothing at all._

"Alright now, Bella, Edward, we'll start with Rockin' around the Christmas tree."

We rang through this one song twelve times before rehearsal was over. "I am still not happy with it," Bella was saying as we joined the others in the parking lot. "It seems a bit off to me like something is missing."

"Hey, we'll get it prefect, after all today was only the first day of rehearsal. We have time. We can work on it when I get home, I'm sure we can talk Rose into accompanying on piano."

"Don't you mean when _we _get home."

"Nope, I have an errand to run for Esme. I'll be home in an hour." I hated lying to Bella, but I didn't want her to know I was going to speak with her godfather.

"Okay, I see you then. I have a few assignments from last week that I want to go over again."

I watch as Emmett helped her into the Jeep before walking over to my Volvo. I speed off to the Star Commander base and reached the front gate five minutes later where I was stopped by the guard. "I'm Edward Cullen. Would it be possible for me to speak with Charlie Swan?"

The guard went into the shack and picked up the phone. A moment later he emerged and opened the gate giving me directions. I thanked him and drove on.

Charlie met me outside the communication center. "Edward, has something happened to Isabella," he asked when I approached.

"No, sir," I replied. "I wanted to ask you something and I hope you will answer."

"Sure. Let's go into my office." He led me inside the prison like building and down a short hall. Once we were sitting comfortably in the spacious office, he spoke again. "So what do you want to ask me?"

"Bella and I were talking yesterday and she said something about an arranged marriage the McCullough clan council wishes for her. Well, sir, she said doesn't want to agree to but the council want listen to her. I wanted to ask her more but felt that she wouldn't answer. Could you tell me why the council won't listen to her?"

I watched as Charlie considered what I said. _I wonder how this conversation came up. Knowing Isabella she opened up with this unknowingly._ "The council is made up of very stubborn men and women. When Isabella was three, her mother approached the council and asked them to make a match for her daughter. Isabella's grandmother, Annabella, fought against this arguing that Isabella had a right to chose for herself. Despite the efforts of Annabella, the match was made and a contract signed." He paused for a moment to look over at me to make sure I was understanding. I nodded and he continued. "Isabella found out two years ago about the match when her grandfather took her with him on his travels throughout Scotland. He introduced her to her intended and she took off. She disappeared for three days and no one could find her. Her grandfather could not fault her and let her have the time she was gone to think. She was found three days later on the neighboring clan's lands. When she was called to her grandfather's rooms she was ready to hear him out. I don't know what they talked about exactly but they soon were before the council. I wasn't allowed in the council chambers but when Isabella was sent out she had tears in her eyes. I comforted her, the best I could.

"Her grandfather told me later that the council had refused her requested to terminate the contract stating that she was too young to make her own decision and that they had made a promise to Isabella's mother. He was able to make them agree to her other requests. Those being that she would not agree with their wishes until she graduates from college and that the contract be terminated if her intended gets intimate with other and words reaches her."

_If Garret Gillpatrick hurts Isabella, he will have to deal with me._

I had what I came for, the name of Bella's intended. "Thank you, Charlie. I won't take anymore of your time. I will let you get back to work."

He stood and saw me out of his office. Once I was in my car, I took out my phone and called Jasper. "Jasper, I need you to use your connections and hire a private investigator in Scotland to find out as much information and follow Garret Gillpatrick. I'll tell you why later. See you in a bit."

I hung up almost home. I rushed by my siblings asking Rose quickly if she would help Bella and me. She followed me into the music room where we found Bella.

I was stopped in my tracks. Bella was so beautiful and singing in a language I was not acquainted with. She seemed so absorbed in what she was singing. I was mesmerized by her voice, so mesmerized that I didn't realize she had finished and was looking at me.

"Edward," I heard her say, "are you ready to work on the song?"

I snapped out of it and shot Rose a looked that stopped her snickers. "Yes," I responded turning to Bella.

We rehearsed for the next three hours. Bella was a little more satisfied after this time and headed off to bed. Jasper cornered me before I had a chance to make it to the stairs. "I was able to arrange what you asked. So, will you tell me why?"

I related to him and the other what Bella had told me yesterday and what I had learned today. "She clearly doesn't want this and I was hoping that I could find something out that would strength her case."

I caught Alice's eye and she was smiling a knowing smile. I quirked an eyebrow in question at her.

_Nothing, Edward. I'm just proud of you, bro._

The other's thoughts were strangely missing. I looked at each of them and just saw them staring at me. Rose had a look of pure shock and disbelief; she would need time to digest and come to a decision. Emmett was just shaking his head, I knew that we he digested what I had told them, he would support me. Jasper just looked confused; no help there, he was just channeling my feelings.

"If looks could kill, I would not be standing here," I said seriously. Each turned away and went on there merry way.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure yet what is with Alice, but I felt that a little sisterly pride was called for here.**

**Leave a comment if you like. I might not update tomorrow or Sunday, I had a little trouble with this chapter and think I need to take a little break to recharge my imagination and organize my thoughts. I am three chapters ahead of myself and not sure how I am going to get to that point. Next update will most likely be Monday. Thanks for reading and add to favorite or alerts to keep reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 Mixed Emotions

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Mixed Emotions

APOV

I was proud of Edward. I knew he really liked Bella, I just didn't know to what extent. I just didn't want him to know what was to happen now that he was on this path of finding out about Garret Gillpatrick. Bella would be devastated with the information Edward would secretly send to her and only he would be able to comfort her. There was one other possible outcome, Bella withdrawing from everyone. I knew deep down that the information was going to turn up something Bella would not like and it would hurt her.

A few images floated across my mind of how Bella might react. There was not much to them and they were not very clear.

JPOV

I didn't know what to think. When Edward had called me and made the request, I was confused but carried out his requested and contacted an old friend I knew went to Scotland from time to time. Now upon hearing the reason why, I was even more confused. Would I do the same if it were Alice and me in the same situation as Edward? Yes, I think I would. Still I am not sure this is the right thing to do.

RPOV

I was shock and couldn't believe what I was hearing. I like Bella and all but what Edward is doing is outright wrong. Bella didn't ask him for help and here he is hiring a private investigator to find out the dirt on Garret Gillpatrick. I don't want to be around when Edward gives her the information.

"You like her, don't you?" I was obvious that he did from the way he looked at her. I just wasn't sure if Bella felt the same way. Sure, she stole glances at him. There just seemed to be something between them, in more than let's be friends way.

Edward just shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair. "What if I do, would you like her any less?"

"Not at all," I replied. "I see how you look at her when you think nobody is watching. She looks at you the same way."

EmPOV

I just shook my head. Edward has completely lost his mind. Sure I might be doing the same thing if it was Rose but I would at least ask her first. Then Edward spoke again, almost to himself, "If looks could kill…" that's all it took. I looked around and the other's faces mirrored my thoughts.

"What can I do to help, Edward?" I put up my hand and added, "I am not saying I believe what you are doing is right or wrong, I just think that you have lost it."

"I might have," Edward replied running a hand through his hair. "I am not sure what more needs to be done until I get the information. I plan on sending it to the embassy secretly addressed to Bella. Hopefully she will not link it to us, more importantly me."

"Why exactly are you doing this, other than the reason you gave us?"

Again Edward ran a hand through his hair. "There is just something about Bella; I'm not sure what it is that calls to me, her blood for one and something else. Then there is the fact that I cannot hear her thoughts."

"You can't hear her thoughts," I said shocked.

"I have tried countless times and come up with nothing. She is a complete mystery to me."

"Ah, little bro, has finally met his match," I laughed.

EPOV

I growled at Emmett on that last comment. He backed down quickly. "Okay, Edward, just kidding. Any idea as to why you can't?"

"None and Carlisle has nothing either."

"Did you talk to Carlisle about hiring a private investigator," Rose asked.

"No, I am sure he would not have supported the decision saying there has been another way. I'm not even sure if he will support it now that it is in play."

"Just be careful, Edward," Rose replied. "I have a feeling that if the information turns up something bad Bella will withdraw from everyone."

"That's what one of the possibilities I see," Alice added. "The other leaves her devastated with only you, Edward, being able to comfort her. Both are fuzzy so there must be a decision yet to be made."

I grew quiet thinking about what was said. Jasper was still oddly silent. "Jasper, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I think I would do the same if it were Alice instead of Bella. There is no real way to know what will come of this. Are you going to tell Carlisle and Esme?"

"I think it would be wise, Edward," Alice said as a vision of Bella run up a flight of stairs and falling several times played. "Bella might hurt herself and need Carlisle's medical knowledge."

"I plan on telling him and Esme when they get home."

"They will be home in ten minutes," Alice announced.

I prepared myself for their reactions. I was not prepared for them to be proud of me.

EsPOV

When I heard what Edward was doing I was a little surprised but pleased. I didn't necessarily agree with how he was going about it but would support him nonetheless.

"Edward," I said hugging him, "don't you go and hurt Bella. I think I speak for everyone; we all love her and don't want to see her hurting. And be there for her, she will need it. No matter how long it takes, let her know you are there for her no what you find out."

"I had planned on it but may need everyone's help. We will see."

CPOV

Charlie had told me somewhat about what Bella had to look forward too the day I saw her at the hospital. After observing her and Edward, I had a feeling that something like this would happen. Neither was likely to admit anytime soon their feelings for each other.

"I'll help even though I don't like it."

"Thanks, Carlisle. If want Alice saw where Bella runs off, you might be needed."

"Alice, do you see anything else? How she will possibly hurt herself, anything?"

"No, Carlisle. Her running is one of three possibilities. None is more concrete than the others. I can't even see what will make her run, if she does run."

I took a deep breath, not really needing to, and let it out slowly. I was not sure what I might need with me come the night of the Embassy performance. I would have to improvise with what is available. I would also take basic emergency supplies.

"Let me know if you see anything, Alice. I want to be prepare but if need be will improvise." I looked at the rest of my children, "We will take two cars the day of the performance. You will guys will need to come up with an explanation why you cannot take the bus with the rest of your classmates."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to capture each of the Cullen's reaction to what Edward asked Jasper to do in the last chapter. Everyone is a little worried about Edward, but only Emmett had the courage to voice it.**

**Leave a comment if you like. Thanks for reading and add to favorite or alerts to keep reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 Bella’s Real Nightmare

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: This chapter is a little graphic, but not too bad.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Bella's Real Nightmare

BPOV

The nightmare I have had since the day I came home from spending time with Sammie sped through my mind as I laid in bed trying to find sleep. I willed the images to stay at bay, I did not want to relive that night. Sleep finally came and I was immersed immediately in pleasant dreams but soon they turned to the terror that happened.

_***Dream***_

_Action soon filled the screen with James Bound in hover craft chasing the evil Dr. Blindside in hopes of regaining a top secret power crystal. Why did I let Sammie talk me into to coming? All I wanted to be doing was spending time with my guardians._

_The movie soon ended and I talked Sammie out of going to McDonald's._

"_I just want to go home, Sammie," I said. "I haven't spent much time with Danielle and Matthew this summer and we go back to school in three weeks. I really need to spend time with them before I go to Scotland."_

"_Come on, Bella, a quick stop to eat then I will take you home."_

"_Sammie, no I don't want to get anything to eat. I just want to go home."_

"_Okay, okay. Cool your jets. I'll take you home."_

_A half hour later, I was bidding Sammie good-bye. "Danielle and Matthew, I'm home. Do you want to play a game or watch a movie?"_

"_Isabella, run, hide. Don't stop running until you know no one is following you," I heard Danielle yell from the kitchen. Thinking nothing was wrong, I headed towards the kitchen. Matthew lay in a pool of blood, gripping his chest when I entered. I screamed at the sight. "Run," she yelled at me again as a knife descended twice in rapid succession and the intruder turned given me a full view of his twisted face. He had a faint scar above his right eye that went in a downward path to just below the left side of his face under his chin. I screamed again and ran, running up the front stairs._

_Where to hide? Hall closet? Too small. Bathroom? No the lock is broke. The dove under my bed hoping whoever was downstairs would leave me be. How wrong was I? I heard footstep coming up the stairs. "Run if you can, Isabella, I will find you. You will never get away from me," the man said. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent the scream that was building. I had to stay quiet. _

_I strange feeling came over me and a heard my grandmother's voice. 'Isabella, my dear, snap your fingers and think of your grandfather. He will be waiting for you.' I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not but now was not the time to question my sanity. I snapped my fingers closing my eyes in concentrating on my grandfather. I screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_***End dream*** _

EPOV

After talking to my family about my plans, I went up to my room and turning on my CD player. Debussy's wonderful piano music soothed me as I read. Around midnight, Bella's scream pulled me from my room and to hers. My family was right behind me. "I'll check it out," I whispered to them. They stopped where they were and watched as I entered the dark room, closing the door behind me.

Bella let out another scream as I slowly approached her sleeping form. With my sight I could clearly see everything in the room. When my eyes landed on Bella's face, I saw her face contorted in fear, much like the day I took her to Carlisle at the hospital. I knew something was wrong and I again try to breech her mind. Nothing. "Bella, it's alright," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She screamed again shooting upright on the bed.

I withdrew my hand quickly at her scream. "Bella," I started again slowly kneeling beside the bed, trying not to scare any further. "I'm not going to hurt you," I added once at eye level, realizing at the same time that I meant it.

I watch closely as Bella looked around taking in her surroundings before looking back at me. "Edward," she said throwing her arms around me and sobbing into my shoulder.

I rubbed comforting circle on the small of her back. "It was just a nightmare," I said. "It was not real."

"Yes it is," she said crying even harder.

I stiffened momentarily. What did she mean it was real?

_Careful, Edward, _Jasper thought sensing my curiosity no doubt. _She is terrified. No sudden movements._

_Let her just cry, Edward, _Rose and Alice both threw at me. Alice added a moment late -_ I can't see her talking about whatever it is right now. Continuing as you are for now, she will come around._

_How is she?_ Carlisle and Esme this time inquired in unison.

"Not sure," I whisper so low Bella could not possibly hear.

Her head shot up unexpectedly. "Who are you talking to," she asked.

I gave her a confused look, there was no way she could have heard me. "Do you want to talk about it," I asked ignoring her question.

BPOV

I pulled away from Edward. Had he spoken? Surely he had. There was a soft murmured in my left ear just a second ago. I gave him a confused look that mirrored his.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked again.

He avoided my question by asking one of his own. Of course I wanted to talk about it but not with him. "I know it is late, but do you think you could take me to the base. I need to talk to Daniela and Charlie."

"Are you sure? You can talk to me or even Carlisle," Edward suggested.

"No, I need to speak with them about my nightmare and the phone will just not do," I told him.

"Okay, I will go let my parents know and take you. Met me downstairs," he said standing.

I dressed quickly in a sweat suit and made my way downstairs. "Bella, are you sure I can't help you," Carlisle asked when I was at the foot of the stairs. He was wearing a silk pajama set with a matching robe tied over the top.

"Yes, I'm sure. There is nothing you can do, Carlisle. I have spoken with my godfather and Daniela about this nightmare before and they know a little about why I might be having them. It would be best to talk to them."

He hugged me before I left with Edward.

EPOV

We drove in silence to the base. I wanted to tell her again that she could talk to me about whatever it was, but after what Jasper told me he had felt at the moment I asked stayed my voice. Jasper had felt absolute terror though I didn't see a trace of fear when I spoke with her. I wonder what the nightmare was and why Bella thought it was real.

Bella spoke quickly to the guard and he allowed us just inside the gate as he called Charlie. Ten minutes later, I saw Charlie approaching. Bella quickly got out of the car and ran into his arms.

"Isabella," I heard him say as I got out, "What are you doing here at this hour? You should be in bed and certainly not here. We still have not found out who sent and left those messages."

"The nightmare is back," I heard Bella say.

Charlie face went ashen as he pulled Bella into his embrace before leading her away. I followed keeping my distance.

CPOV

The guard woke me with his call saying Isabella was at the gate. "I have her and Mr. Cullen sitting just inside. Should I send them back on their way," he asked.

"No," I said sleepily, "I'll be right there." I dragged myself out of bed and throw some clothes on wondering why Bella was here.

I moved quickly towards the gate. Hopefully this would be quick and I could send her back to the Cullen's house.

"The nightmare is back," she told me when I asked what she was doing here. I pulled her to me side not saying a word as I lead her to Daniela's quarters. I looked behind me and saw Edward following, pleased that he was the one that had drove her and had a feeling he would be the one that would help her remember the attacker her mind was trying to bring to justice.

I was surprised to find a light on in the window of Daniela's quarters and she opened the door. I was about to turn in when I saw you approaching. "Bella," she said hugging Bella when I released her. "Come in; you too, Edward."

Bella stiffened when Daniela invited Edward in. She must have forgotten he brought her. She motioned for us to sit on the couch. Edward sat on Bella's left as I sat of her right.

"What brings you here at this hour," Daniela asked.

"The nightmare," Bella replied simply.

"Do you remember anything that will be helpful," I asked catching Edward's confused looked.

"I think so," Bella replied. "He had a faint scar above his right eye that went in a downward path to just below the left side of his face under his chin. I am not sure if I told you that before."

I ranked my brain for the information and could not recall that tidbit. I heard papers being turned and looked up to see Daniela going through a notebook. "I don't see any mention in my notes about that," she said a moment later before writing the new information down. "Was the scar straight or ragged?"

"I don't know," Bella responded putting her head in her hands as Edward rubbed soothing circles on her back. That once was me, I thought.

"This was big, Isabella. You should be proud," I said knowing she was still frightened. Warning whistles went off in my head a little too late.

Her head shot up, "Proud," she yelled. "I should be proud that I am haunted with this nightmare of what happened just because I remember something that may or may not be helpful."

Retreat, yelled my mind. "No, not proud," I said proceeding with caution. "You remember something big that will be helpful in finding the _bastard_," I said calmly, "who slaughtered your guardians." I look at Edward as understanding flashed across his face. Isabella would hate me for saying that for him to hear.

Looking back at Isabella her eyes were seething and filled with tears. Edward wrapped her arms around her drawing him to him as the tears spilt over. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to tell me don't worry, I feign ignorance.

EPOV

Her guardians were slaughtered and she saw. _Oh no! What have I done, _I heard from Charlie's mind. _I shouldn't have said that, Isabella is going to hate me for saying that in front of Edward._

I wrapped my arms slowly around Bella's shoulders pulling her to me. Soon her tears were soaking through my shirt. I looked at Charlie hoping her would get the message I that would not say ask Bella about this later

I felt Bella still as she cried herself into an exhausted sleep. "I think she fell asleep," I told them.

"Edward, I shouldn't have said that with you here. But Isabella has been through a lot these last two years. Finding out the clan arranged her marriage for her when she was three and the murder of her guardians. The latter she does not remember much about. She walked in as it was happening and seems to be blocking it in her memory. It comes out as a nightmare every so often as her mind tries to sort it out. Don't ask her about it; let her come to you," he explained to me.

"I promise. I better get her back where she will be safe. I take it whoever murdered her guardians has not been caught," I asked gather Bella in my arms walking with Charlie to the door walking out after bidding Daniela good night.

I was a while before Charlie answered. "No, he hasn't. I believe he is the one terrorizing Bella now."

"Can I tell Carlisle?"

"Please do. This might happen again and I want her to be able to talk to him or you if I'm not available." We were back to my car and he opened the door for me so I could put Bella in. I shook his hand and thanked him for telling me what Bella witnessed two years ago and I drove off arriving home five minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: I am slowly working in and on the prophecy and realized that what happened to Bella two years ago, before she found herself in the forest outside the Cullen's house in Forks, needed to be brought to light. She witnessed her guardians being murdered and leaves with the consent nightmare of trying to remember anything that will help capture the killer. This was also the first time (the night of the murders) she heard her grandmother's voice and used her power to transport herself to safety.**

**What do you think? Review if you like and remember they do not drive whether you get the next chapter or not. If you want to know what happens next, added to alerts or favorites to keep reading.**


	13. Chapter 13 Embassy

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

Chapter Thirteen – Embassy

BPOV

After the nightmare and knowing that Edward knew I did not know how to act around him. Would he ask about it? As I descended the stairs the next morning, I prepared myself for whatever was going to happen.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward greeted me handing me an apple.

"Morning, Edward," I said groggily taking whatever he was offering me. I felt like I had been run over by a Mack truck.

"Rough night," he asked looking at me as sat at the countertop and not waiting for an answer he went on. "You don't have to come with us today, if you don't want. Why not stay here with Esme and get some more sleep."

I could not argue with him on that, I could use more sleep. "Here," he said, "take these. They are the keys to my car. You can use it to get to rehearsal today."

"Thanks," I said taking the proffered keys. "How will you get to school?"

"I'll ride with Emmett and the others," he said with a shrug walking out of the kitchen.

The next few weeks I stayed with Esme while the others went to school. She helped me out with my assignments from my tutors in their absence. Charlie and Daniela called every so often to check on me and tell me that they had no leads on who left the two messages. I had yet to receive any others but I hardly used my email.

Edward was still letting me use his car to get to rehearsal in the afternoon. We would rehearse and he would drive us both home where I would insist we rehearse some more. Each night I would force myself to stay up until I can't stand it any longer and fall into a dreamless sleep. I liked it that way. The nightmare was still vivid in my mind and I didn't want to remember anymore. It shook me up each time it surfaced.

My grandfather called me just as Edward and I got in the car to go home after the last rehearsal tomorrow was the day we would perform at the Embassy.

"Hey kiddo, how are things going?"

"Okay, I guess grandfather," I said slipping easily in Gaelic language. "I am exhausted though."

"You should be getting more sleep. Charlie called me after you left with, hmm, what was the boy's name, Edward, I like. Said you had another nightmare and remember something big."

"Yes, just about a scar the intruder had on his face. I haven't remembered anything and haven't really tried. I stay up until I fall into a dreamless sleep."

"That is not good for you, Isabella. I want to see you tomorrow, before the performance, that is. I will send a car for you early tomorrow morning. Charlie told me where you are staying. I want you to be ready by eight o'clock."

"Of course, Grandfather. I was hoping to come and see you before this whole ugly mess started. I will be ready; I just need to call Ms. Brandt and let her know I will be in Seattle and will met them at the embassy."

"Good, I will see you then."

"Bye, Grandfather," I said hanging up. I had been on the phone with my grandfather for about ten minutes and we were already pulling up at the house. It takes me twice as long to make the drive to the school. "How did we get here so fast?"

Edward just shrugged running a hand through his hair. "Caught all the lights," he replied. "What language were you speaking?"

"Scottish Gaelic," I answered. "I was speaking the highland language when I talk to my grandfather."

"So was that who you were talking to," he asked.

We were still sitting in the car. "Yes," I answered opening the door. He followed my lead. "He is sending a car to pick me up tomorrow morning. He will be attending the festivities at the embassy tomorrow night and will hear us sing. He wants to spend the day with me. That reminds me, I need to call Ms. Brandt to let her know I meet everyone at the embassy." I got out my phone and dial the number she had given me in case I could not make a rehearsal or performance. I explained to her that I would be in Seattle for the day and did not see a reason to drive back to Forks just to return. I told her that my grandfather would be attending the performance and would get me to the embassy in plenty of time. She thanked me for informing her and told me to be sure to be at the embassy at least an hour before the performance. I ensured her that I would.

EPOV

The way the Bella spoke the language with such fervor amazed me. I was mesmerized by her command of the language though I did not recognize it. She must be speaking with the person who taught her or the person does not know English.

When she hung up, I asked her what it was. I had heard of Gaelic but did not know that there was a Scottish dialect of it. She got out her phone again remembering she needed to let Ms. Brandt know of her plans for tomorrow. After she put her phone away, I continued our conversation. "Who taught you the language," I asked curiosity laced my voice.

"My mother started my education when I was two. I quickly picked it up. My grandmother finished my education of the dialect when I was five."

"Why didn't your mother?" We were sitting in the rumpus room at this point.

"She passed away when I was three," was all she said.

"Do you know any other languages?"

"Many. French, Spanish, Italian, and German to name a few. I have a command of languages. All I really need to know is the alphabet and clusters; the rest, sentence structure, just fall into place. My high school German teacher didn't like me very much. I knew more than her. I was glad when she recommended me taking a placement test and I aced it with flying colors. I got put in a second study hall after that not having to take a language, as the school also tested me in all the languages they taught."

"I wish I could test out of the language I am taking. Not that I don't like Spanish. Maybe you could tutor me a little. I have a test next week and I don't understand the material," I lied smoothly. All I wanted to do was spend more time with her.

"Sure, it is not like I have anything better to do. I am done with all my lessons until after the New Year. We can start Sunday."

I silently whooped when she agreed. The others joined us then. "What will you be starting Sunday," Emmett asked as Jasper had me a large envelope. _The information you hired my contact for._

I nodded taking the envelope while answering Emmett, "Bella will be tutoring me in Spanish. Apparently she is fluent in the language." _Edward, you don't need tutoring_, Alice thought. I just smiled at the look she game me.

"I know it is early, but I have an early day tomorrow. I am turning in for the night," Bella said moving to turns the stairs. I watched as she ascended.

"She has an early day," Rose said.

"Yes," I replied. "She is spending the day with her grandfather in Seattle tomorrow and will meet us at the embassy an hour before the show. He is sending a car to pick her up at eight in the morning."

"So, that is what I saw earlier. Nothing will happen to her. She will be in good hands."

That was really good to hear. I was glad she had decided to turn in early. I had noticed the slight rings under her eyes. She was not getting enough sleep. "Jasper, can you send calming waves towards Bella to help her sleep tonight? If you haven't noticed she has been sleeping well since the night she had the nightmare I told you about."

"Of course, Edward," he responded and I was immediately affected by Jasper's ability.

I went to the music room sitting at my piano and opened the envelope Jasper gave me. I was shocked by what it contained. This was the guy that Bella was to marry but who was the girl that he was groping and much more. I wasn't sure what seeing this would do to Bella but I had a feeling that I had to give her the information.

I sat playing for a few hours contemplating just giving the information I had to her myself. _Edward, that is not a good idea. She will hate you. Best to keep with your original plan._ I had to admit, I agreed with Alice. I got up and went to my room, slipping in Bella's to check on her. She was sleeping soundly. "Edward," she said. Turning to see if she had woken, I saw she was still sound asleep. Interesting I thought and sat at the desk watching as she slept.

I don't know how long I sat there but she didn't say another word. The room was starting to lighten with the morning and I silently left.

BPOV

I woke and stretched feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks. I had slept well and had not been invaded by the haunting nightmare once. I grab my toiletry bag and heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once I was dressed, I packed my backpack with what I would need for the show. Ms. Brandt would be bringing the costumes with her.

I still had an hour to kill before the car would arrive to pick me up. I wandered into the music room finding Edward there. "I didn't think anyone else would be up at this hour."

"I have always been an early riser," I continued to ruse we all had agreed to when Carlisle first brought Bella home with him. That was a month ago and she was still staying with us. I didn't mind, but I know it bothered the others a little though they understood why. "Are you nervous about tonight," he asked me.

"No, at least, not right now. I might get nervous right as we go on; I'll handle it."

Edward and I talked about the show and other things, filling the hour. It was not long after the hour was up that Alice pranced into the room letting me know the car was here.

"I see you tonight," I said to both Alice and Edward as I left, picking up my backpack as I left the house.

_***__Hours later***_

My grandfather and I arrived at the embassy three hours before I was to take the stage with my fellow performers. "Isabella, my lady," a guard addressed me, "this was delivered for you." I was handed an envelope with my full name beautifully written on it.

"Thank you," I said walking up the stairs to the third floor. I entered the library and setting the envelope down on the table before me. No one knew that I was here, though I suppose that whoever delivered it knew I would be performing her tonight. I went to the cabinet and pulled out gloves and a mask putting them on after washing my hands with antiseptic. I was not about to open an unknown envelope without taking precautions. I slowly opened it spilling the contents out on the table. Pictures. I picked up one and noticed immediately it was Garret. The next had my screaming out. This is what I had told the council would happen. Garret was shown being intimate with anyone young lady. The prophecy was right. I had decided a few days ago to again stand up to the council and here was the proof I needed.

I felt tears streaming down my face. I quickly went to wipe them away. _Bella_, I told myself, _this is nothing to cry over._

_But I had given him my heart two years ago_¸ I argued with myself.

_Yes, but you hadn't agree to marry him yet._

_It still hurts that he did this to me._

_True but you did want proof to take to the council._

I couldn't refute that thought. I had wanted proof; it was just that I wasn't ready to deal with how I would feel about it when I had what I wanted. I felt like kicking and screaming but that would just numb the feeling. _Suck it up, Bella, the show must go on. It would not look good if you had red puffy eyes._

I set about calming myself. There would be time later to cry. I set about reading for the next two hours. I would go down to meet my fellow performs five minutes before they arrived.

_***Showtime***_

I was nervous about going out there. I was not worried about the show itself but about what if I broke down during the show. I saw Garret walk-in the hall when I sneaked a peek at the audience; it was a ritual that I still observed from when I stopped touring two years ago.

"Nervous," Angela asked.

"No, just worried that I will forget the lyrics."

"You'll be fine," she said.

I shrugged as we were announced. Edward came up to me. "Ready?"

"Not really, but lets go," I said walking out on stage as the music for the first song started.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The next chapter will be the performance and more. Will Bella be able to make it through without breaking down known Garret is in the audience? Add to favorites or alerts to keep reading.**

**Like were this chapter went or just want to comment. Comments are nice but do not effect if you get the next chapter or not.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Show

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – The Show

BPOV

I tried not to look at the audience as I took a deep breath as I waited for the cue to start singing. _I can do this._ We were to start off with _Everytime It Snows_. My cue finally came and I started the sweet, romantic melody. I turned my body slightly facing both the audience and Edward.

_Spiraling and trembling  
The snowflakes tumble down  
Fluttering like angel wings  
Like diamonds on the ground  
Autumn leaves are gone now  
Winter winds blow cold  
But I__'__d dance through December  
With your hand to hold  
Oh It's you I miss the most  
Every time it snows_

Edward took over and just like in rehearsals he was looking deeply into my eyes sending a small shiver through me as I stared back in his golden orbs.

_Carolers and revelers  
Their songs are bittersweet  
The streets are full but they can__'__t fill  
The emptiness in me _

_Christmas lights are sparkling  
But still they lack a glow _

I joined you moving towards Edward as he moved towards me and we join in a slow dance. An electric shock course through me as I touched his hand joining him in singing.

_Everything reminds me  
That you're too far from home  
Oh It's you I miss the most  
Every time it snows  
(Bella) Please come back _

_(Edward) Regresso mi corazon  
(Bella) Please come back  
(Edward) Te extrano tanto mi amor  
(Bella) Back to me my love _

_(Edward) Te neccessito te quiero  
(Both) I need you here _

_(Edward) In my life  
(Bella)I cry frozen tears _

_(Edward) Regresso mi regresso mi  
_

_(Bella) Spiraling and trembling; The snowflakes tumble down  
_

_(Edward) Fluttering like angel wings  
_

_(Both) They fall without a sound_

Applause erupted as we completed the song in each others arms. "Christmas is the season for love and sharing that love with others," Alice said as we separated.

"And what a great time of year to share that love with our friends, family, and everyone we meet," Angela followed.

"That is the message we wish to share with you this evening and hope it will inspire you to go out and spread the love in the hustle and bustle of the Christmas season," Mike concluded as the music for the next song began. It was a rousing group number of the _12 Days of Christmas._

When we were over half way through I hazarded a glance at the audience. My eyes locked with Garret's. All the anger I had pushed aside before the show started came rushing back to me. _How could he?_

_Get a grip, Bella. You are about to lose it._

Out of now where a different song started up then what was rehearsed. I didn't care, I sang as the song expressed exactly how I felt at the moment. "Right now he's probably slow dancing," I sang glad my fellow performers didn't try to stop me. I saw shocked faces as I finished, "Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

It felt great, but I was still angry, the last song only added to it. Again, the song I knew should have come next did not cue up. Instead another song of heartbreak started, and again I sang not caring what anyone thought. "State the obvious - I didn't get my perfect fantasy - I realized you love yourself - More that you could ever love me." It was wonderful how I was able to tell everyone how I felt and have them not understand at the same time. I noticed the confused looks.

The song complete and yet another song started. I couldn't stop myself from singing and caught my grandfather's eye. He was shocked at the message I was delivering, not at all the show was supposed to convey. I kept singing. "And I should've been there in the back of your mind - I shouldn't be asking myself why."

As I finished the song, I descended from the stage into the audience. I again caught my grandfather's eye and what I saw had me feeling guilty and deciding to leave the room, needing to be alone. As the last notes sounded, I took off at a run dropping the mic. I was hurting and wanted everyone to know but I had ruined the show.

The guards opened the doors, with a sad look on their faces, and allowed me to pass without question. I heard Alice speaking in the background but didn't stop to hear what she said.

I ran up the stairs, falling twice. My head was pounding. Once I was safely on the third floor, I dashed into the bathroom grabbing the Tylenol before locking myself in the library. I shook three pills from the bottle into my hand, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-frig and down the quickly. I collapsed to the floor shortly after in a fit of tears.

I felt lost and alone. I hated the feeling. Soon my heart started to race and my breathing became shallow. It was getting difficult to keep my eyes open and soon I blacked out.

EPOV

I watched as she ran and heard Alice speaking while I contemplated going after her.

"Even at Christmastime not everyone is happy. Heartbreak and lose has them wishing for any other time of year. It is our duty to make sure they fill our love," Alice said. _Good cover, Alice,_ my eyes said looking over at her.

_Edward, don't go after her just yet. She needs to be alone and will be fine until we finish._

I nodded and the show went on as if nothing was wrong. Angela took Bella's place but it just wasn't the same. Bella and I had developed a hidden chemistry as we rehearsed together. She knew what I was going to do before I did it; Angela did great though she stepped on my toes a few times.

As soon as the show was over, I quickly made my way into the audience. I approached a gentleman regally dressed talking to the guards. "Excuse me sir," I started waiting from him to turn to me.

"Yes, son," he said in greeting. "You guys performed wonderfully. Isabella had told me all the hard work you all put into this show."

"That we did, sir. I take it from what you said, that is, you are Bella's grandfather."

"I would be exactly that."

"I need to find her to make sure she is alright. Could you get me permission to look on the upper floors?"

"Certainly," he said with a smile. _Ah, so this must be Edward whom Isabella spoke fondly about earlier. Hmmm… I wonder._ "You need no one's permission but mine. Here, take this key. If I know my granddaughter, she probably locked herself in the third floors library. The room is clearly marked," he said handing me the key.

"Thank you, sir," I said walking out of the room. Many of the audience members stopped me to say the enjoyed the show. I politely and impatiently listen to their comments and thanked them for coming. After about five minutes, I was finally able to make it up to the third floor. Bella's grandfather was right her scent led me right to the library.

I cautiously unlocked and opened the door. I found Bella lying in the middle floor. Her heart was rapid and breathing was faint. A bottle of generic decongestant sat on the table next to an open bottle of water. I quickly got out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. I relayed rapidly the state that Bella was in to him before adding, "Find Bella's grandfather and get up to the library."

Ten minutes later, Carlisle, the gentleman who gave me the key, and a guard was in the library. Carlisle quickly went to work. _She needs oxygen, Edward._ "I need a bread bag filled halfway with ice, duct tape, and some heavy string," the guard quickly ran from the room to get the need items yelling instructions into a walkie-talkie. "Edward," Carlisle said to me, "do you know what she took and how much?"

"There is a bottle of decongestant on the table with only three pills missing."

The guard came back in two minutes later carrying Carlisle bag and the other supplies. "Your daughter, Alice, said you might need this also."

I took the bag getting out the ipecac syrup, as Carlisle taped some string to each side of the bread bag before tying the makeshift oxygen bag to behind Bella's head after administering the syrup. I handed him an IV knowing she needed fluids quickly.

"Do you always carry an IV bag with you," the guard asked astonished.

"Not always, it just a good thing I had one with me."

"It was also a good thing you were here, Dr. Cullen," Bella's grandfather said.

"Do you know why your granddaughter would have taken the decongestant?"

"No, I haven't a clue. She was fine all day and when we returned here had an envelope waiting for her."

Up to this point was kneeling down next to Bella, holding her hand. My head snapped up at the mention of the envelope. I saw in her grandfather's mind the beautiful script of my hand on the enveloped addressed to Bella. I felt responsible. I did not think she would have had time to look at the contents before the show. "How long did before the show did you arrive," I found myself asking.

"Three hours. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know if she opened the envelope?"

"No, I do not she disappeared to the third floor. She had said something about wanting to read."

I got up and on another table was the envelope and scattered across the surface was the pictures of Garret and the other young woman. "I don't think she liked what she found inside," I said picking up one of the pictures and bring it over for Bella's grandfather and Carlisle to see. I had picked the worse of them all.

"Oh my, that's Garret Gillpatrick. Bella is, in a way engaged, to him," her grandfather said. "Well, now this explains why she ran from the room and is grounds for the immediate dissolve of the marriage contract," he said leaving the room.

Bella started to stir. I knelt back down next to her. "Easy, Bella," I said as she pushed down the bag and threw up. Carlisle handed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks," she whispered, collapsing back to the floor.

I looked at Carlisle as I pulled the bag back up. "We had best get her home," he said.

I gathered her up in my arms as the guard radioed for a maid to be sent up. "Sorry," I said to him.

"Don't worry about it, just get her home."

Ms. Brandt was arguing with Bella's grandfather as my feet hit the ground floor. "She is most certainly not staying here. Her godfather would be furious with me to find that she had not come home with us."

"I am her grandfather and she is in no condition to go anywhere. I will call Charlie and explain what happened. He will understand and not blame you."

"I do not know that you are her grandfather," she said before being cut off by Carlisle.

"Malcolm is correct, Ms. Brandt, Bella is in no condition to go anywhere. But you are also correct. How do you know that Malcolm is her grandfather? Bella is not awake to confirm the fact. What I suggest is that she rides with me and if she gets worse, I can stop and treat her or take her to the nearest hospital."

Both Malcolm and Ms. Brandt agreed to Carlisle suggestion. "Malcolm, go ahead and call Charlie. Bella has been staying with us this past month as he tries to figure out who is terrorizing her. Let him know of the pictures." Carlisle then gave me a stern look. _I was afraid of this, Edward._

I followed Carlisle out to his car. Alice was waiting for us. "I sent the others home. How is Bella?"

"Doing a little better than when I found her," I said climbing carefully into the backseat with Bella still in my arms. "I wish we knew why she took the decongestant."

_Give her body time to get it out of her system._ Carlisle threw my way.

_Edward, she will only talk to you about this._ Alice projected with her mind.

BPOV

I felt a strange warmth that comforted me and made me feel safe. My body felt as if electricity was flowing through it. I slowly opened my eyes and after they adjusted to the faint light I saw Edward looking down at me. I realized I was in his arms. _Why I am or am I dreaming?_

"Bella," he said, "are you okay?"

I nodded. My mouth felt like there was cotton in it. "So thirsty," I whispered.

He put a bottle to my lips "Drink slowly," he said as I gulped at the cool liquid.

"Where are we," I asked once some of my thirst was quenched.

"Halfway between Seattle and Forks," he replied.

It all came back to me. I ran from the stage, took some Tylenol, and cried my eyes out before noticing my racing heart and shallow breathing. "What did I take?"

"Some decongestant," he replied to what I thought was an unspoken question.

"I'm allergic," I got out sub-coming once again to the black void.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was an intense chapter to write. I hope I conveyed Bella's emotions alright. Here are the songs and I artists I used in this chapter:**

_**Everytime It Snows**_** – Olivia Newton John and Jon Secada**

_**Before He Cheats**_** – Carrie Underwood**

_**Picture to Burn **_**&**_** Should've Said No**_** – Taylor Shift**

**Edward does feel guilty for delivering the envelope to the Embassy too early. It was his hope that Bella would not see the contents until after the show. He blames himself for what happened. We will see more of that in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to Alice, though, Bella is not aware of this yet, the show was not ruined. You've got to love Alice and her ability to see into the future in this chapter and in a previous chapter. Carlisle was prepared for almost anything but did not have any oxygen with him, so improvised something. I know that this could possible work as I use this sometimes to help calm my breathing when another method is not readily available. I just use a cup of ice and the cool air that comes off the ice as you breathe in and out moisturizes and opens the breathing passages. It may not be the best method but the best I could come up with.**

**Leave a comment if you wish, but comments do not drive when I post the next chapter. If you want to continue reading or find out what will happen next, add to favorites and alerts. I may post another chapter tonight, if not look for the next chapter tomorrow. ~Swervin35**


	15. Chapter 15 Dreaming of Something More

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen – Dreaming of Something More

EPOV

I was deeply worried about Bella and hadn't left her side from the moment I laid her on the bed three hours ago. Carlisle had changed the IV bag, put her on oxygen, and gave her something more to counteract the allergic reaction an hour and a half ago and still there was no change. Yes her breathing was not as shallow and her heartbeat eased some and on top of that Carlisle wasn't sure if she slipped into a coma. I was determined not to leave her side until she woke.

"Alice," I whispered, "do you see anything?"

"No, I see nothing at all, not even a fuzzy image. I am not sure what that means. Are you reading anything from her?"

"No. I just don't understand it." _Why can't I read her mind?_ "Jasper, what are you sensing?"

"Just a strange calm and anger. The calm is stronger than the anger, but the anger is there."

I looked at Bella's face. What Jasper said was true. Her face was peaceful but every so often here face would contort into a scowl for a moment and then return to the peaceful calm. _What are you dreaming about?_

"Edward," Bella called out is a hoarse voice but she was still asleep.

BPOV _***Dream***_

_I found myself in the warm embrace of Edward. He offered me a cool drink. I was so thirsty. So after I quenched my thirst I fell back into a black void. I could still see Edward's golden eyes. Strange. His whole family has the same eye color. Also, I have never really seen them eat anything._

_Edward's face morphed into Garret's. He was beckoning me to join him. Anger and hate flowed through my body. I went after him with my teeth bared and my claws ready. 'How could you,' I yelled out him clawing his face. 'How could you do that to me? I was ready to give you my heart and now I find out you were shacking up with some bimbo just so that you could get her in the sack with you.'_

'_Isabella, baby, it meant nothing,' my mind had Garret saying._

'_I don't believe it was nothing,' I said throwing the pictures that had appeared in my hands at him. 'There's the proof. You know of my stipulation and yet you ignored it.' I was seething, 'I will be talking to my clan council soon and be assured I will be showing them these pictures,' I snapped my fingers and the pictures were back in my hands. 'And I assure you the marriage contract will be dissolved.'_

_He started to argue as I turned around. I felt like I could fly and then suddenly I was. The ground and Garret should was far under me. All too soon my flying ability failed and I landed with a soft thud to the ground. I felt tears rolling down my face and didn't try to wipe them away. I was hurting. Garret had hurt me and I hated him._

_I wanted someone who would be there for me and never hurt me. Edward face loomed before me and started to disappear. 'Edward,' I cried out in a hoarse and confused voice as more tears spilt over._

_***Pause dream***_

EPOV

I stared at Bella for a moment longer before noticing she was crying. Why had I delivered those pictures so early? This was my fault. Now she rests here possibly in a coma because of the pictures I had anonymously delivered to the embassy.

_Edward, stop beating yourself up; it was not your fault. It was Garret Gillpatrick's fault. He cheated on her and you helped her find out. There is no way to know if giving her the pictures later would not have ended the same or differently, _Jasper threw at me. "She is confused and scared. Do something to help her."

"It was my fault. My timing was bad. I won't be able to forgive myself if anything else happens to her. And what do you suggest I do to comfort her?" I started thinking when there was no immediate response from anyone downstairs. She always calm and peaceful whenever she sings, would just music do the same. She said she likes classical, Brahms' lullaby came into my mind. I didn't want to leave her but I have to. I went to my room and quickly located the CD. I was back a minute later with it and a CD player.

As soon as the music started, her face relaxed. "You will be just fine, Bella. He cannot hurt you here. Push him and everyone that has even hurt you from your mind and just listen to the music," I whispered in her ear taking her left hand between both of mine. I sat back down sit holding her hand.

BPOV _***Back to the dream***_

_Music, Brahms' lullaby, started to play somewhere in the distance. I felt a tingling sensation run across my hand and heard Edward's velvet voice telling me I would be fine. That Garret could not hurt me and to just listen to the music push the hurt and pain away._

_The tingling sensation grew strong going up my arm. I wanted to feel more. It was a wonderful and confusing feeling. I drew comfort from it. Edward's face once again ghosted in front of me, his eyes showing something I couldn't recognize and something I desired. I reached out with my right hand to touch his face and it touched nothing but air. 'Don't leave me, Edward. Hold me.'_

_***Pause dream***_

EPOV

I stiffened at what Bella said. "Alice, should I do that?"

"I see no harm in doing just that. I see it comforting her."

"Go ahead, Edward," Carlisle said. "Heart rate lowered a notch with whatever you just did. Trust Alice, it will help her."

I slowly released her hand as I stood. She whimpered from the loss. I walked around to the other sided of the bed and laid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist drawing her as close to me as I could. I breathed in her scent. She smelled a strawberries and vanilla.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later. "I just want to remove to IV," he said quickly and efficiently removing the needle from her arm and putting a band-aid on. He threw the needle in the alcohol basin and left the room.

BPOV _***Back to the dream***_

_As quickly as the tingling sensation started it was going. I let out a whimper at the sudden lost but soon was wrapped up in the warm sensation. Edward's face teased me again as I heard someone talking softly. Something was being said about an IV. No, I hate needles. I never felt the prick of the needle, nor smelt the blood._

_I warming sensation was comforting and still I wanted more. I rolled towards the source taking in the wintry and woodsy scent that wafted to me when I came in contact with someone. It was familiar and I relaxed against whoever it was._

'_Bella, my dear,' my grandmother called to me. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'_

'_Yes,' I responded._

'_I couldn't be happier. This was how it should have been. Choosing for yourself; finding someone who will love you and protect you from harm. Forget all about Garret, the council will have no choice but to support you. Rest now. Talk to Edward when you wake and write about this dream. Promise me.'_

'_I promise,' I whispered falling into a deeper dreamless sleep.

* * *

_

**A/N: What a dream! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. What do you think will happen next? Have any suggestions about what you would like to see happen? I know what I want to happen next. Leave a comment if you wish and let me know what you think or if there is anything you don't understand. More of the prophecy is to come in the next few chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16 Letting Edward In

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen – Letting Edward In

BPOV

I slowly began to wake feeling strangely at peace after last night's ordeal. There was nothing I could do about it now. It happened and I will have to deal with whatever happens because of what I did. I would worry about that later. First I need to write down the dream I had and then find Edward.

I laid here for a few more minutes and when I went to get up found that I was pinned to the bed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward looking back at me with his eyebrows furrow worried. I remembered then that in my dream I had asked him to hold me. I blushed at the memory and wonder if I had spoken that aloud. "Um, Edward, can I please get up," I asked.

"Nope, not until Carlisle checks you out. He should be here shortly," Edward replied tighten his hold on me slightly. I noticed his eyes were darker than normal but remained silent.

I relented for the now, staying in bed. I was not yet ready to talk with him and reflected on the wonderful feeling I experienced at having woken with Edward holding me and was still experiencing. Carlisle looked me over ten minutes later and I was free to get up. I missed the feel of Edward's arm when he released me. He soon left with Carlisle allowing me to ready for the day in private.

After showering and dressing, I sat down with my journal and began to write. I wrote the dream in on color of ink and elaborated my feeling and reaction in another. It took about three hours to write the full dream down. I then set about studying the books I had brought with me from one of my last visits to the hidden library. I spent two hours enthralled in one of the books. It was about my necklace and explained what each color could mean. Some colors, like dark red and dark green, had simple meanings. Dark red meant 'no' and dark green meant 'yes'. But there were some that had a multitude of meanings depending on color combinations. My head was spinning with this information. Closing the book, I decided it was time to find Edward.

EPOV

I missed the feel of holding Bella against me when I released her. I was still worried about her but Carlisle said that there was no visible trace of anything. As we left the room, Alice called out with her mind to me.

_Edward, you should go and hunt. It will be hours before Bella will be ready to talk._

"Emmett," I called, "come hunting with me. I could use a little distraction right now."

"Sure thing, bro."

"We'll not go far," I told Carlisle as Emmett and I headed out the door.

_***Hours passed***_

Emmett did more than just distracted me he literally tackled me anytime I brought up how guilty I felt about what happened to Bella. I was in dire need of a shower when we walked in the front door.

_She'll want to talk soon, Edward. You have time for a quick shower. The rest of us will be leaving soon._

I raced upstairs as Alice called the others into the rumpus room and talked with them. I hopped in the shower and quickly washed the mud out of my hair and off my body. Dressing in what Alice left on my sofa for me, I headed downstairs to find everyone gone. I found a note for me, on the coffee table, from Alice. _Just listen to her. Don't do anymore than that or she might shut down. Oh forget that, trust you instincts and do what comes natural. Quick, hide this message, her she comes. One more thing, tell her you will go with her. You know soon what I am talking about._

I stuffed the short message in my pocket just as I heard Bella's footfalls on the stairs. I flipped on the TV and sat quickly feigning interest in whatever was on. I turned to her when stopped and saw her look around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out," I responded with a shrug. "I decided to stay behind with you."

"Oh." She looked beautiful with her mouth in the shape of an 'O'. She looked nervous. "Can we talk," she asked.

"Of course," I responded turning off the TV and patting the sit next to me. She opted for the chair near me. I hid my disappointment as I turned to face her.

BPOV

I was nervous. Taking a deep breath and let it out slowly I tried to decide where to begin. There was so much going through my mind. I was grateful that he had yet to anything. It would not help me if he spoke now. He knew some things that I had let slip and had a feeling that the night he drove me to see Charlie and Daniela, they might have told him some more.

I decided to start with last night. "It was not my intention to run like I did last night. I just could take it anymore. Garret, the young man my clan wants to marry, was in the audience and I could stand him watching me, well us, anymore," I looked down at my hands. "You see, I received some disturbing information when my grandfather and I arrived at the embassy. I told myself that the show must go on. I fooled myself into thinking that I could get through the show without breaking down. I tried not to look out into the audience but when I hazarded just a glance I was met with his stare. Someone cued the wrong songs and I just went continued on singing. I again looked out into the audience, this time seeing my grandfather's shocked and disapproving look," I paused taking a breath. Still Edward did not say anything. Again, I was grateful for his silence. I needed to finish what I had to say. "I did the only thing I could think of, I ran to the library stopping by the bathroom to grab the Tylenol. I was so ashamed of what I did, I ruined the show."

Edward leaned towards me taking my hands. "No, you didn't ruin the show. Alice covered nicely and it made the show even better. Do you not hear what she said?"

I shook my head no not trusting my voice. "She told the audience that even at Christmastime there are people who are hurting and are sad, wishing it was some other time of year. They are the ones who need our love the most," Edward looked at me before going on. "You made our message strong by showing that even heartache prevails at this time of year and that we cannot forget those who have lost loved ones during the Christmas season."

"Really," I asked.

Edward nodded in response. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. There were many comments about have wonderful the show was and they loved the fact that you ran from the room. They thought it was just part of the show."

"But it wasn't," I said relieved that I didn't ruin the show. "Are you not even curious as to what I received that made me breakdown," I asked him.

He looked nervous as he responded, "I saw the pictures in the library. Your grandfather said they were of Garret with someone who was not you. He looked pretty intimate with whoever was with him."

"So, can you understand my reaction when I saw him?"

"Absolutely, I don't know if I would have been able to last as long as you did," he said giving me a crooked smile.

I laughed at that statement. "Sorry," I said trying to stop laughing only to laugh harder when I looked back at him. "Really, I am sorry, I don't know why I started laughing," I said once I had myself back under control.

"So what happens now," he asked. "The council can't really expect you to marry him if he already cheated on you before you were married."

"I will go before the council when I am in Scotland celebrating the Christmas holiday. I will present them with the pictures and they will have no choice but to dissolve the arrangement." I let out a sigh. "I had called Charlie earlier to let him know that I was okay. I reminded him of our upcoming trip, as he usually escorts me on this Christmas trip, and he told me he wouldn't be able to go with me this year."

"Would you like it if I went with you instead," he asked me. "It would be better than going alone."

I looked at him with my mouth open. He was not seriously suggesting what I thought. "You would go with me?"

"Yes, I would be honored if you would allow me the privilege of being your escort," he said not taking his eyes off of me.

"I would like that," I responded removing my hands from his, "but there is more you should know about me before you decide to go."

"I'm all ears."

We talked for hours on end. I told him what I remember about my parents. How I was sent from relative to relative until guardians were found for me.

"I don't remember much about my parents, but what I remember is how my mother would sing to me for hours on end. I think that is where I get my love of music and voice. My father would comfort me when I was scared or sick. When they died, I was sent to Scotland for a few weeks when I got back, I was shuttled from aunt to aunt never staying long. I hate it. The Danielle and Matthew were asked to be my guardians by Charlie. Charlie would have taken me in but the ship he was on was no place for a toddler. I loved both Danielle and Matthew. My best friend Sammie talked me into going to see a movie with her. When I arrived home that night, I walked in and found Matthew lying in a pool of blood. Danielle yelled at me to run and hide but before I could get my legs to work, I saw a knife plunged repeatedly into her chest." Edward gathered me up into his arms as I started to cry. "Charlie found me three hours later under my bed. He asked me at the time what I had seen and I couldn't tell him anything. I remember wishing I could remember; anything that would help to capture the intruder, but I just couldn't. If only I didn't go to the movies with Sammie."

EPOV

"You don't know that, Bella. You cannot live in a '_what if'_ world," I told her. "If you want to remember, I can arrange something for you."

"They have already tried hypnotizing me to know avail. I remember everything but anything solid. The nightmare I had a few weeks ago was the first concrete thing I remembered."

I made a decision and waited a few moments. _The rest of the family, excluding Carlisle and Esme, don't it like, Edward, but have seen how you look at Bella. _I heard Alice say in my mind. _Go ahead; I do see that she will hear you out. Just be careful not to reveal too much._

"Bella, Jasper and I know this memory recall technique that really hasn't been proven to work. We have been teaching the technique to Alice. I think that we could help you."

"I don't know, Edward," she said looking up into my eyes. I still held her on my lap. "It sounds like what Daniela told me when she tried hypnotism."

"This is nothing like hypnotism. We will not make any suggestions or showing you pictures while you are in a focused state of mind. The technique we know is more of a complete relaxation that allows the one to remember naturally a repressed memory. Would you like to try," I asked looking deeply into her eyes and was rewarded with a blush.

"When can we try," she asked.

"When Jasper and Alice return," I said leaning down to her, I drew back after reading confusion in her eyes. "They should be back soon," I added leaning back drew her head against my shoulder. "Just relax for a few minutes."

I was glad when she settled herself. I felt the tension leave her shoulders as a little shiver went through her. How stupid could I be? "Are you cold?"

"No," she whisper barely audible but I still heard her.

"Bella," I whispered. She didn't respond and her breathing was becoming even. I stood and laid her on the couch covering her after loosing the necklace that was tight against her throat. It was a beautiful white and rainbow stone and changed color when I touched it. I would have to ask Bella if it was a mood stone.

I sat in the chair and watched her sleep with a melody running through my mind.

* * *

**A/N: I updated my profile today. It has up to this chapter is summarized in a few sentences. So, if you ever just want a brief reminder of what has happened so far, just check out my profile. **

**I had fun writing this and the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading them. **

**Want to keep reading. Add to favorites and/or alerts. Up next, Bella remembers who killed to Matthew and Danielle with Edward, Jasper, and Alice's help. How would you react to remember something this traumatic? Leave me a comment if you like. Comments do not drive when I will post next. **

**I have a busy weekend and will not have time to update but will be working on the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 Finding the Truth

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

Chapter Seventeen – Finding the Truth

EPOV

I decided after a while it would be a good idea to find out as much about what happened the night Bella's guardians were murdered as I could. I did a quick internet search for what little information I had from the night Bella has woken from a nightmare. Not much was available; just one news article from the day after with very little insight.

I sat back and ran my hand through my hair. If this was not a good idea Alice would have called me by now. I picked up my phone and dialed the number Charlie had given us so we could reach him. "Commander Swan," I said to the operator and was instantly connected after giving my name.

CPOV

I listened as Edward explained how Isabella wanted him and Alice and Jasper to help her remember what she saw. I was a little leery about this but he ensured me Carlisle would be home and it was a perfectly safe method, if not proven to work in all cases.

"So, what do you need from me," I asked him.

"I would like information about the crime scene. I will not use the information but think it would be a good idea to know before hand. Get over the shock now before I hear it from Bella's perspective."

"First, before I tell you what you want to know, has Isabella told you anything?"

I again listened to Edward as he related what Isabella told him. I did not want to slip up and telling him something different in regards to where I found her. I would stick to what she told him.

"She basically told you everything. The police officer on the scene thought both dead when he called Star Commander. I was the first to arrive. Matthew was lying in a small pool of blood from his head wound barely holding on. He died on the operating table of internal bleeding. The doctors just could not repair all the damage and there was no telling how long he was lying on the floor," I paused shaking off the unpleasant feeling. I still could not believe this case had gone cold. "Danielle had multiple stab wound to the chest one piercing the aorta. She died almost instantly. No one thought Isabella was home and when we searched the other rooms, I found her under her bed. Of course, I got her out of there instantly. She was in complete shock. It took several days before she came around and could tell us anything."

The line was silent for several minutes. "Thank you, Charlie, this is good to know. Can I ask you one more question?"

"Absolutely, Edward; I can tell that you must really care of Isabella to be willing to help her this way."

"I do care about her, as a friend only," he told me but I knew better. I was happy for Isabella she deserved what Edward had to offer, they just couldn't see it themselves. "Is her necklace, the one she has been wearing everyday now, a mood necklace?"

"Why do you ask," I asked him.

"Well, Bella fell asleep leaning against me and I noticed her necklace was tight around her neck as I laid her down. I moved loosened it and the pendant brushed against my fingers and turned a faint cherry blossom pink. I just wonder if the pendant was like a mood ring as it was clear with shimmering of rainbow flecks."

I wasn't sure how to answer and wasn't even aware that Isabella was wearing the magical necklace. I decided to go with what Edward thought it was. "Yes, it is. I wasn't aware she had it with her."

"Thanks again. I will let you get back to work."

I hung up with Edward moments later. That by far was an interesting conversation and I was not sure exactly what to make of the color the pendant turned when Edward touched it. It's time to call Malcolm and get his take on this turn of events.

EPOV

I felt like Charlie was hiding something about Bella's necklace. I wouldn't press him for anything more about it. I wish I would had gone and visited him so that I could see what he was thinking.

The other walked in just as I ended the call. "So," Jasper started, "how do you want to proceed?"

I had given much thought to this very thing. "Jasper, I need you to keep her relaxed and as calm as you can without putting her to sleep. Alice, keep an eye out for any complications and warn me so we can stop. Can you also draw what you hear in regards to the intruder?"

"No problem, Edward," they both answered in unison.

I related to everyone what I had learned from both Bella and Charlie while we waited for Bella to wake. I left off the information about the necklace and pendant. I was also glad that Carlisle would monitor Bella for any physical signs of stress.

_She will be waking soon._

I turned looked over at Bella and sure enough she stretched and sat up. Looking around she saw everyone looking at her. She blushed feverishly. I was beginning to let that about her.

I went and sat beside her. "Bella, are you sure you want to go through with what we discussed?"

She nodded saying, "I want to remember. I don't like being scared all the time."

All but Jasper and Alice left the rumpus room to giving us the appearance of privacy. "I want you to lie back down and close your eyes. Tell us what you saw. Leave out no detail. Just open your eyes when you want to stop."

_She is collecting herself,_ I read from Jasper's mind as I took her hand lending her my strength.

"Sammie had just dropping me off complaining the whole way that we could at least stop for something to eat. I was insistent on getting home. I don't know why, I just needed to get home. I walked in and called to Matthew and Danielle only to have Danielle yell at me to run and hide. Something made me go forward towards the kitchen. I saw Matthew laying on the ground a pool of blood under his head. I screamed and looked up away from him into the kitchen. Danielle was there was a man holding a knife. She again yelled for me to run. My legs wouldn't response as I watched the knife descend repeatedly into her chest."

_She's going to breakdown soon._

My attention was fixed on Bella as she opened her eyes. I helped into a sitting position. "Maybe we should stop," I suggested.

"No, I need to finish. I just need a moment to collect myself," she said holding her head in her hands taking deep breaths.

I got up and went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Carlisle met me in there. _I don't like this, Edward. This is putting a lot of stress on her heart._

"I know but she wants to continue. What more can we do," I asked walking out with the glass.

_Stop before it gets to be too much for her._

"Bella, I ask again, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Edward. I will be fine," she responded taking a sip of the water before lying back down. She collected herself again and started. "He turned towards me as I screamed again. Blood dripped off the knife pooling at his feet. He spoke to me. I couldn't hear him. I was still trying to get my legs to respond. I couldn't take me eyes off his face," she paused and I looked at Alice and Jasper who looked as puzzled as I felt. Bella's heart was racing faster than we had ever heard before.

Carlisle came into the room, _Stop this, Edward, her heart can't take much more._ I was about to tell her to sit up and take a break when she started speaking again noticing her heart had slowed to normal once again.

"I remember his face. It was round with a square jaw and high and drawn cheekbones. He had a flat and defined forehead with no wrinkles visible. Eyes deep-set and almond shaped, close together with long lashes. His eyes were a deep blue, like dark blue jeans, in color. Hair grey closed shaved sides, almost military in nature, and longer on the top. He had flat eyebrows, blunt at the end, fully and bushy. He was clean-shaven. Skin smooth besides the thick and almost straight scar running from above his right eye to just above his left chin. His nose was narrow at the top, thick and broad in the middle, and wide nostrils at the end. His bottom lip full, with a thin smaller upper lip that was raised on the right side. His teeth were yellow, like that of a smoker, overlapping front teeth with long and blunt canines." She spoke quickly as she described the intruder and Alice had no trouble keeping up as her hand flew across the sheet of paper.

"Bella, sit up. It's time to stop," I said at the trouble look Carlisle was giving me. I gave her the glass again. "I'll be right back." I went out of the room to talk to Carlisle.

"Trust me, Carlisle; I was going to stop her for going on."

"That's not what has me troubled. There is no way that she should have been able to recover that fast. It should have taken at least an hour for her heart to slow back to normal."

"I noticed that too. What could that possibly mean?"

_I'm not sure. I will have to consult my books for an explanation, if there is one._

I ran my hand through my hair looking over at Carlisle. Bella has been a mystery to me ever since I first met her two years ago. A took a moment more to relax myself before returning to the rumpus room with a cool cloth. I had a strange feeling that something more was going to happen before all was said and done.

"I would like to see the picture Alice drew," Bella said once I was settled next to her.

I looked over at her, how did she know, before looking at Alice who mirrored my expression. I held at my hand and Alice hand me the closed notebook. I opened it for me and Bella watching her intently.

She gasped out the name _Jacob_ before slumping sideways on the couch as she went into a state of shock.

"Carlisle," we all yelled at once. I quickly acted covering her and raising her feet. I threw my phone at Alice, "Call Charlie, find out if there is any medical reason."

**A/N: Okay, I added Jacob for my own personal reasons. I didn't really like Jacob in the books, but saw the need of him being there when Edward left Bella in **_**New Moon**_**. As he had special place in the Twilight books, and I felt that I could not leave him out of my story. I envisioned Jacob, from the start, as the intruder, though I changed the physical description, as the person who tragically changed Bella's life when he murdered her guardians. More will be found out about Jacob in the next chapter, who he is to Bella, and why she may have blocked this fact from her memory.**

**Like what you are reading, add to favorites and/or alerts to keep reading. Have a comment, leave one. Comments do not drive when I post next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Jacob Who?

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Jacob Who?

BPOV

_Jacob!_ I must have been in too much shock that I blocked his face from my memory. I just couldn't believe it. He was my cousin for crying out loud. Why would be murder my guardians? True he told me years ago that he was hoping to be named heir and rule the clan one day, as was the oldest and only grandson, he felt he should be. Our grandparents had all girls and he would have been the logical choice for heir if it worked that way. Our grandmother had told me that heir would be a girl as it always had been, grandmother to the eldest granddaughter, _me_. I did not have the heart to tell him that he would not be named heir.

I vaguely heard someone call for Carlisle. I was hyperventilating and collapsed sideways on the couch. I tried to calm my breathing but the memories of the ceremony naming me as the heir ran through me mind.

'_What,' Jacob yelled when my grandmother had called to the dais. 'How is she to be heir? She is a girl and I am older than her. I should be your heir.'_

'_I am afraid that is not your choice,' Grandmother said. 'You never did learn the history of this family for if you did you would not be asking question.'_

'_One day you will pay everyone who stands in my way will pay. I will rule the clan, mark my words, I will rule.'_

Through my hazy I heard a strange conversation. "Bella, can you hear me? You need to calm down."

"Carlisle," Edward asked sounding worried.

"She is not in any physical harm yet. Jasper, is there anything you can do?"

"I am trying, honestly I am, Carlisle. Something is blocking my abilities."

"Alice, do you see anything?"

"No, I see nothing. It is like she has no future. Charlie is on his way and is two minutes away."

"Bella," Edward choked out. _Was he crying? No, it sounded more that he was drying sobbing._

Everything went silent. _No not now, _I pleaded. There was no stopping it; I was being pulled into a vision.

_Isabella, my dear child, you are fine. Jacob cannot hurt you right now. He will be brought to justice. Today, you made a big step in seeing that he will never hurt anyone ever again. The clan will turn him over to Star Commander for punishment and will have nothing more to do with him._

_Relax your defenses. Let the calming waves soothing you._ I did what grandmother told me letting my self protection ease not completely letting them done._ Good, Isabella, now talk a deep breath and let it out slowly._ Again I followed the instructions as I felt my defenses completely give way and wave after wave of calm came over me. I was once again aware of the conversation going on around me.

"What happened," Charlie asked.

"We showed her the picture Alice drew when she remember the intruder's face. She apparently recognized him," I heard Jasper reply.

"She remembered," Charlie said in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. It was Jacob," I said opening my eyes as five pairs of eyes turned in surprise at hearing my voice.

"Who's Jacob," Alice asked what everyone was clearly thinking.

"My cousin. He said the day that I was named heir," I really did not want to say that, "that our grandparent would pay and so would anyone who stood in the way of what he wanted. To rule the clan one day was his dream." To Charlie, I said in Gaelic, "The clan will hand him over to you to stand trial and receive whatever punishment Star Commander deems. They will not stand in the way of justice."

Charlie nodded. "How are you," he asked taking Edward's place at my side speaking Gaelic. I walked as the he and the others left the room giving us privacy to talk.

"A little shaken up from the memory but other than that I am fine," I replied in English.

Charlie spoke again, still in Gaelic, "I spoke with Edward today." I nodded and he continued, "He called to ask me about the crime scene."

"He didn't say anything about that."

"He just wanted to prepare himself so he would be able to help you." I didn't say anything. "You should ask him to escort you to Scotland for the Christmas festivities."

"He volunteered to go with me. We got talking earlier about last night and other things. I mentioned my upcoming trip and how you couldn't go with me this year."

"I am glad to hear that, he really seems to care about you," he said looking towards where everyone had disappeared. "Do you have feelings for him?"

I noted him seemed nervous to be asking. "I don't know maybe as a friend if not more. I am so confused. It is so easy to talk to him and I find myself saying things I would usually guard against but they just tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop the words."

"You will figure it out," he told me. Switching to English now, he continued, "Not to change the subject, but I need you to stay here a few more days, maybe longer. We found out early this morning that Jacob was the one that sent you the email and the message led us to a burn phone with no information on who bought it. Now with this new information about the murders you remembered, we have to bring him her to stand trial. It will not be safe for you until he is sentenced and moved to one of the prison stations."

"I understand, Charlie. Will I have to testify?"

"I will speak with Carlisle and Esme about you staying longer. I am just glad you are okay and I am not sure if you will have to do that," he said giving me a hug before getting up as Carlisle came back in. They both disappeared up the stairs to where I knew Carlisle's office was.

I was alone with my thoughts. I soon got up to find something to eat with a strange feeling that Charlie was hiding something from me. I pushed the thought from my mind when I walked into the kitchen to find Edward placing a plate of food on the counter. "I thought you might be hunger," he said with a crooked smile. My knees were jelly beneath me as I sat on one of the stools and began eating.

* * *

**A/N: Comment if you like. I will not be writing a trial chapter as it is not important, it was a way to bring out the history of the McCullough family and how the heir is selected, and plus I don't want to put Bella through one. She will be told the outcome only.**

**This was also a way for me to bring Charlie back into the story if only for a short time. He will come back into the story again soon for more than a brief time and more than just to supply information. There is something big in the making where he is concerned. I also needed him to asked Bella about her feelings for Edward. I was planning on having him tell Bella about what Edward asked him about the pendant in the last chapter but I think having Charlie kept that from her is for the best. You will understand more as the story continues.**

**Again, comment if you want. Next chapter will hopefully be tomorrow, but I am not making any promises.**

**Thanks for reading. **_**Swervin35**_


	19. Chapter 19 Preparing Edward’s Gift

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Okay, I am early with this chapter, but had to get this down before I lost it. This is not what I had planned out for this chapter, what I did have planned will be the next chapter.**

**Also, I just noticed as I went back through the published chapters, looking for a small detail for this chapter, that I published Chapter 9 as Chapter 15 too. I have fixed this. I apologize for this error. You might want to go back and read Chapter 15 again. ~Swervin35

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen – Preparing Edward's Gift

EPOV

Weeks have gone by and Bella is still living with us and I couldn't be happier. The rest of my family are growing tried of hiding in their home who they truly are but I know deep down they are happy to have her here with us. As far as we know she suspects nothing about us.

Jacob still hasn't true up and Star Commander has a warrant out for him and is working with several countries law enforcement teams to find him. Bella is afraid he will come after Charlie and all of us just for knowing her. All we can do is to ensure her that we can take care of ourselves while protecting her but she isn't swayed to believe us.

Alice went shopping with Bella to help her finish buying Christmas gift for her Scottish family. We will be leaving in tomorrow and Bella was still not done. I can't help but think of the conversation I had with her a week ago.

"Bella," I had started, "what do you want from Christmas?" She somehow recognized where I was going with the question.

"You don't have to get me anything, Edward. You escorting me to Scotland is enough of a gift."

"Come on," I had said bumping her shoulder as we watched TV, "there must be something you want."

She had turned to look at me, "Honestly, Edward, there is nothing."

I didn't believe her but let the matter drop. That night I had sat watching her sleep, like I do most night, hoping she would talk in her sleep again. I had not been disappointed and heard that Bella didn't want me to spend any money on her. I had left her room after hearing that.

Today, I got Alice alone and talk with her.

"I really want to give her something, Alice, but she doesn't want me to spend money on her."

"Have you given any thought to given her something of your mothers?"

I thought for a while going over in my mind what jewelry I had of my mother's. "Thanks, Alice, I know exactly what to give her."

Alice smiled as I got up to finish packing.

BPOV

I had finished packing about an hour ago. Edward and I would leave in early tomorrow morning arriving late in the afternoon. I still hadn't figure out what to give Edward. I just wanted to give him a small token as thanks for coming with me. I sat in the music room just staring at a third sheet of music that was blank. I had a simple melody laid out, but it just did look right.

"Oh, there you are, Bella," Rose said. "Do you want to join Alice and I in watching a movie while the boys are out."

I let out a sigh. "Sure, I am obviously not accomplishing anything in here."

"What's wrong," she asked leaning against the doorframe.

"I came in here hoping to finish a song that is running through my mind. I have the simple melody written but it doesn't look right."

"Look right," she questioned coming over. "Haven't you played it out?"

"I wish I could but there is no guitar and I don't play piano."

"Here," she said sitting next to me on the piano bench. I slid over the two music sheets I had filled out. She started playing and it even sounded off from what was running through my mind.

"Rose, what is taking you so long," Alice said coming in, "does Bella want to join us or not." She finally noticed us at the piano. "Hello, you two?" We were too engrossed in what we were doing to hear her.

"Play it through again, please," I asked Rose. Once she was done, I said, "It doesn't even sound right. I just can't place my finger on what is wrong." I let out another sigh.

Alice stood behind us. "Why don't you close your eyes and hum what you are hearing," she suggest making me jump.

"Alice, when did you come in," I said looking at her.

"Two minutes ago," she responded. "Hum it out," she said again.

I started humming and when I finished, I found that Rose was busy adjusting the notes. When she had fixed the final note, she played it through. It was exactly how I was hearing it. "Thanks," I said when she finished. "It is exactly what I wanted but does it sound finished to you guys."

"No, not at all," Alice said. "What exactly are you trying to convey in the song?"

I bit my lip, should I tell them. "Can you keep a secret?"

I watched as they looked at each other. "You can trust us," Rose said to me.

"I am writing this for Edward as thanks for escorting me," both gave me a knowing smile. "I wanted just convey, I'm not really sure what I want to convey," I finished honestly. "I just want it to be a special gift. I almost try to give a different person a personally written song for Christmas, I chose Edward this year." They didn't look convinced.

Alice thought about what I said for a moment and must of communicated something to Rose, before requesting, "Rose, play the first few bars through twice." Rose did as Alice suggested.

"No, that's not it," I said. "Here let me add what I was thinking as lyrics." I took a deep breath it goes, I thought, hopeful it will not be to revealing. I sang a few bars and as I sang I knew exactly what was missing. I took the new sheet and started filling it out. I couldn't stop. By the time that I was done, it was five sheets. "Here, Rose, would you please play this."

She and Alice both look at me before she took the sheets. Spreading them out, she played. "Wow, Bella," she said when she was finished, "Edward is going to love this."

I looked over at Alice and she was shaking her head in agreement. "I would love to see his face when you give it to him."

"Oh thanks, Rose, Alice. That reminds me, I need Charlie to bring me my camera tomorrow. Are we still on for that movie," I asked getting up.

"Are you sure," Alice asked. "You and Edward leave in five hours."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. "Whoa, I didn't know it was so late," I replied not feeling at all tired. "Yep, I sure; a movie sounded great hours ago and it still does. I can always sleep on the shuttle. Let me just go and pack this."

I met them downstairs five minutes later and we watched a sappy love story that had me crying. I looked up to see Edward walking up the stairs from wherever he had gone with Jasper and Emmett. He noted my face and came immediately to my side.

EPOV

I walked in the house and heard the TV on. Rose and Alice must be pretending to watching something. I wanted to check on Bella before she woke and we had to leave.

As soon as I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Bella sitting on the couch crying. I rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Bella," I asked. She pointed to the screen and watched as my face relaxed when I saw what they were watching.

"Really, Edward," Alice said shaking her head at me. _I would have called you if you were needed._

I glared at Alice for a moment longer before getting up and going to my room letting them finish watching the movie. When I was out of earshot of Bella I asked in a whisper, "Why isn't she in bed?"

Rosalie answered, _Last minute gift for her grandfather. Alice and I helped her put the finishing touches on it. We finished almost two hours ago and she wanted to watch a movie. What were we to do, put her to bed?_

I let out a low growl before answering, "No, you couldn't have done that."

_That's what Alice and I thought too. She said she would she on the shuttle on the way._

I was in my room now. That was good to know and I would make sure it would happen. I retrieve my mother's jewelry box from the hidden compartment in my bookcase. I took out two pieces. I was planning on giving Bella one on Christmas Eve and the other Christmas morning. I hoped she would accept both. I placed them each in their own gift box before packing them. I carry both mine and Bella's bags downstairs and placed them in my car.

By the time I returned, Bella was getting up. "We had best be going. I want to talk with Charlie before we leave."

She gave everyone a hug and thanked them for everything. "I'm not sure if I will be staying here when we return in a week and I wanted to be sure to express my appreciation. There is a gift for each of you to open Christmas day from Charlie and I."

Alice was actually surprised. _How did I note see that?

* * *

_

**A/N: Make sure to take note of my author's note at the top of this chapter.**

**I don't think Rosalie and Alice really bought Bella's explanation for why Bella was writing a song for Edward but luckily held their tongues.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment if you wish and if you want to continue reading added to favorites or alerts.**


	20. Chapter 20 Leaving for Scotland

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I hope you went back and read Chapter 15. It contains some vital information that will help you to understand later chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Leaving for Scotland

EPOV

Charlie was surprised to see us when we arrived at the shuttle dock. "I didn't think you two would be here for a while yet," he said hugging Bella and then shaking my hand.

"I just wanted to send some time with you before leaving," Bella replied. "I hardly get to see you anymore." There was sadness in her voice and I felt as if I was intruding.

"Why don't I give you and your godfather some time alone," I suggested walking away. I had wondered why Alice insisting on me taking the IPOD that she had purchased for me. _Trust me, you will need it._ I shook my head putting in the ear-buds and pressed play.

BPOV

I watched as Edward walked away. I was about to speak when Charlie spoke. "I don't really know how to say this, Isabella."

"Say what," I asked looking at him. Charlie was never really forthcoming with what he was feeling.

I watched as he looked over at Edward and then back at me. "I wish I could go with you," he said. "I just can't leave when Jacob is still out there."

"I understand that and I believe even Edward knows that."

"I just hope we find him soon before something happens to you," he said giving me another hug. "I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you." I was confused but said nothing. Is he trying to telling me something? "I just hope that the pictures Malcolm showed me before he left is enough for the council." He looked down at me.

Tears were streaming down my face at the memory of those pictures. "I meet with the council tomorrow morning," I told him.

"Malcolm told me. He also told me that he requested that the Gillpatrick's be summoned to appear to provide an explanation," he said again looking over at Edward.

I stiffened at the thought of seeing Garret. _No!_ My mind screamed. I felt my knees give out and as I started to collapse arms went around my waist. Charlie stood above and was just starting to kneel down beside me. _Then who caught me?_

I looked over my shoulder and saw that I was against Edward's chest. My face turned beet red at the thought of whose arms were wrapped around me.

"Isabella, are you okay," Charlie asked me.

I just sat there looking into the golden orbs of Edward's eyes not hearing anything. "Bella, you godfather is waiting for an answer?"

I looked away from Edward and to Charlie. "I didn't go to bed last night and I guess I am even more tired than I imagined," I lied, though not a full out lie. I was tired I just didn't want to worry Charlie about what was really bothering me.

"The shuttle is ready now, if you want to leave now."

"I think that would be a good idea, Bella," Edward said helping me up and we started towards the shuttle with Charlie following.

"Wait," I said stopping. "My camera?"

"Is in the shuttle," Charlie answered. "Go ahead, Bella, I want to talk to Edward for a minute."

I gave Charlie one last hug and climb into the shuttle.

EPOV

"Edward, take care of her," Charlie said turning to me.

"I will, sir," I said noting his worried look. "I am worried about her, too," I added looking towards the shuttle where Bella had disappeared into.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Sir," I asked dumbstruck.

"Please, it's Charlie, no sir for me. Never like being called by that title and don't worry, Edward, I think she likes you too but with the arranged marriage she is afraid to admit her feelings."

"She does meet with the council, doesn't she?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning," he said shaking his head. "I just wish I could be there for her. She lied to both of us as to why she collapsed. The Gillpatrick's have been summoned and I don't think she will be able to handle it."

"Will I be able to go with her?"

_Oh you don't know how I wish you could. _"I am afraid not. Not even her grandfather will be allowed to go in. I have a feeling she will run if the council rules once again goes against her."

"Where would she go," I asked wanting as much information. Sure I could track her but if I had some ideas of where to look.

"There are one of two places she would go; either the cliffs on the western edge of the lands or the library." _If she chooses the library you will not be able to find her._

"If she does run, I'll be there for her when she returns." I would call Alice and have her keeping an eye out.

"That makes me feel a little better. Now you had best be going."

We had talked for five minutes and when I entered the shuttle, I found Bella strapped in and fast asleep. I quickly strapped in and soon felt the shuttle lifting off the ground. We were the only ones on the shuttle and the pilot soon announced that we would be landing in three hours. I pushed the call button and asked the pilot if it was safe for me to use my phone.

"Go right ahead, son. Your signal will not interfere with anything. Thanks for asking though."

I pulled out my phone and called Alice. "Hello, Edward," she said.

"Alice, I need you to keep an eye out for Bella's future." I quickly relayed to her what I had learned from Charlie.

"I don't see anything yet, but something will happened, Edward, that much I can tell. I will call you when I see anything. I have to go," she said hanging up.

Just like Alice.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter just didn't seem to want to come together the way that I had planned and that is the reason for the delay in posting.**

**There was something foreshadowed in this chapter that I hope you caught.**

**Review if you like.**

**~Swervin35**


	21. Chapter 21 Close to Leaving

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I thought my readers deserved another chapter today.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-one – Close to Leaving

EPOV

"Bella," I said trying to wake her. "Bella, we are here." I sighed she wasn't waking up. "Bella," I whispered close to her ear, "please wake up."

"You will not be able to wake her," the shuttle pilot said coming out of the cabin. "This is my third time bringing her here and each time she fell asleep. I learned quickly that there is no waking her." This so does not help me right now. "No worries the security that Malcolm McCullough sent will carry her. They are use to having to. I'll just go and get one of them."

That is so not going to happen. "No need, I'll carry her."

"I don't think that is a very good idea. Only Star Commander Swan can get away with that." _I shudder to think what would happen if he tries._ He went to the back of the shuttle and wave for a guard to come.

Shortly a lean Scottish man, I would say in his early forties, addressed me, "Well lad, are ye going to be carrying her or do I need to do it?"

"Wait," I was confused, "you mean I can carry her?"

"Aye, lad. Be there a problem. Charlie did say there be no reason not to trust ye."

I could hardly wrap my mind around what I was hearing. "Charlie really said that." Charlie did not seem like the man to give trust easily.

"If I wasn't the one who be taken that call, I be not believing it either. But 'tis true and Charlie be not one to be giving his trust easily especially where Isabella be concerned," he said with all seriousness, mirroring my own thoughts. "Now come lad, we need be making tracks. There be a fierce price to pay if we be late for dinner."

I unbuckled Bella and gathered her into my arms. Her arms went around my neck of their own accord with was quite interesting. "These be all the baggage," the Scottish man asked. I looked over at him and nodded he had everything.

I followed him out of the shuttle and to the waiting limo. _Wait! Limo? Am I missing something?_ I looked down at the sleeping beauty in my arms and then back to the limo.

"Be there something wrong, Lad," the guard asked over his shoulder.

"I wasn't expecting," I paused what was I not expecting? The limo? Well yeah, but I could deal with that and asked Bella about it later. "To be so well received with Bella's arrangement," I said leaving it at that.

"Well, if the truth be known, not all the clan supports what the council be forcing her into. All her security be believing they be crazy for not believing Annabella, that 'tis the lass' grandmother. 'Tis a great shame that Annabella be no longer with us. Isabella was sorely torn about as it was at the time, what with the loss of her guardians and all, and not six weeks later, her grandmother dies. Isabella could barely function as it was and she had just found out what plans our dear council had for and all. 'Twas not a pretty sight. She ran from the council chambers after she be meeting her future," he pause not wanting to say the word. "She disappeared for three days none being able to find her. Not speaking a single word, for that matter, but all could tell. She be seething and hiding it deep down. 'Twould be a sorry sight when she eventually let's free all she has built up."

I again looked down at Bella wishing with all my might to just be able to read her thoughts. "Come on, lad," he said opening the door for me. I carefully climbed in not wanting to disturb Bella and the door closed behind me. I couldn't help but look at Bella. She had been through so much and yet she put everything aside, all the pain, all the hurt to help others.

I thought back to what the guard had told me and the first time that I had seen Bella in the forest. She was so distraught but all I could see at the time was her beauty through the tears. I wanted so much to take her in my arms then and had eventually much like today. With my hand I brushed a stray strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

As if sensing my light touch, she nestled further into my chest. Ever so slowly she began to open her eyes.

BPOV

_Oh. My. God. Am I truly on Edward's lap or am I dreaming?_ I felt the sudden rush of blood to my face. _Nope, I am awake._ "Uh, Edward, why am I on your lap?" Oh boy, was I embarrassed.

"You fell asleep on the shuttle and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful and you needed the sleep."

"You mean you couldn't wake me." I knew better than to believe that he did not at least try. I also knew what a crabby person I was if I was woken before I was ready to wake up.

I saw the humor dance in his eyes. "You got me there. I did try and the shuttle told me to just leave you be."

"So which guard did I have to thank for carrying me from the shuttle," I asked.

He chuckled lightly. "None of them; I carry you."

I knew my face was a deep shade of red. "You didn't have to, you know. One of the guards would have done so."

"I know, but they trusted me with getting you into this very spacious car," he said indicating with his free hand the interior. I didn't need to look around but I did already knowing we were in a limo. "Is there something you would like to tell me before we get to our destination?"

I buried my head into his shoulder. Great, I forgot he was holding me and was immediately surrounded by a mouthwatering scent. _God, he smells so good. Like the first snow of winter. Stop it,_ I mentally shouted at myself. I had to get off his lap.

I missed the feel of being held against him as I slide off his lap and luckily he relinquished his hold on me. I held up a finger as I picked up the phone and rung the driver. Speaking in Gaelic I asked how long to we reached the main house. The driver told me about twenty minutes. I thanked him before hanging up.

Edward gave me a questioning look. "I told you that my grandfather was a dignitary, did I not." He nodded and I continued. "I also told you that I was the clan's heir." At this he looked like a deer in headlights.

"No, I don't think so."

This was going to be difficult. "You don't remember what I said about Jacob and his reaction to me being named the heir," I asked calmly. He shook his head no and he looked like he was going over every conversation we had together.

"My grandfather is The McCullough; _the _meaning, head of the clan; in a way like a Lord or King of a land." I bit my lower lip letting him process what I had just told him.

"So, that would make you something like a princess in line from the throne?"

I was relieved, he understood. "Exactly," I replied, "except my grandfather is only the _Acting _McCullough. My grandmother was _The McCullough,_ I am her heir. Clan leadership is passed down from grandmother to the eldest granddaughter."

He never asked me why I hadn't told him before now. I thought he had understood the underlying reason I couldn't be unescorted. He was silent for a long time. As we were nearing the main house he looked at me. Before he could say anything, he phone ran. He took it out looking at it before giving me an apologetic look as he answered.

EPOV

"Hello, Alice. Yes we have arrived and are almost to the keep."

"Keep, Edward," she questioned.

"You heard me right, Alice. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, that is why I called. Why did I just see you leaving? Bella is going to need you tomorrow, you can't leave." She sounded mad.

"Can I call you later on that? And yes, I will think about it."

"You better, Edward."

"Sorry about that, Bella. You know how Alice is, asking the difficult questions."

She just looked at me confused. Oops, she doesn't know that about Alice. I was saved from having to explain that statement as the car came to a stop.

"Are you ready for this," she asked.

I swallowed hard. No, I wasn't ready for this but whether I was ready or not the door opened and I got my first look at the keep. It looked older than me. Bella held out her hand to me. "Come on, Edward, you have nothing to be afraid of. No one will bite," she said with a melodious laugh. That didn't help my nerves, she squeezed my hand in an encouraging way and I look over at her. My decision to leave left my mind as soon as I looked into her chocolate eyes. She was the same girl from the forest and the same girl who stole Emmett's mic during tryouts. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her here alone. I would get through this for her. No matter what happened, I would be here for her. Alice would be happy at this change.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen and my dear Isabella, welcome," a bubbly elder gentleman greeted us. "Let's be getting you settled in and be letting you refresh yourselves before dinner. This way," he said leading the way up the stairs and through a maze of halls. I would have no trouble finding my way back. "Of course, Isabella, you be knowing where you room is," he said addressing her.

"That I do, Colin, but I want to make sure Edward's accommodations are to his likings," she said with a quick look over at me. So I don't get to know where she is sleeping. "Then I will seek at my room after showing Edward around a little. Dinner is still served at seven, right?"

"Yes, but tonight dinner will be at half past seven. Your grandfather is running a bit behind and wasn't sure exactly when you would arrive."

"That will give me plenty of time to show Edward around and get changed. Edward," she said addressing me, "you have been awfully quiet. Is something the matter?"

"No, Isabella, I just wish I knew what you were saying." She had slipped into the language so easily.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was speaking in Gaelic. I guess I spilled into it. You should have stopped me. Forgive me?"

She was blushing again. Oh, how I love it. "There is nothing to forgive," I said as we stopped in front of a room that I figured I would be staying in for the duration of the visit. I braced myself for whatever lies on the other side of the door. I was surprised by the modesty of the room when the door was opened. I was not excepting something so welcoming. I don't know what I was really excepting to be honest.

"If you don't like the rooms, I am sure my grandfather could arrange something else."

"No, this room is fine, Bella," I said looking at her and was greeted by a warm smile. There was something a little different about her, she was more relaxed here.

"Someone be bringing your bags up soon," Colin said leaving.

BPOV

"Come on, you should at least know where my room is," I said pulling at Edward's hand and he didn't budge.

"Wait, Bella. What has come over you? I have never seen you so relaxed. You were so tense until we walked in this house and now you're smiling. I don't think I have ever really seen you smile other than when you sing but then the smile fades once you are done. You should smile more, it suits you."

I just looked at him before realization came to me. I was relaxed the weight that I have had on my shoulders for the past few weeks was gone, I was sharing with him a part of my life that I didn't think I would ever share with anyone other than Charlie. "It is this house, the air, the land. I feel as if all my problems just vanish when I am here," _or with you, _my mind added of its own accord. _Shut up._ "Now come on, we really don't have long before we have to meet my grandfather for dinner," I said and this time he let me drag him away.

A maid gave us a strange look, but I ignored her. "My room is just down this hall," I said turning right a few doors down from Edward's. He didn't need know that the room next to his was actually part of my room nor that my room had three doors. Heavy drapes separated room and hid the other two doors. I opened the first door and let him go before me.

I saw his jaw drop as he took in the simplicity of my room. If only he knew what was hidden. "Bella, should I really be in here?" He sounded like he was from another age in time.

"Really, Edward, it is okay. If it would make you feel better I will leave the door open." He nodded at my suggestion and I walked in the room. "So what do you think?"

"I honestly didn't except to see rooms like this or the one I am staying in. When you told me that you were like a princess, I thought that the rooms would be lavishly decorated. Your room in very much like you, reserved and modestly decorated." My face fall a little and he noticed. "Don't get me wrong, Bella, I love how wrong I was."

Just as I was reaching up to touch Edward's face, one of the butlers brought in my bags. "I leave to let you get ready for dinner," he turned to leave.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes, Bella," he said turning.

"A copy of the itinerary is on the desk in your room and I will meet you at the top of the stairs in fifteen minutes. There is one more room I want to show you before we go in for dinner."

"See you then," he said with a bow that made me smile closing the door behind him.

EPOV

I made my way back to the room I would be staying in. I looked over the itinerary quickly before calling Alice back.

"You're staying," she said answering.

"And hello to you too, Alice. Yes, I am staying." I quickly related why I had decided to leave and what made me changed my mind.

"I knew you weren't listening when she told us," Alice said, "serves you right. Whoa, that's just mean and I didn't mean it that way."

I chuckled, "I know. You are forgiven. I have to go, Alice, dinner will be served soon and I should get changed."

"Be prepared for more surprises. And no, I will not be telling you what. Bye, Edward, I'll call if I see anything."

"Thanks, Alice." I hung up and changed into dress suit.

* * *

**A/N: I had planned this to be longer, but it just feels right to leave it off here. I hope you liked the slight change I made with Bella, though I am not sure if I ever conveyed what she was like when in Forks like I did here.**

**The chapter will start where this one left off.**

**Leave a comment if you want too. By now you know that I post when I have a chapter done to my satisfaction and tell you when I will post next if there will be any delay. I thought I would post two in one day, since I had writer's block on the last chapter. A had a long trip today and had a lot of time to think about this chapter and once I got back to a computer it just was waiting to be written, though I have to admit I did struggle a little getting the right words. ~Swervin35**


	22. Chapter 22 The Clan Council

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Twenty-two – The Clan Council

BPOV

Dinner was wonderful. It was just Grandfather, Edward, and I. I was quiet throughout most of it allowing Edward and Grandfather time to get to know each other. Now I lie in bed waiting for sleep to overtake me and it is not coming. I am dreading meeting with the council tomorrow.

I decide after several more minutes that sleep was not going to come. I got up and dressed in dark blue tight riding breeches, white turtle neck, and a dark blue and gold sweater. Pulling on my knee high riding boots, I made my way slowly to the stables not sure if I was just going to visit the horses or go riding. I know that it would be wrong of me to go alone. Passing the night guard, I was glad when they said nothing. I finally made it to the stables and went to the last stall where my horse resided. "Hello there girl," I said to Dreamer. She was a beautiful silver thoroughbred. I have had her since she was a colt. I picked up a brush and ran it over her coat. "Are you up for a late night ride?" She nuzzled my hand in response. "Okay, Dreamer, let's go," I said bridling her. I would not both with a saddle tonight.

EPOV

At one in the morning my phone rang. I didn't looking at who it was. Only my family knew I would be up at this hour since I don't sleep. "Edward," I stiffened. Had the council called for Bella at this hour? "Bella plans to go for a midnight ride."

"Hold on, Alice," I said. I got up from the bed and went out into the hall. All was silent. I moved slowly down the hall towards Bella's room and when I only got one door down, I heard movement from behind it. I probed and was met with silence. _Bella?_

"Will she be in any danger?"

"No, but do you think she should be going by herself," she asked hanging up. I looked at the phone in my hands. There was no need for me to change; I was already dressed for the morning's activities. I stayed in the shadows and was surprised when Bella came out of next door down. I followed at a safe distance avoiding the guards. When I made it to the stables she was talking soothingly to one of the horses. It was not long before she led the horse to the mounting block and mounted heading out the door.

Controlling myself proved easy. I had hunted before we left and would not need to do so until long after we returned home. I quickly saddled a horse and followed behind two minutes later. Bella's trail was not hard to follow and led to the western cliffs. I found her sitting on the cliff's edge looking up at the night sky. Her head turned towards the approaching sound of the horse's hoofs and she sighed. "I knew there was not a chance of slipping away unnoticed."

I dismounted and was surprised when the horse just stayed where I had stopped. "So you couldn't sleep either," I said and heard her gasp. I wasn't who she was expecting then.

BPOV

"Edward," she said peering into the darkness. I couldn't believe he was still up.

"Who else did you think it was," he said startling me again when he sat beside me.

"The guard, I can barely go anywhere when here and not have one of them following."

I still hadn't looked at him. He was part of the reason I hadn't been able to sleep. There were so many thoughts running through my head ever since I woke up in his arms when in the limo. The silence enveloped us and I could hear the crashing waves below us. It has always had a calming affect on me.

After a time Edward broke the silence. "Bella, I want you to know that no matter what happens later today when you talk to the council, I will be there for you."

I looked over at him and saw him leaning back looking up at the night sky. _Was he for real?_ "I think we had best head back," I said getting up. I went over to Dreamer and felt hands on my waist.

"Let me up you mount," Edward said lifting me up and sat my sideways handing me the reins once I had thrown my leg over. He quickly mounted the steed and we made our way back.

I wake several hours later to a knock on my door. _Wait, how did I get in bed? I remember starting back, and then nothing._ The knock came again. "Come in," I called sitting up. I looking down, I saw that I was still in my riding outfit minus my boots.

"The council be summoning you. They be wanting in their chambers in the next half hour."

"What? The next half hour?" I started hyperventilating. "I'm not ready for to see them."

The maid ignored me and began pulling out my tartans. A long kilt that brushed my ankles in dark blue, gold, and patches of white; a white fluffy long sleeved top, and matching tartan sash and cape. She handed me a pair of dark hose to put on and I started getting dressed. "You be having no time for breakfast."

I was still panicking but had calmed considerably that my breathing had returned to normal. The maid helped me to pin the sash at my waist and placed the family crest at my shoulder.

We were heading in the down the hall towards the back stairs when I remember what Edward had told me. "Wait," I said stopping and running to the head of the hall only to collide with Edward.

"I was coming to see if you were ready for breakfast," he said giving me a crooked smile.

"There is no time," I said grabbing his hand. "The council has summoned me," I continue pulling him behind me.

"Bella, stop," he called. I stop and turned to face him. "Can they really do that? Call you at a moments notice, I mean, before you have even eating."

"I'm afraid they can. There is nothing that I can do about it. To not show once summoned will not look good nor get me what I want. I have to go and want you outside the chambers."

EPOV

I don't know what came over me when Bella said that. "No," I said with a strange authority I had never used on Bella, "you need to eat. They can wait until you have nourishment in you."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Edward, I can't," I silenced her with a finger.

"Yes, you can, Bella. You asked for this meeting and you control when the meeting will take place. You have to eat."

Her grandfather spoke from behind her making her jump. "Isabella, Edward is right. You would do you no good to go to them before you eat. They have controlled your life up to this point and I quite agree with everything that Edward said. You asked to meet with them, you go when you are ready." He called a page over and spoke quickly to him and sent the boy running. "Now, let's go eat breakfast."

Bella just looked between me and her grandfather in defeat. "I see I have no choice in the matter," she said turning a walking back up the hall.

I excused myself when my phone rang. "Edward, the council will be furious when she arrives."

"She needs to eat, Alice."

"Yes, have her look at the pictures again. She will see something that will help her," she said before hanging up. Why is it that Alice has hung up on me each time I spoke to her in the past day and a half?

BPOV

The council was furious when I walked in two hours later. "Isabella," the eldest member yelled at me, "why did you not come when we summoned you?"

I did not flinch but stood proud. "You do not control my life. I asked to speak with you this morning and it was going to be on my time and not yours," I shouted back. "Now for why I summoned you," I seethed at them as my impatience for their lack of consideration was barely had in check. "You will say nothing, you will force me to do nothing that I do not want to do, and you will dissolve the arranged marriage that I do not want." I held up my hand with the envelope and whatever one was about to say was silenced. "I was delivered this very envelope at the beginning of the month and couldn't believe what you allowed to happen in this very keep," my anger showing. I had reexamined the pictures before coming to speak to the council. I threw the envelope and the pictures slide out.

The council looked at the pictures their eyes going wide. "These cannot be real," the youngest member said looking at me.

"But they are. I had them verify through Star Commander. Luckily there was a high ranking officer in attendance that witnessed Garret's action the night the pictures were taken." _Where in the world did that come from? I had done no such thing._

_Ah, but William did. You speak the truth._ My grandmother said to me.

"Who is this officer so we can speak to him ourselves?"

"You will do no such thing. I am to be The McCullough one day and my word is to be trusted. I will not have my council question me nor my word. The contract will be terminated," I said walking out to the door finished with them.

"We will do no such thing."

I round back on them, with all my anger showing. "You will and then you will be finished," I said before wrenching the door open and walking out. I walked right passed Garret and his parents. I walked straight into Edward's open arms. I could feel Garret's eyes on me. I barely heard the council call for the Gillpatrick's.

"Edward, give me a moment with my granddaughter," my grandfather said putting his large hand on my shoulder.

Edward looked down at me and I nodded. I needed to speak with my grandfather.

MPOV

Isabella stormed out and Garret stood. "Isabella," he said. She walked right by him and into Edward's open arms. Not really a good sign with the Gillpatrick's in the antechamber though I could understand why she did it.

All too soon, the Gillpatrick's were ushered into the council's chambers. I didn't want to pull Isabella away from Edward's comfort but I needed to know what happened.

I walked over to them both and placing my hand on her shoulder I looked at Edward. "Edward, give me a moment with my granddaughter."

She looked up at Edward and nodded. He gave her a hug and released her moving to the other side of the room. Once he had released her, I noticed the pendant it was glowing. The pendant was aglow in a bright cherry blossom pink. This was definitely a sight to see. As she walked pass the Gillpatrick's, there was no color to it and now. I had to get the necklace without touching the stone. This would change the council's mind before the delivered their decision.

In Gaelic, I asked what happened. She related what she had said. "I didn't give them any time to respond. All they did say was no. I told them they would and that they would be finished once the ruled my way."

All the while, the pendant still glowed with no change. "Isabella," one of the guards said. "The council wishes to speak to you again." I looked around and the Gillpatrick's were back in the room.

"I want to speak with them first," I said before turning back to Isabella. "I need to your necklace for a moment."

She took it off starting to hand it to me. "By the chain please." She looked at me for a long moment before palming the stone with just the chain visible. "Go to Edward and stay with him until I return."

My eyes locked with Edward's when he looked at me after he wrapped his arms around her. _Keep her safe_, I said with my eyes and thoughts. He nodded a moment later. To the guard, "Stay in here and keep Garret away from her."

I entered the council chamber's to have them look up at me. "Where is Isabella? We have a decision."

"I don't know what you decision is but what I have to say and saw you will change it most likely," they just looked at me and I continued. "Three years after she was born you arranged this marriage at my daughter's and her mother's insistence. Annabella fought against it from the start stating the arrangement would go against the prophecy. I stood by you then but no longer," I held up the necklace. "This changed my mind. The young man escorting her this week is the caused of this," I said looking at the necklace to make sure it was still aglow. "To go against the prophecy now will be wrong and the end of the clan."

To the remaining guard, "Call all that are beyond the doors in and make sure no one enters."

BPOV

I jumped when the guard said the council wanted to see everyone. I stood and Edward's hand went to the small of my back guiding me into the room. I went straight to Grandfather's side with a questioning look and he just smiled at me.

We all turned to the council as the doors were being closed. "Despite what Malcolm McCullough just told us," I looked over at Grandfather wondering what he had said that did not change the council's mind. "We have no choice but to grant Isabella's request." If it was not for Edward's hold on my waist, I would have collapsed in relief. I watched as the eldest member stood taking a tartan scarf from before him and unknotted it. "The marriage contract is no longer," he said coming down and round to stand behind us where the fireplace was and threw the tartan in. "No bad blood is between the clans in this room, I hope, what happened has happened."

I looked over and Garret's parents' heads hung and Garret would not meet my eye. "No, there be no bad blood," his father said he said looking over at me. "What be done we accept. It be Garret's action that caused this," he said his gaze with me never wavering. "I just hope we still be friends with the clan."

I was the one to look away and was glad when Grandfather answered. "Of course, but you be understanding if it be awhile before you be invited back. Isabella be needing time to get over the betrayal and all."

I smiled weakly at Grandfather thanking him for voicing what I could not. "Isabella, I be truly sorry," Garret said to me. "I be not thinking and nay meant to hurt ye."

I couldn't look at him. I needed to be alone and now. I looked over my shoulder at Edward and his eyes confusion written in them but he seemed to know what I needed. "Go," he said releasing my waist with a hint of hurt in his voice. I walked around the council table and out the door behind it. I snapped my fingers and was soon outside the hidden library my necklace clattering to the floor at my feet. I hadn't realized Grandfather gave it back. I picked it up and slipped it around my neck as I entered the library.

I was drawn immediately to the stand in the center of the room, opened the book, and began to read. Before long, I gasped at what I read.

_Isabella, I cannot express in words how happy I am that you have chosen to follow the prophecy not knowing exactly what the means and entails. Not much will be revealed at this time. But trust in yourself and those that you have put your trust in for it is well earned. And now the third world you live in is the world and time you live in. The human, for lack of a better word, world is full of turmoil and misery. A world that has forgotten there past and fight amongst themselves. There is nothing you can do about that as it is not there time to be healed. You are meant to heal the magical worlds you belong to by bringing them together. There are many people that will help you on this journey and when the time comes you will know what to do. Keep a close watch of those around you and use the pendant as your guide. Wear it always and don't be afraid to ask questions for I or it will answer. The pendant currently answers only yes or no questions but in time and with study it will tell you so much more._

_Isabella will have noticed by now that she has a command over languages. This will be useful in dealing with those she will encounter for not all will speak Gaelic or English. Be patient if her as she may not know the language of those who she will encounter in the future. She will pick up whatever language quickly and the rest will just fall into place. Many will fear her and her abilities, though they have no reason._

_Isabella will one day marry of her choosing. The man who will win her heart will be not of the worlds (magical and human) she belongs to but an all together different world. He will have a secret but there is no need to fear him or his special qualities. He will ultimately become her permanent protector though the circumstances of how he will become her permanent protector are a cloud of mystery. There are signs that others will recognize and then other signs that only she will realize. These signs have been passed down from the ages from grandmother to granddaughter and from those that have helped me find my permanent protector, Malcolm Raleigh, though the McCullough name remains as prophecies of old forestall, though that is all to change with Isabella. Isabella will one day take upon her the McCullough rites of title, but in honor only, her last name will be that of her husband. She is destined for a great work and only by not taking up the McCullough name will she be able to accomplish the work that is ahead. She will immediately understand this but will not know what she is to do for a time. The day will come for this prophecy to fully reveal itself to her and her protectors. Yes, she will have more than one permanent protector._

_Congratulations, Isabella. You only, with support of those who love you, have done what no one has been able to do. You got the clan council to overthrow the arranged marriage. The marriage should no was never supposed to be. You will meet the man you are supposed to be with and he will help you heal as he helps you remember as no one else can. He is not far away; he is closer than you realize. Do not yet dissolve the council they realize now what they did was wrong and they are greatly sorry for it. Give them a chance to show you just how sorry they are. They will make it right._

I closed the book and sat of the small cot. I couldn't believe that Grandmother knew the council would rule with me and wrote it into the prophecy. That really didn't surprise me what did was the fact that I would have multiple protectors and that who I was to marry was not far away. What would he help me remember and who is he?

I needed to speak with the council again and knew they were still here. I left the library and was back outside the chambers in a moment. "There needs to be some changes if you are to advise me one day," I said entering all heads turning to me. "I will not be summoned like I was this morning again and it wasn't for my grandfather insisting I eat I would have been here then. I need notification and I will decide when to appear."

"It be as you wish, Isabella," they said standing up and bowing. "You be The McCullough."

I left the room in search of Edward. He looked hurt when I walked away; I need to let him know what happened. I found him in the antechamber with back toward the door and his phone to his ear.

EPOV

I watched as Bella left the room. Ten minutes later, I moved with everyone else to leave. Malcolm stopped me in the antechamber. "Give her a half hour and she will return to this room."

I pulled out my phone contemplating calling Alice. I stared at it for five minutes before hitting send. "Edward," she asked. "What's wrong? I haven't seen anything."

"Alice, what do you mean? You don't know what just happened?" I was confused. Why hadn't Alice seen anything?

"I would have called if I had seen anything. You know that. Has Bella met with the council?"

"Yes, and I was called in with her as the delivered their decision. I am not sure what it was but whatever it was I don't believe it went in her favor." I stiffened as I took a breath in. _Bella? How much did she hear?_ I turned and was met with her concerned look.

"We need to talk, Edward." I held up a finger.

"Alice, I'll call you back later," I said hanging up. Let's see how she likes it.

I looked at her. "Not here," she said taking me hand and led me out of the room and further into the house. Finally we were in a cloak room and she removed the one she was wearing hanging it before handing it to me fur lined one. I donned it not really needing it, before helping her with hers. I heard her gasp as I took hers from her hands and wrapped it around her fastening it at her neck. I followed as she walked out the door and into the blustery morning.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to stop writing when Malcolm went in to face the clan council but just couldn't bring myself to do that. I needed to reveal more of the prophecy and continued writing.**

**Edward does not yet know how the council ruled but let's Bella go. How will he react when he learns?**

**Comment if you choose. ~Swervin35**


	23. Chapter 23 Christmas Eve Magic

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-three – Christmas Eve Magic

EPOV

"_Not here," she said._ Oh how I wish I was able to read her mind right know. It doesn't matter that I don't know the language. I just want to know what was said not even forty-five minutes ago.

She pulled the cloak further around her as we walked out of the keep. She waited for me as I closed the door. "I just love it here," she said reaching for my hand. I graciously took it as we continued to walk. "I wish I could spend more than a few weeks a year here." She sounded so happy, I didn't want to ruin it but I had to know. When we were nearing the stables she stopped and turned towards me. "Edward, what do you mean you were talking to Alice when you said _'You don't know what just happened?'_"

I hung my head, what was I going to tell Bella. "She was asking me what was going on and why I had called," I said hoping she would believe me. "I didn't know how to answer her questions. Then Alice had asked if you had met with the council."

"And you believe that things did not go my way," she said with a smile as she tried to hold in a laugh. "You couldn't be further from the truth. Did you not see what happened?"

I took a deep breath, not that I needed it, and looked away. "Yes, one of the members burned a piece of cloth. I don't see the symbolism in that action."

"Edward, it might the marriage contract was terminated. I can choose to marry anyone I want now. The council will not interfere with my choice. That's all that I wanted," my eyes snapped to hers as she spoke. There was humor in her eyes. "Why did you not ask my grandfather what had happened, he would have told you?"

Had Alice seen that and just didn't want to tell me? "I didn't think to ask," I said as she pulled me into a hug.

BPOV

"Edward, anytime you don't understand what is going on, just ask. We will explain whatever it is to you," I said creasing his face. "I don't want to see you confused again. Now, we had best get back inside, the Christmas Eve Ball is tonight."

"Is there anything that I should know," he said giving me his crooked smile as we turned to head back.

I thought about his question. "Well, it basically is a dance though I will have some duties to carry out. I have to dance with my grandfather, a few of the dignitaries, and of course with you," I blushed at that admission looking over at Edward. "After that I typically catch up with friends here."

"Sounds like fun," he said.

As soon as we neared the door, in flew open, "There you be, lass. We best be starting to get you ready for this evening."

"Let the fun begin," I said over my shoulder at him.

EPOV

Bella had always dodged Alice when she brought up dressing her up and looking at Bella now, I knew the reason why. "See you later, Bella." I had best call Alice back.

"Hello, Alice," I said as soon as someone picked up. "Sorry about earlier. I was confused."

"That's good to know, bro," Jasper said. "What were you confused about?"

"Where's Alice?"

"Out hunting, I stayed back incase you called. So, what were you confused about?"

I related to Jasper the happenings of the morning. "I misunderstood when Bella nearly collapsed. I had thought that things hadn't gone her way."

"I may have thought the same. Hey Alice just got back. You want to talk to her."

"No just tell her what I told you and she should be happy. I need to get changed for the ball that's tonight."

I could tell Jasper had handed the phone to Alice anyway. "Edward, you know that wasn't very nice earlier."

"Alice, I am so sorry about that. Bella had walked into the room and I wasn't sure how much she had heard plus she wanted to talk. Jasper knows the details. I don't have time; I am to meet Bella soon." I ran a hand through my hair. "Alice, thanks for making me bring the tuxedo, it will come in handy tonight."

"You should never doubt me, but I didn't see the ball. Bella told me about it but I am still a little miffed that she wouldn't let me pick out her dress for tonight," she said. "Be sure to take pictures. I want to see what she wore."

I chuckled, "I am sure that will be taken care of. Charlie did bring her camera for her before we left."

"Give Bella our love tomorrow. Oh, her gifts from the rest of the family are in your bag."

"Yeah, I found them last night. Wasn't the plan to give them to her when we got back?"

"What you have for her is just little tokens; we have more for her here."

"Alice, I hope you didn't go overboard. Bella doesn't like people spending money on her."

"She will get over it. Now, go changed and have fun. Bye." I looked at the phone shocked. Alice actually said bye this time.

I had about twenty minutes before I would meet up with Bella, when a knock came at me door. Opening it, I was greeted by Malcolm. "Can we talk for a minute," he asked walk coming in.

"Uh, sure," I said running my hand through my hair.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Did Isabella explain what would happen tonight?"

"A little. She is expected to dance with you, some dignitaries, and me. Not much else."

"That is basically it. Anything else," he asked looking as nervous as I felt.

"After she has fulfilled that, she said that she usually catches up with friends."

He threw back his head and laughed. "She said that did she. I wish that be true. She usually disappears until just before the end. I be not knowing where she goes but she most certainly be not found in the great hall."

Why would Bella lie? "Why would she tell me what she did?"

"I wish I be knowing, lad. Mayhap it has something to do with you. 'Tis my hope that since you be her escort she will not disappear."

"I am not sure why you are telling me this."

"It also be my hope that you be able to see to it she stays in the great hall. I best be going, you need be getting ready."

"Sir," I started and he turned.

"None that sir nonsense. 'Tis Malcolm and all be calling me by me giving name, so you be too, lad."

"Okay, Malcolm," I said retrieving something from my bag, "could you see this is delivered to Bella. I thought she might want to wear it this evening." I handed him the box containing the anklet.

"My I," he inquired and I nodded. "'Tis lovely, lad. Why be you asking me to have it delivered?"

"I don't think she will accept from me."

"I just be going to talk to her. I'll give it to her." He said opening the door.

I started getting changed after getting the silk white rose Alice had also insisted I needed to take. A matching rose was already pinned to me tux jacket. I wasn't sure if Bella wanted me to escort her into the great hall or not but I wanted to be at the top of the stairs before her.

BPOV

One of the maids helping me to ready myself, answered the door when my grandfather knocked. "None of that, lasses," go back to helping my granddaughter.

I was already dressed in the gown my cousin had designed for me. A lovely strapless dress with bell skirt of midnight blue material and decorated with white diamonds. A gold wrap lay on my bed with gold elbow gloves that I would put on before going down. I would wear white ballet shoes, though none would see them, encompassing the clan colors. "As always, Isabella, you be looking lovely."

I blushed. "Thank you, Grandfather." He dressed in his dress kilt. "What's that," I asked indicating the box in his hands.

"Be something from Edward. He be thinking you would like to wear the contents tonight," he answered handing me the box.

I gasped when I saw the heart diamond-encrusted anklet. "Grandfather, take it back to him," I said trying to hand the box back.

"My job be done. If you want him to take it back, you be giving it back. But if I be you, I be wearing it if only for this night."

I leaned back in the chair as the maids put the finishing touches on my hair and were just about to put the tiara on. I would seriously be having a talk with Edward later. I told him not to get me anything. "Help me with it," I said looking over at Grandfather who knelt in front of me and put it on.

"Now that's my lass," he said getting up. "Will Edward be escorting you down?"

"Oh," I gasped, "I didn't ask him."

"I be certain he will be waiting for you when you are ready. I be taken my leaving, our guests be arriving soon. Take your time, I be greeting them tonight, you just have fun. You will be dancing with Edward first and then me. You don't have to do more than that if you not be wanting too."

I didn't hear what he had said. "I want too, Grandfather. I don't want to shrug off my responsibilities as Grandmother's heir."

"You be having too big of a heart, lass; too big for your own good. Nobody would mind," leaving me to finish.

After applying gloss to my lips and the tiara to my head, I made my way to the door. I found Edward leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs. He came towards me and handed me a white rose.

EPOV

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella as she approached me. "You look beautiful, Bella, and that color looks wonderful on you," I said handing her the rose. I was rewarded with a blush. "Shall we," I said offer her my arm. She laid her hand on my forearm and we descend the stairs. Soft music was playing as we approached the great hall. As we entered many heads turned our way with astonished looks on their faces and many whispering to whoever they were talking too.

_That's not Garret nor Charlie._

_Didn't you hear. The council terminated the marriage contract this morning._

_I wonder why?_

_Some indiscretion on Garret's account, I heard._

_Good for her, he was all wrong for her._

I smiled to myself at that least comment. We came to a stop at Malcolm's side. Just as the opening waltz began to play, was about to relinquish her to dance with Malcolm. "No, Edward, you be dancing with her now." I looked at Bella. She told me that she would be dancing with Malcolm first.

She just blushed and looked at him like he had three heads. "Out on the dance floor with you two."

I smiled at her and led her out to the dance floor. I was sad once the final notes played and a hand came to a rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Malcolm. I step aside and walked to the edge of the dance floor watching as more dignitaries joined to a Scottish dance. Bella changed partners several times throughout the song and was back in her grandfather's arms at the end. He led her off the floor towards me whispering in her ear.

_See there be no reason for you to be dancing with anyone else tonight. Just don't disappear tonight._

She nodded to whatever he said. Malcolm put her hand in mine, "You two be having fun tonight," after which he left.

"I could use some water," Bella said fanning herself. I led to a chair near the wall.

"I be right back," I said in her ear and headed towards the bar as two girls headed toward her.

BPOV

"Spill," two of the clan girls said in unison. "Who be the gorgeous lad you danced with and does he have any brothers."

"He is a friend from the states," I answered with a hint of jealousy in my voice. "And his brothers are taken."

"So, we heard the council summoned you. What happened?"

"No, I summoned the council. And it was the same thing I summon them about but this time I ruled in my favor."

"What made them change their minds?"

I was saved from answering them right away when Edward handed me a glass of water. "That would be between me and the council. Now you two had best run along and have fun."

"What was that all about?"

"Just silly girl talk," I smiled up at him before he sat next to me. "You don't have to stay with me all night."

"Bella, I don't know the language and don't want to leave your side."

Did he just seriously say that? I felt my face heat up as a strange feeling came over me.

_Isabella, excuse yourself for a minute and then find your uncle. Ask him to accompany you on the grand piano._

I smiled at him, "As much I would like to stay right here, there is a little something that I must see to." He face fell a little. What does that mean? "I want be gone long; a moment really," I added with a smile. No better time than now to give Edward his gift. Oh no. I don't have the sheet music. Once I was out of sight, I slipped out of the great hall.

"Isabella, where do you think you are going?" I stiffened at the sound of Charlie's voice.

I turned to face him. Wait, what was he doing here? As if he was reading my mind he answered, "I was able to get a little time to come down for an hour or so."

"And I was just slipping out for a moment to get something," I looked around and seeing no one summoned my sheet music. It flew through the air and into my hand. I looked back to Charlie who stood wide-eyed.

"Isabella," he said in a condescending tone, "what if someone saw?"

"No one is in the hall and all of the staff is in the great hall enjoying the festivities. There is nothing to worry about." The only person I was afraid of seeing was in the great hall.

"Is Uncle John here? I could use his help."

Charlie nodded, "Give me the sheets and I will ask him."

"Not the bands keyboard, Charlie. The grand piano," I said looking down at the sheets. I did a double take. This was for drums. I rifled through the sheets and found the piano and also other instruments. Strange, I hadn't translated the music for other instruments yet. I separated the sheets out before handing them over.

"What's wrong," Charlie asked taking the sheets.

"There is more than just piano here and I haven't, I mean didn't," I couldn't complete the sentence.

"Isabella, where are you? Things happen here that you can't explain all the time, why does this surprise you."

I shook my head. "I don't know. It's just this song is very special and I only had time to write one instrument, well, with help."

"Come on, I know you are enthusiastic about singing this."

"More like dreading it. I am not sure what reaction I will get." I was not about to tell him whose gift it was. He knew I wrote one special song each year, but this would be the first time I would since I was three that I have sung on Christmas Eve.

"You will do fine. Whoever this is for is sure to like it," he said looking down. "Why are there no words on it?"

"Oh, they will fill in as Uncle John plays. I didn't want anyone to see the words. That is why I was shocked that there were more instruments but I know without a doubt that only Uncle John will see the magic happen. That's why I want him to accompany me."

Charlie and I walked to a side hall and in the door near the dais where the band was setup. I wasn't surprised to find Uncle John there waiting for me. "I had a feeling you would be coming in this door. I saw you disappear as a something told me you would need my help."

All I could do was nod as Charlie handed him the sheet music. "The grand piano," I said as he turned to talk with the band.

They looked over at me when Uncle John motioned to me and smiled. I smiled nervously back. One of the band member disappeared and return moments later with a couple of music stands and the lead singer got everyone's attention. "We be having a treat tonight," he said in English as Uncle John most likely requested. "We be having the pleasure of hearing the singing talent of Malcolm McCullough's granddaughter Isabella."

I took a deep breath. Appearing on the dais at the mic as the lights dimmed signaling with a nod and counted out the beats as Uncle John started to play. I started singing, as my eyes caught Edward, words I didn't remember writing, putting everything I was feeling in the song.

_I get lost in your eyes _

_And I feel my spirits rise _

_And soar like the wind... _

_Is it love that I am in?_

My eyes never left Edward's.

_I get weak in a glance _

_Isn't that what's called romance? _

_...And now I know _

_'Cause when I'm lost I can't let go_

_I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for _

_You can take me to the skies... _

_It's like being lost in heaven _

_When I'm lost in your eyes _

I moved away from the mic, knowing my voice would carry as I step from the dais and walked towards the middle of the great hall.

_I just fell, don't know why _

_Something's there we can't deny... _

_And when I first knew _

_Was when I first looked at you _

Edward met me in there pulling me into a slow waltz as I continued to sing. His eyes held something I couldn't recognize.

_And if I can't find my way _

_If salvation seems worlds away _

_Oh, I'll be found _

_When I am lost in your eyes _

_I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for _

_You can take me to the skies... _

_Oh it's like being lost in heaven _

_When I'm lost in your eyes _

_I get weak in a glance _

_Isn't this what's called romance? _

_Oh, I'll be found _

_When I am lost in your eyes_

We continued long after the final notes faded. I was deaf to the applause of everyone around us. I could only hear my heart beating loudly in my ears.

Sometime later, I believe the band started playing a slow song and couples surround us dancing again. I couldn't help but know that Charlie now knew who the song was for. He would see to it that the piano sheets were placed under the Christmas tree for Edward tied with a ribbon.

I felt Edward draw my other arm up to rest on his shoulder before he drew me closer. No one really bothered us as the band continued with a series of slow songs. After two more songs, Charlie came up to us putting his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Do you mind if I steal one dance with Isabella before I have to leave and return to work?"

"Not at all," Edward answered stepping back. I instantly missed his arms as the left my waist. I watched over Charlie's shoulder as he walked away to talk with my Grandfather.

"Isabella, that was a beautiful song," Charlie said pulling me back. "You wrote it for Edward, didn't you?"

"Yes, but not those words. They just flowed into me as I sang," I whispered. "I have never experienced anything like it before."

"You couldn't even tell. I tied it up in a silver ribbon and asked a maid to see that I gets put under the tree." I nodded my thanks and we both remained silent.

EPOV

I don't know what came over me but I was drawn to Isabella the moment she stepped around the mic stand. I met her in the middle of the great hall where I pulled her into a waltz and listened to her as she finished the song.

I continue stop dancing and was glad when I heard the band strike up a slow song once the applause died down. We continued to dance as one slow song faded and another began. We probably would have continued in that fashion until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was taken by surprised. I had not sensed anyone approached and with regret relinquished Bella to dance with Charlie.

I walked away and headed in the direction of Malcolm. I could hear nobody's thoughts and for that matter hadn't heard anyone's thoughts sense after we first danced nor could I hear any of the whispered conversations. A call to Carlisle was in order tonight.

I walked straight passed Malcolm who gave me a quizzical look and sat hoping no one would bother for a few minutes. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes feigning a tired look.

I jumped when I heard Bella. "Tired," she asked sitting next to me.

"Yes," I answered looking over at her.

"There is nothing holding us here. We can sneak away unnoticed and go to bed," she said with a yawn resting her head on my shoulder.

"Let's just stay awhile longer and enjoy the music," I said and she just nodded. I slipped my arm around her pulling the gold wrap slightly. Soon Bella was breathing softly next to me as I noticed Malcolm approaching.

"Looks to me Isabella be asleep," he said. "Why don't you be taking her upstairs, a maid be waiting to get her changed."

I nodded and slipped one of her arms around me shoulder and picked her up bridal style and walked from the room with one of the guard following. I knew he was doing he job protecting Bella with so many guests being here.

* * *

**A/N: I can think of no words to write in this author's note. Tell me what you think, if you wish.**

**Oh, links to Bella's dress, tiara, and Edward's gift are on my profile. No summary yet for this chapter, though I have one. I will add the summary when I post the next chapter. Song is "Lost in Your Eyes" by Debbie Gibson.**


	24. Chapter 24 Nightmare

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-four – Nightmare

EPOV

I walked slowly to the stairs leading to both our rooms. I jostling of my steps revealing one of her ankles and my mother's anklet, one of my gifts to Bella. It thrilled me that she was wearing it. The door to her room was opened and a soft glow of light emanated in the hall.

A maid greeted me with a nod as I entered the room and motioned to the bed. I gently laid her down and motioned the maid over. Pointing to the anklet I said, "Leave it on," hoping she would understand. She smiled and said in broken English that she would.

I made my way quickly to my room, pulling out my cell at the same time and dialed Carlisle. He didn't pick up, which meant he was either at the hospital not able to pick-up or out hunting. I left a message saying, "Carlisle, I need you to call me back as soon as you can. Something strange happened to me and I desperately need you take."

Carlisle called me by five minutes later. "What's wrong, Edward?"

I proceeded to tell him about my unique gift being blocked and not being able to hear the whispered conversations. "Have you ever heard of this happening?"

There was a long pause. "Never in all my years have heard of anything remotely like what you say happened to you. Now don't get me wrong, Edward, I do believe you, it is just a bit strange. Has this happened before? I know you said you can't hear Bella's thoughts, is that still true?"

"No, this has never happened before and I would have told you if it had. Yes, I still cannot hear Bella's thoughts, that has not changed in the least bit," I said running a hand through my hair. "I don't like the feeling it gives me, Carlisle. It makes me feel defenseless." I sat heavily on the bed my free hand still running through my hair.

"I wish I could tell you that you will be fine, but I can't, Edward. You will only been in Scotland until the end of the week," I didn't know where he was going, "perhaps this was an isolated incident. Let me know if it happens again." I heard his pager going off and knew he had to go.

"Thanks, Carlisle, and I will," I said before hanging up pulling at my tie taking it off. I changed into some lounge pants and ruffled the bed up. I sat and starting reading but I couldn't; I kept thinking about what had happened when it came to me that I was hearing everything until Bella started singing and then it was as if all else just vanished. I had been drawn to her, yes, but there was something else, almost magical.

I hadn't been sitting down long when a knock came on the door.

BPOV

_***Dream***_

_I didn't know what was going on or where I was. Looking around I saw that I was in the great hall but still no indication as to why I was here._

_The image before me slowly dissolved and soon I was on stage singing with Edward playing accompaniment. Thunderous applause reverberated throughout the small auditorium, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Edward got up from the piano bench and walked towards me before the scene swirled once again and I found myself once again in the great hall with Edward standing in front of me, speaking to me. I couldn't make out what he was saying all I could see was Jacob coming up behind Edward with a knife in his hand._

_***End Dream***_

I suddenly bolted to up on the bed as a strange and unpleasant feeling came over me. "Isabella," a maid cried, "be there anything a matter?"

I looked at her confused. "What time is it?"

"It be a little after eleven in the evening," she answered me. "I be drawing the covers over you when you be sitting up."

"I haven't been in bed long then," it wasn't a question and she didn't answer. I got out of bed and ran to the door. I had to make sure Edward was alright. I felt the cold stones of the floor as I ran down the hall. I rounded the corner surprised I didn't fall. I few more doors and I would be at Edward's room. I came to a stop at the door and not waiting to catch my breath, I raised my hand and knocked. I was about to knock again when the door opened, I threw my arms around Edward relief washing over me.

"Bella," he questioned putting his arms around me before looking out the door. He looked down at me as I looked up straight into his eyes and I read concern in them. I couldn't bear looking in his eyes and buried my head in his shoulder. He drew me further into the room closing the door and led me over to sit on the bed.

EPOV

I opened the door and found Bella, out of breath, with her fist raised ready to knock once again. She immediately threw her arms around my waist. "Bella," I questioned wrapping my arms around her. Was she in danger? I looked out the door and saw no one. I looked down at her as she looked up, I was concerned. She was the first to look away and buried her head in my shoulder. I drew her further into the room after closing the door, I led her to the bed and sat down next to her holding her to me.

Minutes passed by and we sat in silence. After about ten a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," I said in reluctance. The moment I made to get up, Bella's grip became a little tighter. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. I looked up and was met with her grandfather giving me a questioning look.

I shook my head and he seemed to understand. "Isabella, lassie, be there something that happened," he asked.

I felt her shake her head yes. I stiffened slightly. What had happened?

"Be ye wanting to tell us?"

We waited patiently for her answer. She pulled away spoke and I didn't understand what she was saying. All I did know was it had something to do with Jacob and me.

BPOV

Did I want to tell Edward? No, I most certainly did not but I needed to tell someone and at the same time didn't want to leave Edward.

I started speaking to my grandfather knowing Edward would not know exactly what I was saying and would get the wrong idea. "I was woken from a nightmare. It started out in the great hall and moved to an unknown stage in which I was singing being accompanied by someone who was unexpected. Then the dream changed again and I was back in the great hall with Edward and Jacob was coming up behind him with a knife. It felt so real," I said feeling the tears starting to form. "I had to make sure that it was not and ran here." I again buried my face against Edward's neck.

"So Jacob be close," Grandfather asked.

I pulled back from Edward once again to answer looking at Edward and seeing confusion written on his face. I turned to Grandfather and said, "I feel that he is closer than we know."

I watched as Grandfather went over to the intercom and rang the guard. "Double the guard," he said once someone picked up. "Send four guards to patrol the door of Isabella's and Edward's room," he added before ending the call. I knew what would happen next. "Come both of you," he said opening the secret panel in Edward's room.

"What's going on," Edward asked not getting up and not allowing me to get up.

"Isabella's is in danger and," my grandfather said catching my eye momentarily and I nodded, "so are you. I really can't explain more than that right now. Now quickly come." Edward stood and helped me up before going over to his bags and pulling on a sweatshirt. He took something else out of his bag and put it into his pocket before grabbing his cell.

Once we were inside the passage and the panel was closed, I used my powers to light a torch. In Gaelic, my grandfather addressed "You must be telling him, lass. Tell him how you be knowing of the danger to come. About yourself."

"I don't know, Grandfather," I answered and was about to add something more.

"Isabella, you can be trusting him, believe me. I would not be delivering that anklet you still wear if I be not trusting him."

"Why did you give to me and not him?"

"He didn't believe you would accept it from him."

We fell silent after that. I had a lot to think about. We just walked deeper and knowing the passage so well and when we were at stairs that would lead us down under the keep I felt the impeding doom that I was escaping from.

When we were about a foot away from the stairs, I collapsed. Almost immediately, Edward was kneeling beside me and pulling me to him.

EPOV

I watched as Bella collapse not quick enough to catch her. "Bella, it will be okay. Everything will be okay," I said collecting her in my arms and standing with her. Nodding at Malcolm, we continued down the stairs and not long after into a safe room. "You two will be safe here," I will return when I can. "Take care of her Edward." He left closing the door and I had the latch slide into place. Silence engulfed us.

I placed Bella on one of the bunks. Why hadn't Alice called me I wonder when as I paced the room.

BPOV

I watched as Edward walked back and forth. I had to say something, no I had to explain. I seized my necklace in my hand. Would he believe me? I opened my hand and saw the stone glowing green. I wrapped my fingers back around the stone. Can I trust him? Again when I open my hand the stone glowed green.

I released the stone and took a deep breath. "Edward, I think I should explain." Edward turned and sat on the bunk facing me not saying anything. "Jacob is near and could be in the keep."

He took my hands in his. "How do you know?"

I hadn't looked at him yet and looked up at him, not sure if I could answer him where he would understand. "You might not believe me," I said looking down at our joined hands.

He freed one of his hands and brought it up raising my chin with his fingers. "Try me," he said simply, letting his hand rest on my jaw keeping me from looking away.

I don't know how I am going to explain this. Then an idea came to me and I smiled. I just hope he would not freak out. "Okay, let me just dim the lights some." Without getting up, in my mind I commanded the lights to dim and they did.

He looked around wide-eyed but said nothing. Interesting. Let's see how he handles this. I called, again without a word, the book on the shelves on the opposite of the room. It flew into my outstretched hand. Still he said nothing. I probed his mind.

_What is she trying to tell me? And who dimmed the lights? The book, I can't explain that one._

"Edward, honestly, do you really think that there is someone else in here besides the two of us. I dimmed the lights and called for the book to come to me."

He had been looking around and his head snapped back to me. "You dimmed the lights and called for the book?"

"Yes, I did, Edward. Just as I saw in my nightmares Jacob coming for you." He was silent for a few moments.

"What are you saying, you see the future?"

"Not always and more than just that," I said with a sigh. I watched for his reaction carefully especially with want I had yet to say. "I only see what could happen when it involves me or someone I really care about." I was still watching him carefully and he had yet to register what I had said. "I couldn't bring myself to tell you, I was so relieved that you were okay." Still nothing seemed to be registering. _Isabella, continue and tell him. Tell him about yourself, your secret._

"I should have told this earlier, when we had talked outside after the council's ruling. I just couldn't," I looked away from him for a moment collecting myself. "Do you know why I asked to speak to the council," I asked him hoping he would answer and I wasn't disappointed.

"Because you didn't agree with what they would eventually force you into."

"That was part of the reason, _you_ were the other reason." This got a reaction I had been hoping for when I demonstrated two of my abilities and told him about a third.

"You faced the council because of me?"

I caressed his face, "Yes. I really care about you, Edward. I just need to let you know some things about me before," I could not finished as his lips were suddenly upon mine.

EPOV

Bella cared about me and I cared about her. I couldn't find the words to tell her, I felt that my words would pale in comparison to her declaration but I wanted to tell her in someway. I leaned in and kissed her. Whatever she had to tell me could wait. I really don't know what came over me but I knew that I would never hurt her. Wouldn't be able to hurt her. I put everything that I was feeling for Bella into the kiss. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I care so much about you, Bella, words cannot express how much," I said before kissing her again and she melted into me kissing me back. This felt so right.

I slowly began to break the kiss and leaving her breathless. I rested my forehead against hers. "Sorry," I said. "You were saying there were some things that I needed to know." She was dazed for a moment and just looked at me. I chuckled. "Earth to Bella, you were saying."

"Right, there are things you need to know."

I gave her a crooked smile. "Like," I probed.

"I am a magical," she told me and I just looked at her. "I can think of a place and with a snap of my fingers be there in an instant. I can summon things, like the book, no matter how far the object is and it will appear or come to me. I see things before the happen and am able to prevent them. I can wave a wand and change anything to something else at a whim."

"What are you trying to say," I asked her.

"I am a witch and a wizard, Edward," she said. I wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Bella, I do not care on bit about what you are." I decided that I needed to tell Bella about me and my phone decided then to ring. I checked the id and saw it was Alice. "I need to take this, Bella. I promise to make it quick. There is something I want to tell you."

"Edward, wait," she said as I took out my phone. "You deserve a little privacy for that call and I can give you that. Tell Alice I miss her and it is alright for you to tell her my secret. I trust your whole family." My phone had stopped ringing, but I knew Alice would not give up.

"How," was all I asked and she just smiled before kissing me.

"Here," she said taking off her necklace. "Just say my name and I will return. There is one other room that I will be safe in for a time." She kissed me once more and snapped her fingers and disappeared just as my phone rang again.

* * *

**A/N: I have some serious writer's block. This chapter took me way to long to write for my liking. I knew what I wanted to happen, but just couldn't find the words and finally was able to after catching up on my favorite Twilight fanfics. I don't know when I will post the next chapter. But it is in the planning stages.**

**What can I say? It was time for Bella to let Edward know of her feelings and who she was. Are you surprised that Edward didn't care? How will Bella react to what Edward wants to tell her? Will Alice talk Edward out of it or support his decision?**

**If you wish to continue reading, add to alerts. Leave a comment if you wish.**

**~Swervin35**


	25. Chapter 25 Truth Be Known

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-five – Truth Be Known

EPOV

Bella disappeared before my eyes. I could not believe it. She disappeared. Sure I believed her when she told me that she was a witch and a wizard, I just could not wrap my head around her sudden disappearing act. Wait! She knew it was Alice. How? My phone ran again and I answered. "Uh, Alice, can you make this quick?"

"Edward," she said in a warning tone. "What are you about to do?"

"What do you mean 'what am I about to do'? Don't you know?"

"No, I don't. Please tell me."

"Alice, why don't you know? You should know."

"Edward, I wish I knew. I have been trying to see anything since you called me yesterday and I haven't been able to at least where you and Bella are concerned."

I was up and pacing the room again. Then Bella's words came back to me. _It is alright for you to tell her my secret. I trust your whole family._ "Alice, is everyone else near? There is something that I need to discuss with the whole family."

"I can get them. Hold on." I heard her call everyone to where she was. "Okay, Edward, you are on speaker."

"What is it," Esme asked me concerning showing in her voice.

"I want to tell Bella what I am." I heard both Rose and Alice gasp. I continued before either could interrupt. "I want everyone's permission before I do. I wish I could know what everyone is thinking but the distance is too great. You have to tell me."

"Why," Rose asked. "Why would you do this to the family?" I didn't answer this question. I wanted to know what the others thought first.

"You must have your reasons for wanting to tell her and I will not stop you," Carlisle said.

"I quite agree with Carlisle, dear. This is your decision and I think it is noble of you to ask us first." I smiled. I could always count on Esme.

"I'm not going to stop you, bro, though I am with Rose, I want to know why," Emmett said and I knew that without a doubt Rose was giving him a death glare. "Sorry, babe, it is Edward's choice not ours."

"Alice, Jasper, what do you say," I asked.

Jasper spoke up for him and Alice. "I won't tell you what to do or not to do, Edward, and neither will Alice."

"I see that we can trust her not to tell our secret," Alice added.

"Thanks. I will be telling Bella soon. I know Rose and Emmett want to know why. Carlisle was right in saying I have my reasons. It is mainly because of what Bella told me and say I could share with Alice. Which reminds me, she misses you Alice and I think it would be safe to say that she misses everyone." I told them what Bella had told me, nothing else. I hated keeping from them what else had transpired between us.

"Whoa, she is a witch and a wizard. How is that possible," Alice asked.

"You called before I could ask her," I said with a laugh. "She knew who was calling without asking and I have changed your ring tone, Alice."

"I see now why you want to share with Bella our secret," Carlisle said.

"I don't see how I can hide who I am from her anymore."

"Tell her," Rose said. "If she trusts us enough, then I should trust her."

"Thanks, Rose. I had best call Bella back from wherever she disappeared off to."

"_She what_," Emmett said.

"Disappeared," I said slower. "Oh, Alice, before I end this call. Do you see any danger in our future?"

"Edward, I can't see anything. No, wait." Everyone was silent. "I do see something. It is foggy but I definitely see something dangerous. I can't tell what or who."

"Jacob," I said. "Bella saw in a nightmare Jacob coming behind me with a knife. Not that he could harm me."

"Wait, where are you currently?"

"In an underground safe room."

"And Bella?"

"She told me that she was going somewhere just as safe. Is there something I should know, Alice?"

"I don't know. It is all hazy, just take care of her," she said ending the call.

What is the world? That is the third time she has hung up on me. She would pay for that, I knew she was not telling me something. I held the stone in my fingers and called for Bella and she reappeared.

"How did they take the news," she asked and I just looked at her. "Edward, you did tell your whole family, did you not?"

"How could you know?"

She smiled at me. "I just know it is hard to explain."

"_Great,_" I said. "Now, I can bet against Alice or you."

"What? Why would you not bet against Alice?"

"Bella, sit down. It is my turn to tell you something."

BPOV

While I waited for Edward's call, I checked the prophecy in the library.

_Ah, Isabella, you have found love and I could not be more than happy for you. He has been with you for some time and you met he some time ago, though you could not remember where or when. _

_Visitors you will have soon that will reveal you to the Wiccan world. Three sisters with very special abilities much like your own. You must say nothing for they must accuse you of being a witch but have no fear as this is not a time of witch trials. They will accept you and you will learn that they know of this prophecy. _

_You will also be visited by three young wizards. Again you must say nothing for the must accuse of being a wizard. They too will accept you and they will tell you what they know of this prophecy._

_Both the Wiccan and Wizarding Worlds will help you learn and grow. Listen and learn from them. They have a vital role in your life._

_But the most important person, a young man, that will come into you life have already come into it. A vampire and his family. And you will fall in love with him._

I didn't have time to contemplate this added information, for no longer than I had read the words, I was before Edward again.

"How did they take the news," I asked and he just looked at me. "Edward, you did tell your whole family, did you not?"

"How could you know?"

I smiled at him. "I just know it is hard to explain."

"_Great_," he said. "Now, I can bet against Alice or you."

"What? Why would you not bet against Alice?"

"Bella, sit down. It is my turn to tell you something."

I sat on the bunk and patiently waited for him to speak again, the words of the prophecy swirling in my mind. _The most important person, a young man, that will come into you life have already come into it… And you will fall in love with him._ Wait, I am in love with Edward; I about fell off the bunk with that realization but caught myself.

"I don't know how to say this."

"Just say whatever it is," I said having a feeling I already knew.

He looked at me for a moment before looking down at the floor. He was so cute when he was nervous. I stood and went over him lifting his head until his eyes met mine. "Edward, whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me to keep it a secret," I said smiling at him.

"Bella, my family and I," he stopped.

"Yes," I said still smiling.

EPOV

"We," I took a breath trying to look away. She wouldn't let me. "We are vampires."

"I know," she responded. My jaw dropped. She knew and said nothing. "I only know because," she swallowed hard, "I love you."

My brain was slow in processing what she had just said. "You knew and said," I paused. What did she say? She loves me. "You love me," I asked feeling like an idiot.

"Yes, Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella," I said gathering her up into my arms. "But that doesn't explain how you knew what my family and I are."

"Edward," she started pulling away slightly. "There is a prophecy about me. In this prophecy it calls me a Bridge and it further states that when I fall in love it will be with a vampire," she said looking in my eyes. "And I fall in love with you the moment I saw you but didn't know until just now. While you were on the phone with your family, I went to a hidden library and the prophecy revealed more of itself to me. You called for me before I had time to figure out what it was telling me. I didn't realize what it was saying until you told me you wanted to tell me something."

"What do we do now," I asked.

"Keep this from your family as long as we can. I know that they will have some questions for me and that it might be some time before we can tell them. Plus, it would pay Alice back for all the times she hung up on you."

"You know about that too," it was not a questions and I just chuckled. "It will confuse the heck out of her. She has been trying to get us together for some time. There was really no tradition of the lead singers having to sit next to each other. I saw Alice talking to Ms. Brandt and Angela. I knew what she was planning."

"Then stringing her along would be a great way to get back at her. Do you think you could pretend things did not go well after you told me about being a vampire?"

"I think I could pull it off," I said as Malcolm opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Bella, Edward," he said. Boy was he in a jolly mood. "The grounds have been search and Jacob was not found. Come know," he said with a wave leaving the room again.

"Bella, before we go," I said pulling a box out of my pocket. "Merry Christmas; this goes with the anklet."

I watched as she opened it. "Edward, I can't accept this. It must have cost a fortune," she tried to give it back.

"No, my mother would have wanted you to have it."

"It's Esme's," she said looking at me.

"No, Esme is my mother for all intends and purposes. My mother's name was Elizabeth. She would have loved you as much I do. The anklet was also hers," I said taking the chain and putting it around her neck.

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before snapping her fingers. A scroll appeared in her hands. "Merry Christmas," she said handing it to me. "It is the song I sang last night."

I unrolled it and looked at it, reading through it. "I wonder what you were singing. I was moved by it though I didn't understand a word. Now that I see it in English, it is beautiful." I drew her to me and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! What a night alone can inspire. What do you think? Leave a comment if you wish.**


	26. Chapter 26 Promises

**Bridging Three Worlds**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-six – Promises

EPOV

I could not believe that Bella had written me a beautiful song, a declaration of her love. I also could not wait to hear her sing the song again where I would understand. I had been moved by the emotion of the music and beautiful sound of Bella's voice, but when I saw the play of feelings on her beautiful face, I could not stop my feet from moving towards her. As we moved toward each other yesterday, there was something in her eyes I could not fathom her meaning as love. It is true that I have loved her from the moment I saw, more stumbled upon, her in the woods two years ago.

Now, I find my arms wrapped around her more in love with her now than that day in the woods. She was more amazing than I could have ever imagined. As I had gotten to know her, heard her laugh at the slightest thing, and seen her smile at the embassy during the Christmas show when all she wanted to was run, how could I not love her. She put herself second when it came to others. She never asked for anything in return, never excepted anything.

Her face was so precious when I drew her to me after I confessed my love for her. She had know idea how much I loved her, only Jasper really knew and even comforted me about it before Bella and I had left. I asked him to keep it from the others, I didn't want them to know before I told Bella. He told me at the time that he had been keeping it from the others for weeks. I laughed now at the thought of how long he knew. I now wonder if he knew that Bella returned the sentiment or if she had just realized it yesterday evening as she was singing. Those questions could wait for now.

The rest of the week went by quickly. We spent much time touring the clan, Bella speaking and translating one families concerns for me. I watched as she aptly listened to all that we encountered and the loving way that she looked at each person.

Our last night finally came and we sat in the great hall after the meal just talking. "It pains me to leave knowing there are families here that need help. My grandfather does his best but without my grandmother by his side, he cannot help everyone," she confessed to me.

"What more could you do," I asked taking her hands within mine.

I watched as she looked over her shoulder and around the room. "Not all the clan know that I am more than just a witch or a wizard. Most in this room are one or the other or neither. Only those closest to my grandfather know of the prophecy and about what I am," she smiled at me knowing I wanted to hear more about the prophecy. "This is not the time or the place for that discussion. I will tell you, I promise," she looked around again. "I am the one person that the clan has waited for. Every member of this clan is shunned by the Wizarding and Wiccan worlds. I am not sure what role I am to play. None of my grandmother's, no matter how great, knew when I would be born or what would happen when I was. They all hoped that their eldest granddaughter would be me."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"Edward, I don't know what I am saying. I just know that my time has not yet come and I just can't help be feel that this is something more that I could have done during my visits."

I was quiet for the longest time, letting her words run over and over in my mind. "Have you even told anyone else how you feel, other than me, your grandfather perhaps," I asked breaking the silence.

BPOV

I had never thought to express how I was feeling to anyone, Edward was the first to really know. Sure my grandfather could always see the sadness in my eyes whenever I left. The thought of actually talking to him terrified me like nothing else I had encountered. I had always suffered in silence. "No," I simply said in answer to Edward's question.

He didn't ask me why, all he said was, "I like it is time that you told him."

I could not find the words to argue with him, I just nodded my head and weakly said, "Come with me." He gave me a crooked smile before getting up. I took his hand and walked towards where my grandfather sat speaking with friends. Many clan members smiled at us as we walked, they were happy that I found someone who made me smile again. Ever since I realized that I was in love with Edward, I was smiling. No, I was smiling a lot before I came to the realization. I hadn't even noticed we had come to a stop until my grandfather cleared his throat.

"Is be something you wanted, Isabella?"

"Yes, is there somewhere I could talk to you alone?"

"Of course, you be excusing me," Grandfather said getting up. He led the way out of a hidden door and into a sitting room. "What be on your mind?"

"I feel at a lost, Grandfather. I am sad that I will be leaving trouble when so many of the clan is in need. This must be something I can do," I spoke so Edward would understand.

"Come here, lass," he said to me and I went to him. He pulled to sit on his lap. "There be naught much you can do right now. Your time will come. You be have a kind heart to care so much for the clan. I be constantly petition the government for help for those in need and naught much has happened. There are many clans in need of help and the government be helping out where they can."

"There has to be something I can do now, something small?"

_Ah, Isabella, there is. You are doing it now and have been doing it for some long. You have been showing compassion, showing the clan that you care. Visiting with them, listening to them. That is all you can do, all they are asking you to do. By just listening you are relieving them of their fears. Everyone's fear is that no one cares and when they are at their lowest you visit reminding them that you care; not that your grandfather doesn't care._

"Bella," Edward called out to me waving his hand in front of my face. "You zoned out on us."

Right, he doesn't know about that yet. Note to self, tell Edward about me being able to ask a question and get an answer from my deceased grandmother. "Sorry," I said smiling at him. I went on knowing Edward would not understand. "So, the clan fears that no one cares about them."

"Yes," my grandfather answered. "But when you visit that dissipates for several months."

"I should visit more then," it was a fact and said mostly to myself. I got up from my grandfather's lap and walked out of the room and into the great hall. I kept walking until I was in my chambers. I just stood in my chambers not seeing or hearing anything. I was so confused and lost in thought of the clan not knowing someone did care. I jumped when hands wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, it's me," Edward said softly in my ear. "You are miles away. What are you thinking?"

"I don't know exactly what I am thinking. I know that I don't want to leave tomorrow, but I know we have to leave at some point. My grandfather was right, there in nothing I can do right now; my time to do whatever it is I will have to do has not come. I am scared that every member of the clan doesn't know how much I care," I let the tears fall as Edward pulled me to his chest and picking me up. He laid me on the bed and laid next to me, holding me close. "Stay with me tonight, just hold me all night," I said closing my eyes.

EPOV

"I promise," I whispered kissing the side of her face, "I promise, Bella."

I was glad that Alice had called before dinner and told me to be sure that I was packed. She told me that something was going to happened though she did not know what. I would have to thank her and I know now that I will not be able to keep my relationship with Bella from her.

The morning came and Bella was still asleep when the maid came in. I was sitting in a chair next to the bed when she came in. She finished Bella's packing and left the room with the bag. I had already taken my mine down. Malcolm knocked on the door twenty minutes later. "She still be asleep," he asked.

"Yes and I don't think it would be wise to wake her. I'll just carry her," I said gathering her slowly into my arms before following Malcolm out of the room and out of the keep.

"I be trusting you'll take good care of my granddaughter."

"That I will, Malcolm," I said climbing carefully into the limo. This would definitely be interesting if Bella did not wake by the time we get to the shuttle.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I hope that you can feel the emotion or have at one time experienced something that has left you confused and at a loss. Review if you wish.**


	27. Chapter 27 Floating Before My Eyes

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I have a serious case of writer's block. I am working through it by reading some of my favorite author's, both fan fiction and published. Despite this I am not able to move on yet with this story.**

**I am still in need of a title for the last chapter and this chapter. Any ideas?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven – Floating Before My Eyes

BPOV

Edward and I had back in Forks for a few days now and still had not told anyone about our confessions to each other. I couldn't help but love him even more. When I had woken during the flight home, we talked about his wish to tell them. I was not ready to let anyone know yet.

As soon as we entered his home, I was bombard with questions about what Edward had told them. I demonstrated a little of my powers keeping the stranger of my abilities hidden. I was afraid of what they would think if they know I could see the future or tap into the thoughts of others. After answering their questions, I was pretty much left alone. Every so often I caught Jasper staring at me with a curious look but he had yet to say anything to me.

I spent much of my time in the music room alone. Alice and Rose had gotten me a guitar for Christmas. I had so many thoughts for songs flowing through my mind ever since I let my fingers stroke the strings. Today was one of those days. I was so lost in thought that I failed to hear Edward come in. I was slowly strumming trying to figure out how to continue. I had been playing the same notes and chords for over two hours. So softly, I thought I was only imagining a piano accompanying me. I looked up and saw him smiling worriedly at me. "You looked like you could use some help. Though everyone doesn't mind hearing the same thing over and over, they quite like it. Where are you going with it?"

"I don't know, something is missing. Another guitar, drums, I just don't know," I said giving him a weak smile.

"Hmmm, let's see if Jasper and Emmett will help out."

"Help out with what," Emmett and Jasper both said coming into the room.

"I'm stuck and think having some other instruments might help, though the only sheet music I have is for guitar," I said handing it to Emmett and watched as he and Jasper looked at it. I was tempted to tap into their thoughts when they looked up.

"I think we'll need Rose and Alice too," Jasper said.

"Need us for what," Rose said walking in with Alice.

_Great, this is not what I need right now. It is bad enough that I am writing about what happened in Scotland and what am wishing will happen, although I was writing it as if it could pertain to any girl that is in love._

"Bella, is stuck," Emmett said. "I think she is off to a great start from the what she has been playing," he added giving me a big smile.

"If it was so great, I would not be stuck," I said sarcasm dripping off my words. He just laughed.

"Even Edward here gets stuck from time to time," Jasper said with a laugh. "He drives us all nuts for a while with his foul mood." He looked over at Edward, "What? You know it is true."

I looked over at Edward he just shook his head. "Rose take Bella's guitar. You should be able to play without seeing the sheets," Edward instructed.

I knew what he wanted me to do without him speaking. I just nodded at him. He gave me a strange look. I just listened for a few minutes as the other fiddled around with my music. Closing my eyes I let the music envelope me when something clicked in my mind. I waited as the simple music started once again. I concentrated on what I was hearing in my mind and soon an electric guitar and drums came in. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at where Jasper sat behind a drum set and then to my left where Emmett stood with a look of pure amazement on his face as he played. The only thing that was missing were the words and those came easily into my mind. All too soon the music came to an end.

"Whoa," Emmet said wide eyed, "what was that? I felt like I knew exactly what notes to play and when."

Rose and Jasper both said they had felt the same. Edward and Alice just kept looking back and forth between the three of them. "What do you mean," questioned Alice with a confused look.

I caught Edward's eye as I bite my lip. "I don't know," Rose said. "It was like the notes were floating right before my eyes."

"But there was nothing there."

Oh no. Time to explain. "Alice, Rose is right. I notes where floating before their eyes. I think what I was seeing in my mind was transmitted to them. I just don't know how that is possible as it has never happened before."

Alice just looked at me. "Well, I would certainly like to hear it again. It was beautiful, it just needs words." After that she stood there with her hand frozen in mid-air as were the others. The only one who seemed unaffected was Edward.

"Edward, they will all know once they hear the lyrics," I said again biting my lip. "You don't think Alice will hurt us for not telling her sooner."

He got up fro the piano bench and came to stand before me. "She will understand, though she might try to do something to me," he said with a laugh. "I will handle it and let her do whatever it is. Are you sure you want them to know though?"

"I think Jasper has his suspicions, but yes they should know."

"We should know what," Alice asked glaring at Edward and I. "Edward, when did you move in front of Bella?'

"Uh," was all he could say. He hadn't noticed.

"I do have lyrics," I said before Edward could say anything. "Now, Edward, let me work," I said with a wink.

Jasper counted out the beats and then Emmett and Rose began playing.

I joined in shortly after and could not take my eyes off of Edward. I wanted to see his reaction before anyone else's.

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes and the flash back starts, _

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello. _

_Little did I know... _

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go _

_And I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince _

_And I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story _

_Baby just say, yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while Ooh… Ooh…_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me, _

_I was begging you please don't go _

_And I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince _

_And I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story _

_Baby just say yes _

_Romeo save me _

_They're trying to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, but it's real _

_Don't be afraid _

_we'll make it out of this mess _

_It's a love story _

_Baby just say yes _

_I got tired of waiting, _

_wondering if you were ever coming around _

_my faith in you was fading _

_when I met you on the outskirts of town _

_And I said _

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out ring _

_And said _

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know _

_I talked to your dad, _

_Go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story _

_Baby just say yes _

_Ooh… Oohh… _

_Cause we were both young when i first saw you_

Edward's reaction was not at all what I expected. He gathered me up into his arms and kissed me. He kissed me in front of siblings. "Bella, I love you so much."

"And I you, Edward." We looked around and nobody was in the room. "I guess they know now."

"They have known for awhile and even confronted me about it. I just denied it but you just confirmed what I was denying."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the writer's block on this chapter seems to have dissipated some. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will posted another a soon as I can and I do not know when that will be.**

**Review if you wish.**

**Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift**


	28. Chapter 28 Midnight Charm

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I am going to start updating weekly now, but may sometimes update twice. Chapter 26 has been entitled 'Promises' and Chapter 27 has been entitled 'Floating Before My Eyes'. Chapter 27's title is in thanks to shorty84; I loved the tilted as soon as I read it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-eight – Midnight Charm

In the days following Alice was relentless about how I dressed. I refused her each time she wanted to dress me.

"Alice, for the millionth time, no. I like how I dress and don't want you to dress me."

"Come on, Bella, just this once. Isn't Edward taking you out tonight? You want to look your best don't you."

"No and yes Edward is taking me out tonight," I said.

Alice stomped off in a huff as I smiled to myself as I yet again dissuade Alice's attempt to play Barbie doll with me. I was perfectly capable of dressing myself up, I just chose to dress in comfortable and relaxing jeans, t-shirts, and sweatshirts. I did nothing more than run a brush through my hair and pulling it up into a messy bun.

Tonight is New Year's Eve and I really didn't know where Edward would be taking me and though I hate surprises, I went along with his wish for me not to know. All he told me, a few days ago, was that I was to elegantly. I had called my cousin, Ian McGregor, who is the top fashion designer in Milan. He knows my wardrobe for the coming season and could tell me exactly what I should wear. Luckily, the day I called him Charlie brought by the large package from Ian. Another thing I was very glad about was the fact that Alice was not home when Charlie dropped off the second half of my winter wardrobe. I had learned that I would be indefinitely staying with the Cullen's until Jacob was apprehended the day Edward and I returned and that was four days ago. Alice, Rose, and I had gone to the base and got everything that I would need for the long haul, that is what really started Alice complaining about what I wore.

Oh well, I have been able to keep her from dressing me so far. I couldn't wait to see her face when I came downstairs later. I had about four hours before Edward said he would meet me in the foyer and I decided that I had best start getting ready. I went into the large bathroom I shared with Edward, well it was mainly mine since he only showered after a hunt, and started the water for a bath. I sprinkled rose oil in the water before getting in and just relaxed letting the scent waft around me and seep into my skin.

An hour later, I got out drying off. I took the hand shower head and with warm water wet down my hair. After gelling my hair and blow drying it straight, I started to curl it, using a little magic to curl the back. I next gathered my hair into a ponytail before putting the accents of diamonds around my upper head. I was pleased with the image that peered back at me.

The hard part was doing my makeup. I hated wearing it and never learned how to do more than just my lips. I had more of a natural beauty, though I would be the last to admit that I was beautiful, and I believed makeup only ruined a girl but whenever I was so elegantly dressed it was a requirement. I groaned at the prospect of having to ask Alice or Rose for help. "Alice, Rose," I called opening the door, "I need your help."

Rose was the first to arrive and her jaw dropped when she saw my hair. Alice arrive a second later and was likewise flabbergasted but was the first to recover. "Wow, your hair looks wonderful," Alice said.

"Stunning," Rose added.

"Thanks," I responded with a blush. "I need your guys help with my makeup. I don't know how to apply it properly and don't even want to try," I said pointing to the makeup my cousin included for what I was wearing this evening.

"Blue and silver," questioned Alice.

"All I can tell you is that the gown is midnight blue."

"Well, who do you want the help from," Rose asked.

"Hold on," I said digging in the bag that had held the makeup and pulled out a coin.

"Rose, you call it."

"Heads," she said as I tossed the coin up.

"Heads it is and that means you get the honor. Sorry, Alice."

"No worries as long as I can stay."

"Certainly but once Rose is done, both of you have to leave. No one gets and early glimpse."

Alice pouted but finally agreed. I think Rose understand as she nodded once I said what I did.

Rose worked quickly and twenty minutes later I was again in front of the mirror shocked at what I saw. "I only accented your natural beauty and applied just a minimal amount of blush and gloss. I heaviest is your eyes."

"Thank you, I would have never been able to do this," I said smiling before giving her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Come, Alice, let's let Bella finish getting ready and we had best get ready ourselves."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Out with Emmett and Jasper," Rose answered leaving with Alice following.

I had about a half hour left before I had to be downstairs and didn't want to keep Edward waiting. I laced up the silver ballet slippers after putting on the heart anklet and carefully donned the gown. I had ten minutes to spare and grabbed the midnight blue wrap and silver clutch. Slowly descending the stairs, I was greeted by Edward.

"Beautiful," he barely whispered as he lifted his hand for me to take. He was dressed in a tux with a black tie. "Ready?"

"I think I should at least bid everyone a farewell."

"They have already left. No worries you will see them soon enough. We are going to the same place. Carlisle and Esme are chaperoning," he said giving me a crooked smile offering his hand again and this time I took it.

"Any chance of you telling me where we are going?"

"You will no soon enough. The place is not that far," he said leading me out and I saw a limo waiting for us. "Courtesy of your grandfather."

"He knows."

"Of course, he suggested it."

* * *

**A/N: Love the cliffy here. Review if you wish. Link to Bella's dress is on my profile.**


	29. Chapter 29 Midnight Kiss

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-nine – Midnight Kiss

EPOV

The others had left five minutes ago and I stood in the foyer waiting for Bella. Alice had told me she was almost ready when her and Rose left the upper bathroom. A few minutes later I heard movement on the stairs. I turned and beheld an enchantress more lovely than the night sky. I was glad now that Alice had managed to keep this image from me.

"Beautiful," I barely whispered as I lifted my hand for her to take. I was dressed in a tux with a black tie. "Ready?"

"I think I should at least bid everyone a farewell."

"They have already left. No worries you will see them soon enough. We are going to the same place. Carlisle and Esme are chaperoning," I said giving her a crooked smile offering my hand again and this time she took it.

"Any chance of you telling me where we are going?"

I shook my head. "You will no soon enough. The place is not that far," I said leading her out and she saw a limo waiting for us. "Courtesy of your grandfather."

"He knows."

"Of course, he suggested it."

I opened the door and allowed her to slide in before closing the door. Walking around to the other side of the car, I got in. "I can't wait to see Alice's face," she said when I was settled.

"She and Rose didn't help you get ready?"

"Only the makeup, they didn't even get to see this gown."

I just looked at her and couldn't believe it. "How did you managed to get a dress without Alice knowing," I asked.

"The packages that Charlie brought to me. They were from my cousin in Milan. He is a well-known fashion designer and he sends me new wardrobes each season. I don't like to wear what he sends everyday and he knows so doesn't send an outfit for each day. I called him a few days ago and he told me to look in the boxes."

"Amazing," I said running a hand through my hair, "and it helped that Alice and Rose were not home when he brought them."

She smiled over at me. "Yes it was or they both would have known." Her eyes soften as we placed through the gates of the Star Commander base. "What are we doing here?"

It was time to tell her. "Charlie told me of the New Year's Eve Ball that the base has every year and I thought," I said motioning out the window. "The base opened tonight for the whole town."

BPOV

"The whole town," I said with a panicked expression. "I usually remained out of sight on this night." I turned slightly and looked at Edward and placed my hand on his cheek before continuing, calm flooding through me. "I never really had a reason to go."

He leaned in and kissed me, "I know, it is the same for me." He kissed me once again as we came to a stop.

Voices could just be heard from outside the limo.

"I wonder who that is," I heard Mike Newton said.

"Someone with money or someone famous," Jessica Stanley said a second later.

"Does anyone know who it is," Alice asked.

I looked back at Edward. "They don't know." He just gave me a crooked smile. "You devious vampire."

"Carlisle is the only one who knows," he said a moment later just as the door was opened by Carlisle who helped me out. Gasps were resounded around as I stepped out followed by Edward. He put his hand on the small of my back and guided my into the gym building.

The gym had been transformed using simulation technology to form a ballroom and even the floor was affected. The stunning architecture of the ballroom replicated a quaint, European village with stucco facades and red-tiled roofs, along with a second story balcony that surrounds the room. A soaring thirty foot ceiling was behind the balcony depicting a starry blue night sky with a shimmering crescent moon and created the illusion of being outside. A DJ was on the stage and several couples were dancing. There were tables on the outer edge and promenade.

EPOV

The way Bella's eyes lit up, as did the crystals in her hair, upon entering the gym made me love her even more. I myself could not believe the transformation from a gym to a ballroom.

The song switched and I guided her out to the dance floor. We easily fell into step, gliding across the floor. We never stopped dancing effortlessly moving from song to song.

A half hour before midnight, I guided Bella over to Carlisle and Esme. "I am just going to go and get you something to drink." I would but first I had a little surprise for Bella. I went up to the DJ and asked to be able to play a little something on the piano. I sat at the piano and the music silenced after the current song. I started to play once I was done, I went to the bar and got a bottle of water.

It was closer to midnight by the time that I got back and Bella's eyes were glistening with tears. The clock read 11:55. "Bella," I said slightly nervous, "would you join me outside?" She slid her hand in mine and we walked out the door.

"That was a beautiful song."

I stopped a short distance away and drew her in front of me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I wrote it for you. It is your own personal lullaby." She said nothing as more tears leaked from her eyes, tears I knew were of happiness. "I love you so much, Bella. Would you consider being my girlfriend," I asked as she turned her head and I kissed her. I could just hear the countdown winding down inside knowing my timing was prefect. "Happy New Year, love."

I hoped what I asked Bella would not backfire. I could not think of any other way to give her more jewelry, especially what I wanted to give her right now, a mere token of my love.

BPOV

I had a feeling that something wonderful was going to happen this year and I couldn't wait to find out what it would be.

"Yes, did you really have to ask; I love you, too, Edward. Happy New Year," I answered turning in his arms and throwing my arms around his neck kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Then you can have this," he said reaching into his pocket. "This ring was also my mother's and is my birthstone from when I was human." He slid the ring on my finger. It was absolutely exquisite and I couldn't help let tears fall as I hug him. I didn't deserve him and would never deserve him. He said nothing as he drew me to his chest and I cried all the harder. He was positively too perfect.

"What's the matter, love?"

"I don't deserve someone as caring and thoughtful as you."

"Yes, you do," he answered lifting my lips to his. "And so much more."

* * *

**A/N: Review if you wish. Again, Bella's dress is on my profile. The ballroom I describe is a real ballroom. The link to pictures of the ballroom and the ring Edward gave Bella is on my profile.**

.

.


	30. Chapter 30 Strange Sisters

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I just couldn't help myself; I had an afternoon alone with no distractions and decided to see where the story would take me next. I hope you enjoy as it is time for the prophecy to being playing a role and not in revealing more. Please make note of my note at the end of the chapter as it will explain how this idea came about up this point and the next chapter. **

**This chapter introduces new character as will the next. ~Swervin35

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty – Strange Sisters

Sisters POV

"Moira, Maisie, get up," Maidie yelled from the bottom of the manor stairs, "we have a journey to go on. Now up with you two."

"Where are we going," Moira asked coming down the stairs still in her pajamas.

"Gee, didn't we just go to bed," Maisie said following Moira.

"We have to go to Washington. Don't ask me why, we just have to go and soon. Get dressed and eat breakfast quickly."

The Moira and Maisie just looked at Maidie. "Whoa, back up. We have to go to Washington. Exactly where in Washington."

"I don't know my vision was not that clear. Remember what Grandda told us, there may come a time when we would be needed to help another witch understand who she is and what she needs to do. The time has come. Can't you feel it. It is in the air. We are needed."

"There is definitely something in the air," Maisie replied.

"With a strong pull," Moira added. "Get out the maps perhaps we can find out where exactly we need to go."

An hour later and the crystal was just spinning around the Washington never making contact with the map. The sisters pulled out the atlas and the crystal went immediately to the state of Washington. "This is very curious," Moira said. "Did you vision have a name associated with it?"

"Yes, Isabella the McCullough. I searched the name online and nothing."

"_Scottish_," Maisie comment. "Maybe we are checking the wrong source," she said getting up. She left the dining room and went into the hidden room across the hall with her two sisters following. Opening the book on the stand she searched. "I know I have seen reference to the name McCullough before. Ah, here it is. _Maribella McCullough._"

"Maribella? That was not the name I saw."

"Just listen. 'Maribella, the first of a long line of mysterious witches, secretly married a wizard much to the dismay and disgrace of her family. She was disowned and cast out of the wiccan world when she refused to end her marriage. She soon gave birth to a daughter.' There is no name given for the daughter but the record continues. 'Thirty years later she became a grandmother. When she died her granddaughter inherited all Maribella's powers.' Still no other name is given. It just states that the magical abilities were passed from grandmother to granddaughter and that the Maribella and her husband were accepted by the McCullough clan despite the apparent cloud of mystery. The record finally picked up with names again during Grandda's time. The name Annabella appears and her daughter Renee Susan. It ends there."

"I'm calling the Scottish embassy, maybe they can shed some light on this," Moira said picking up the phone. "Hello, I am in need of some information about the McCullough clan, would you be able to help me out."

"One moment, I will put you through to the ambassador."

"Malcolm McCullough," answered a gentle and masculine voice.

"Did you say McCullough?"

"Aye, that I did, lass. How can I help you?"

"I hope so. I am looking for any information on Renee Susan McCullough."

"Why be you asking," he asked kindly.

Moira really didn't know what to say. Her powers always guided her and never failed. She found herself speaking the truth. "My sisters and I believe that a McCullough is in need of help. The only piece of information that we have is the name and several places in Washington to look for the person in need of help."

"Renee was my daughter she died many a year ago."

Hope fled from Moria as heard that. "Did she have any children?"

"Aye, a daughter. How many sisters do you have?"

"Two," she answered. "What does that matter?"

"Be you three witches?"

"Yes we are witches. How could you possibly know that?"

"I be excepting your call for a while now and it being the beginning of a new year, had a feeling I be getting a call within the coming days. My granddaughter be in Forks, name's Isabella Swan, one day to be the McCullough."

"Isabella Swan," I repeated. "Would you happen to have an address?"

"That I be not giving you over the phone. Go to the Star Commander base in Forks and ask for Charlie Swan. You be telling him that Malcolm sent you to help his goddaughter. Now I must be going," he said hanging up.

Moira looked at the phone. "Well, I guess we need to be heading to Forks."

"Forks? Have an address, I get directions."

"Star Commander base, ask for Charlie Swan."

"That's not an address."

"Right but where we need to go."

"Okay, there is a forest nearby. Hold on," Maisie said.

The three sisters disappeared and seconds later appeared in the forest. The walked out and straight to the front gate. "We are here to see, Charlie Swan," Maidie told the guard.

Twenty minutes later, they were being escorted into the living quarters of Charlie by Daniela. "What brings you here," Daniela asked once they were sitting.

"Hmmm," Maidie said, "a strange message we received from Annabella."

"Annabella," a sharp dress man asked, "she sent you."

"Yes, sir. Are you Charlie Swan?"

"That's what my driver's license says."

"We are the MacEnroy Sisters – I'm Moira, to my right Maisie, and Maidie to my left. Malcolm sent us here to help your goddaughter." The phone rang before Moira could say more.

"If you would excuse me, it seems that this day is going to get more interesting," Charlie said leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you wish. If you are a **_**Charmed**_** fan, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; of course, I changed the names. Star Commander is the equivalent to **_**Star Trek's**_** Starfleet. The next chapter will comes from the idea of **_**Harry Potter.**_** This story is in no way a cross-over, as the no characters are the same from Star Trek, Harry Potter, or Charmed. I just needed three sisters that were witches and three young wizards. I watch Star Trek and Charmed. I have read all the Harry Potter books. There are no other similarities than the witches being sisters and the wizards being close friends. I just wanted to state those facts before continuing with the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31 Night Sky Discoveries

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-one – Night Sky Discoveries

Students POV

The sky seemed to be telling Zachary something but he was unsure as to what exactly that was. He had been watching the night sky for the past four days and for the first day he had been seeing strange sights. He went in search of Lorena who was also supposed to be mapping the sky. He found her with Justine. "Have either of you noted the changes in the sky from a week ago?"

"That is what we were discussing and cannot even guess at the meaning. We were just going to go and find Professor Nickodemus."

"Good idea. I have my mappings with me."

The two other students grabbed their chartings and followed Zachary into the tower classroom on the north side of the school. Professor Nickodemus was just coming up the spiral stairs so they just waited. "Professor, we have made a strange discovery and do not know the meaning. Could you help us out?"

"Of course, my dears. Let me see you chartings." They watched a the Professor puzzle over their work. "Interesting indeed. I wonder why no other students have seen this."

The three students looked at each other and then back to the Professor. "You don't think are mappings are incorrect," Justine asked.

"Not at all. The sky revealed something to you three for a reason. Now it is our job to figure out what it is saying," he said walking out on the balcony with the three following.

"Whoa," said the three at the same time when the looked up. "What is with the light," Zachary asked.

"What light," the Professor asked.

"You don't see it," Lorena questioningly asked.

"Describe what you are seeing," the Professor requested with a smile.

"Well, there are streaks of gold, pink, royal blue, and silver," Justine answered.

"Ah, I see it now. What have your studies in any class told you about these colors."

"Well, royal blue suggest that someone of high standing is involved. Whether it is a member of a noble family is not really clear."

"Pink would suggest a female but could also indicate that a change is coming," Zachary added to what Justine had said.

"Gold indicates an increase in power and the hope of success," Lorena replied.

"Silver," all three said with only Lorena continuing, "I don't recall anything about it." The other two nodded there agreement.

"Ah Silver," Professor Nickodemus said thoughtfully. "Tis strange that silver would appear on such a night as this. A night in which a new beginning is to be had. There is much wisdom in the color as there is in the moon. As the moon controls the tide with much patience so does silver in the control of emotions. Silver could indicate a female energy and control," he paused looking at the three. "So, what conclusion do you draw?"

The three conversed with each other both Zachary spoke. "It seems to us that a great and power person of the female persuasion is about to bring about a great change."

"And since it was revealed to us three in a course of a short time that we will play a major role in the course of events," Justine offered.

"But," Lorena added, "caution is needed since the moon is beginning to hide itself. Or, with a second, perhaps we are to reveal something about her to the wizarding world."

"I think you have your meaning and I quite agree. But where are you to go. You have left out the night sky movement."

Lorena looked at each chart. "The states," she said. "The west coast in a rainy small town."

"How did you come to that conclusion," Zachary questioned.

"The first change happened after it rained here and was a very small change and the fact that we each noted the change happened in the western portion of the sky."

Zachary and Justine looked at the charts. "You are right, but where exactly?"

"Wait, I think a recall something from when I lived in Washington. There are many small towns but one is particularly standing at to me. Has anyone else noticed the Fornacis has been very prominent in the past few days," Zachary paused and looked at Justine and Lorena. The both shook there heads. "The small town has been in my mind a lot lately is Forks."

"It seems a trip is in order," Professor Nickodemus said. "Let's waste no time, we must be going."

"But where exactly in Forks."

"Where they explore the stars," Lorena offered popping off with the others following.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you wish. Did anyone notice something anything strange?**


	32. Chapter 32 Revealing an Understanding

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: If any of you reading this needs a Beta, I am looking to help those who need it. Just let me know. Right now, I am looking to take on only one person.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-two – Revealing an Understanding

Students POV

"Whoa, what a rush," Zachary commented. "Now that we are here, who do we ask for?"

"Ah, none of you considered the colors did you? What were they again?"

"They were gold, pink, royal blue, and silver," Justine said. "However, pink doesn't seem to fit. I believe that it only implies to the fact the person we are seeking is female."

"If that is true," Lorena started, "then gold, royal blue, and silver are our only clues left to help us discover who."

"Wait," Zachary said running a hand over his face. "I seem to remember something from my summer travels in Scotland. They might be clan colors." He puzzled over it for a few moments and the others were deep in thought also. "The McCullough clan, I believe the colors are theirs." He walked out of the woods and towards the nearby gate.

"Can I help you," said the guard.

"I sure hope so," replied Zachary. "Would there be anyone on base that has a connection to the McCullough clan?"

"I am not sure; however, there is one person who might know." The guard entered the shack and made a call. Five minutes later, the three students and Nickodemus were greeted by Charlie.

"Nickodemus," Charlie said, "what a pleasant surprise! What do I owe this visit too?"

"My students here," Nickodemus replied. "They are seeking information on the McCullough clan."

"Sir," Lorena addressed Charlie, "I am sure you will believe us if I were to tell you that the stars sent us."

"Why wouldn't I believe that," he said looking at her. "I believe I know why you are here but we cannot speak here. If you would but follow me."

CPOV

I could hardly believe what was happened. First, three sisters arrived telling me Annabella, who has been deceased for three years now, and Malcolm sent them to me. Now, Nickodemus and three of his students arrived saying the stars sent them. What exactly was going on? I only had one guess; it all had to do with Bella and her powers. She was unaware that I knew of all her powers. My day was to get very interesting once I reach my quarters with the four who were following me.

"I must warn you that I have other visitors this day," I said once we paused outside my door before opening it. I allowed them to enter before me.

"What a pleasant surprise," Nickodemus said upon seeing the sisters. "Seems that there was more in the sky than meets one's eyes," he said to his students.

"Professor, what do you mean," the young man asked.

"Well, Zachary, it seems we failed to see something else we would have been prepared for this meeting."

"I don't understand," Zachary replied.

"I think what the Professor is saying is that these three are witches," a young woman I knew as Lorena answered. "I saw the sign and failed to mention it." She walked over to them and extended her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Lorena, the young man is Zachary, and Justine is standing next to Professor Nickodemus. If my guess is right, we are all here for the same reason."

"Lorena," Moira said, "it is indeed a pleasure. My sisters, Maisie and Maidie. I am Moira. You are a wizard?"

"We all are," Lorena answered.

"Does this mean what I think it does," Maisie asked looking at her sisters who just looked back.

The three students also had similar looks upon their faces. "Part Wizard, Part Witch," has that ever happened before Zachary asked looking to Nickodemus.

"No, I am afraid that it has not. I do not think it is not impossible. It could very well happen."

Silence ensued after this statement. All involved were silent and I was surprised at the calm and did not want to push luck. "Let's us all be seated. And yes, Lorena, you are all here about my goddaughter, Isabella. She prefers Bella though."

"Should she not be here," Nickodemus questioned, "as it does involve her."

"I supposed but it is dangerous for her to be on base at this time. There is someone after her. She is safe nearby," I answered. "I just need to think upon how to break this to her." The time had come for the accusations and the parties involved were not shocked by want Zachary had deduced.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick chapter. I have not had much time to think upon how I want to go forward this week so far. I will post another at the end of this week but wanted to get this out there. Did anyone guess at the night sky colors?**


	33. Chapter 33 An Unusual Meeting

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: If any of you reading this needs a Beta, I am looking to help those who need it. Just let me know. Right now, I am looking to take on only one person.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-three – An Unusual Meeting

CPOV

I picked up the phone and dialed Isabella's cell. "Hello, Commander. What do I owe this call too?"

"Isabella, I wish I could say I was just calling to see how you are doing, but I cannot. I have some visitors here that are asking for you. Would this been a good time for me to bring them to see you?"

"Well, we were going to stick a movie in but I guess we could delay for and hour or so. Exactly who is asking to see me?"

I was afraid she was going to ask this. I sighed and ran a hand over my face looking over my shoulder at the seven guests. "Your Grandmother McCullough sent them."

"Oh," Isabella responded. "She did write that I would be visited by the Wiccan and Wizarding world. Which has arrived?"

I was not in the least bit surprised Isabella knew. "Both," I answered simply.

"Oh dear, I don't think grandmother knew they would both arrive on the same day. Did anything happen?"

"The only thing that really happened was an interesting and revealing conversation concerning you. The really strange thing is that both seemed to accept what the other said."

BPOV

"Hmmm, I wonder what that means. Hold on a minute, Alice is calling me." I turned and saw Alice walk into my room. "I thought you would be just a minute. The others are waiting."

"It's Charlie; he's coming over and bringing some guests to see me. Can we push the movie for a little bit?"

"Sure, I let the others know."

"Thanks," I told her and added just as she reached the door, "and, Alice, I need to speak to everyone about who is coming over."

She nodded and left. "How soon will you be here," I asked Charlie.

"In a half hour. There will be 9 of us; me and Daniela, four wizards, and three witches."

"Four wizards, I was only told three."

"Their teacher is with them."

"Ah, that would make sense if they are young wizards."

"That they are. Be sure to be prepared to demonstrate your skills. I believe your cousin sent you an outfit for just this occasion."

"He did. I do not recall seeing anything in the package."

"Check your bed."

I turned and there was a silver garment bag on my bed. "A half hour you say. I had best get ready as I have to do a little explaining."

"See you see. Bye, Isabella."

"Bye, Charlie."

I hung up and place my cell on my bed next to the garment bag. I carefully unzipped it to reveal a beautiful medieval dress of dark blue trimmed in gold and white. There were also dark blue ballet flats, a silver and blue circlet, and a gold and silver cloak. I knew I would need help with the dress. "Alice, Rose," I called from the door of my room. They appeared moments later. "It seems not only do I have to quickly explain to everyone but I need help in getting ready," I said motioning to the items on the bed.

"I saw and let the others know, but who are they," Alice asked.

"Not know. I will tell you in a little while once I am ready."

"It is a beautiful dress," Rose commented picking it up. "When did you get it?"

"Just now, my cousin was prepared it seems for this very day, though there is no way of him knowing when I would need it."

"Who is your cousin exactly," Alice questioned.

"Ian McGregor," I said sliding out of my jeans.

"The Ian McGregor, top fashion designer in Milan," Rose questioned shocked.

"That would be him," I answered looking out both her and Alice's shocked expressions. "Do you not like his work?"

"We love his work and have been trying to gain admittance into his shop in Milan for quite a while now. We have yet to receive a reply," Alice said.

"Perhaps, I can arrange something for you. Fashion week for the summer and early fall lines is the last week of May; we could all go and catch a show or two."

I watched as Alice's eyes went wide as I talked. "Would you really do that?"

"Why not, for the last three years I have gone to Milan for that week. Plus, it would be great to have someone to share in the experience with me. I will start planning it soon. Do you think the guys, Carlisle, and Esme would also like to go?"

"Carlisle and the guys may not go to the shows but they would love it none the less," Rose replied still slightly in awe.

"It's settled then, I will plan it all. Now, would you two please help me with the dress?"

It did not take long for me to slip into the dress, what with Rose's and Alice's help. I had Rose plait my hair as Alice put a light dusting of eye shadow and blush on me. We had ten minutes to spare and we went down to the rumpus room where the others were waiting. Edward did a double take when he looked up and saw me. I held my hand up to indicate to him to stay put. "The visitors Alice saw coming over will be here shortly," I said once Carlisle and Esme joined us. "I have known for some time of this visit; I just did not know when the visit would take place. Those who will be visiting today are three sisters who are witches and three young students and their teacher who are wizards. I am not sure what to except. All I really know is they bring information that is vital to what I am and what I am to do."

"What you are and are to do," Emmett questioned with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes, Emmett. I really don't have much time to explain this fully other than to say that years before my birth there were prophecies written concerning a great magical child would be born. Everyone witch or wizard who has come before me always hoped that they would be the grandmother of this child. Up to this point it has always been the eldest granddaughter; however, that changed with me. I am the second eldest granddaughter. Why it skipped my cousin is beyond me and she holds not grudge against me." I paused to see if everyone understood what I was saying and saw no confusion at my words. "Anyway, a month before I was born another prophecy was written by my grandmother, Annabella, about me. This particular prophecy called me a key that would bring together three worlds. The prophecy reveals more of itself from time to time and during Christmas told me of the coming of these visitors, among other things."

Carlisle looked puzzled as he asked, "What else has it told you, Bella?"

I looked over at Edward and knew that he had not told them. "Edward, care to enlighten them," I said.

All eyes turned to Edward. "Have you been keeping a secret from us," Esme asked smiling.

"It was really not for me to tell," he answered looking at me with a question in his eyes. I said nothing but motioned for him to continue. "Bella knew what we were before I told her," he said quietly.

"How did you know, Bella," Esme asked.

"The prophecy," Carlisle answered for me and I nodded.

"I learned of what you are on Christmas Eve while Edward called Alice. I went to a hidden library to give him privacy and checked the prophecy. I never expected what was revealed and at the same time knew the prophecy was right because I indeed fallen in love with Edward and all of you."

I knock sounded on the door at that moment and Carlisle went to answer.

"Alice, here," I said to her quickly handing her a length of an ash branch. "Place this anywhere on this level. Do not let me know where you put it."

"Charlie, please come in. We have been expecting you. Do come in all?"

CPOV

Isabella turned to see me and Daniela followed by several people. "Allow me to introduce MacEnroy Sisters – Moira, Maisie, and Maidie; and Professor Nickodemus and his students Zachary, Lorena, and Justine. And this is my goddaughter, Isabella and the Cullen Family – Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper," Charlie said.

Moira stepped up as was discussed on the drive over and spoke to Isabella. "Well, Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you. Is there somewhere where my sisters and I can speak to you in private?"

Isabella looked over at the Cullens and Daniela before answering. "I have no secrets from anyone in this room. You can speak freely. Please have a seat," she said indicated the seating in the rumpus room.

"If that is what you wish," Moira said walking further into the room and taking a seat her sisters sitting next to her. Everyone else followed suit. "Quite a lovely seating arrangement," Moira commented.

"Thank you," Esme replied. "We entertain often and the extra sitting is a definitely plus. Would anyone care for something to drink?"

No thank you, but thanks for asking was the resounded answer from everyone.

Maisie picked up the conversation, "Isabella, or do you prefer Bella."

"Bella," my goddaughter answered.

"Well, Bella," Maisie continued as she looked around the room, "I know you Charlie told you who sent us all." Isabella nodded not saying a word. "My sisters and I have to know if you are a witch."

BPOV

I made to answer was not able to open my mouth.

_Isabella, you cannot speak the words to confirm or deny that question. They must accuse you of being what you are in all or in part. Do not fear Alice will know what needs to be done._

_Grandmother, I do not understand. How will Alice know?_

_She just will._

I looked over at Alice and pleaded with her to help me with my eyes. Jasper leaned over to her and spoke quietly to her. "She needs help, dear. Do you see anything?"

Strange I thought as I watched this interchange between Alice and Jasper. _How did he know I needed help?_

_Ask him later, he will tell you._

"Maisie, you need to ask with care or Bella cannot answer you. She is not able to answer 'yes' or 'no' questions," Alice said.

The sisters looked at each other, silently trying to decide what to say. Maidie spoke up, "Bella, can I see your palms?"

"That is a 'yes' or 'no' question," Alice said.

"True it is but one that does not require an answer to what we are trying to find out," Maidie answered.

"Alice," I said surprised that I could speak, "it is quite fine. I have no problem and see no reason not to allow what Maidie asks." I stood and walked over to Maidie and let her take my right hand and studied it for a moment before looking at the left. Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she closed them.

"You are a witch," she announced letting go of my hand.

My eyes were gentle as I looked at her and still I said nothing as I returned to my seat next to Edward. The sisters watched my every move.

"Are you not going to say anything," Moira asked.

"What can she say," Jasper answered. "It is your accusation is it not? By saying nothing right now, she is neither denying nor confirming the truth behind your accusation."

"Very true," Maisie said.

"An interesting tactic," Nickodemus said with a smile alight his features before looking at his students.

I turned my attention to the three students who were discussing something animatedly. They reminded me of Alice.

"Professor, we have a question for you," Zachary said. Nickodemus nodded. "How do you go about determining what we need to determine?"

"Ah, the question of the ages; there are several ways to determine exactly what you need to know. As you saw Maidie do, is one way. But you three do not yet know how to do read palms. Another way is by a secret sight that is a rare gift and I fear no of you have displayed that gift. Tea leaves are probably your only option unless you can think of another way."

"Do you have a deck of cards I can use," Lorena asked Esme.

"Certainly," she replied getting up and coming back moments later with a deck of cards handing them to Lorena.

Lorena accepted the cards and sorted out all the face cards. Picking up the queen of hearts she placed in the remaining deck and handing me the cards after tapping the deck with her wand. "Please shuffle the cards."

_Grandmother, what is she trying to do?_

_Go with it, I am not sure what this will prove._

I accepted the cards and did as I was asked. I concentrated on the cards trying to figure out what this would prove. When I was satisfied that the cards were thoroughly shuffled, I tried to hand the cards back. Lorena shook her head. "Throw them in the air."

_Grandmother?_

_Ah, I see. What face card did they leave and did one of them tap the cards with their wand._

_The Queen of Hearts was left and yes._

_Do you think you touched it the particular card?_

_Hard to say._

_Look at the cards, is one glowing._

I hesitated a moment looking at Lorena and down at the cards. One was most definitely aglow.

_Yes, one is glowing._

_That is one clever wizard; very clever indeed. Go ahead, throw the cards._

_What is going to happen?_

_Only those atop the Queen of Hearts will fly leaving the queen and all the cards underneath._

I looked again at Lorena with what I knew was a look of confusion. I shrugged and threw the cards. Sure enough what Grandmother told me would happen indeed did.

"What does that prove," Zachary asked.

Lorena got up and picked up the cards before take the ones I still held. She asked one of the sisters to do the same after tapping the cards again. This time all the cards flew across the room. "Any other questions," she asked Zachary.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p' and shaking his head.

"So that means," Justine said, "Bella is a wizard."

"Yep," Lorena answered.

The three sisters and students looked at each other before looking back at me. Justine and Maidie said at the same time, "Show us what you can do."

_Now that you can do, my dear Isabella, their accusations are out there you can freely speak and show them your powers.

* * *

_

**A/N: What can I say that I didn't say in this chapter? Review if you wish. Next, Bella will demonstrate her powers for the witches and wizards.**


	34. Chapter 34 The McCullough Story

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: If any of you reading this needs a Beta, I am looking to help those who need it. Just let me know. Right now, I am looking to take on only one person.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-four – The McCullough Story

BPOV

Standing I looked at the MacEnroy Sisters trying to figure out exactly what I could show them that they themselves could not already do. With just a thought and a mental snap, I disappeared. I did not go far and could see the looks of shock on their faces.

"Where did she go," Maidie asked.

I knew that I was far enough inside the kitchen for no one to see me, though Edward did turn his head to look in the kitchen. I walked to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water before walking out into the rumpus room. "Sorry, I am a little thirsty," I said.

"How did you do that," Zachary asked.

"I just thought kitchen and snapped."

"You did not snap," Justine said.

"I surely did. Not everything associated with magic has to be audible. All I have to do is think, mentally hear the sound, and puff I am where I want to be." I knew that this was not going to be good enough to convenience the sisters but I knew exactly what to do. Five candles floated down the stairs and formed a pentagram on the floor. After picturing a flame in my mind, the candles lit themselves as I chanted without uttering a word.

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Beyond the reaches of this time_

_Bring forth for the MacEnroy past_

_A love one that was lost._

"Dad," the three said looking at me after their dad vanished from sight.

"The spiritual power is weak," I explained. "It is best two the days before and after a full moon; of course, the full moon being the pentacle of this power."

"You can call forth the dead," Moira asked.

"Yes, though my powers in the area shaky and not well developed. As such, when I do call forth a long passed loved one, they can only stay within the confines of the candles."

I knew that was enough to for the sisters and turned my attention to the students. I realized that whatever I did would be enough for their young minds.

"How could you do spells without a wand," Lorena asked.

"I am not quite sure; though I do have a wand around here somewhere," I replied before raising my hand searching through the house for the wand Alice had hidden. "Alice, you didn't," I laughed shaking my head when I saw my wand in a safe. "Retrieving my wand is going to be a little harder than I thought," I said to Lorena. I had no worries. Now for the combination; who would have that locked inside their head? I started with Edward. Strange, I hear Alice. I went on to Rose, then Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme. I smiled as I searched Carlisle's mind and found the combination. Raising my hand again, I turned it as if I was opening a locker. Shortly after, I wand flew into my outreached hand.

"Wait, that was a locked safe," Alice gasped. I just shrugged and changed the bottle of water into a silver chalice bubbling over with smoke.

"Calling forth your wand and transfiguration, impression, Ms. Swan," Nickodemus said.

"But what is in the chalice," Zachary asked.

"Take a drink," I suggested. Zachary paled and I added, "there is nothing to worry about, will not harm you."

He slowly stood coming towards the coffee table. Picking up the chalice, he hesitantly took a sip. "Hot cocoa," he said sitting the chalice back down as I nodded.

"Double transfiguration," Lorena said in awe.

"Trickery but can be done," I replied sitting back down.

"How is it that you possess all this power," Maisie asked.

"Do you know much about the McCullough's," I questioned in like.

"All we really know is that Maribella was a witch and secretly married a wizard. She was disowned by her family. They had a daughter and then a granddaughter. We do not know much between the time of that granddaughter and your Grandmother, Annabella, and who we believe is your mother, Renee Susan," Moira responded and looked to the students.

"I am afraid we do not know anything of the clan other than their colors," Lorena offered.

"Ah, but I do," Nickodemus said. "That must be why I am here. The wizard Maribella married was named Ewan. He was an orphan with no family. Maribella was the first not to treat him like an outcast and it was only natural that they should fall in love and marry. His only journal tells the wizarding world, at least those who take the time to read it, that Maribella had a dream one night about a power so great coming that would one day heal the rift their marriage created bring with it something new. What that new something is I could not be certain as he did not speculate any further."

"Did he say what rift was created," I asked.

"No, I am afraid he did not."

I nodded before picking up the tale. "Three years after their marriage, Maribella and Ewan came upon the McCullough clan who welcomed them in and gave them a place to stay for however long they would need it. Maribella in a short time became their healer and Ewan a records keeper. The loved their quiet life and there came a day in which the clan was attacked and the clan leadership did not survive; though with the magical help of both Maribella and Ewan, the clan fought off the attackers. The surviving tenants said nothing nor questioned how they had won the day but instead named Maribella and Ewan the Lord and Lady of the clan. These were titles they both did not want but the nay would not be heard. Reluctantly they accepted, two months later after the birth of their only daughter, Rose, my greatest grandmother had another dream of the great power. It is written in the dream Maribella came to the realization that the only way the power would come to be was only through leading the McCullough clan and taking that mantle upon all future generations. Not much is written about each granddaughter who gained one or the other magic abilities. Over time more dream like prophecy were had but none revealing much more than what Maribella had written that is until my grandmother, Annabella. Much was written concerning me and the prophecy has started to reveal its hidden secrets."

"What has it told you," Maidie asked.

"At first it told me that I was a special and until little girl. It told me of your visit and a little of the powers I possess. Nothing concrete in way of what I am to do, I believe that is where you all come in. It said you would help me to understand what my mission is."

"And we don't know," Justine said.

_Isabella, the students must continue to watch and the sisters to listen._

I turned to Justine. "Continue to watch," I said. Turning to the sisters, I said, "Continue to listen. The messages are their and we have to be diligent in our studies." I paused looking at everyone assembled. _There is someone missing but who? No, that's not right. There is somewhere we all need to be and it is not here. We need to be in Scotland. I need my protector._

"Bella," I heard somewhere is the distance.

_Isabella, you need to get to Scotland soon. Today even. You feel it, something is coming. A danger to you and you need someone to protect you. And you do not need another temporary protect. You need your permanent protector._

_But who is it? I thought it was Garret but I was so wrong._

I felt a quake through my body and again my name said in the distance.

_You already know who it is, Isabella._

_Edward._

_No, Isabella, more than just Edward; more than just his family._

_Everyone gathered in this room and Grandfather._

_Precisely, my dear child._

_I feel extremely drained. I have never felt this drained. I'm scared, Grandmother. I can't pull myself out of this trance._

_There is no need to be afraid. There are people around who will help you. You just need to concentrate on the Great Hall; all will be prepared will you arrive._

I had to trust that someone would be able to help and I could just barely make out the conversation around me. Darkness shortly overtook me and I heard no more.

EPOV

Bella grew very quiet after she looked around the room. Lost in thought I guess.

_Edward, something is wrong._ Jasper thoughts invaded my own. _Look at her, she looks almost like Alice when a vision hits but different._

I looked over at her. Jasper was right. Her eyes where completely clouded over and could not be seen.

"Bella," I said sliding off the couch and kneeling in front of her as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Edward, what's wrong," Carlisle asked me.

"It's Bella, her eyes."

"Let me take a look, Edward," Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder as I stood.

I watched as Carlisle gently shook her and called out to her. "She is starting to panic," Jasper said.

Maidie came up and placed a hand on Bella's back. "She is in a trance and can't pull herself back to the present."

"Lay her down and make a circle around her," Maisie said. "Charlie, as her father take her right hand and, Edward, her left."

Charlie rushed to Bella's right side as I knelt and took her left hand. The others finished forming the circle under the direction of Maisie.

Maidie let out a frustrated sigh after five minutes and said, "This is not working. There has to be something we are missing."

"Don't break the circle," Moira said just as Maidie touch Charlie's shoulder. The room shimmered and dimmed for a moment. We the room settled down, we were not in the rumpus room any longer.

"Where are we," I heard Emmett ask.

Somehow I knew exactly where we were. "Scotland. McCullough lands. This is the Great Hall."

"But how," Alice asked.

"Bella," I simply answered.

"Why," Carlisle questioned.

"Welcome one and all," Malcolm called out. "I had a feeling you all would be coming today. What with the embassy transferring a call to me from the MacEnroy Sisters, I just knew."

"Malcolm, what is going on," I asked stand. "Why are we here?"

"You yourself, Edward, already answered that. Isabella brought everyone here. Is she stuck in a trance?"

No one answered this question. "We believe so," I told Malcolm.

"Then it is truly time. I just wish I could speak to Isabella before hand."

"What is it time for," Charlie asked.

"Charlie, come with me," Malcolm said walking away with the rest of us looking after.

CPOV

"Malcolm, talk to me. What is going on?"

"The trance Isabella is in is one of preserving. There is a great danger coming after her and she is without a protector."

"Protector? I will protect her from whatever comes."

"You will not always be there for her, Charlie," Malcolm told me. I just looked at him. "The council and I have been talking. I fear they are right. Isabella has been without a protector long enough. We have no choice but to assign her another temporary protector."

"What are you talking about?"

"Matthew and Danielle they were chosen for a reason, Charlie. They possessed magical powers and would be able to defend her as she came into her powers. We had thought she would be with them until she married but that is not to be. There was no danger foreseen when they were killed and a protector was not assigned."

"Why can't I protect her? I am her godfather after all."

"No, Charlie, your not here godfather. You are Isabella's father."

"Her father?"

"Yes, Renee found out three weeks after you left for a deep space mission that she was pregnant. When she found out that your ship was lost, she was distraught and agreed to marry your best friend. When you returned, Isabella was already two years old. Renee named you her godfather so Isabella would be in your life. She wanted to tell you the truth but the council forbade her from telling you. I, myself, am going against their wishes by telling you the truth. Isabella does not know but will soon know."

I was shocked into silence. Isabella was my daughter and I never realized that fact. I had loved Renee and fought hard to get back to he; it took me two years to get back and I found she had moved on with her life. I was happy for her and knew it was for the best. Had I know of this, I would have spent more time with Isabella over the years and would have requested a transfer to Earth sooner. "So, is that why I cannot be her protector because I have no magical abilities?"

"Yes," Malcolm answered simply.

"Why yet another temporary protector then?"

"She has yet to discover her permanent protector; at least, not that I know of."

"I do not believe that is true," I said. "She has. It's Edward."

"Are you sure about that, Charlie?"

"No, not fully but I feel that he is. Has she ever told you about the day she disappeared when you introduced her to Garret?"

"No, she never spoke of it to me nor did I ask."

"I think you better talk to Daniela before doing anything rash," I said turning and calling Daniela over. "Is there somewhere we can all talk?"

"You know the keep as well as I do," Malcolm said walking out of the Great Hall and towards his study.

Once inside and seated, I asked Daniela to tell Malcolm what Isabella had told her concerning when she was told about her fiancé.

"Are you sure I should be the one telling him, Charlie?"

"Isabella obviously did not and he needs to know."

"Malcolm, the day you told Bella that she would be wed to Garrett she ran off and no one could find her, right?"

"Yes, that is true. We found her three days later."

"She was furious with you, with the council, with everyone. She went off it a blind huff and her powers took over sending her away from everyone she felt betrayed her. I believe she still feels that why in a way. Anyway, she found herself in an unfamiliar forest, her head spinning. Two hikers came across her and helped her out. The hikers' names were Carlisle and Edward. She could not recall them telling her their last name," she said. "I do not know what happened during those three days and neither does Bella. The next time she opened her eyes, she was safely tucked into her bed here."

"That does not tell me much of anything," Malcolm said.

"There's more to tell. The day after she was named lead in the cantata she came to speak with me. She told me the boy she met that day she disappeared was named lead with her. Edward Cullen is the Edward who helped her out over two years ago."

Malcolm was silent for several minutes before he spoke again. "Is there a way to bring Isabella safely out of the trance?"

"I am not sure," I answered. "Only Annabella would know and her secrets are locked away where no can find them."

"I know where to find them but none can could with me, but I most take Isabella with me."

We stood and walked out of the study. Once we were back in the Great Hall we were greeted by questioning eyes. I did not know what to say and had a feeling neither Malcolm nor Daniela did either.

I watched as Malcolm went over and picked Isabella up. "I shall return briefly," he said and made haste out of the room.

I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "I know you are worried. I don't understand this either but have patience Malcolm's knows what he is doing."

BPOV

_Isabella, time to wake up, dear child._

_Grandmother, what is going on?_

_The time has come to wake up and step out of this trance._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my Grandfather looking down at me. "Grandfather, what am I doing her?"

"I was about to ask you the same. And you brought some guests with you; they are in the Great Hall waiting for you."

"I couldn't step out of the trance."

"What were you told," he asked knowingly.

"That a temporary protector would not do and it was time for my permanent protector."

"Who is it?"

"The Cullen family, the MacEnroy sisters, Zachary, Justine, Lorena, Charlie, Daniela, Nickodemus, and you," I paused before adding, "All of them. Who did I bring with me?"

"Everyone you named, I believe. I do not get the young students' names. What makes you believe they all are your protector?"

"Grandmother told me it was more than Edward and his family. The time has come to heal the rift that Maribella and Ewan created when they married. Nickodemus told me that I was to bring in something new that would help heal the ties."

"And by having both wiccan and wizard protectors that would heal all wounds. Why the others?"

"I wish I knew, Grandfather. I just know it to be true and they way it is to be."

"That will not fly with the council."

"The council has no power of me, not in this. They are not apart of this and will never understand what needs to be done. They have no magical abilities and as such have no say," I spat out. "Council or no council is of no consequent. This day I will have my permanent protectors. We need not tell them the full truth; they have kept things from me; like the fact that Charlie is my father."

"I am not surprised that you know. Do you plan to disband the council?"

"No, just take away their authority in magical matters. That will now be in your hands until the time I claim my inheritance."

"The council knows you are here and wishes to speak with you on just this."

"Let's not keep them waiting any longer and I do not plan on changing," I said walking out of the magical library and towards the council chambers. "Gentleman, nice of you to convene today of all days. There is only one thing I have to say to you and then I will be leaving. You have no more authority over magical dealings. My grandfather will handle things in my stead until such time as I am formally named the McCullough. Now, I have a ceremony to get to as I have found my permanent protector. You will stay away if you know what is good for you." I walked out of the council chambers and up the backstairs to my chambers. When I entered I saw the gown laid out on my bed; a beautiful silver and black silk gown. With the help of the maids, I had it donned in not time. "Thank you," I said to them with a smile. "Tell all the keep staff to stay out of the Great Hall for an hour."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, question. Did anyone see the Charlie announcement coming? I know one of you saw the Cullens becoming Bella's protectors, or was it just Edward only, I can't remember. But I put a twist in; did anyone see her having more than just the Cullens as her permanent protectors? There is a story behind the colors of the gown Bella donned at the end. I am not ready to reveal that story just yet. Review if you wish.**


	35. Chapter 35 Protectors

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: If any of you reading this needs a Beta, I am looking to help those who need it. Just let me know. Right now, I am looking to take on only one person.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-five – Protectors

BPOV

I walked out of my chambers and down the stairs. I felt the eyes of the keep staff on me as I glided down the hall leading to the Great Hall. My grandfather met me at the door barring my way. "Isabella," he started, "you must let the ceremony go on around you without a word."

I nodded that I understood. "You must tell all that I am unable to talk and then arrange all assembled in a circle. Edward to my left followed by his family. Charlie to my right followed by Nickodemus and his students. Finally, the sisters and Daniela on either side of you and you standing directly across from me will complete the circle. They will need to link hands as I go around the circle linking everyone further with the length of magical silver chain. Edward need to be holding my pendant in his right hand before I can start with the chain," I said handing grandfather the crystal pendant I always wear. "It is critical that Edward still be holding it when I finally take his and my father's hand."

"Is there anything else you feel you need to tell me?"

"No, I am not sure what will happen once I complete the circle. Have you been in the hall since you left with me?"

"I have not and I am sure there will be questions."

"All of which will be answered but not now. The ceremony is the most important and will make answering the questions that much easier."

"The guard is here. They will make sure no one enters," Grandfather said. He addressed the two men briefly before offering me his arm and we entered the hall. He spoke the moment we entered, "Isabella is still quite out of sorts and is unable to speak. I know you have questions but that will have to wait, there in a more pressing matter." He brought us to a stop in front of everyone. "In order to help Isabella completely come out of the trance, we will need to form a circle."

I was pleasantly pleased of how well Grandfather took charge of the situation and within minutes the circle was formed as I had lain out. "Now if you would just join hands. Oh, I almost forget," he said coming forward to where Edward stood. "Edward, hold this in your right hand," he said giving the pendant to Edward and after nodding to me he took his place in the circle again.

I stepped forward and starting with my father started wrapping the chain thus linking all together. Edward gave me a puzzled look when I stood in front of him and I just stared as if I was still entranced. I magically completed wrapping the chain around my wrists and clasping the ends together. I took my father's hand first and felt a slight tingling run down my arm stopping at my wrist.

_Isabelle, dear child, let you mind go blank and let whatever is to happen to happen. Take Edward's hand._

I slowly reached out my left hand and took Edward's hand. The pendant pressed firmly against both our s. The tingling sensation I had felt when I took Charlie's hand was now more like a humming sound and flowed throughout my body and out of my hands. A faint green glow surrounded each person until all assembled were aglow. The chain dropped to the floor and was soon shrinking to its normal size with the pendant appearing on it. The necklace floated to me and I dropped Charlie's hand reaching out to take it slipping around my neck.

EPOV

I could not take my eyes off of Bella when she and Malcolm walked into the hall. She had changed into a beautiful silk black gown with a sweetheart bodice the long skirt swept the floor. On either her waist were silver silk triangles that taper down the sides of the skirt.

_Edward, something is off about her. _Alice commented. _I cannot see her future right now._

I glanced over at Alice and tried to communicate with her eyes, silently asking why.

_I wish I knew._

As I thought to speak, Malcolm spoke. I listened as he told Bella was not completely out of the trance and that we could help. He assembled us in a circle, Charlie and I on either side, and asked us to join hands. As I went to take Bella's hand she stepped forward and a silver chain started to fall from her hand. Malcolm spoke again, though I did not hear a word and soon he was handing me something.

Emmett's thoughts entered my mind. _Bro, you are so out of it. What gives?_

Carlisle's thoughts next entered. _Edward, son, just keep a hold of what Malcolm gave you._

I don't know how but soon I felt something being wrapped around my wrist. I looked up and Bella was afore me. I gave her a puzzled look and she just looked out me not seeing me. What is going on? Where is _my_ Bella?

I felt Bella take me hand and a strange warmth seeped into before passing through me. Not long after the chain fall away and my eyes were drawn to it as were the others. I watched as it shrunk and a pendant appeared. The necklace then floated to Bella. She reached out and plucked it from the air placing it around her neck.

"Let us all have a seat," Malcolm said leading the way to main table. He pulled out the head chair for Bella and indicated to the chair to her left for me to sit in.

Once everyone was seated, Bella spoke all eyes turning to her in shock. "I did not share part of Maribella's and Ewan's family legacy with you. After the birth of their eldest granddaughter, trouble started coming threatening the life of her. The trouble not within the McCullough but from outside the clan lands, death threats were constantly received. In order to protect her, a clan member was assigned to her. Until such time when she chose to marry; when she did marry, her husband, who would have accepted her for who she was completely, would become her protector. So it has been from that time forward," she paused and held up a hand when I went to speak. "My grandfather was Annabella's protector and I have been without a protector for over two years now, since the day Matthew and Danielle were killed. Danger has been knocking on my door since that day. My cousin Jacob is one danger but in no way the only danger. My grandfather and I have been putting off naming another temporary protector."

She again paused and I took the opportunity to quickly speak. "Bella, I will take the job of protecting you."

Bella looked over at me and smiled. "Are you sure are up for such a task?"

"Yes," I answered simply and with a much feeling as I could put into that one word to tell her I would be honored.

Bella looked me straight in the eyes and spoke, "That is good to know, Edward, but you are already my _permanent_ protector."

I just looked at her too shocked to speak. I was so shocked I barely heard Alice. "What language is that?"

"Gaelic," Malcolm answered.

"Edward doesn't know Gaelic," Rose said.

Without looking away from me, Bella addressed Rose. "Rose, he does now as do you all."

"But we did not understand what you said," Emmett whined.

Bella looked away. "That is because you were exposed to the language before as Edward was during Christmas."

"So, what was it you said," Zachary asked.

BPOV

"I will tell you in a moment but first I need to explain what happened during my trance." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was speaking to Annabella like I do on occasion but this time it was different. I can usually slip into and out of the trance with ease; this time however, it had a tight grasp over me. Annabella told me it was time for me to link myself with my permanent protector. I had my suspicion on whom that was but I was not certain and boy was I wrong," she looked over at Edward before continuing. "Edward is my permanent protector but not the only one. Edward being my protector does not mean we will end up marrying."

"Not the only one," Charlie said. "Who else is there?"

I turned to Charlie. "The circle Grandfather had everyone form, the fact that Edward was holding this pendant," I indicated the necklace around my neck, "and everyone being linked together by hand and chain something happened to each of you when I completed the circle by taking Edward's and my father's hand."

Everyone gasped at the same time. "Charlie is your father," Carlisle asked. I nodded in response. "What exactly happened to each of us? I know for me a strange warmth seeped into before passing through me."

There was a chorus on me too from everyone. "I said Edward was not my only protector. I have been surrounded by protectors. You are my Protectors. Grandfather, care to explain what that entails."

"Charlie was the first outside of family to know Isabella's secret, then Daniela, Edward and his family, and finally the two magical worlds. All of us did not really question her but accepted what someone or she told us. We are now charged in doing what we can to see that she is not harmed. We each have are special abilities. Mine is the knowledge of what could happen and I am the grand watcher, there are signs that I will be able to see that no other will. Charlie is her father and thus there is a blood bond that can never be broken. Charlie," Grandfather said, "is there some other ability you have? Something communicated to only you during the ceremony?"

We went around the table and everyone telling what was whispered to them and explaining what the abilities were.

* * *

**A/N: Each of the protector has an ability or abilities are long winded in what they are. They are listed in the special chapter that follows. Even Malcolm clarifies later his ability. Review if you wish.**


	36. Special Chapter

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: If any of you reading this needs a Beta, I am looking to help those who need it. Just let me know. Right now, I am looking to take on only one person.

* * *

**

Special Chapter

Bella and Her Sixteen Protectors and Their Abilities

**Wiccan World: The MacEnroy Sisters**

**1. Maidie:**

Premonition – I have the ability to see the past, present and the future in various ways. I can touch an object or person and see what happens. A word or event can also trigger me into seeing. If I see something than it will likely happen but can change the circumstances.

**2. Maisie**:

Telekinetic Orbing – I have the power of telekinesis and orbing. Instead of physically moving through space an object will orb out and then back in to a place of choosing, instantaneously. At will I can also orb an object out and then imbue it with telekinetic momentum as it orbs back in, sending it flying. The ability is activated vocally. If I should wish to move an object I 'call' for it by speaking its name aloud and even indicating an intended destination.

Healing – I can heal any magical injury just by placing my hands above the injury. A golden light shines from my hands healing all injuries and wounds on others, though I am unable to heal myself.

Orbing – A power of transportation in which I disappear in a glow of blue and white lights.

Glamouring – I magically change appearance and not just my own. It is similar to, but not synonymous with, Shapeshifting. The two differences between these powers is that firstly Glamouring casts an illusion around a being so the change is in appearance only, while shapeshifting physically transforms the being. Secondly, with shapeshifting one transforms into anything, even if that thing has not existed before, Glamouring is restricted to people or humanoid beings, I cannot change the appearance of animals or the decreased. Glamouring can be activated by active power, potion or spell.

Sensing – I can find any magical beings anywhere in the world.

**3. Moira:**

Molecular Immobilization – I can slow down the an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object.

Molecular combustion – I can give objects more energy until they explode and are no more. I do not have to be directly in front of an object to blow it up; I just have to see it. This means I can blow something up through a pane of glass without blowing up the glass itself.

**Wizardry World**

**4. Justine:**

Flight – I can fly without the aid of a broom, or any other object.

**5. Lorena:**

Potions and Charms – I can brew anything and do almost any protection charm.

**6. Nickodemus:**

Legilimency – I possess the magical skill of extracting feelings and memories from another person's mind and studying them for any angel. I am a Legilimens.

Occlumency – I possess also the counter-skill to Legilimency of Occlumency which means I can compartmentalizes my emotions and prevents a Legilimens from discovering thoughts or memories which contradict my spoken words or actions.

**7. Zachary:**

Animagi transformation – I can change myself into a wolf.

**The Cullens**

**8. Alice:**

Clairvoyance – I can looked into someone's future and see what could possible come their way or a decision they have made. I can also watch for events and see all possible outcomes.

**9. Carlisle:**

Patience – I will not act without a solid plan and it is best to keep a level head while discussing what needs to be done.

**10. Edward:**

Minder reader – I can enter someone's mind, aside from Bella's, and hear what they are thinking without touching them. It comes in very handy in a fight.

**11. Emmett:**

Strength – I had whispered in my ear as the sensation passed through me that is what was really needed of me. I am not sure exactly how my strength will be of help.

**12. Esme:**

Comforter – I am not sure how to explain this. Call it a mother's intuition.

**13. Jasper:**

Empathy – I can feel and change the emotions of others, though I must be careful not to constantly manipulate those around me and thus creating a false reality for others by simply feeling what I want them to feel.

**14. Rosalie:**

Mechanic – I have a vast knowledge of vehicles and can repair them with ease. I do not believe that is all my mechanical abilities will be used for but for now it will be enough.

**The McCullough's**

**15. Charlie:**

Access – I can get information outside of the magical realms with ease. Any magical access will have to come from Isabella.

**Isabella:**

Shield – I am to protect everyone in case of a confrontation until a plan is decided upon. I also possess all the abilities that the sisters, the wizards, Alice, Jasper, and Edward have. I can only fight with my magical abilities.

**16. Malcolm:**

Grand Watcher – I have had this ability all along. I have been watching for the signs of who was to be Isabella's last and final protector. I knew the truth of who it was to be when I saw it during Christmas. I never realized it was more than just Edward.


	37. Chapter 36 Powerful Findings

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I just realized as I started writing this chapter that I left out one of the protectors, Daniela. Her ability is somewhat the same as Esme with the added ability to see what is not being said (different from Jasper, more reading between the lines).

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-six – Powerful Findings

BPOV

It had been two weeks since I was linked with my protectors and I had yet to find the trigger that would notify them all if I was in danger. True, I had yet to be in any real danger; all the danger that I had thus far been in had been stimulated on the stimulation deck. The frustration I felt was mirrored by all the Cullens and that made me feel ever worse. I could not yet move back to the star base with my father as they still had not found out who was threaten my life and that mere fact should have help me discover the trigger and yet nothing.

I spent my days with Esme. I mostly read and watch a little television, but that does not hold my attention for long; and then I find myself wondering why I cannot connect completely with my powers and call for help. By the time that everyone gets home from school, I am depressed and moody. Despite how Edward tries to cheer me, he cannot.

EPOV

I am worried about Bella. I know she is awake as I feel very depressed. Only when she sleeps does happiness over take her. I wish there was something one of could do to help her but there is nothing.

_Edward, Bella needs to get out and have some fun. Shopping, that is what she needs. A girls' day out with no time to think or worry._

"Alice, do you really think that will work."

_Of course; we can even schedule a bit of a surprise. Put Bella in a bit of danger but no real danger._

I thought about what Alice was suggesting for a long while, listening as Bella's breathing became steady and peace washed over me. "Who do you have in mind?"

_I was thinking Kate._

Kate would be perfect and Bella had yet to meet the Denali family. "When you call Kate see if her sisters want to come for a visit. It would be great to see them all again."

"I second that," Carlisle said. "It would be nice to see the Denali sisters."

"We are thinking Kate could help Bella," Jasper said as I entered the rumpus room.

"How could she help," Esme asked.

"Bella has not met Kate and we could use that to put Bella into a little fake danger," Alice said skipping into the room. "Kate said she will help and it will go down Saturday afternoon. Esme, Rose, want to take Bella shopping with me then."

"I don't think this will work," Esme said, "but I am in."

"Count me in."

We all discussed what Alice and Kate had planned out. I was a little leery over the plan and what Alice deemed would be a success. I could not place my finger on it but I felt as if something would go seriously wrong and Bella would be in real danger. "Alice, I don't like this plan."

"Nothing will go wrong, Edward. Bella will be perfectly fine."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," I said walking out of the room and to the music room. I sat at my piano and just stared at the keys. I was in no mood to play tonight. I needed to get out of the house or else my mood was going to affect everyone. "Carlisle," I call out, "I am leaving for some time. I will be back before Bella wakes." I left the house at a run and just ran. I needed to clear my head and just think.

The plan Alice had presented was sound and though I hated betting against Alice, I did not think it would go as planned. Knowing Bella, it most likely would not go exactly as planned.

A misty dawn was just coming when I walked into the house four hours later. I had decided to do a little hunting once my mind was calmer. I had bagged two mountain lions before I decided to head home.

"We are not going to school today," Rose informed me. "It is going to be sunny all day."

"Is that going to change plans for tomorrow," I asked.

"Not at all, Alice informed us that today is going to be the only day the sun will be out," Rose told me as I left the room and upstairs to shower.

I quickly checked on Bella to find her resting peacefully with a smile on her face. I wish I could read her mind and know what she is dreaming about.

BPOV

I heard my door gently close as I opened my eyes and stretched. What a pleasant dream I had had. If only it could be true. I dreamt that Edward and I had been in Milan with his family spending time with my cousin at a fashion show and the next thing I know he is asking me to marry him. I let out a sigh. If only it could be true, I thought once again, but I don't see that ever happening. We are too different and I am just a plain Jane, why would he want to marry me. Our dating would end soon enough when he comes to his senses but I know he will always been there for me.

I heard the shower go off. Strange I thought. Edward only takes a shower after a hunt and I don't recall him telling me that they were all going out. I stretched again getting out of bed and had to the bathroom. I knocked before opening the door. "Good morning, Bella," Edward said greeting me pulling on his shirt. The sight of his bare chest sent my heart to fluttering. He gave me a crooked smile. Damn his vampire hearing. "We are not going to school today," he said kissing my cheek before leaving the bathroom chuckling to himself as my heart raced even faster.

I slammed the bathroom door and commenced getting ready to face the day. I prayed that I would be able to keep my mind on simple tasks today and not on my problems. I hated feeling helpless and not being able to solve my own problems.

_And that, my dear child, is why you have not discovered your trigger. Let go and ask for help. You have always been so independent. You need to trust that help is always a call away. I want you to picture the woods outside the Cullen house. See the area that they hunt in. Now snap you fingers._

EPOV

I hear clearly a snap and raced upstairs followed by Emmett and Jasper. Bella's room was empty and so was the bathroom.

"Where could she have gone," Jasper asked as the other joined us.

"I have no idea," I said. This was not like Bella. She was so open with us, since telling us who she was, and always let us know if she was going somewhere magically. "Alice, did you see any decision Bella made."

Alice shook her head, her eyes were glazed over. "I see nothing right now either."

I started pacing Bella's room. I had no clue where to start looking or who to call first. I was just turning when Emmett disappeared. Everyone's eyes went wide at the same time mine did.

BPOV

I was blocking Alice's power and I knew it when I appeared in a clearing. The Cullens had never told me where they went to hunt but I knew this was one of the places. Now what was I to do here?

_Close your eyes. Listen and just picture. What do you see near by?_

_A bear; a huge bear at that and it is coming towards me._

_Open your eyes._

I could see the bear racing towards me. I didn't think, I just grabbed the pendant and called out for Emmett, I have no idea why Emmett I just need him near for his strength. If he could get the best of a bear with just his strength, he could best anything threatening me.

"Bella, what the," Emmett began turning towards the sound of the approaching bear. Emmett pounced on the bear and broke its neck with ease. He did something else but I turned my head when I heard the crunch of the bone. Moments later, I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing here and how did I get here?"

"I don't know what I am doing here. Hell, I don't even know where I am, Emmett. You got here because I called for you when I saw the bear running at me."

"How exactly did you do it? Show me what you did."

"I reached for my pendant," I did just that as I spoke, "and in my mind I yelled Emmett. You know what happened next."

Emmett nodded. "Call for Edward," he said.

"I am not sure if I can do that."

"Just try, he is really worried about you."

I grabbed my pendant and call out for Edward. Nothing happened. "It is as I thought, I cannot call for him," I said as Emmett's phone rang.

"It's Edward," he told me not answering as he took me by my shoulders looking me in the eyes. "Was there something else you did, Bella, before the bear appeared?"

"I saw the bear before it started towards me, but it was not here when I appeared in the clearing."

"What do you mean?"

"I closed my eyes and saw it first. When I opened them, the bear was charging."

"Do it again and tell me what you see."

I closed my eyes searching the clearing and surround areas. "I see nothing that can harm me." I kept my eyes closed and pushed myself further than I have ever done before. I was getting really dizzy. My hand went to my pendant. Edward, Carlisle, I thought as I started to fall backwards. Cold arms were around me in a flash.

I opened my eyes once I was settled on the ground and was met with Edward's concerned gaze. "Let me check her, Edward," I heard Carlisle say.

"I'm fine. I got a little dizzy that's all. I was testing a theory."

"What is she talking about, Emmett," I heard Edward ask as Carlisle quickly checked me over.

"That is why you disappeared," Edward said in a shocked voice. "A bear was about to attack Bella."

"Yes," Emmett admitted. "I was just as shocked as you. I don't know why she called for me and not you."

"Your strength, Emmett," I said with a weak smile. "I think I needed to know if I could trust you to protect me. While I was brushing my teeth, I figured out why I am having trouble connecting with each of you. I hate feeling helpless and not being able to face what I will have to face alone. I have always been so independent and putting you in danger's way is not something I want to do. I don't trust myself to ask for help when I really need it," I admitted looking down at the ground.

I felt fingers on my chin, lifting slowly until I was eye to eye with Edward. "You don't need to ask, we will be there for you when the time comes." I nodded and Edward went on, "Now, what was it that made you call for Carlisle and me?"

"I just felt really dizzy. I was searching the area for danger and was pushing my powers to their limit. I knew I was going to fall and possibly hurt myself."

"Interesting," Carlisle said. "When face with an opponent stronger than you, you call for Emmett; and when you don't want to get hurt or feel you will get hurt, you call for me and Edward."

"Do you feel like you can go on and figure out the rest of the family," Edward asked me.

"I think so." I was not really feeling up to it. I played with my necklace and wished my mother or grandmother could be here to help me figure out this confusion. The nearest to a mother I had now was Esme and Daniela. Both appeared.

"Where am I," Daniela asked before noticing me. "Bella," she said kneeling in front of me as Esme wrapped her arms around me, "have you figure out how to call us?"

"She is starting to do just that," Carlisle said before briefly explaining what had happened so far. "What called Esme and Daniela to you?"

"Confusion and the need for my mother or grandmother," I said sighing before I looked over my shoulder at Esme and then to Daniela still kneeling in front of me. "There is so much I am confused about and I think I just need someone to talk with but it can wait. I want to continue."

An hour went by and the only person that I was unable to call for was my father. "It is pointless I said getting standing. I just don't know what the trigger is."

"Calm down, Isabella," my grandfather said.

_Listen to him, my child._

"You will figure it out. Take a break, let us all go back to the Cullens."

"That sounds like a good idea," Esme said. "A walk will do you good, too."

Edward took my hand as everyone else followed Carlisle causing me to stop. I looked over at him. "Bella, you are amazing you know that," he said as he leaned forward and brush my lips with his before pressing his against mine in a gentle kiss. The kiss ended as suddenly as it had begun. "Let us catch up."

As we started walking, I reached up to place my pendant beneath my shirt and was thinking how frustrated I was with men when my father appeared in front of Edward. Edward walked straight into him not knowing he was there.

"Commander," he said taking a step back.

"Where am I," Charlie asked.

"It would be easier to explain when we get back to the house," Edward said dropping my hand from the look of concern on Charlie's face.

The standoffish looks on both their faces was too much for me and I stepped between them placing my hands on both of their chests thinking that we needed to get back to the Cullens quickly. A dizzying sensation came over me and I collapsed to the ground.

I woke to soft talking coming from the dining room, wait the dining room. "How long have I been out?"

* * *

**A/N: I had to leave this chapter off with a cliff hanger. Sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I started writing this chapter last week and just did not like the how it began. I like this so much better. Review if you like.**


	38. Chapter 37 Magical Healings and More

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-seven – Magical Healings and More

"_How long have I been out?"_

EPOV

I turned my head at the sound of Bella's voice as did my family's heads. I nodded for them to continue on and I would go. "If you would excuse me a moment," I said getting up.

I slowly approached Bella not wanting to startle her. "Bella," I called out as I neared. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, how long have I been out?"

I looked at my watch already knowing what it would tell me. "Sixteen hours."

"Sixteen hours," she shouted shocked. "Did no one try to wake me?"

"We did try, you just would not wake. Everyone is worried about you."

"Everyone, who's everyone," she asked.

"All the protectors," I said calmly. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

I watched her face closely. Watched as confusion came and stayed planted firmly. "No, I don't remember anything. What happened?"

"Carlisle," I called out and he appeared a moment later with Charlie following. "Bella cannot remember yesterday," I said concerning dripping from my voice when he knelt in front of Bella.

"Are you feeling dizzy," Carlisle asked her taking out his pen light and shining it in her eyes.

"No, why would I be. Did I hit my head or something?"

Carlisle looked quickly over at me. _Should I tell her?_ I nodded.

"In a way, you did; in other ways you didn't."

BPOV

"What does that mean," I asked looking down at my hands afraid of what the answer would be.

_It means, Isabella, your powers healed you before Carlisle got home. You transported yourself, Edward, and your father back here and collapsed hitting your head._

"You tell us what it means, Bella," Carlisle said.

I looked up at him and then around the room. True to what Edward had told me all my protectors eyes were on me and full of concern. "It means my powers healed me after I used them to transport Edward, my father, and myself here. What did I hit?"

"The floor," Edward said. "There was no way of catching you as both of us were disoriented after the magic that was used on us. When we finally oriented ourselves neither of us could touch you. Lorena was able to levitate you and lay you on the couch."

_A magical force field surrounded you while you healed._

"I was surrounded by magic," I said in explanation to the unspoken question that hung in the air. "What did happen yesterday before I hit my head?" And will I remember I asked myself.

_Of course you will. You are still coming down from a magical high. You overexerted yourself._

"You found all be one trigger or at least when the other left you had one left. Your father," Edward told me taking my hand in his.

"You were able to call me to you but none knows how you were able. Each trigger was different," Charlie said.

"I wish I could remember. It will come in time, once my magic settles down." I still felt weak and I was very hungry.

"Here," Esme said to me handing me a plate with a sandwich and chips on it. She also handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Esme."

"Think nothing of it."

Everyone was still gathered and Emmett started to explain what had taken place yesterday. It was a strange story that everyone contributed in telling and I so desperately wanted to remember.

"That is all we know," Alice concluded. "We don't even know how you finally managed to call Charlie to you."

In the time that it took to tell me what had occurred the previous day, I regained my lost memories. "I was frustrated over something," I admitted with a slight blush, knowing full well that that something was Edward and hoped no one would read too much into my blush.

"Frustration, yet another strange trigger," Maidie said.

_Not at all strange, Isabella, just a start that is all they were. It was nothing more than a way for you to deepen the connection to your protectors. Ask Emmett to go outside with Rose and Carlisle; then call for just one of them._

"Maidie," I started, "it was nothing more than a way to strengthen the connection between me and each of you." I turned to Emmett before continuing on, "I should now be able to call anyone of you with just a thought. Emmett could you go with Rose and Carlisle outside and I will demonstrate by call just one of you. Those who are left come back inside once someone disappears."

"Why not," Emmett said looking at Rose and Carlisle.

They all left with only Rose giving me a skeptical look. So it will be Rose I call then.

"Are you sure you want to try this now," my grandfather asked.

"No time like the present," I said giving him a wink. I reached out with my mind and watched myself take the pendant in my hand. I looked down and both my hands were right where they should not be. One was securely in Edward's hand and the other rested at my side. I mentally shrugged; I guess I don't need to physically touch the pendant. Then I said mentally _Rose help;_ a moment later a wide eyed Rose was back in the rumpus room.

Carlisle and Emmett follow a minute later not at all surprised to find Rose where I told them they would find her.

Daniela was the first to speak. "You didn't hold your pendant."

"She no longer needs to as long as it is around her neck it will do what is needed or asked," my grandfather explained. "Isabella has a strong connection with the pendant but when she called each of us to her she needed to touch it so a connection to the person she was calling could be made." He paused looking at me briefly before speaking again. "As discussed last night and this morning, there will still be a need for training. I fear that there is much more powers and abilities will come to the forefront now, ones that even I will not know how to recognize."

Everyone filed back into the dining room but Edward stayed back. "I was really worried, Bella. Jasper has always been able to read you but he could not tell what emotions you were feeling."

"Alice didn't see anything?"

"No and trust me she was trying her hardest."

"I didn't understand. Why couldn't Alice or Jasper sense anything?" _Grandmother?_

_Strangely I have no answer for that question._

"That was one of the things we discussed and nobody has an answer."

"What else was discussed?"

"Training for a fight or whatever might come your way. Jasper has agreed to train those of us without magical abilities in hand to hand combat. The sister's will be writing spells and creating amulets and potions; the wizards will start as soon as they get back on learn more charms, enchantments, and protection spells."

"And I need to learn how to control whatever it was that made for collapse and bring you and my father back here."

"And whatever other abilities come to light," Edward stated with a wary smile.

EPOV

There was so much more I wanted to talk to Bella about and just as I was about to open my mouth to say more Alice came waltzing back in.

"Time to go shopping, Bella."

"_Shopping_," Bella questioned before looking at me. All I could do was just shrug.

"Yes, _shopping_, a girls day out; the three sisters, Rose, Esme, Justine, Lorena, Daniela, you, and me. Come on, go and get ready."

"Alice," I said, "I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Of course it is, Edward."

I gave Alice a menacing look.

_Don't worry, Edward, no one else knows and I promise not to say anything. Valentine's Day is just around the corner and the Masquerade Dance at school. Bella will need something to wear._

"Bella, you don't have to go," I said.

"I am afraid of what Alice will do to me if I don't," Bella replied. "Besides it would be good to get out and have a girl's day." I watched as Bella got up and went upstairs.

"Alice," I said in a low, warning growl.

_No, Kate and her sisters are not coming. I called them last night and told them there was a family emergency of sorts and I would call them when things settled down._

I nodded; glad I did not have to expand upon what I needed to know.

* * *

**A/N: A thwarted Edward got to love it. What did he want to talk with Bella about and will he ever be able to? I don't the full answer know yet to that question but I do know what he wanted to talk about. Not sure if I will write about the shopping trip yet or not; right now the story may lead me to write some of it but not all of it.**

**Review this chapter if you wish. Thanks for reading.**

**On another note, I have been working on my personal writing, non-fan fiction. I have posted a few chapters; if you would like to read this work, the link is on my profile. The work is entitled **_**Destiny Quest**_**. I have been working on it off and on for about 9 years. If you do chose to read this be sure to use the sidebar for and it will take you to each posted chapter. I have approximately 40 chapters written and will post three each Saturday.**


	39. Chapter 38 Shopping with Alice

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-eight – Shopping with Alice

BPOV

When I finally reached my bedroom at the Cullen's house, my cell was ringing. I picked it up and was met with the voice of my cousin.

"Isabella, why haven't you been picking up," Ian asked.

"I have been kind of out of it," I answered before launching into the full story of what was happening. Luckily Ian knew of my powers and never questioned why I was named heir.

"Sounds like you have a great team of protectors. Now for why I called; you are still planning on coming to fashion week this year right."

"Of course, which reminds me, the Cullens will be coming with me. Would be okay if they stayed with you too?" How could I have forgotten about the trip was a puzzle. So much had happened in the past weeks that it had totally slipped my mind.

"Do you have to ask, Isabella? The more the merrier, you know that. If they are coming I need to really get busy and much sure that I have outfits for them to take home with them. I need measurements."

"Well, I would have to call Alice up and she could give them to me. It is a wonder how she has not barged in yet. We are going shopping this afternoon."

"Good to hear that. You need to supplant your wardrobe; just keep to the colors I laid out for you and you can't go wrong."

"I will, Ian, and I will give Alice the list also. Oh, I better call her up here and she can give you the information you need, hold on a minute." I place my phone down on my bed and walked out of the room to the stairs. "Alice, can you come up here a minute, I need your help," I yelled down, not knowing if the other guests knew the Cullen's secret. I went back into the room and to the closet.

"What do you need, Bella," Alice said as I just started opening the door to the closet.

"My cousin needs measurement for everyone. He always gives gifts of clothing to his houseguests."

Alice picked up the phone and started giving the measurements needed as I pulled out a preassembled outfit. By the time that I was finished getting ready for the afternoon out, Alice was handing me the phone. "Your cousin wants to talk to you again. Be quick about it," she said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes as I took the phone. "Ian," I said.

"Alice told me about the upcoming Valentine's Masquerade. Are you planning on going?"

"Yes, though Edward has yet to ask me out right to go with him. I wanted to talk to you about that anyway," I said closing the door and putting a charm on the room to prevent anyone from overhearing. "Could you make three dresses using the measurements Alice just gave you for her and Rose's dress? They have done so much for me that I want to do something nice for them in return."

"No problem and I will do it for free, a gift from the clan if you would."

"Ian, you don't have to do that, I will pay you."

"I won't hear of it. What colors were you thinking and for who?"

"I know this is not one of my colors but I was thinking red for me, burnt orange for Rose, and hot pink with black for Alice."

"Red is one of your colors just not a focal color, though for this one night it will be. Are you sure about the other colors?"

"Of course I am; I will send you pictures of everyone tonight. I have been meaning to anyway."

"I will be excepting them especially with the timeframe you are giving me to get the dresses done. Don't tell them though; you can tell them about yours."

"Thanks and I had best be going. I will talk to you soon." I hung up the phone and removed the charm before leaving the room.

"Finally," Rose said when I appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought Edward was holding you hostage."

"I heard that," Edward yelled from the other room as I let out a laugh.

"I was talking to my cousin about our trip in a few months and about my Valentine's Day dress," I said as we walked out the door.

"Urgh, don't remind me. Alice," Rose said as we got into Alice's Porsche. "We have got to find our masquerade dresses today."

"That was the plan, though it sound like Bella will not need to buy one. It must be great to have a designer as a cousin."

"Not all the time. Oh that reminds me. I have a list of colors for you, Alice. The colors on the list are the ones I look stunning in. I need to supplant my wardrobe."

Alice took the list from me and read over it while driving. "Not surprising," she said, "these are the colors I would have picked out for you."

We arrived at the mall in Seattle an hour later. The others had left before us and arrived at the same time as us. The first place we headed was a dress shop to see if Rose and Alice could find their dresses for the masquerade. They were not successful in finding anything there.

"I can't believe it," Esme said, "you two always find your dresses at that store."

"Is there not another dress shop here," Maisie asked.

"Not of the quality of that shop," Esme said.

"If we couldn't find a dress there will we not find anything at this mall that will work," Alice commented. "Not to worry, we will order offline from Paris then."

"Your father will be thrilled," Esme laughed.

Okay, that just answered my question, those other don't know yet. We spent the rest of the time going from shop to shop. With everyone's help, I was soon carrying my bags. "Maybe we should run out to the car and stow these bags," I suggested.

"Give them here," Alice said reaching for them. "Esme, Rose, and I will take them out. You just keep shopping."

I watched as they left the group and a moment later my phone rang; a text message from Alice. _We will join you again in an hour. The sun is about to come out but won't stay out for longer than an hour._ Perfect I thought I can now speak with Daniela briefly.

I asked Daniela to stay back with me as the rest of the group went into the record store. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything," Daniela answered.

Lowering my voice so passersby could not hear, I said, "Before I call Charlie to me Edward had kissed me."

"Yes, I know. Edward did tell us all that much."

I didn't know what to say to that piece of information and continued on, "I was really frustrated at him when Charlie appeared."

"Oh," Daniela said, "why?"

"Ever since Christmas the kisses he gives me is just a quick peck. I feel like he is kissing his sister and not his girlfriend," I knew tears were brimming and I dashed them away quickly.

Daniela led me over to a bench and sat down next to me. "Have told Edward how you feel?"

"I really haven't had the chance and I just realized I felt that way yesterday."

"Call him right now and make plans for tonight. A drive or a walk it doesn't have to be for very long."

I nodded as I pulled out my phone and found Edward's number. "Bella," he said answering. "I would like to take you someplace tonight," he said in a rush.

"And hello to you too, Edward. Where?"

"It is a surprise. I just want to talk to you without prying ears."

"Edward, I hate surprises but will let this one slide. I need to talk to you too."

"Okay, we will leave when you get back. When will that be?"

"You are going to have to call Alice and she just took some bags out to her car."

"Is she shopping like crazy?"

"Nope, the bags are all mine."

"Really?" He sounded shocked. "I can't believe Alice hasn't bought anything."

"It's true, though she has tried to buy me a few things and I wouldn't hear of it. I think I will have to cave soon though. You should see her face when I tell her no."

"I can only imagine. Let her buy you a few things and anyone else for that matter who wants to."

"I will. You better call Alice."

"I love you, Bella, and I will see you soon." I returned his farewell and closed my phone.

"He beat me to the punch."

"I heard. Where is he taking you?"

"I wish I knew."

EPOV

As soon as I hung up with Bella my phone rang. "Hello, Alice."

"Where are you taking Bella?"

"What you don't know?"

"Edward, would I be asking if I did?"

"I guess not. I am not going to tell you either. Make sure Bella has something warm to wear. I know she has durable hiking boots so she will not need those."

"Edward," Alice said in a warning voice, "what do you have planned?"

"Absolutely nothing," I lied knowing now that Alice had not seen. "I just needed to spend some time with Bella away from everyone else."

"I don't believe you but since you talked Bella into letting me buy her something I won't pester you."

"Thanks, Alice. How much longer will you be?"

"We will get back home at seven."

"See you then," I said hanging up. That gave me three hours to get everything ready. "Charlie, can you help me out?" I filled him in on what I had planned.

"Sounds like a good idea," Charlie said. "What are the coordinates of this field?"

"I am not sure but I can take you there."

Charlie and I left heading towards the field. Once we were on the outskirts, I turned to Charlie. "This is the place. Can you figure out the coordinates from here?"

"Absolutely," he touched his badge and spoke. A moment later coordinates were read off. "Store those coordinates and transport me up on my mark. Edward, I will have everything set when you and Bella arrive."

"Oh, here is the music," I said pulling out a CD from my pocket.

"Have fun tonight. Energize," he said and a moment later he vanished.

* * *

**A/N: What does Edward have planned and why couldn't Alice see? The next chapter will answer that question. Review if you wish.**


	40. Chapter 39 A Night Alone with Edward, P1

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-nine – A Night Alone with Edward (Part One)

EPOV

With Charlie's assurances and disappearance I could only hope what I had envisioned with go without any problems. I wanted to make this night special and knew something was bothering Bella. Jasper had cornered me after the girls had left for a little talk.

"_Bella seemed frustrated as she spoke of what brought Charlie to her," Jasper had told me. _

_I knew that all too well. "What I to do, Jazz? I need to do something or I will lose her."_

"_Not sure, Edward, but you have to do something and soon. To me it seems you treat her like you treat Alice and Rose."_

"_What do I do, Jazz? How do I fix this, if what you say is true?"_

"_I know you love her, Edward. Show her how much. Woo her. Take her somewhere you wouldn't dare take Alice or Rose to. Do some research, find out what she likes."_

"_Thanks," I said before I retreated to the music room and played Bella's lullaby over and over. It calmed me though no ideas came to me. I needed to talk to someone who really knew Bella and would be able to advise me. The only people who came to mind were Malcolm and Charlie. I decided to approach only Malcolm. As we talked I learned so much more about Bella and what she liked. "She is a special young woman, Edward," Malcolm told me as I got up. "She is lucky to have someone like you in her life."_

I looked at my watch and had only an hour left before Bella and the others would be back. I wanted to be ready when she got back and be able to help her carry her bags upstairs.

BPOV

"Honestly, Alice, I don't need this coat."

"Of course you do," she insisted. "It will look great with your boots and the rest of the outfit you will wear tonight."

"Urgh," I said walking away. The others were all ready to go but Alice had insisted on getting me a coat.

"Alright, let's go," she said leading the way with all of us following.

"This was a fun day," Maidie said, "though exhausting."

"True," Maisie said, "I have never done so much shopping in my life."

"It definitely feels good to be away from school," Justine said. "We get to go into the nearby town once a month but it is only for a brief period. This is so much better."

"I have never seen so many shops in one area before," Lorena stated. "I would love to live where there are shops like these."

I listened to the conversation between Lorena and Justine until we reached the cars. "See you back at the house," Esme said. "I am taking the others out to dinner before we return."

"That's a great idea, wish we could go," Rose said.

"Really we do, mom," Alice said with a giggle, "but we have to see that Bella gets back safe and sound. Plus we have to help her get ready for her date with Edward."

"You have a date with Edward," Moira said. "Where is he taking you?"

"He told me it was a surprise."

"He's a romantic then," she stated.

"My Edward is definitely that," Esme added to the conversation, "though he hasn't had much luck in the past." Esme gave me a meaningful look that spoke volumes and told me there had never been anyone who brought that trait out in him.

"I guess that is good for me," I said with a wink and laugh. "Let's go, I don't want to keep Edward and his plans for tonight waiting." In reality, I was dreading tonight. I really disliked surprises but the opportunity to be alone with Edward was too hard to resist. Plus I really needed to tell him how I was feeling about our supposed relationship.

In a much shorter time than it took to get to Seattle we were pulling into to drive. As we drew nearer, I saw Edward come out with a huge grin on his face.

EPOV

I was so happy to see Bella. I just wanted to gather her up in my arms and disappear with her right now. I walked over and helped me out of the car. "Let me get those bags for you."

"Wait, Edward," Alice said. "Not these two," she added grabbing the bags she indicated. "Just put the bags in my room for now, I will take them up to Bella's room once you two are off on your way. Come, Bella, we need to get you ready."

She looked to me for help and I just shrugged my shoulders.

_Not good, Edward._ Jasper thoughts intruded my thoughts. _She is so upset now. You better have something amazing planned._

"I feel bad, Jazz. What am I to do," I asked him as he joined me outside.

"Carry on with whatever you have planned and listen to her."

We started carrying in all the bags as Alice appeared downstairs. "Edward," she said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "We need to talk and right now. Jazz, honey, can you take care of all the bags."

"Not a problem," Jazz said looking at me. _Whatever you did, man, I wish you luck in dealing with Alice._

I gulped as I handed the bags I had to him. Alice was singing in her mind preventing me from hearing her thoughts. I followed her into the kitchen before she turned on me. "Bella is upstairs in tears right now, do you know that?"

"No, how could I? I was to busy carrying in bags. Wait, she's crying." I strained to hear her. "I can't hear her."

Alice sighed. "It seems that every time she wants to be alone and not overheard she puts a charm on the room."

"What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Why should I tell you," I asked with concerning evident in my voice.

"Because right now Rose is upstairs trying to convenience your girlfriend to go out with you tonight, Edward. Neither of us could get anything out of her other than a few words about _men and broken promises_."

"What Bella thinks I broke a promise?" I thought back on every conversation Bella and I have ever had. I let out a groan. I had broken a promise. I haven't held her within my arms since Christmas. Not done anything special since New Year's.

"I don't know, Edward. Something is going on between you two that you are not aware of or are not seeing. Just tell me where you are taking her."

"To the meadow I go and think from time to time." I laid out what I had so carefully planned with Charlie.

"Oh, Edward, that will be so perfect. I best go see if Rose was able to convince her to go."

"Alice, wait." I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a single white rose with red tips. "Give this to Bella for me; a renewal of the promise made."

"It's beautiful, Edward," she said when I handed it to her. "You should give it to her yourself."

I smiled. "Don't worry," I said opening the refrigerator door again. "I've got it covered plus rose-petals to litter the path to the meadow."

"How many are there?"

"Six dozen and one single rose that you are holding. All part of the plan; Charlie is monitor Bella's Star Commander Badge and her location. Once she and I leave, he will transport down with a few officers and they will take the roses and petals to the meadow."

"You have this really planned out don't you."

"Yes, with Malcolm's advice it came together."

I walked with Alice upstairs and went into my room as she continued on to Bella's. I just hoped Bella decide to go. Jasper was waiting for me. "I really messed things up, Jazz. I broke a promise to Bella."

"What promise?"

I ran my hand through my hair before launching into what happened Christmas night.

APOV

Bella was still in no mood for the date with Edward when I came back in the room with the beautiful rose in my hands. "From Edward," I said handing it to her, "I think it is a promise but he said it was a renewal of a promise."

She lifted it to my nose and breathed in the wonderful fragrance and tears flowed again down her face now. "Alright," she said wiping her face, "let's get me ready."

Rose and I just looked at each other and then to Bella. "You're going now," Rose said.

"Wait, you decided not to go," I asked.

"Yes but that was before this. How did he know? This is my favorite type of rose; a rarity here in the states. I wonder how he found this single rose."

_How indeed,_ I thought, hoping Edward would hear.

"Did you put the charm back on the room when I came back in? You said it would break once I entered again."

"Yes but I just took it off," she told me.

_Good job, Edward. She will be down in fifteen minutes._

EPOV

My spirits were lifted as I listened to the conversation coming from Bella's room. I was glad she had changed her mind. I raced downstairs and out into the garage and started my Vanquish pulling it out of the garage and to where Alice's car once was in front of the house. I left it running and turned the heat on low. I raced back into the house and to the kitchen. There was one thing that I had hidden from Alice. There were more than six dozen roses. Hidden behind all the roses was a special bouquet of roses. Latin Lady red and white roses like the one she had taken up to Bella. They were indeed rare but luckily Charlie knew where to find them. I had given him my credit card and told him how many to get. I quickly hid them in the closet; I would pull them out when I got out my coat. I also put an empty vase of water out of sight in the entry hall.

I was waiting in the living room when Bella followed by Rose and Alice started coming down the stairs. I stood and moved to the stairs. Nothing would sway me this time I would gather Bella into my arms.

As soon as her feet hit the bottom step, I had my arms around her and swung her around before placing her back down and kissing her hair still holding her against me. All the while she was all giggles.

_Careful, Edward, _Rose warned me with her thoughts. _She didn't tell Alice or I what she was crying about._

I nodded over Bella's head at Rose. "Are you ready," I asked releasing her and walking over to the closet to get my coat.

"Absolutely," she said accepting the coat Alice had carried down.

I paused from opening the closet and took the coat from her. "Let me help you."

Bella just looked at me once the coat was on. Oh how I wish I could read her mind right now. Opened the closet, retrieved the bouquet and my coat. Luckily the surprise was hidden by the open door. I hesitated a moment not sure what her reaction would be.

_Edward, don't tell me you changed your mind about tonight. Bella will love it._

"It's not that, Alice," I whispered knowing Bella wouldn't hear. "How did she react to the rose?" I watched as Alice recalled Bella's reaction and smiled to myself. "Thanks, Alice."

I put the bouquet behind my back and then closed the closet door. Bella's wary eyes were still on me before they moved to the arm that was behind my back. _It's now or never,_ I thought. I looked passed Bella and notice we were alone and listening I heard no one. We were alone in the house. "Bella," I said bringing the roses out from behind my back, "these are for you."

BPOV

When Edward brought the roses out from behind his back, I nearly collapsed. Where had he gotten so many Latin Ladies? Edward's arms came around me.

"Bella, are you alright," he whispered against my ear.

"Where did you get those?"

"You like them," he asked.

"Like them would be an understatement. They are my favorite roses."

"I know," he whispered his lips a breath away from mine. "Your grandfather told me and your father found them in Ecuador for me." His lips captured mine in a searing kiss. I melted against him and regretted pulling away when I need to breathe. "We best get going; the others will not stay away much longer."

It was then that I realized we were alone in the house. "Let me just go and put these in water."

"No need, there is a vase for them in the entry hall. Alice will put them in your room."

He led me into the entry hall and I place the roses into the waiting vase arranging them slightly. He then led me out the door and to the waiting car. I was floored by the car that I saw. "Is this yours," I asked as he opened the door and helped me in.

"Yes, it most definitely is," he said leaning in and kissing me again.

I was dreading what I had to tell Edward and how he would react. Maybe I could put it off.

_No, Isabella, he needs to know._

We drove in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Uh, Edward," I said turning a little to face him, "I don't want to ruin the evening but there is something I need to tell you."

"Bella," he said looking over at me quickly and back at the road, "you couldn't ruin it. Part of why we are going out is to talk remember."

I bit my lip letting the words form, "I was frustrated at you that is why my father appeared."

He slammed on the brakes after pulling over and put the car in park. He turned his body and faced me. Great I ruined things just like I knew I would. I looked down at my lap. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face until our eyes met. "Why," was all he said wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"You treat me more like a sister than your girlfriend," I whispered.

EPOV

I was shocked by what she said. Jasper was right, how could he not be. He knows how to read people, but what he said, I didn't want to be true and it was.

"Bella, I don't know what more I can say but I am so sorry. I didn't want to make you feel like my sister." She didn't look like she believed me. "I love you so much, this is new to me."

"It's new to me too. I hate feeling the way I do. I love you so much it scares me. I am afraid that I will suddenly wake up and this will just have been a dream. That you are just a dream and will fade in the morning mist."

Tears were freely running down her face and drew her against my chest. Silence filled the car as she cried and just as quickly as the tears started they stopped. "I ruined the evening."

"No, you didn't I said smiling. I knew something was bothering you. There is somewhere I want to take you, well, was taking you that neither Alice nor Rose has been with me. Shall we continue or turning around?"

I watched as wonder spread across her face. That was all the answer I needed. I put the car back and drive, easing back out onto the road. I took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze which she returned. Ten minutes later, I pulled off the road into a parking lot and turned off the engine. "We have to walk from here," I said getting out and walking around the car helping Bella out. I drew her to my chest as I closed the door and kissed her. "You are so beautiful, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: What more does Edward have planned? The next chapter will continue the evening. Review if you wish. The rose will be posted after the next chapter along with what I envision the meadow to look like at night and the outfits Bella and Edward are wearing. I thought to describe what they are wearing but thought better of it when it came time to do so.**


	41. Chapter 40 A Night Alone with Edward, P2

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Forty – A Night Alone with Edward (Part Two)

BPOV

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he told me before capturing my lips in his once again. I could so get use to this. The kiss ended all too quickly for my liking and I know it showed on my face. "Ah, Bella, don't look so glum we have the whole night ahead of us. Come," he said taking my hand and turning on a flashlight at the same time.

We walked into the woods not following any particular path. "Should we not be on the path?"

"The place I am taking you is not on the path," he looked over at me as he spoke. A look of leery crossed my face and he added, "I will catch you if you stumble."

"So are you going to tell me now where you are taking me?"

"A place I go when I need to think, I have only taken one person here before you."

"Who," I asked with an accusatory tone.

"Your father," I answered not going into any explanation. "We are almost there." I could just make out the soft music coming from the meadow.

CPOV

When Edward first came to me after speaking with Malcolm for help I was a bit surprised. My surprise turned to awe as he laid out what he was planning for Bella. I was only too happy to help make his vision come to life.

After a short trip to Ecuador to purchase the roses, I was sitting next to Edward as he drove to a particular section of the woods. I communicated with Star Commander to trace my signal along the way Edward led me to the meadow. As we had walked he indicated where he wanted the rose petals to start and had the coordinates marked.

Now my and a few other officers were putting together the scene Edward had described. One officer was in the woods littering the petals out in a path towards the meadow. Another was arranging the rose vases and yet another was putting the finishing touches to the strings of lights. I was starting a fire in the area I had cleared of snow putting wood planking down before spreading out blankets and furs. A picnic basket and roasting forks were the last I need to place before the fire.

"They should be arriving soon, Commander," one of the officers called out.

"We should get going then," I called. "Go back to the transport point and I will join in a second." I placed the basket down and opened the cider pouring some into a kettle placing it on a stone near the fire.

A sound came not to far from the entry point and I raced back to the transport point. I just saw Edward and Bella walk out as we were transport back to the base.

EPOV

I kept careful watch out for any dangers that would trip Bella up and guided her around any I found. I stopped in stood in front of her when I caught the glimpse of someone up ahead and knew things were not quite ready.

"Edward, why are we stopping it is cold out here?"

"I just wanted to do this," I whispered against her lips before capturing her bottom lip with mine. "I love you so much, Bella." I meant those words. I loved her and needed her to know, that was what tonight was about. I listened closely to the sounds coming from the meadow and heard Charlie give the command to leave. I would give them a minute more.

"I love you too, Edward."

"I'm just afraid of hurting you."

"You could never hurt me."

"I already have," I said wrapping my arms around her. "I broke the promise I made to you in Scotland."

"It's alright, Edward. I barely remember what I made you promise."

I smiled against her hair. "But I do remember and I want to make it up to you." I took her hand again and walked next to her.

I saw the rose petals before Bella and watched her closely so not to miss her reaction. The smile that lit her face was remarkable. "Bella," when she turned a snapped a picture, "I just had to get a picture of your beautiful smile." I also wanted to capture this moment. She let out a musical laugh before grabbing the camera from my hands and snapping a picture of me before running down the path of rose petals.

I followed closely behind her. I was right behind her the moment she stopped and dropped the camera. I caught it before it reached her knees. Position the camera in front of her and took a picture of the both of us. It was a good thing the camera Alice had slipped me had an LCD screen on both sides.

"What is this," she asked turning to face me.

"This is my meadow."

"Not that; the fire, the music, the roses, all of it," she motioned to the meadow with tears in her eyes.

"My surprise to you; I thought we should spend some time alone with no distractions."

"It's, it's so beautiful," she said throwing her arms around me. "It is like a dream I had when I was little. I only told my grandfather and grandmother about it."

I smiled to myself glad that I had spoken to Malcolm instead of Charlie in an effort to get to know Bella better. "Come, let's sit by the fire and roast hotdog and marshmallows."

BPOV

I couldn't believe Edward went to so much trouble. I let him led me to the blankets and furs. The bottom blanket was not even wet. I felt wood beneath the blanket as I sat. Edward draped a blanket and then a fur over my lap handing me a mug of cider.

"It hot," I said taking another sip.

"It should be, just be careful."

"How did you know about my dream?"

"I was talking with your grandfather earlier trying to find out some of the things you liked and he told me. I was moved by the image he laid out, I just had to create it."

_Isabella, you need to tell him about the rest of the dream. The part you did not tell your grandfather about but only me. He needs to know he was in your dream._

Tears of happiness were streaming down my face. "Thank you, Edward. There was one thing I did not tell my grandfather about that dream."

"What would that be," he asked giving me his crooked smile.

"There was someone with me in the dream," I said before biting my lower lip.

"Who was with you?"

I picked up the camera and turned it towards Edward, framing his face within the screen before answering. "You," I said and snapped the picture after shock crossed his face.

He reached out for me as I snapped another picture. "Give me that camera," he said laughing.

I leaned back as he tried again to take it. "No way, Edward." I snapped another picture as I fell back against the rest of the furs, Edward falling next to me and gathering me up into his arms. I turned the camera towards the both of us and clicked just as he kissed me. "Ah, that is going to be a good picture," I said before Edward pulled back and looked at me.

"Bella, you don't know how sorry I am. I never meant to treat you like I treat Alice and Rose."

"You are more than forgiven, Edward. Just keep treating me like this."

"Come with me to the Valentine's Masquerade next month."

"I would love too," I responded as he helped me up and handed my one of the roasting sticks.

"So hotdogs or marshmallows," he asked opening the basket.

"Both, a hotdog and marshmallow sandwich," I said with a giggle when he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Once both were done, Edward snapped a picture of my creation and another as I took a bite. "This is really good," I said with my mouth full and swallowed. "I haven't had one in years, since the last campout with Matthew and Danielle."

I cuddled up to Edward when I felt I would start crying. I had cried enough for one night and didn't want another tear to fall. "Oh, before I forget, there was something else I wanted to tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"But the question is can you keep it from Alice and Rose."

"I am sure I can."

"Well, my cousin is designing there masquerade dresses. You will have to find a way of telling Jasper and Emmett the colors. Knowing Alice she will want everything color coordinated for that night."

EPOV

Bella amazed me how she had managed to talk her cousin into designing dresses for Alice and Rose without Alice knowing was beyond me. "She will. What colors did you pick out?"

"Hot pink for Alice and burnt orange for Rose," she told me.

"And how about you," I probed.

"Red," she said with a blush.

"Why red?"

"Every gown that I have is some shade of blue, silver, or gold. I want something different."

"You would look beautiful in any color," I said my lips again descending to hers. I felt her sigh as she melted against me. I definitely have to do more things like tonight. I couldn't resist the urge to take another picture and hoped it would come out. I raised the camera and clicked.

"Edward," she said pulling away. I was looking down into her eyes and she up into mine. Looking out the corner of my eye, I lined up the camera for another picture before looking fully at Bella again and snapped a few times.

"I can't resist. We are just too cute together."

"We should be getting back," she said. I am getting really cold and the furs and blankets will only chase the cold for so long.

"Okay, let's go. Your father is monitor your badge location and will come back to douse the fire and take care of everything else."

"The roses," she started to say.

"Will be delivered tomorrow and will be placed throughout the house," I said helping her to stand. "Get on my back and I will get us back faster."

"How?"

"By running through the woods," I told her. Once she was on my back I started running towards the trees dodging them easily. Bella's grip on me tightened as I ran and in no time we were back at the car. Her arms and legs stayed locked around me once we came to a stop. "Bella," I asked concern evident in my voice.

"I think I need to lie down," she gasped.

"Oh, sorry." I waited for her to move but she didn't.

"I think I need help," she admitted before burying her head against my neck.

I laughed quietly and ever so gently loosened her stranglehold on me. I pulled her around to face me cradling her to my chest. "How do you feel?"

She was holding on to me for dear life still as she answered. "Dizzy, I think."

I unlocked the door and opened it urging her to sit. "Put your head between your legs." I waited a few minutes kneeling in front of her as she breathed in and out. "I guess that wasn't the best idea."

"No, it was very interesting."

I stifled a laugh as I spoke. "You're as white as a ghost – no, you're as white as _me._"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

I kissed the top of her head. "Remember that for next time."

"There'll be a next time," she groaned looking up at me.

I laughed. "Of course there will be a next time."

"Show-off," she muttered looking back down and closing her eyes.

"Bella, looked at me," I whispered quietly.

BPOV

I looked up at him again, his face not so fuzzy this time.

"I was thinking, while I was running…"

"About not hitting the trees, I hope."

"No at all, Bella. Running is second nature to me it's not something I have to think about."

"Show-off," I said for a second time.

He smiled his crooked smile.

"No," he continued, "I was thinking about what you said earlier. About how I could never hurt you. What do you mean?"

Oh dear, how do I begin to explain.

_Ask him to bite you._

"Do you trust me, Edward?"

"Yes," he answered me.

"Enough to try and bite me," I asked.

"Bella, I don't think that is a good idea. I won't be able to stop myself."

"You said you trusted me and you biting me is the best way to explain." I raised my wrist up to him. "Trust me."

He sighed and took my wrist. I felt his teeth against my skin and go in deep. He jumped back as if he had been burned.

"What was that," he asked looking at my wrist as it closed up before looking up at me.

I was a bit nauseous but nothing more. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and the feeling left. "My magic won't let your venom pass into my bloodstream, though I would not be impervious to other vampires; I am protected just you and your family. It has to be completely my decision to become a vampire for you to change me."

"What if another vampire, outside of my family, changes you?"

"Then the whole clan will be changed. I am magically connected to each of them as I am the bridge. If I am bitten, and it is not of my own free will, then it is like the whole clan was bitten."

"Is there any way to fortify the whole clan?"

"No way has yet to be discovered."

_You need to speak with Carlisle about this, Isabella._

"Perhaps Carlisle could be of help," I added.

"Then we are going to the hospital to talk to him."

He closed the door once I was settled in the car and was sitting beside me before I could latch the seatbelt. He backed out and raced down the highway. The speedometer read 110. "You should slow down."

"We are fine, Bella. Plus, I have always driven this fast even with you."

"Please, just slow down at least to under 100." I felt the car slow some and the speedometer now read about 99. "Thank you."

"Any for you, Bella," he said reaching over for my hand.

Carlisle was waiting outside the ER doors when we parked. "Edward, Alice called. Has something happened to Bella," I heard him ask as Edward helped me out of the car.

"I am fine, Carlisle."

"There is something we need to talk to you about."

"I get a break in ten minutes. Wait in my office."

EPOV

As soon as we reached Carlisle office my phone rang. The caller id read Alice. "Alice, Bella is fine. We just need some help from Carlisle."

"Edward, what is going on?"

"Later, Alice," I said hanging up.

Carlisle joined us soon enough finding Bella and I just staring off into space.

"Edward," was all he needed to say and my eyes snapped to his.

"The clan needs help," I said divulging to Carlisle what Bella had told me. "The bottom line is, Carlisle, if Bella gets bitten by a vampire outside of our little family the whole clan is bitten."

"There is no way I can protect the clan if that happens," Bella said.

"Don't worry, there has to be something we can do to prevent that from happening," I told her.

"Bella, you told Edward you are magically connected to the clan," Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I did tell him that, but what does that matter."

Carlisle smiled at me. "What if you were to drink the venom of my family, what do you think would happen?"

She was silent for a long time. Her eyes were glazed over. "Bella," Carlisle said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It could work," she said looking up at him. "No other magical guardian has ever been as close to a vampire family as I have."

"Okay, we will try that tomorrow afternoon. I will burrow some equipment to monitor you from the hospital. I am not sure what the affect on you will be."

"There should be no harm to me, but you are right, I should be monitored."

"I had best be getting back to the ER. See you both in the morning," he said.

Edward and I walked hand in hand back to the car not saying a word. Bella's eyes looked so tired and the low hum of the car soon had lolled her to sleep. I parked the car in the garage and going to Bella's side unlatched the seatbelt before gathering her up in my arms. "Alice," I whispered from the kitchen.

_In Bella's room, Edward._

I raced up the stairs and laid her on the bed. I left the room so Alice and Esme could change Bella into something more comfortable. I went into my room and also changed. I was back outside of Bella's room when Alice and Esme came out. I handed Alice the camera before entering Bella's room and closing the door.

I climbed on the bed lying on top of the covers drawing Bella to my side.

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? This chapter just didn't want to end. What do you think? Review if you wish.**

**Link to the outfits and the look of the meadow is on my profile. You have to picture the rest.**


	42. Chapter 41 Venom Anyone?

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: As much as I hate when other authors do this, I am sorry for not updating last week. I had a very busy week and not much time to write much of anything. I was working on the storyline for this chapter and finally got it typed up. I was working on other aspects of the story also and hope to be able to get those thoughts down soon. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. ~Swervin35

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-one – Venom Anyone?

EPOV

I was agitated. I really can't explain why. Bella did tell me there was no way that anyone of the family could harm her. Did I truly believe her? Of course I did and that was not the problem. The problem was the thought of her drinking our venom. Even she does not know what will happen to her.

_Edward, what is wrong?_ Esme asked when I returned downstairs after I was sure Bella was sound asleep.

"Nothing and everything," I answered vaguely.

"Does this have anything to do with the visit you and Bella made to Carlisle," Alice asked coming down the stairs and joining the rest of us.

"Yes," I answered. Alice gave me a look that said what is going on Edward before I added, "I really can't explain, Alice." Again the look, "I wish I could, Alice. It is just that I don't even understand it."

"Ah, so it is you that is damping the mood," Rose said.

"Bro, just come out with it," Emmett requested.

"I have already said I can't explain it. It is more of a show and see explanation from Bella."

"But she did not show me, Edward," Carlisle said from below as he entered the house.

"Well, yes, that is true," I said.

"Come now, son," Esme started and Carlisle interrupted.

"Tell them what you told me."

I spoke quickly and revealed everything I knew. I looked towards Carlisle to continue.

"Bella and the McCullough clan need our home. It is my belief that if Bella drinks our venom, then the clan will be protected. She believes it will work," Carlisle added to my explanation.

"Alice, what do you see," Jasper asked.

APOV

I spoke is a far off voice to the others; I knew Edward would see what I was seeing.

_We each are handing Carlisle a vial. He starts to mix them pouring the first vial in a beaker. Bella stops him picking up the beaker and drinking._

My eyes shoot to Edward's as the vision continues and Bella collapse convulsing.

"What is it, Alice," Carlisle asks. "Does something happen to Bella?"

"Bella has a seizure," Edward tells Carlisle.

_No wait, Bella is surrounded by a shimmering of light and it being lifted into the air. The seizure has stopped itself. There is a voice speaking telling Carlisle to mix the other vials in the beaker and then hand it to the air._

I shake my head as the vision vanishes. "That's all I see."

"I didn't like it," Emmett said.

"Nor did I," I admitted. "That is only one possibility of what could happen."

EPOV

Silence filled the room, each of us lost in our own thoughts. "If we tell Bella this it will not stop her," I said at length. "She will want to try."

"But do we tell her," Esme asked. "She does have a right to know what she is getting herself into."

"Her mind is set for the time being," Alice commented.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll tell her and try to talk her out of doing this," I said as I got up and slowly walked up the stairs.

I entered Bella's room and found her sitting up on the bed. "Bella," I said going to her side.

"I am not sure if drinking the venom is the best thing, Edward. I just had the strangest dream. I had a seizure. The thought of that terrifies me."

I drew her to me. How had she seen what Alice saw? "Don't do it, Bella," I whispered.

"I have to do something. I can't leave the clan defenseless."

"We will find another way."

BPOV

_Listen to him, Isabella. He is afraid of losing you. The venom is only part of the equation, not all of it. You will do yourself great harm._

_I have to do something, Grandmother._

_Yes, but now is not the time. You need to discover more of your powers first and the rest of the equation. Drinking the venom alone will harm you, possibly kill you._

I started to shake. I was not ready to die and I would be letting the whole clan down. I had to put myself first.

I felt Edward rubbing my back. "Are you cold?"

"No, scared. I do not want to die and that is a possibly." Edward stiffened as I spoke. "There are pieces still missing, venom is only part of the answer."

He relaxed and laid me back against the pillows. "I am glad to hear you say that. Now sleep."

"Stay," I yawned out.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am sorry for not updating sooner. So, what did you think? Not what you expected. Review if you wish.**


	43. Chapter 42 Valentine's Day Masquerade

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-two – Valentine's Day Masquerade

BPOV

Weeks after the frighten revelation, I awoke to find Edward gone but a note was found where he had lain.

_Morning Bella,_

_Sorry I could not be here when you awoke school, you know. A package was delivered this morning for you from Italy, I wonder what it is! Oh, Happy Valentine's Day. I will not see you until tonight. Alice has forbid me from seeing you until then. I love you. See you tonight. Edward_

Great I would have to deal with Alice later and that means hours of torture. Her and Rose had decided not to go to the Masquerade tonight because they had failed in finding dresses; luckily Edward had convinced Jasper and Emmett to get tickets anyway. I rushed downstairs to open the package.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme greeted me.

"Morning, Esme. Edward left me a note about a package."

"Yes, he stored it in the music room. Alice was quite mad, she wanted to open it."

"I am glad he intercepted it and kept Alice away. If I am right, Alice will not have seen what I have planned coming."

"And what do you have planned?"

"Come and I will show you," I motioned with my hand as I continued to the music room. The box was huge. "How did he manage to get it in here?"

"It was not easy, but Emmett and Jasper helped him and the officer with it."

"Charlie did not bring it?"

"No a lieutenant delivered it," she told me as I opened the box.

A letter was attached to the first garment bag.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I hope that each of these gowns are to your liking and those they are intended for. Each is complete with makeup, mask, and shoes. I leave the jewelry up to the wearer. Be sure to take plenty of pictures and send them to me, I would love see each of you in the gowns I had designed. These are one of a kind and will not be reproduced._

_Your loving cousin, Ian_

I looked at the first garment bag and embroidered on the bag was _Alice_. I unzipped the bag and gazed at the dress in awe. It screamed _Alice_. It was hot pink with black lace sticking out the bottom and black flowers on the front. I took out the gown and showed Esme. I noticed the back then. The back had to laced-tight and tied. Pink and black adorned the dress.

"Alice will love it," Esme commented taking a glance at the back.

I put the gown back in the bag and zipped it back up before laying it over the back of a chair. The next bag was embroidered _Rosalie_. Again, I unzipped the bag and took in the dress. It was simplistic and had an edge to it just like _Rosalie._ It was burnt orange with a hint of red and brown undertones. The bodice and one of the underlays was beaded lace. The bodice was halter and the back had to be laced-tight. The beaded lace continued on the back in spots.

"What a gorgeous color. It will bring out Rose's eyes beautifully."

I put the dress back in the bag and as I zipped it, I asked, "Do you really think they will love them?"

"Of course, though it is a shame they will not be able to wear them tonight."

A devious smile crossed my face. "Edward told Emmett and Jasper to get tickets and what colors."

Esme through back her head and let out a laugh. "You planned this well didn't you."

"I sure did. I told them both I will get them each an Ian McGregor outfit awhile ago and well here they are."

Esme shook her head, "You shouldn't have spent the money."

"I didn't. Ian is giving them to Rose and Alice, a gift from the clan he said."

"I don't understand."

"Each year, Ian gifts some of my friends an outfit and the clan pays for it, well at least, I think. I can never find record of the payment," I shrugged. "I have no control over what my cousin wants to do. He is very giving, refused to let me pay."

"He is very generous indeed."

"Though each year, he asks me to be apart of his fashion show in someway. Never on the runway, always been behind the scenes. I expect this year to be no different."

Esme could find nothing more to say on with that logic. "Let me help you carry these up to Alice's room."

"I will need your help though." I revealed the rest of my plan to Esme, the part that Edward did not know about.

Hours later, Alice burst through the doors. "Bella," she yelled. "You better have already showered. Meet me in my room."

I had already showered and was standing outside of her room when she made it up the stairs. "About time, Alice. Where's Rose?"

"She's coming," Alice said trying to open the door. "That's odd, my door's stuck."

I had to stifle a giggle as Rose made it up the stairs. "Let me try," she offered. "Emmett," she called when she was unsuccessful.

I kept my hand over my mouth. "Yes, dear," Emmett said announcing his arrival. Rose just motioned to the door. Alice and Rose were wide-mouthed at the fact that even Emmett could open the door.

"We are behind schedule," Alice pouted looking at the door.

Emmett looked over at me and I winked at him mouthing _go_. "There's nothing I can do."

Once he was gone, I went over to Alice placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not the end of the world, Alice. I magically sealed the door as I wanted to tell both you and Rose something."

Both heads snapped to me, Alice's shooting daggers. "Calm down or I won't tell you and then there will be three disappointed guys with no place to go tonight."

"Three guys," Rose questioned.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "The first day we went out shopping for your gowns, I was speaking with Ian. Alice, you even helped me out."

"All I did was give him measurements."

"True, but you don't know what I asked him after you left." Alice had calmed down enormously. "You two are going tonight," I said opening the door and walking in picking up a garment bag in each hand. "Here," I said handing them each theirs, "these are from Ian."

"How," was all Alice and Rose got out as they opened their bags.

"Everything you need is there. Gown, makeup, shoes, and mask," I said as I turned to up my bag. I had yet to see the gown. It was a glorious red and white. "Ian has done it again," I announced showing them both my gown.

"Wow, that is going to look amazing on you," Alice said.

"Truly," Rose commented. "But we don't have tickets."

"Yes, you do. Edward knew what I was up to and told Jasper and Emmett, they even knew what colors."

"How," Alice asked again.

I just smiled at her. "Let's get ready."

The next two hours consisted of Alice fussing over my hair and Rose doing my makeup. As I was donning my gown they did themselves up. "Come in," I said as Rose finished lacing up Alice and I her, when a knock came at the door.

Esme popped her head in. "You girls look beautiful. Gather up," she said producing a camera. She took several shots in various poses of us together and apart.

Esme POV

Alice was the first to descend after I had reached the bottom. I was surprised Bella didn't come down first but I snapped picture after picture of her and Jasper. I even got a good shot of Jasper's face and of him handing her a dozen hot pink roses.

Rose was next and again I got great pictures. I was amazed at the coordination of colors. Bella really planned this well. The roses Emmett gave Rose went well with what she was wearing just as Jasper's had with Alice's gown.

I looked up and Bella stood at the top of the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She lifted her fingers to lips and motioned towards Edward. He had yet to see her and I turned back to her and she was gone. "Edward," I called out as per the plan.

"Yes, Esme," he answered looking at me as did the others.

"I thought Bella was going to came right after you," Alice asked Rose.

"Me, too."

"Carlisle," I said looking at my husband go and check on her. Bella had asked me to let him in on the plan and I had phoned him right after. I watched as he walked up the stairs.

BPOV

I stood just out of sight in the hallway waiting for Carlisle. As soon as he was completely in the hall, I sealed the hall of magically. "I can't do this," I said.

"Bella, you can. Edward is going to love it and from what Esme told me you worked hard on the song and music."

I took a shaky breath. "Alright," I said with a wink.

I watched as Carlisle went back downstairs. "She will be right down, she just forgot her mask," he said.

I dimmed the lights downstairs and turned off the ones upstairs. I was concealed in total darkness as was the upper portion of the stairs. I proceed down slowly just as the music started. I was in the soft light at the right time when my voice came up towards me from below.

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

I just stood there for a moment watching Edward, a magical barrier keeping the stairs cloaked.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

I took a stair at a time both Carlisle and Esme snapping pictures.

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

Esme of me.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

And Carlisle of Edward. He was in awe and unaware of what was going on around him.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

By the time the last notes faded I was standing in front of him. Smiling at his entranced look. "Edward," I whispered in his ear.

"That was, you are," he started before falling silent again. He pulled me to him and kissed me gently.

I stepped back and looked at him. Awe and shock were written on his face. He would definitely laugh when he saw the pictures. "Should we not be going," I asked him.

"Oh, yes," he said finally coming to his senses and handed me a dozen red roses.

Three vases waited at the door and we each put our roses in one. "Have a good time," Carlisle and Esme said as we walked out to the waiting limo.

Once we were all settled inside, Emmett spoke. "Bella, that was a great song."

"No more than great," Edward said, "it was beautiful."

"By the way you were stuttering, I would have thought different," Jasper said with a snicker.

"Did you even know Carlisle had a camera," Emmett asked.

"He had what," Edward asked shocked.

"A camera," I said with a giggle. Edward just looked at me before I added, "I can't wait to see the pictures."

"Was that all planned," Alice asked me.

I shook my head not taking my eyes off of Edward, "Even the part where Carlisle came up to check on me."

Alice and Rose just laugh. "Good to see that one of us girls can still pull out the tricks."

I nodded again still looking at Edward. "Oh, come on, Edward. I know you loved it."

He smiled at that, "I am just amazed you were able to keep it a secret. We guys were having a hard time keeping this night from Alice and Rose."

"I know that is why I help you three out. Did you not notice how every time tonight was brought up it was quickly forgotten?"

Three heads bobbed in unison. "Brilliant," Emmett whispered as we got out of the car at the school.

All eyes were on the limo as we got out. "Wonder who?" someone commented.

"Show-offs," someone else said.

"Don't be jealous," I said taking Edward's arm and following the others into the gym. We danced the night away and left right after the unmasking.

"Figures," Jessica said with a laugh coming over to us, "you would be the ones arriving by limo."

"Who did everyone think it was," I asked Edward.

"Not us," he answered. "There was a rumor flying around school that Newton and his friends were trying to get one. Guess they failed to find one."

"Who started the rumor," I asked.

"Jasper and Emmett."

I cover the mouth to hid my giggle.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I loved the speechless Edward. Review if you wish.**

**The dresses and what the guys wore is on my profile.**

**Valentine - Martina McBride**


	44. Chapter 43 Edward’s Surprise Even Alice

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I was sick the whole month of November and could not think straight. I am starting to feel better but cannot talk, or at least not supposed to; I go and see my ENT this coming Tuesday to find out why my voice has been hoarse since the middle of November. Hopefully it is nothing major and something that time will fix. All I want to do is to be able to sing, no matter how poorly, without my voice cracking or going bye-bye. Love to all who are still following.

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-three – Edward's Surprise Even Alice Couldn't See

EPOV

I took Bella by the hand leading her away from the others for a bit. Alice gave me a look while her thoughts communicated a question. I ignored her and luckily for me Bella was all too eager for some time alone. I guided her behind the school and into the forest.

"Where are you taking me, Edward," she asked me.

I turned and looked over my shoulder, "Not too far, I assure you." We walked for a few more minutes before I came to a stop. I sat on the ground and pulled Bella down with me and onto my lap. "This is where I wish I could stay, Bella, here right now with you," I started to say pausing to take her hand. I rubbed circles on the soft underside trying to calm my nerves. "I hardly even know you but I do know the curves of your face. And I know even fleck of gold in your eyes. I love you, Bella. What I feel for you is much more than I have felt for anyone. Be mine, Bella. Let me protect you in a way only I can. Will you marry me?" I pulled out a velvet box from my pocket.

I had also pushed play and my phone began playing the words I could not fathom saying to Bella but felt deep down for her.

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you_

_You had me mesmerized_

_And three weeks later, in the front porch light_

_taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight_

_I hadn't told you yet_

_but I thought I loved you then_

_And now you're my whole life_

_now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_Like a river meets the sea, _

_stronger than it's ever been._

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,_

_You were so surprised_

_There were people around, but I didn't care_

_Got down on one knee right there once again,_

_I thought I loved you then_

_And now you're my whole life_

_now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_Like a river meets the sea, _

_stronger than it's ever been._

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_

_I could just see you, with a baby on the way_

_And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray_

_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before_

_And now you're my whole life_

_now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in_

_And I'll look at you and say_

_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I thought I loved you then_

BPOV

I could hard breath nor believe what Edward was asking me. I had never thought of getting marriage let alone finding someone who completed as much as Edward did; but marriage. My world was spinning around me my parents were unable to marry. I did have a wonderful and supportive father figure, from what I can remember about Phil. He loved my mother and me very much. I knew Edward was waiting for an answer. "When," was all I could get out.

"As soon or late as you want," he replied with confusion written on his face.

What would grandfather and Charlie say to me getting engaged before graduating high school let alone college? Did Alice see this happening? Of course she would have, but the look she gave Edward says different.

I am scared at the prospect of marriage. Scared so much of being left alone without anyone to love. What Edward was asking me was too much for me. I felt faint and was glad he had me sitting on his lap. I looked into his eyes and was lost in that moment. True I was scared but Edward was right here with me letting me freak out as if nothing was the matter. Could I put my fears aside and marry him? Yes.

"I'm scared, Edward, but yes I will marry you."

I let Edward open the box and let out a gasp. The ring was gorgeous. When and where did he get it. "This was my mother's and she would want you to have it."

APOV

Edward was up to something and what was I could not see.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you wish.**

**Song: Brad Paisley – Then**


	45. Chapter 44 Let Music Flow

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Music plays a big part in this chapter. I love music and I use it to convey emotions that is hard to describe. I don't use the full songs, the songs mentioned in the note to follow, inspired this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-four – Let Music Flow

MPOV

I happened to be in the magical library when Annabella appeared with a smile on her face. "Malcolm, my dearest love. Have you heard from Isabella as of late?"

"No, she has been very distant since Christmas."

"Ah, she must visit soon. The prophecy is speaking once again. Much is about to be revealed."

"What has happened, Annabella?"

"That is for Isabella to tell you. Oh the joyousness that is to come." She disappeared once again leaving me to wonder on her meaning.

BPOV

I walked into the magical library to find my grandfather standing there. He turned and looked at me. "Ah, Isabella, what a pleasant surprise?"

I thought about walking out, I was afraid I would tell Grandfather about Edward and his question. I was not ready to let anyone know, not even Alice and Edward supported that decision. "Grandfather," I said in greeting.

"What brings you here this cold and gloomy night?"

"I wanted to check the prophecy."

"By all means don't let me stop you."

I walked slowly over to the alter that holds the book. I was shaking. What if my decision to marry Edward would be the clans downfall? _No, stop thinking like that Isabella. You have made the right decision._

I looked down at the prophecy and began reading from the top. The beginning had changed.

_Isabella Marie Swan was born of Renee McCullough and __**Charlie Swan **__on the September 13, 2214. Isabella is a very unique little girl and will be the key to bringing together three worlds. Those worlds will appear in this prophecy as Isabella grows and learns. As her grandmother, I can only hope that she will be receiving of all the gifts that are rightfully hers…_

_Isabella, you may find this surprising, but I find congratulations are in order. I hope you will be happy with Edward. The prophecy can now reveal whom you are to marry. You are to marry a man be the name of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was born in June 20, 1901. By now you know that he is a vampire who died in 1918 at the age of 17. He was born of Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Sr. He joined with Carlisle Cullen after his change. He is your soul mate. It is time for you to tell him and his family what you are, if you have not already. Share as much of this prophecy as you wish. He and his family are a very important part of your life and this prophecy; they will help you to understand what you do not. They have much experience and when the time comes you will need their experiences and those both magical worlds to do what you must._

_The prophecy and I can now reveal to you that your mother always loved your father and that is why she gave you his last name and made him your godfather. He was meant to survive to help you through this time. He and your mother knew this and that is the reason Charlie left your mother to go into space. He allowed your mother to marry Phil. Phil loved you like you were his own and allowed Charlie to be apart of your life._

_Isabella, I added this personal message to this prophecy to let you know that what happened to your mother and Phil was a senseless act of violence. There was no way for anyone to know this would happen. The same is true about you guardians Danielle and Matthew Graham. They were in no way apart of this prophecy and not taken into account. I and your grandfather kept close watch on you and I can say that we are both proud of you and what you learned by living with Danielle and Matthew. They did know of this prophecy and what you are and what your mission is. The time has not yet come for you to know of your mission but the time for you to know is drawing near._

I couldn't catch my breath and the room began to spin. How could anyone know before I met Edward that I was to marry him? How is that Charlie knew he had to leave my mother so he could survive? Why did tragedy strike me when I was so young? I could not answer these questions. Mom, Phil, Danielle, Matthew, Grandmother. Who was next to die in order to protect me?

"Isabella, sit down," someone was guiding me over to a cot. "Sit, please, Isabella."

I need to talk to someone about all these question. "Mom," I called out, "I need you." My world went black.

_Mom, where are you?_

_I am here, my dear child, just open your eyes._

_Why did you have to die?_

_So you could find your own way in the world. So you could find truth. So you could find love without interference from the clan. So you could survive._

_I am scared._

_You are strong and can survive whatever is thrown your way. You have friends who make you stronger. They will catch you if you fall. You have powerful friends that come from many walks of life. Friends who will love and care for you no matter if you succeed or win. You are Cinderella. No guy will end up with the glory. You lie in bed and think about who you want to be. The kind of person who can endure and survive, that the fairy tale life is not for you. Edward loves you and so does his family. Tell them of your fears. Tell your father. Anyone who will listen to you. You have the love of someone who looks at you as an equal. Don't depend on just yourself. True you can slay your own dragons, dream your own dreams, your knight in shining armor is you and Edward acting as one. Let him rescue you and you he._

_How?_

_Stop listening to the voice in your head that tells you 'you'll never reach it'. Keep your head held high. There is always going to be another mountain you are going to want to move it. This life is not about what is on the other side of that mountain, it is about the climb to reach your dreams, your happiness. Remember everything you were taught by everyone who has come and gone in your life and keep pushing on. Don't worry about have fast you are going take you time. Keep climbing and moving upward. Keep hold of your faith and you can do anything you set your mind too._

_But you and Grandmother said I would never regret letting anyone into my bed and my life. How do you explain Jacob? He is hurting me and wants what he can't have._

_Stop listen to the voice in your head and listen to yourself. Take what you have learned and embrace it. Don't let Jacob break your heart for you. Use the knowledge you have let the seasons show you there secrets. You can't stop the beat of everyone around you. The hands of time cannot be stop and turned back. No matter how much you want those who have gone before you back, you have to look forward._

_How do I protect those I love and hold dear?_

_Blood, life, and magic is the key. Now, you must wake up and speak the truth for those who cannot. Tell your Grandfather, Charlie, and the rest of your protectors they will support and lift you up. You now must wake up. Three days have passed since you fainted and Edward is worried as are the rest. There is much planning to be done if you are to be married here at the castle. Awake and speak the truth._

EPOV

When Malcolm called me I didn't know what to think. Bella had fainted and nothing he had tried was waking her. I raced to the Star Commander base and demanded Charlie take me to Scotland immediately.

"Calm down, Edward. I am sure, Isabella, is just fine. You are over reacting," Carlisle told me once we were all in Scotland. "Plus, the library is barred from the inside. Malcolm is with her."

I looked down at my phone it had been three days and twenty-three hours since Bella told me she was going to check something here. Now she was in danger and I couldn't get to her. "Malcolm said he would call if there was any changes, did he not," Jasper asked.

"Yes, but he hasn't. Alice, have you seen anything." I looked to my adopted sister for the hundredth time since I had found out.

"Edward, I wish I could tell you something," she stopped speaking and got a faraway look in her eyes. I tried to tap into her mind, but something was blocking me. All eyes were shifting between Alice and me.

"What do you see, Alice," Rose and Emmett asked.

Esme was sitting next to Alice and drew her into the safety of her arms.

I felt a tugged at my hand and looked over my shoulder. Carlisle was standing next to me with a worried look on his face but was standing still. Charlie was behind me but hadn't move an inch either. Another tugged at my hand.

Alice looked at me eyes refocusing. "Edward, you and Charlie have to go and now."

Everyone vanished. Bella lies on a cot before me with Malcolm at her side. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Charlie stood there. "Go to her, Edward, she needs you."

BPOV

_Blood, life, and magic is the key. What does that mean?_

_Isabella, it is time to wake you and tell the truth._

_What if they don't believe me?_

_There is nothing to be afraid of. Call out for your father and Edward._

My mind went blank. _Edward, Charlie._

_Now open your eyes, my dear baby girl._

Coldness swept across my forehead as I opened my eyes. Edward was looking down at me with concern written across his face. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days," came the answer from Grandfather.

Speaking to Edward, "Time to speak the truth."

"What do you mean," Malcolm and Charlie asked at the same time.

"Not here," Edward answered avoiding the question.

I nodded knowing he want everyone to hear at once. "The road is blessed by broken dreams and have lead me to a place I never thought I would be. I got lost and now I know where the signs are leading," I told Edward before I kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Because I have been so sick for the last month I am behind in all my writings. You deserve a few more chapters to make up for the time I have been away. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review only if you wish.**

**Songs: Cinderella – The Cheetah GirlsThe **

**Climb – Miley Cyrus**

**You Said – Gloriana**

**You Can't Stop the Beat – Hairspray**

**The Broken Road – Rascal Flatts**


	46. Chapter 45 Truth Be Know: Second Time

**Bridging Three Worlds**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Music plays a big part in this chapter. I love music and I use it to convey emotions that is hard to describe. I don't use the full songs, the songs mentioned in the note to follow inspired this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-five – Truth Be Know: Second Time Around

APOV

Blood, life, and magic is the key. How is that the key? What in the world does that mean? Bella has to have the answer.

I turned my head when Bella, Edward, Charlie, and Malcolm entered the council chambers.

"Bella, are you alright," Carlisle asked stepping into doctor mood with ease.

"Yes, I was well watched," Bella replied with a smile. "There is much to tell and much truth to hear."

"You must be hungry," Esme said, "come and eat."

"There will be time later for that, Esme. The truth must be known without delay."

"First things first, Isabella," Malcolm said, "what made you collapse?"

The question that I was sure was on everyone's mind.

"Too many unanswered questions and many more coming to light," Bella answered with a leery look.

She was avoiding all the questions we asked.

BPOV

I hated not answering their questions, but I had my own that need answering. What was _blood, life, and magic_ to mean? There were some many truths to be told I did not know where to begin. They knew somewhat of the prophecy. I turned to Charlie, "How did you know you had to leave Renee?"

"I didn't until I got back, Isabella. Your grandmother met me at the base and told me I was not to marry your mother that I had to survive for the future to come to pass. I didn't understand what she meant and she told me that one day I would be needed and understanding would come. I left so I could be here for you when you would most need me. I still don't understand myself. I reflect daily on what I was told."

_Blood and life. _A voice whispered to me.

"How did Grandmother know I would encounter tragedy?"

"How did she know anything of importance," Grandfather answered. "She studied the records of the women before her. She looked for the signs only she could read."

_Blood and magic._ The same voice told me.

"Why Danielle and Matthew," my voice croaked out.

"Who better to teach you how to live," Charlie replied. "You blossomed so much in the time you lived with them."

_Magic._

The answers seemed so simple. But the major question I had I had yet to be asked. Why Edward? The reason came to me as fast as any revelation I have ever had. He ties it all together. _Blood, life, and magic._ That was the answer to how to protect all those I loved. My decision to marry Edward was not something to be feared but celebrated.

"Blood, life, and magic," Alice said. "What does it mean?"

"It is the way to protect all those I love. It also means my decision was correct. Celebration not fear. Fear has ruled my life for far to long, I need a big celebration," I said as I spoke directly to Edward avoid Alice's eyes.

"Charlie, Malcolm," Edward started, "I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met Bella. She mesmerized me then and still does. She is my whole life and there is nothing that I would not do to protect her. We met in a strange way and were again brought together time and time again. I never knew I could feel like this. Like I have never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside her kiss. Every day I'm loving you more than this. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings telling me to give her everything.

Seasons may change, winter to spring nut I will love her until the end of time.

"What I am trying to say is that I want to marry Bella? Can I have your blessing?"

"You have had it since you saved her life at the Embassy," Grandfather replied.

"You don't even have to asked twice," Charlie responded. "I have known for some time you would ask and I made up my mind not to stand in the way."

"Blood, life, and magic coming together in a nice little package," I said.

Esme, Alice, and Rose quickly embraced me. "There is so much to plan," Alice was saying. "I know just the dress and no, Edward, you can't see."

"The dress has already been made," Ian said coming in the council chambers. "And might I say it would look wonderful on Isabella. Just the right touches. All the dresses are made. Final fittings is all that is needed."

Alice pouted. "How did I not see any of this coming?"

I shrugged. "All I know is that it was prophesied." Eyes were on me the minute _prophesied_ came out of my mouth. I had some explaining to do but my stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Time to eat," Edward said scooping me up into his arms and taking off at a run.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you so choose. Your choice.**

**Songs: Then – Brad Paisley**

**Come What May – Moulin Rouge**


	47. Chapter 46 Full Prophecy Revealed

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-six – Full Prophecy Revealed

BPOV

I was famished and at the same time could hardly eat a bite of the delicious meal the castle staff had prepared. Edward was ever present at my side with a concerned and worried look. The rest of those gathered ate with zeal, happy that I was to be married, but I could not help but wonder if there was something I was missing. Apart of the prophecy that none know that holds the key. I could not freely marry Edward until I had all my questions answered. What exactly did Edward have to do with _Blood, life, and magic?_ And what did I have to do with the same? Could shunned family hold the answers and yet the writings available to me to study could not even begin to shed light.

"When I moved to Forks, I had no idea that I would gain so many friends," I told everyone. "I was never one to give power to words, never one to trust what I did not write myself. I find that I now believe an ancient prophecy handed down from the time my greatest grandmother came to be a member and respected leader of the McCullough clan. I know that from this moment on nothing will ever be the same. I am doing exactly what she and her husband did, going against the wishes of those who turned them out. What more can I do? I have a mission that even I do not know or can fathom the enormity of, but with each and everyone in this room, I will be able to carry out and complete what I am to do, what I am destined to do. It starts with this celebration of happiness and the reading of the full prophecy. May will gain insight into what the future will hold."

"Whoa, the full prophecy; Isabella, are you sure," Grandfather asked me.

"The truth most be known, Grandfather. And it starts where the truth was denied; the very beginning that might not have been."

He nodded and I began to read only to be interrupted by a voice from a time that I had never heard before.

"_**Annabella McCullough is Isabella's maternal grandmother and this prophecy was handed down from the beginning, from grandmother to granddaughter who showed to have immense power; a granddaughter who will lead the clan forward into a time where destiny can bring about a great change. So the prophecy reads: **_

"_Isabella Marie Swan was born of Renee McCullough and Charlie Swan on the September 13, 2214. Isabella is a very unique little girl and will be the key to bringing together three worlds. Those worlds will appear in this prophecy as Isabella grows and learns. As her grandmother, I can only hope that she will be receiving of all the gifts that are rightfully her._

"_Isabella has gone through some trying times and will become confused when she moves to Forks, Washington to live with her father; she will question the clan and what they have arranged on her behalf three years after her birth. As her grandmother, I fought against this knowing the hidden secrets of this prophecy, as did the council but did not believe they would come to pass. She will in time learn the truth and will fight the clan council to reverse what they have done. She will have powerful proof to support her in the form of pictures._

"_Isabella, I know that you are confused right now. Seek out this prophecy often and trust yourself. New and exciting abilities are about to be sent your way. Oh and don't let the council assign you a new temporary protector. I trust that Charlie has fought against this for a while. You will understand soon, I promise._

"_Isabella, you have the right to question as you are a very special person. The clan council has the right to fear you. You have never questioned anyone before always doing what has been asked of you. That is your nature. But if you do not continue to question your arranged marriage, I fear all will be lost. You are just beginning to learn that you not only have the ability to discern who is a liar and to transport yourself by the snap of your fingers, but now you can tell who you can trust. You have very special gifts that come from three different worlds. Two are the world of magic. Your greatest grandmother came from the world of witches and warlocks. She was prosecuted by her family and people when she fell madly in love with a wand waving wizard, your greatest grandfather. Together they were accepted by the McCullough clan and soon became the Lord and Lady of the clan, titles they did not want. Despite their own feelings over the titles, they loved the clan and accepted what their fellow clan member wanted of them and adopted their name. You are very much like them in that respect. You know this history, my dear child, but what you didn't know was they each possessed magic. That is where you get you abilities from. Oh and what abilities they are. Do not think that you will never die, for you one day very will may, unless this prophecy is heeded. It is your choice now and if you so chose to stand up to the council again. If you do, you will have support and the proof you need. And what a glorious future is in store for you. If you chose to stay the course with the council's wishes, then the prophecy ends here. No more will be reveal at this time. Take time to consider what you want and it will come to pass. Consider only yourself and no one else in this decision as it will affect you and only you._

"_Isabella, I cannot express in words how happy I am that you have chosen to follow the prophecy not knowing exactly what the means and entails. Not much will be revealed at this time. But trust in yourself and those that you have put your trust in for it is well earned. And now the third world you live in is the world and time you live in. The human, for lack of a better word, world is full of turmoil and misery. A world that has forgotten there past and fight amongst themselves. There is nothing you can do about that as it is not there time to be healed. You are meant to heal the magical worlds you belong to by bringing them together. There are many people that will help you on this journey and when the time comes you will know what to do. Keep a close watch of those around you and use the pendant as your guide. Wear it always and don't be afraid to ask questions for I or it will answer. The pendant currently answers only yes or no questions but in time and with study it will tell you so much more._

"_Isabella will have noticed by now that she has a command over languages. This will be useful in dealing with those she will encounter for not all will speak Gaelic or English. Be patient if her as she may not know the language of those who she will encounter in the future. She will pick up whatever language quickly and the rest will just fall into place. Many will fear her and her abilities, though they have no reason._

"_Isabella will one day marry of her choosing. The man who will win her heart will be not of the worlds (magical and human) she belongs to but an all together different world. He will have a secret but there is no need to fear him or his special qualities. He will ultimately become her permanent protector though the circumstances of how he will become her permanent protector are a cloud of mystery. There are signs that others will recognize and then other signs that only she will realize. These signs have been passed down from the ages from grandmother to granddaughter and from those that have helped me find my permanent protector, Malcolm Raleigh, though the McCullough name remains as prophecies of old forestall, though that is all to change with Isabella. Isabella will one day take upon her the McCullough rites of title, but in honor only, her last name will be that of her husband. She is destined for a great work and only by not taking up the McCullough name will she be able to accomplish the work that is ahead. She will immediately understand this but will not know what she is to do for a time. The day will come for this prophecy to fully reveal itself to her and her protectors. Yes, she will have more than one permanent protector._

"_Congratulations, Isabella. You only, with support of those who love you, have done what no one has been able to do. You got the clan council to overthrow the arranged marriage. The marriage should no was never supposed to be. You will meet the man you are supposed to be with and he will help you heal as he helps you remember as no one else can. He is not far away; he is closer than you realize. Do not yet dissolve the council they realize now what they did was wrong and they are greatly sorry for it. Give them a chance to show you just how sorry they are. They will make it right._

"_Ah, Isabella, you have found love and I could not be more than happy for you. He has been with you for some time and you met he some time ago, though you could not remember where or when. _

"_Visitors you will have soon that will reveal you to the Wiccan world. Three sisters with very special abilities much like your own. You must say nothing for they must accuse you of being a witch but have no fear as this is not a time of witch trials. They will accept you and you will learn that they know of this prophecy. _

"_You will also be visited by three young wizards. Again you must say nothing for the must accuse of being a wizard. They too will accept you and they will tell you what they know of this prophecy._

"_Both the Wiccan and Wizarding Worlds will help you learn and grow. Listen and learn from them. They have a vital role in your life._

"_**Isabella, you have learned more than you know.**_

"_**You learned from the three sisters' of me:**_

"_**Maribella, the first of a long line of mysterious witches, secretly married a wizard much to the dismay and disgrace of her family. She was disowned and cast out of the Wiccan world when she refused to end her marriage. She soon gave birth to a daughter. Thirty years later she became a grandmother. When she died her granddaughter inherited all Maribella's powers.**_

"_**You learned of my husband from these wizards:**_

"_**The wizard Maribella married was named Ewan. He was an orphan with no family. Maribella was the first not to treat him like an outcast and it was only natural that they should fall in love and marry. His only journal tells the wizarding world, at least those who take the time to read it, that Maribella had a dream one night about a power so great coming that would one day heal the rift their marriage created bring with it something new.**_ _**Three years after their marriage, Maribella and Ewan came upon the McCullough clan who welcomed them in and gave them a place to stay for however long they would need it. Maribella in a short time became their healer and Ewan a records keeper. The loved their quiet life and there came a day in which the clan was attacked and the clan leadership did not survive; though with the magical help of both Maribella and Ewan, the clan fought off the attackers. The surviving tenants said nothing nor questioned how they had won the day but instead named Maribella and Ewan the Lord and Lady of the clan. These were titles they both did not want but the nay would not be heard. Reluctantly they accepted, two months later after the birth of their only daughter, Rose, my greatest grandmother had another dream of the great power. It is written in the dream Maribella came to the realization that the only way the power would come to be was only through leading the McCullough clan and taking that mantle upon all future generations. Not much is written about each granddaughter who gained one or the other magic abilities. Over time more dream like prophecy were had but none revealing much more than what Maribella had written that is until my grandmother, Annabella.**_

"_**You, Isabella, are what my family feared. A witch with wizard powers; so powerful that you do not comprehend how powerful you are. What the did not realize then is that you are exactly what is needed because of what you will be able to bring about with help one who could not be foreseen even by their great mages. But I side track, the prophecy continues.**_

"_But the most important person, a young man, that will come into you life have already come into it. A vampire and his family and you will fall in love with him._

"_Isabella, you may find this surprising, but I find congratulations are in order. I hope you will be happy with Edward. The prophecy can now whom you are to marry. You are to marry a man be the name of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was born in June 20, 1901. By now you know that he is a vampire who died in 1918 at the age of 17. He was born of Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Sr. He joined with Carlisle Cullen after his change. He is your soul mate. It is time for you to tell him and his family what you are. Share as much of this prophecy as you wish. He and his family are a very important part of your life and this prophecy; they will help you to understand what you do not. They have much experience and when the time comes you will need their experiences and those both magical worlds to do what you must._

"_The prophecy and I can now reveal to you that your mother always loved your father and that is why she gave you his last name and made him your godfather. He was meant to survive to help you through this time. He and your mother knew this and that is the reason Charlie left your mother. He allowed your mother to marry Phil. Phil loved you like you were his own and allowed Charlie to be apart of your life._

"_Isabella, I added this personal message to this prophecy to let you know that what happened to your mother and Phil was a senseless act of violence. There was no why for anyone to know this would happen. The same is true about you guardians Danielle and Matthew Graham. They were in no way apart of this prophecy and not taken into account. I and your grandfather kept close watch on you and I can say that we are both proud of you and what you learned by living with Danielle and Matthew. They did know of this prophecy and what you are and what your mission is. The time has not yet come for you to know of your mission but the time for you to know is drawing near._

"_Unfortunately this is where the prophecy ends. Listen to your heart and you will know what to do. _

"_**This is not where the prophecy is to end. There is more that was even hidden from your Grandmother, Annabella, even from me. The great mages of my family are the only ones who will be able to stop you. Don't let them. The time is coming for a greater celebration. A celebration and union made out of love. You will know when the time is right. Trust in this simple true. Blood, life, and magic will combine on a dark night where neither mage nor those who are ignorant will be able to see. Watch and listen; be not afraid to use your powers to protect and defend.**_

"_**One more thing, Isabella, your questions holds the answers you seek."**_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I thought the time was right to bring the whole prophecy together with some added insight from the first in line of witches, Maribella, to protect and defend the McCullough clan. Bella has to puzzle through the Maribella's meaning but she has all the materials and the love of her protectors to figure out now what it is she is to do. A hint: Do you remember the Venom? (Winks at the readers, I'm not telling!)**

**I plan on three or more chapters before ending this story. Not to worry, this is not the end, a squeal is planned.**

**Review if you wish.**


	48. Chapter 47 Ian’s Story of Tru

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-seven – Ian's Story of Truth

EPOV

I looked at Bella and the rest gathered. This prophecy just could not be real. Mages and ignorant will not be able to see. The answers in the questions; sounds so confusing. Why all the mystery?

"Hmmm, interesting," Jasper stated. "I have never felt so much confusion nor felt it truly myself."

"More questions than answers," Moira commented. "How do we even answer the questions?"

"The answers are in my questions," Bella said after a moment before getting very animated. "Grandfather, are there any writings that were not considered magical in nature, perhaps from the family that shunned Maribella?"

Other writings could there be further information in something that neither Maribella nor none after her thought to consult? Malcolm was silent. "There are none that I know of. Charlie, do you have a way of getting into the McGregor library undetected?"

Ian? "What about Ian," I questioned, "is he not a McGregor descendant?"

"Really, Edward," Rose began, "Ian. I am sure he is not a descendant."

"Who is Ian," Zachary asked.

"Don't you know anything," Justine comments. "He is only the top and greatest Italy designer of the day. He lives in Milan and has no connection to any Scottish clan or at least that is what he claims. Everything that I have read about him does not point him ever having been born in Scotland."

"That is because he was born in Scotland," Bella added. "He was born in Italy and he most certainly has a connection to a Scottish clan, the McCullough's. He has been designing dresses and such for me going on eighteen years. Before me it was my mother and Grandmother, yet he is only two or three years older than me. How strange?"

"Strange indeed, Bella," Carlisle said.

"A trip to Milan is called for, I believe," Esme jumped in. "Of course, not all of us can go."

BPOV

How could I have been so blind? Did not Ian tell me years ago that he had something to tell me but that time was not yet right? I had to go and see him. "If you would excuse me for a moment, I shall be right back." I got up and Edward started to follow, "Stay, Edward, I will just be a moment no longer."

I had to get the truth from Ian and I had to confront him alone. I could not tell Edward that as he would insist on going with me. He could not protect me this time as I would not be the one in danger, Ian would. I am so angry that I could barely contain my fury.

Once I was outside the great hall, I grabbed the nearest cloak. It just happened to be my Grandmother's. I focused my mind on finding Ian and when I located him, I snapped my fingers. In a flash I was traveling through time and space. When I reappeared, I was confronted not with Ian but wedding festivities. I quickly ducked behind a pillar.

"Maribella McGregor, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband," someone was saying. She looked pale and faint. Try as she might, and I felt it with every fiber of my being, the words she was forbidden to say.

"Of course she does, don't you my child."

Her mind was screaming at me a loud and resounding _No, _but she said _I Do _with hate venomous in her voice.

"Ian McGregor, do you Maribella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was not happening. Maribella turned towards me, seeing me though I was hidden from sight. _Help me_, she cried. _Please, Isabella, help me. Stop this wedding, end my torment, my suffering. My parents promised me I could marry the man of my choosing. Ian agrees. He knows of my love for Ewan, despite his poverty. Ian just as much as me in under a spell, a spell of compulsion. Help me._

APOV

"Alice, where is she going," Edward asked me.

"To see Ian," was her reply.

I watched as Edward ran after her. Seconds later he was back, "She's gone and so is Annabella's cloak. I can't believe she went alone. She shouldn't be alone."

"Not to worry you more, Edward, but Bella has no future."

He rounded on me, "What do you mean, Alice?"

I was not about to tell him.

"Call Ian," Malcolm shouted to the guard. "See if Isabella made it safely to his home."

"My laird, Ian informs me that her ladyship has not arrived nor does he expect her."

Edward grabbed to phone from his hand, "Ian, its Edward. Are you sure Bella is not there?"

EPOV

"Absolutely, she cannot enter my home without setting off alarms."

I threw the phone across the room, luckily Alice had seen it and Emmett was jumping a moment before it smashed into the far wall. Alice cannot see Bella's future but can see mine. Just great, just flipping I thought running my hands through my already tousled hair. "Where else would she have gone?"

"The library, but she did not have enough energy or strength to open the door," Maisie said.

"That much was evident," Charlie said just as upset or more so than I was.

Maisie's POV

Maidie had been awfully quiet and for too long. She was known for wanting to help any way she could, but she had never been so still. "Maidie, can you see anything," Edward finally asked.

"No, my powers don't work that way. I just can't take a look into anyone's life." She paused and Moira and I looked at her.

"You know something don't you," I asked her.

"Alice is right, Bella had no past, present, or future right now," she said with a shrug. "The great mages of my family are the only ones who will be able to stop her. What do you think that means?"

"I think it means you finally lost your mind."

"No think about it. Mages are powerful and power hungry what do they have that Bella doesn't have?"

Everyone just looked at Maidie like she had lost it.

"The have the power to strike fear into anyone. Bella didn't want to be what she is, am I right Charlie?"

"I wouldn't know. Malcolm?"

"No, she embraced the gifts she was blessed with."

"Did she really? Are there any gifts that are rightfully hers that she has yet to receive?"

That has us all thinking.

BPOV

I racked my brain for a spell, any spell that would help Maribella. Nothing came to me. "I'm sorry, Maribella," I yelled. "I can't help you." I felt myself falling or rather being pulled back through the portal I was transported by to this time and place.

_Seek out Ian,_ was all I heard before Ian was in front of me. _Isabella, don't let me down._

I collapsed. Time travel always made me queasy, I never understood that. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Give me a moment."

"Edward called frantic or rather the castle guard. You have been gone for hours and he had thought you had come to see me alone."

"That was the plan," I said holding me head. "Why is the room spinning?"

"Where and when were you," he asked handing me a cup of tea. "Drink this, it will help."

I took a sip. "Your wedding to Maribella," I told him.

"So you know," Ian said sitting next to me. "I did not love her, Isabella. I couldn't love her. I love another but was forced into marrying her. The mages are not to be denied."

"What about Ewan? I never signed the marriage papers. I signed his name. The mages did not know until after the ceremony was over. I was not her rightful husband, Ewan was. They could not see it. In the eyes of the clan, I was her husband. That is way the three of us left. We were shunned by our families."

"But you were born here."

"No, Isabella, I was born three hundred years ago. The spell that was placed on Maribella and I was so powerful, compulsion is always powerful. Ewan is your grandfather, one of your protectors. Maribella did not survive the wild frontier of Scotland. By the time we arrived and were accepted into the McCullough clan it was too late for magic to save her. She passed away after giving birth to a daughter. Maribella was sent away into time in hopes that a cure would be found in some future time. She has yet to return."

"She asked me for help and I could not help her. Ian what can I do?"

"I don't know. I have been asking that question everyday. All I can do is provide you with dresses and whatever else you need. That is my curse for helping Maribella with her spell. Ewan's was to sit and wait for the time he would see Maribella again."

"What is the cure?"

"I wish I knew."

"Carlisle would know. I have to return."

"First, you have to call Edward. Then, while you are here, try on you wedding dress."

"Ian, I don't have that time."

"Yes, you do, Isabella. Call Edward. End his torment, end his suffering."

"Wait, Maribella told me that."

"End his torment, end his suffering," Ian told me again as if he didn't hear me. He handed me the phone and left the room.

I looked at the phone. I couldn't bring myself to call Edward. "Forgive me, Edward, I need to talk to Alice."

APOV

I could see Bella sitting alone in a room with a phone in her hands. "I need a little fresh air," I told Rose and Esme. "Join me for a run."

They nodded. "We are going to check the perimeter again," Esme told Carlisle. "Don't let Edward do anything foolish hearted."

Edward glared after us as we jumped out the window and took off to the far side of the grounds. As we ran, I pulled out my phone expecting Bella to call in a moment. "Go on ahead," I called out as I slowed. "Bella, where are you," I said answering before my phone could ring.

"Milan. Listen, I won't be coming back tonight."

"Bella, Edward is going to murder someone if you don't come back and soon."

"Alice, you are overreacting."

"Really, Bella, he is going to murder me when he learns you called me and not him."

"Have Jasper calm him down," she suggested.

"Don't you think Jazz has been trying?"

"I am sure he is trying his very best, but I can't come back just yet. Maribella is lost in time and I need find her."

"Bella, don't. You will be in danger."

"I know, but I have to go. Have to sister's write a spell to find me?"

"You have no future, Bella. Not to mention a past or present."

"Tell Edward I love him."

"Bella, don't…" the dial tone cut me off. I had no time to warn her she might not come back.

It was time to face Edward.

"Edward, don't be mad," I started. Oh no, he knew. "Bella called me." _Don't give me that look Edward I tried to talk her out of leaving. She would not listen._ Edward was advancing on me.

"Where did she go?"

"When I spoke to her she was in Milan still."

"That's not what I asked, Alice. Where did she go?"

"Into time and space," I said.

A gasp sounded from the sisters. "She needs someone to write a spell to find her," I said turning to face them.

"There is no coming back for time, at least not changed."

Edward spun me. "She loves you, Edward."

"Is there a way for you to send me to Bella," he asked Maisie.

"No, there is no known spell and to write one without knowing the consequences is dangerous."

"There is another way," Nickodemus offered pulling at the chain around his neck. "This is a _Time Turner_. You can go back and try to stop her yourself. You know where she is going to run off to before she does, Edward. You can meet you out in the hall. It will surprise her but," he waved his hand.

"It just might work," I said. "Bella will be so surprised."

"You just can't let your other self see you or you will think you are going crazy."

"Emmett, can you remember to restrain me?"

"Like I did when you started to go after her to begin with," he asked.

Edward apparently forgot about that.

Nickodemus hand Edward the device and explain how to work it. Edward walked out of the room.

EPOV

I hoped this works. I did as Nickodemus told me and spun the dials back four hours. Two seconds before Bella would leave the room. She appeared right on cue. "Bella, it is not worth it," I said startling her.

"Edward, how," she asked.

"Later. It is not worth going through time and space not knowing if you can return."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't leave like this. There has to be a way to find Maribella without time travel."

"Maribella is lost in time," she asked me confused.

"Yes. Malcolm told us after you stormed off that she was to marry Ian," I lied hoping she would believe me.

"Edward, you are crazy? Ian is not much older than me."

"Bella, I am older than you and it doesn't matter. He did not love Maribella. He was forced into marrying her as was she him," I had to keep lying until she believed me.

"I don't believe you, Edward."

"Do you love me, Bella, truly love me?"

"Yes, but that is not the problem. I have to speak with Ian alone."

"I am going with you," I said grabbing her hand. I hoped this worked. Maisie had only spoken on this during training sessions. I drew upon Bella's powers and snapped my fingers. She disappeared. I stayed. How had she blocked me out?

I hid before I could storm out. I faded away the moment I stepped through the doors. Bella had left me. I was distraught. How could I have let this happening?

I walked back into the great hall, my hand hung. "It didn't work," I announced Bella left me.

"What didn't work," Lorena asked.

"The Time Turner drawing on Bella's powers," I looked up at Alice. She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Oh, Edward," she said running to my side as I collapsed.

"She will return," Maidie said. "Just give her a bit of time."

"That's just it, if she goes into time to look for Maribella, she won't return."

"But she will," Malcolm said. "Her love for you is too strong, Edward. I should know. I was the one that suggest Maribella slip into time until a cure was found. I am Ewan McGregor. Maribella and I fell in love but she was to marry Ian, my brother. Ian knew of my love for her and signed my name. We came up with a false story when the entered the McCullough's but the saw right through it. Maribella was ill and they could not save her. No healer had the knowledge on how to heal a magical hurt. Isabella will learn that she can heal all wounds. She just has to believe in herself and come back."

"Call Ian," I told Malcolm. "Tell him what has happened."

*****

Three months had passed and Bella still had not returned. I ached for her. Carlisle had convinced me to go out hunting with him and I agreed.

Alice's thoughts came into my mind as we were heading back. _You and Carlisle are needed, Edward. A mile from the house you will find Bella._ I took off at high speed. I could not hear what Carlisle said. I had to get to Bella. "Oh, Bella, how I love you," I said coming upon her. She hadn't aged a day since I last saw her. In fact she looked younger. She was crying. "Are you alright," I asked her gently.

"My head hurts," she said.

"My I take a look," I asked.

She just looked at me. "Bella, please let me help you?"

"How do you know my name," she asked before falling forward towards me. I caught her before she could hit my chest.

We had this conversation before in this very spot. The first time I met her. She disappeared three days later not to return for two years. I could not go through that torment, that hell again.

"I love you," I whispered to her before Carlisle joined me.

"How is she?"

"What took you so long," I asked him as he examined Bella.

"Alice called to tell me what caused you to take off."

"She is going to leave again, Carlisle. It is as if we are meeting for the first time. I can't lose her."

"I know, son. We need to get her back to the house."

I stood with her in my arms. _Esme and Alice are preparing a hot bath for her._ Carlisle thoughts projected as we ran. _Let them tend to her. You need to call Charlie and Malcolm._

I knew I had too but I couldn't pull myself away from her. But Carlisle handed me a phone as Alice took Bella from my arms. "Give us an hour," Alice called out.

I couldn't. An hour was too damn long. Three months had been hell from everyone; it had been pure torment for me and anyone who came near me. I was not about to let her from my sight for that long. "No was, Alice. I am staying with her. I lost her once and I am not about to," Rose put her hand on my chest.

"You have calls to make," she said pointing to the stairs to my room, to Bella's room. "Go and make them. Then take a very cold shower to calm yourself the fuck down. Until you are calm you will not go anywhere near Bella, understand, or you car will suffer."

"I don't care about my car or my piano. I care about Bella. No one can keep me from her."

"You would think that," Maidie said. Waves of calm began to wash over me.

"Jasper cut it out," I yelled ready to pounce on anyone who kept me from Bella's side.

_It's not me, Edward. I swear it is not me._

"Then who," I shouted.

Calm kept coming towards me wave after wave. I resisted but the more I did the stronger they became. My feet were knocked out from under me as each wave washed over me. "Where are you, Jasper?"

_I swear I am not the only trying to calm you. I gave up after the second month._

Another wave crashed against me as I struggled to stand. "Stay down, you moron," Rose seethed. "Apparently someone wants you to calm down and listen to reason. Go and call Charlie and Malcolm. They are just as worried as you are."

_Please, Edward, listen to Rosalie. Calm down. Wash away the grime from the hunt._

Bella?

_We will talk once you are calm. I love you._

"I am going mad," I told Emmett as he did as Rose said. He threw me over his shoulder with a backwards salute. He quickly ascend the stairs.

"Take him away and make sure he calls."

_Listen to her. Call my father and Grandfather. Call everyone. I am trapped and Maribella is beyond saving, but I can return. I need your help. Please help me._

"Shower first," he told me.

"You know I can go in that bathroom."

"Shower now," he said pointing to the locked bathroom door.

"I will not go in that room, Emmett."

"Yes you are. Bella is back and you will go in there."

_Listen, Edward, just listen to him. I love you._

I grabbed my head. I could not stop hearing Bella's voice, my Bella's voice. There were three rooms I could not bare to go into. The bathroom that adjoined our rooms, the music room, and her room; I locked all the doors and threw away the keys. "No keys," I said to the air. The door crashed open. That had not happened before.

"Guess you don't need a key," Emmett said as Carlisle and Jasper appeared in my room.

"How did that happen?"

_Shower, Edward. Clear your head. Then get to Scotland. I should have listened to you three months ago. I need to go back to where it began and I need everyone to be there, especially, Ian. I know what I need to do now and I need your help. Shower and then pick up the dang blasted phone and call Charlie. He will arrange transportation for everyone. Get to Scotland and get there as fast as possible._

I did as the voice in my head told me. I walked into a room that was sealed from me and from time. Nothing had changed and how could it. I had preserved everything. The towel was still on the floor stiff from drying. It smelled like Bella. I turned on the cold water and stepped in. The cool water washed over me calming me instantly.

I stepped out dried myself tying the towel about my waist. My phone was humming. Charlie?

"Hello, Charlie."

"Has Alice seen anything?"

"Everyone needs to get to Scotland," I told him not going into detail. "I will explain later."

I was on a high. I felt better than I had in a long time.

"Bella has disappeared again," Carlisle said waiting for me.

"I know, don't know how, I just do."

"We are going to Scotland where everything began," I announced to everyone as I pulled on my shirt.

"Why," Esme asked.

"I was told to get everyone to Scotland and that is what I am doing. Charlie is waiting for us."

"By," Jasper probed.

"Bella," I said walking out the door and taking off at a run.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I just could not stop myself from stealing from earlier chapters; it just felt right. Time travel is tricky business.**

**Review if you wish.**


	49. Chapter 48 Confounding Edward

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Forty-eight – Confounding Edward

BPOV

I prayed Edward understood what I needed him to do. I could not afford to expend any more of my limited powers to communicate with him again. I would need what little I had left to get back to him. My younger self should have hinted to him that I was in much distress. I was just lucky enough to be resting at the exact moment I had first learned of my impending marriage to Garret Gillpatrick. I knew I was about to flee and recited the spell that I hoped would take me to the woods just outside of the Cullen's; I just didn't know in what year I would arrive. Alice would see and send Edward to find my younger self. Even with what I told him, I was still leery he got my full message and would know what to do.

EPOV

As I ran I felt a calm I had not known for a long time. Bella was coming back to me. No one thought it was possible but Bella was returning.

I could care less if others were following me. The sisters had been coming every Sunday and trying to find her, and today they were here. They would easy be able to get to Scotland.

_Edward, man, wait up._

I couldn't stop running.

_Come now, Edward, have a level head._

With Carlisle's thoughts I leaped the fence of the base clearing it with ease.

_Edward, what did Bella tell you exactly?_

I was face to face with Charlie a second later. He was seething and wanted his question answered. "To get to Scotland and get there as quickly as possible."

"Then you will be needing this," he said pushing a strange badge into my hands. "Bella was working on this before she left. The engineering team has no idea what it is or what it will do. There are exactly seven," he finished as Carlisle clapped his hand on my shoulder.

Charlie handed out the rest and when the Alice had received the last one, we all were standing in the McCullough great hall. The four wizards and three sisters were already there. "Ian needs to be here."

"He is on his way," Malcolm said walking into the room. "He arrived late last night with quite a story," he said with a laugh. "So, Edward, Charlie tells me you thought you were losing you mind."

All eyes turned to me. I didn't know what to say. "Yes," was all I could manage to get past my lips.

"I think he was hearing Bella's voice," Jasper said.

"What did she tell you," Malcolm said guiding my away from the group. He continued speaking to just me in a language I was sure I did not know. "You can tell me and I will believe you."

"She said," I turned addressing everyone, "She is trapped and Maribella is beyond saving, but she can return. That she should have listened to me three months ago. And that she needs to go back to where it began and needs everyone to be there, especially Ian. She knows what she needs to do now and needs my help."

Ian walked in the hall at the moment. "Then, this is for you, Edward," he said handing me a large box and stepped back. "Ladies," he said addressing Esme, Rose, and Alice, "if you would come with me. You will soon understand what Edward is about to learn."

My mother and sisters followed Ian and disappeared out the door. "I guess that is our cue," Maisie said and disappeared behind the dais with everyone but my father, Bella's father and grandfather, and my brothers.

"What is going on," I asked.

"Wish I knew," Emmett said rubbing his chin.

"Who's the gift from," Charlie said indicating the tag.

I had not noticed too confused at what everyone else was doing and going. I looked at the tag and read _From Maribella McCullough_. I looked at Malcolm for an explanation but I was completely alone. I tore open the box and was faced with a tuxedo that only Alice could have put together. There inside was a note from Bella. _Edward, through time I send this message in hopes that you understand. I know what you are thinking and no, Alice did not pick this tuxedo out. Believe it or not, but you did. Go now and dress, I shall see you soon. The others should be about ready. Trust me – Alice does not know._

As I removed the tuxedo from the box an envelope floated to the ground. I carefully tore it open hoping that is was from Bella. What I saw surprised even me:

_You are cordially invited_

_To celebrate the marriage of_

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_&_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_McCullough Castle, Crail, Scotland_

_Saturday, May 31, 2217 6:30 pm (Reception to follow)_

_Cullen Mansion, Forks, Washington_

_Saturday, June 14, 2217 7:30 pm_

What was the date today? Where in the world is my phone? "Edward, son," Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder, "you should be getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Just go and change," he said taking the envelope and card from me. "Emmett and Jasper will help you. Go, follow the servant."

I looked at him and he was wearing a tuxedo similar to the one I was still holding.

_Bella, I hope you are right about this._

I turned and let it go following the servant.

CPOV

"I had hoped Edward would have understood this," I told Charlie had him the card.

"Wait, today is the thirty-first day of May."

"I know," I said looking to where my son had disappeared.

"Do you think Bella is right?"

"I don't know. I still can't believe she did not tell him when she came to him."

"She couldn't. Her world was turned upside down. Sending her younger self to him," I shook my head not comprehending everything.

"Edward can never know, never fully know what today means," Malcolm said entering the hall clad in the formal clan tartan. "This was the day the Ewan sent Maribella into time. Isabella is finally ready to do what Ewan was afraid to do and it must be done before midnight if we are to save Maribella.

"Maribella had expended the last of her magic to deliver the final pieces of the prophecy to Isabella and Edward. _**'The great mages of my family are the only ones who will be able to stop you. Don't let them. The time is coming for a greater celebration. A celebration and union made out of love. You will know when the time is right. Trust in this simple true. Blood, life, and magic will combine on a dark night where neither mage nor those who are ignorant will be able to see.'**_"

"But Isabella never figured out what it meant."

"She must have or that card would not exist. Now come," he said leading the way towards the magical library.

APOV

I can't see what was going to happen. "Why can't I see anything," I asked for the hundredth time as Ian helped me with the gown.

"Because I don't think you are meant to, Alice," he asked for the hundredth time.

"What was in the box," Esme asked him in hopes of distracting me.

"I am not sure. I was just told to deliver it on this day."

"Who asked you to deliver it," Rose probed just as irritated as me.

"A friend," was all we could get out of him. "Oh, Rose, I was asked to give you this to play."

Rose and I looked at the sheet music. "I don't recognize it," Rose said.

"Neither do I," Esme said. "Do you know who wrote it at least?"

"I wish I did," Ian commented, "I wish I did."

It just about time he said.

"Time for what," I whined stomping my foot.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said leading the way out of the room where we were met by Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Alice," Jasper questioned looking at me as I took in what he was wearing. The Cullen colors.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Perhaps this will help," Carlisle said handing me a small and expensive-looking card.

"It's just a picture of Edward and Bella," Jasper commented.

"Turn it into the candle light," Charlie said coming up behind all of us.

"All I see are the words '_You are cordially invited'_," I said.

"Invited to what," Rose said snatching the card from my hand and held it at a different angel."

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._" I looked at Rose and her faced mirrored mine.

"Here allow me," Charlie said. "Hmmm, back to the picture no matter how I hold it."

Carlisle started to chuckle. "I was afraid of that. Did Edward tell you, Charlie, the Bella sent herself to him, at least her younger self?"

"No, he didn't."

That did not surprise me. It was just like Edward to try and keep things secret knew that he could, what with me and Jasper.

"What's you point, Carlisle," I asked.

"I promised I would say nothing. I know it is going to be hard for you, Alice, to understand what I am about to say, but this is what Bella was waiting for."

"Come now, Carlisle," Edward said when we all arrived outside the library joining him, "what is this all about."

"You read the card, did you not?"

My dear brother shook his head yes. "Then you know."

"No, I don't," he said walking through to open doorway. Only to shocked.

EPOV

The library had been transformed. Gold, blue, and silver petals littered the floor. Gold lights twinkled as they wound their way around the room. I central area remained clear and was adorned with an arched gateway. What in the world was going on?

"Rose, the piano is all yours," Justine was saying. In the far left corner was a beautiful white grand piano. No decorations need adorn it, but laid out was a tiara of pure silver and gold along with two small ring boxes.

"Edward, please stand right her," Zachary said pushing me over to the arch. "Eyes forward at all times."

Serene Music filled the small space with clarity and calming waves.

"Edward," someone called to me. I looked up to see a beautiful face trying to read my face. "Relax," she told me and remember.

"Remember," I answered in a calm voice as the music became more pronounced.

"Turn and look," the voice said.

When did Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper join me? Everyone was standing and waiting when a cloaked figure came through the door. What was I suppose to remember? _Let nothing happen to my baby girl a voice said. Let her see you. Meet her and Charlie halfway._

My feet began carrying me and Emmett placed a hand out to stop me and stop himself.

Strange and yet familiar words drifted in my mind.

_Hold me close_

_Now until forever_

_I'll be unafraid_

_Hold me close_

_Give me back_

_My reason to believe_

_Come and save me_

_Come and save me_

_I found you tonight_

Nothing would stop me nor stand in my way. I was beyond being stopped. Charlie and the cloak figure stood in my way.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_was my life_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

_'Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Then always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming..._

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

I looked down and blue tipped roses appeared in my hands. "I believe these are for you, Bella," I said barely in a whisper. The cloak fell and Bella stood before me in a beautiful blue and white gown. I hand out my hand to her, the rose dropping to the floor all but forgotten. Electricity course through me as we touched and we were transported to an altogether different celebration.

"Maribella, do you…"

"Stop," I shouted "Maribella, don't marry him." I tried to free my hand from Bella's and she shook her head.

The celebration continued as if I did not speak. Music floated in the air around us.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

A felt something being slipped onto my hand.

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

"Edward, do you…" a voice was speaking to me and I couldn't stop myself from speaking.

A ring was placed in my hand as I looked into Bella's eyes not speaking. I slipped the ring onto her finger as tears fell from my eyes.

"With the exchanged of words of love and tokens of your eternal love…" I didn't hear the rest, I moved towards Bella and kissed her afraid I would lose her again.

"I missed you, Bella."

"And I you, Edward; and thank you," she said, "you freed Maribella's soul; she can now rest in peace and no longer travel through time waiting."

Something was pulling me backwards, I grabbed Bella's hand. "You will not lose me again," she was saying. "Trust me, let go, and open your eyes."

Clapping and hoot-whistling could be heard when I release Bella. "Malcolm," I said. "Carlisle, help him."

BPOV

"Edward, it is too late," Bella said standing beside me. "He is free to be with Maribella, he is happy."

"Why haven't I moved on," Ian asked me.

"You curse is to remain," I said turning to him, "but only for a bit longer. You will have to face the McGregor council, Edward and I will do what we can to help you." Edward stood and wrapped his arm around my waist and took my other hand in his as I continued. "I am now the McCullough and whether the McGregor's will accept the truth, I also am the McGregor; the last living descendant of the great and just ruler. They are ignorant and lost in the ways. I have lived among them in secret several times in my journey and know more than the mages. The truth will hurt them and you will help in making them see me for who I am.

"It is time to heal all wounds and start again," I finished looking to where my grandfather lie content no longer suffering. A smiled was neatly planted on his face. "Alice," I said address my new sister, "now is not time for sorrow. The time to mourn will come; the celebration of life has just begun."

"I know," came her reply. "I just understood what happened and why I couldn't see. Ian, you were right, I was not meant to see. I would have tried to stop Edward," she smiled and winked at me.

"This is only the beginning," I told Edward as he led me from the room away from the others.

"What just happened, Bella?"

I smiled at him. "Maribella's greatest spell; do you not remember when we first met? And I am not talking about when you came across me crying."

_Remember._

"No."

"That's alright, you will. Trust me."

* * *

**A/N: And that, my dear readers is where I will stop. Don't worry there are two more chapters after this. Bella's mission has only just begun and Edward is clueless on what just happened. Why you ask and what is Bella's mission, I am not telling. _Remember. _****Maribella's greatest spell! **_**Venom.**_

**Review if you wish.**

**Songs:**

**Come and Save Me – Gloriana**

**Come Clean – Hilary Duff**

**Come What May – Moulin Rouge**


	50. Chapter 49 Maribella

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I have updated my profile to include the wedding invitation and gowns. It also includes some other images that have not yet been written about.

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-nine – Maribella

EPOV

_Do you not remember when we first met?_ Remember, what was I to remember? We met in the woods and she was hurt.

_Remember._ The words were whispered to me again. I looked over at Bella as we stopped in the hall. She was so beautiful dressed with such care in white and blue with the barest hint of silver and gold.

Bella left me standing and started to ascend the stairs. When had we reached the stairs? One minute we were standing in the hall and now I was at the foot of the staircase. She was beckoning me to follow.

With the first step I took floods of memories came back to me. I had been here before. I raced up the stairs, happiness surpassing anything I had ever felt before. Danger was coming this night or the next. _I promise, Bella, to one day marry you._

_Are you a dream?_

_No, Bella, I am not a dream._

_You have to be a dream. This just doesn't feel real._

_Tell me this doesn't feel real._ I watched as I, but yet it couldn't be me, capture Bella's lips in a tender kiss. _I will marry you, Bella. This is a promise I will remember._ I once again watch as I kissed her. _When we next met, I will win your heart, I promise._ She vanished as the door opened and Maribella entered.

"Master Cullen, what are you doing in my chambers?"

"Isabella," I told her.

"Who is Isabella?"

"A dream, I believe." I felt a wave wash over me. "Yes, that is what it was. Forgive my intrusion," I said walking out of the room.

"Master Cullen," Maribella said calling me back. "You will not see her again nor remember meeting her. You are not her destiny, not yet at least. Her time has not yet come. My father and the mages are not ready to accept you and your kind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will understand one day. Now go, your family is waiting. One more thing, _forget her._"

* * *

**A/N: ****This happens to be the last chapter. I had planned one more but this is where things must end. I am going to be taken a break from writing for the rest of December in hopes that I will be able to come up with an amazing start to the next part of the story. Of course we must start anew. I possibly will write but not post until January.**

**Review if you wish, though I would really like to hear from all my readers, the choice is yours.**


	51. Special Note

Bridging Three Worlds

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my first fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I have changed my mind. I have posted the first chapter of the **_**Bridging Three Worlds**_** sequel. The sequel is called **_**Nothing Is What It Seems**_**.**

_**"Do you remember the first time we met," Bella asked me. Memories flooded back to me as I followed her. Who caused these memories to return? Who put the spell on Edward? This is Maribella's story told from by her or is it.**_

**Enjoy!**

**~Swervin35**


End file.
